


Твой я

by Fiona_Amberskaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 85,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Amberskaya/pseuds/Fiona_Amberskaya
Summary: Написано в соавторстве





	1. Chapter 1

When I am gone I hope that you'll stay  
Keep me close in memory  
You can move on with your promise of new  
I'll be right here waiting for you

Don't forget me my love, my love  
I won't forget you my love, my love

To the end of the world and back  
Until the end of time  
No one can stop me if they tried  
The darkest days  
The darkest nights  
I won't stop until the day I die  
Quietdrive «Until the end»

Мукуро разбудил солнечный свет. Теплые лучи легли на подушку, на лицо, и он недовольно заворочался, заслоняя глаза ладонью, пытаясь укрыться от их настойчивой яркости. Тщетно. Тихонько выругался, приоткрыл глаза и замер.

Сначала он даже не понял, что именно заставило его настороженно застыть в разворошенной теплой постели, а потом до сознания вдруг начали доходить мелкие детали, несоответствия. Вот этой тумбочки вечером тут точно не было. Дино бы непременно снес ее, когда они по обыкновению ввалились в его спальню, сдирая друг с друга одежду. И кресло. Оно стояло не здесь, уж это-то он точно помнил.

Мукуро рывком сел и огляделся. Комната была той же самой и в тоже время другой. Цвет стен, шторы, мебель... разве что кровать осталась неизменной.

— Во имя всех Путей Ада, что тут происходит? — удивленно пробормотал Мукуро себе под нос, перегнулся через край кровати, чтобы подобрать свою одежду и снова замер. Одежды не было. — Ну, отлично, — проговорил он, чувствуя как мгновенно подкатывает раздражение. — Это что, какие-то новые игры семейства Каваллоне?

Мукуро откинул одеяло, вылез из кровати, прошел, ступая босыми ногами, по нагретому солнцем полу, и решительно дернул на себя дверь, ведущую из спальни в кабинет.

— Если ты думаешь, что это смешно... — начал было он и замер, успев сделать пару шагов.

От рабочего стола Дино к нему обернулся совсем юный парень. Нескладный, с длинными руками и ногами. Он сидел, утопая в слишком большом для него кресле, поджав под себя босые ступни и держа на коленях здоровенный талмуд. Он видимо не удосужился причесаться с утра, так что его взлохмаченные, отросшие волосы торчали во все стороны.

Он растерянно моргнул и уставился на Мукуро такими знакомыми карими глазами, что у того от неожиданности пропал дар речи. Несколько мгновений оба молчали и изумленно пялились друг на друга.

— Э-э-э, — наконец протянул парень, обалдело разглядывая замершего в дверях спальни совершенно голого высокого молодого мужчину.

А Мукуро с изумленным недоверием всматривался в него. Светлые волосы, знакомый поворот головы, пальцы, судорожно сжимающие карандаш и этот взгляд... Его было невозможно спутать ни с каким другим взглядом. Только Дино Каваллоне умел смотреть на него так, что по спине бежали горячие искры. Вот только тот Дино был старше лет на двадцать.

— С добрым утром, Дино, — произнес наконец Мукуро, складывая руки на груди.

В голове Дино мелькнула мысль, что вообще-то, по-хорошему, ему уже давно стоило бы выхватить пистолет, хранящийся в ящике стола, а не сидеть, хлопая глазами, словно теленок. Реборн бы отвесил ему сейчас хорошего пинка, за эту его дурацкую оторопь. Но застывший в дверях его спальни мужчина был раздет. Совершенно. Абсолютно. Длинные пряди черных волос,казалось, только подчеркивали его вызывающую, непристойную наготу. И почему-то факт этой вопиющей наготы сбивал Дино с толку больше того факта, что мужчина появился из его спальни.

Взгляд Дино скользнул вдоль длинных, чуть спутанных прядей, сорвался с их кончиков, прошелся по бледному впалому животу, по узким бедрам, по... Дино почувствовал, как кровь бросилась в лицо, и тут же рассердился на себя за это.

— Доброе. Но я совершенно уверен, что спал один, — проговорил он, судорожно стискивая в руках чертов учебник, так, словно собирался запустить им в голову незнакомцу.

Ну, надо же. Кто бы мог подумать, что дон Каваллоне в юном возрасте мог совершенно дивно краснеть? То, что это был действительно Дино, Мукуро больше не сомневался. Оставалось только понять, как он сам умудрился перенестись в прошлое во сне и кого следует убить за это досадное недоразумение?

— Да неужели? — протянул Мукуро чуть насмешливо. — Ну что ж, тогда, считаю, нам стоит познакомиться, — продолжал он самым серьезным тоном, который только мог изобразить в этой нелепой до идиотизма ситуации. — Меня зовут Рокудо. И я только что проснулся в твоей кровати. У тебя есть идеи, как я в ней оказался?

Дино показалось, что в нарочито серьезном тоне незнакомца прячется издевка. Он глянул в лицо этому странному человеку и снова замер, чувствуя себя оленем, застывшим на дороге в свете фар несущейся на него машины. Дино смотрел на бледное, тонкое, резковатое лицо с полуприкрытыми, разноцветными, насмешливыми глазами, окончательно растеряв слова. Правый глаз незнакомца отливал кроваво-красным, левый был обычным, разве что, может быть, слишком ярко-голубым для такой бледной кожи и темных волос.

Дино снова подумалось, что если бы Реборн увидел его таким, непременно отвесил бы хорошую затрещину. Еще бы, дон Каваллоне сидит и пялится на подозрительного человека, словно ребенок на Санта-Клауса, вместо того, чтобы приставить к его лбу пистолет и хорошенько допросить! Мысль о Реборне слегка отрезвила. Дино вложил карандаш между страницами учебника и попытался собраться.

— Ни единой, — голос прозвучал хрипло. Дино прочистил горло. Его пальцы ненавязчиво скользнули по краю столешницы, задели ключ, торчащий из ящика, — и что это вообще за имя — Рокудо? Оно не итальянское.

— Не советую, — Мукуро проследил за его рукой и усмехнулся, — стреляешь ты паршиво, особенно когда твоих людей нет поблизости. В меня все равно не попадешь, только весь дом переполошишь. — Он расцепил руки и неторопливо двинулся к столу, на всякий случай стараясь не делать резких движений. — У тебя не найдется какой-нибудь одежды? — продолжал он, сдвигая учебники и привычно усаживаясь на край. — Я, конечно, не против вести с тобой светские разговоры и в таком виде, но если сюда войдет кто-нибудь из твоих людей, будет как-то неудобно.

Рука Дино замерла, плечи напряглись. Незнакомец оказался слишком близко, и Дино вдруг остро ощутил его запах: тонкий аромат чего-то сладковато-горького. И еще почти неуловимо… Дино мог бы поклясться, что от сидящего напротив него мужчины пахло сексом. Дино почувствовал, как что-то внутри него самого отзывается на этот запах неловким, взбудораженным смущением. Он облизал сухие губы. Взгляд выхватил след укуса на бледной шее и еще один, чуть ниже. Голые плечи, ключицы, узкую грудь с маленькими торчащими сосками. Мадонна, но как? Как этот странный человек мог оказаться в его, Дино Каваллоне, спальне?! Это было невозможно. Абсолютно невероятно. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Кровать Дино была пуста, когда он вставал, а даже если бы не была — в ней совершенно точно не могло оказаться... ничего подобного.

— Похоже, вы неплохо знаете меня и мою спальню, — наконец проговорил он, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос звучал холодно, несмотря на то, что мысли метались в голове какими-то лихорадочными обрывками, вязнущими в тягучей патоке смущения. — Значит, вы знаете и где моя ванная комната. Там есть халат.

Дино весь напрягся, облизнул губы и уставился прямо на его шею таким знакомым взглядом, что у Мукуро случилось дежавю. Сколько же раз он сидел на краю этого самого стола, а тот, взрослый, Дино смотрел на него вот так?.. Пальцы Мукуро рефлекторно потянулись к шее, касаясь приятно саднящего синяка чуть выше мочки уха и того, что ниже, почти в изгибе плеча.

— Как негостеприимно, — проговорил Мукуро. — Вот уж не думал, что ты был таким грубияном, — он поднялся и глянул на Дино сверху вниз, насмешливо кривя уголки губ.

Мальчишка забавлял его безмерно. Когда он не смотрел этим тяжелым, вязким взглядом взрослого Дино, его хотелось провоцировать и поддразнивать.

— Был? — Дино поднял брови, выражая вежливое удивление, маскирующее недоверие и настороженность, — это что, завуалированная угроза?

— Констатация, — все так же насмешливо отозвался Мукуро. — Знаешь, я мог бы играть с тобой в эти игры бесконечно, но мне очень хочется вернуться обратно. Поэтому я сейчас схожу за халатом, а ты пока подумай, нет ли у тебя на примете кого-нибудь, кто мог бы вернуть меня в будущее, — Мукуро сполз со стола, подошел к двери в спальню и оглянулся. — И после этой маленькой подсказки ты можешь немного поразмыслить, почему же я все-таки оказался в твоей кровати, — с этими словами он скрылся за дверью.

Может быть Дино и «поразмыслил», если бы его взгляд предательски не скользнул с черных прядей на узкую поясницу, на худую поджарую задницу с четким синяком на ягодице. Зубы? Пальцы? Стол?.. Дино и не подозревал, что у него настолько богатое воображение. Кровь снова прилила к щекам, скулы вспыхнули, губы пересохли. Он сердито нахмурился, старательно отводя взгляд от длинных жилистых ног с узкими бедрами и голенями. Ну что за чушь?! Ему ведь нравились совсем другие, женские, округлые и плавные. Он еще помнил, как это чувствуется ладонью.

Дино зажмурился и несколько раз встряхнул головой, словно пытаясь вытрясти из нее ненужные мысли. Тем временем незнакомец со странным именем Рокудо появился снова, в его белом махровом халате, и Дино поднял на него растерянный и хмурый взгляд.

— Что это еще за чушь про будущее? – поинтересовался он, а потом вдруг стушевался и произнес совсем другим тоном: — Может, вы кофе хотите? Я хочу. Знаете, мне кажется… я, наверное, просто сплю, вот что.

— Кофе был бы очень кстати, — отозвался Мукуро, снова присаживаясь на край стола. — А вот на счет сна — увы. Потому что я-то точно бодрствую, и вчера совершенно определенно засыпал в спальне Дино Каваллоне, который был старше тебя.

Дино мгновенно вспыхнул. Его лицо, шея, даже виднеющиеся в расстегнутом вороте рубашки ключицы залились совершенно отчаянным румянцем.

— Послушайте, — проговорил он убедительно-мягким тоном, не очень-то вязавшимся сейчас с выражением его залитого краской лица и напряженной позой, — давайте не так сразу, ладно? – Дино глубоко вдохнул, нажал кнопку на внутреннем коммуникаторе и на удивление спокойно произнес: — Франческа, принеси, пожалуйста, кофе. Целый кофейник. И сахар. И сливки.

Потом он отпустил кнопку, захлопнул наконец учебник и положил его на стол так осторожно, будто тот был фарфоровым.

— Так вот, — продолжил Дино, старательно отводя глаза от торчащего из-под халата острого колена Мукуро, — насколько мне известно, на свете есть только один Дино Каваллоне — это я. И вчера я абсолютно точно был младше, а не старше. И в моей спальне никто не может засыпать, потому что я туда никого не привожу. Ромарио бы меня убил!

— Так вот кого на самом-то деле мне надо было опасаться. Ромарио — хранитель нравственности десятого босса семьи Каваллоне, — самым пафосным тоном, на какой только был способен, проговорил Мукуро, а потом не выдержал и рассмеялся, машинально ставя ступню на подлокотник кресла, так что халат соскользнул к бедру. — Хорошо, уговорил, — продолжал он, все еще тихо посмеиваясь. — Тогда каким же образом, по-твоему, я оказался в твоей постели в чем мать родила?

— Да не знаю я! – в отчаянии выкрикнул Дино. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, явно пытаясь взять себя в руки, а потом добавил уже спокойнее: — Не знаю. Мадонна! Да я всего лишь раз в жизни целовался с мальчиком. Я просто не мог привести домой... мужчину... и забыть об этом.

Он покосился на голое бедро Мукуро, маячившее прямо перед глазами, моргнул несколько раз, потом тряхнул головой, будто сбрасывая наваждение, и открыл было рот, собираясь сказать еще что-то, но в эту секунду в дверь деликатно постучали.

Словно очнувшись, Дино вскочил с кресла и ухватил Мукуро за запястье, рывком сдергивая его со стола. Теплая мозолистая ладонь царапнула кожу, и Мукуро почувствовал, как от ее прикосновения от запястья к локтю пробежали такие знакомые мурашки.

— Быстрее, в спальню, — выдохнул Дино, бесцеремонно выталкивая Мукуро из кабинета и захлопывая за ним дверь.

— Ну, отлично, — фыркнул Мукуро, потирая запястье. Пальцы Дино оставили розоватые следы на коже.

Мукуро неторопливо огляделся, подошел к кровати и, тяжело вздохнув, уселся на нее, подложив под спину подушку. Все это было бы даже забавно, если бы не одно «но». Там, в его будущем, они с Дино едва-едва начали снова доверять друг другу, после того, как он, Мукуро, бросил Дино. Конечно, у него были тогда веские причины так поступить, но это не меняло того, что он исчез на несколько лет, действительно считая, что между ними все кончено.

Мукуро закрыл глаза и уткнулся лицом в ладони, стараясь подавить растущую в душе тревогу. Он ведь обещал Дино, что больше никогда не исчезнет из его жизни. И вот пожалуйста. Мукуро даже представить себе не мог, что почувствует Дино, проснувшись и не обнаружив его рядом. Не обнаружив его вообще. Нигде. Снова.

В это мгновение дверь скрипнула. Мукуро поднял голову. На пороге показалась юная копия Дино с подносом.

— Давай, забирайся, — Мукуро похлопал ладонью по кровати рядом с собой. — Все равно я уже опошлил своим присутствием это священное место, — продолжал он, сгибая ноги так, что халат снова сполз к бедрам, — так хоть выпьем кофе с комфортом.

Дино молча подошел к кровати, уселся рядом и попытался пристроить поднос на столике. Поднос жалобно звякнул, кофейник опасно накренился, но Дино с коротким досадливым возгласом поймал его и все-таки водрузил на место. Он коротко глянул на Рокудо. Тот улыбался понимающе и чуть насмешливо. Дино отвел глаза и взялся за кофейник, кожей чувствуя на себе взгляд странных разноцветных глаз.

— Итак, — начал он, пытаясь казаться взрослым и рассудительным, — если я все правильно понимаю, вы, сеньор... Рокудо, заявляете, что каким-то непонятным образом перенеслись сюда из будущего, где спали со взрослым Дино Каваллоне в этой самой спальне. По крайней мере вы знаете, кто такой Дино Каваллоне. А вот я вас совершенно не знаю. Хотя видел уже больше, чем положено для знакомства, — добавил он, не удержавшись и заметно краснея.

— Осторожнее, пожалуйста, — проговорил Мукуро, одним неуловимым движением перехватывая запястье Дино и мягко вынимая из его пальцев чашку. – Мне нравится, когда ты меня кусаешь, но вот горячий кофе будет уже слишком. — Он осторожно отпил из чашки, все еще не выпуская из ладони запястье Дино. — Забавно, никогда не думал, что увижу твою руку без татуировок. Даже как-то не хватает их... — проговорил Мукуро, поглаживая большим пальцем косточку на запястье Дино. — Ты и не можешь меня знать, — продолжал он почти без перехода. — Мы познакомимся позже, когда тебе будет двадцать два, а мне пятнадцать. Там, в будущем, я младше тебя, — он усмехнулся и глянул на застывшего в напряженной позе Дино. – А встречаться начнем еще лет через пять. А насчет того, что ты уже видел, — Мукуро отпил кофе и весело глянул на Дино поверх кружки, — сдается мне, тебе понравилось.

Дино несколько раз моргнул, продолжая смотреть на Мукуро, словно загипнотизированный, не делая попытки высвободить запястье. Пальцы человека, назвавшегося странным именем «Рокудо», были тонкими, длинными и удивительно приятно прохладными. Дино нравились теплые руки, но в этой прохладе было что-то успокаивающее, как бывает успокаивающим неподвижный и мягкий вечерний туман. Он моргнул еще раз, потом еще, пытаясь — хотя бы шутки ради — осознать все сказанное. Получилось не очень.

— Слушай, — Мукуро снова отпил кофе и скользнул большим пальцем в ладонь Дино, касаясь шершавой, мозолистой кожи, а потом перевернул ее и вложил чашку из-под кофе, — мне правда надо вернуться. У нас с тобой там… дела. Я нужен тебе. Не верю, что ты не слышал про базуку десятилетия семьи Бовино. Значит, ты должен понимать, что перемещение во времени в принципе возможно. Не знаю, каким образом я сюда попал, но нам надо придумать, как меня вернуть... Иначе мне придется поселиться у тебя в спальне навечно, и Ромарио тебя точно отлупит, — закончил он, усмехнувшись.

Дино взглянул на него все так же настороженно, но явно с некоторым осознанием ситуации.

— Базука десятилетия? — повторил он недоверчиво, — Но я думал, это только легенды. У Бовино совсем нет денег, чтобы заниматься такими разработками. Вы хотите сказать, это все не брехня — про базуку? Она правда есть? И работает?

— Есть и работает. Только... – Мукуро замолчал, замерев на полуслове, а потом вдруг спрятал лицо в ладони и засмеялся. — Боже, я только надеюсь, что это не она, — проговорил он сквозь смех. — Если Дино проснулся в компании малолетнего меня... Помоги ему все Пути Ада.

Дино поднял брови, секунду глядя на него непонимающе, а потом хлопнул себя рукой по лбу.

— Точно! Базука же не просто переносит, она меняет людей местами с собой в будущем! Ох ты ж... если это правда, то у того Дино... у меня то есть... и правда должен оказаться Рокудо Мукуро из этого времени, — и тут же добавил без перехода, но с искренним тревожным любопытством: — А что такое Пути Ада?

— Поверь, ты не хочешь этого знать, — отнимая руки от лица, отозвался Мукуро. — Хотя... — он окинул мальчишку слегка задумчивым взглядом, — ну, скажем, это некий вид оружия, которым я владею. — Черт, — он раздраженно сгреб рассыпающиеся по плечам волосы и перекинул их за спину. — Как это все не вовремя и неудобно, и непонятно, надо ли тебе что-то объяснять. И если да, то как?

Дино молчал, хмурясь и разглядывая его лицо. Алый, жуткого неестественного цвета глаз мерцал. На мгновение Дино почудилось там что-то странное, словно живое, переменчивое и подвижное — оно дернулось и снова замерло.

— Да, наверное, сейчас не время, — согласился он. – Думаю, мы можем поехать к Бовино и послушать, что они скажут. Если только там, в будущем, технологии не позволят вернуть вас.. тебя раньше. Но сначала вам… то есть тебе, наверное, нужно принять душ. Ты весь... ты так пахнешь... — на скулах Дино опять выступили предательские красные пятна, и он смешно дернул ртом. — И еще найти тебе одежду. И позавтракать. И незаметно взять машину.

Дино впился в него тревожным, недоверчивым взглядом, так, словно увидел что-то пугающее, а потом снова жарко залился краской, и тут вдруг до Мукуро дошло.

— Значит... ты же еще ни разу ни с кем не спал, — проговорил он, изучающе глядя на полыхающего от смущения Дино. — Ты рассказывал, я помню. Обжимался пару раз с какими-то девицами, целовался с мальчишкой и много, много дрочил, как всякий подросток. — Мукуро вздохнул и натянул на плечо съезжающий халат. – Наверное, мне и впрямь лучше приять душ и одеться во что-нибудь поприличнее. А то у тебя такое выражение лица, что боюсь, ты можешь не дожить до собственного первого секса. — С этими словами он слез с кровати и направился в ванную, бросив по дороге: — Найди мне какую-нибудь одежду, будь добр.

Дино ощутил внезапный и острый прилив желания сказать что-нибудь вроде «сволочь». Это было для него ужасным ругательством — он не называл так даже Сквало, когда тот вел себя грубо. Но Дино промолчал. Он не был уверен, что «сволочь» прозвучит именно таким тоном, каким Рокудо заслуживает.

Дино насупился и полез в шкаф, вытаскивая оттуда чистые шмотки. Не так уж много одежды у него было — школьная форма, джинсы да любимые армейские штаны с карманами, в которых Дино ездил верхом, работал в конюшне и просто бродил по лугам. Он задумчиво встряхнул в руках джинсы, критически оглядев штанины — он быстро рос, но Рокудо все же был выше, хотя если подвернуть... и на бедрах должны держаться.

Дино швырнул на кровать джинсы, рубашку, бросил на пол свои кеды и вернулся в кабинет. В приступе какого-то бессилия он опустился в кресло и растерянно глянул на учебник по экономике. Тот лежал на столе, забытый. Сейчас Дино не понял бы там и строчки. Он обхватил ладонями голову и замер, устало закрыв глаза.

Через четверть часа Мукуро выбрался из душа и, вернувшись в спальню, принялся одеваться. Джинсы, конечно, оказались коротки, но хотя бы с бедер не сваливались, зато кеды — даже чуть великоваты. Но это было не важно. Мукуро наложил иллюзию так, что выглядело все вполне прилично, и толкнул дверь в кабинет.

Дино сидел, почти уткнувшись носом в стол и обхватив руками голову. Отросшие золотистые пряди торчали из-под пальцев, и Мукуро вдруг захотелось дотронуться до них. Почувствовать под ладонью, вдохнуть знакомый запах.

— Слушай, — начал было он. От звука его голоса Дино дернулся всем телом, приподнял голову и одарил его таким убийственным взглядом, что Мукуро замер на полуслове. — М-м-м, извини, — продолжил он через мгновение, — наверное, я был несколько... бестактен. Ты ведь не тот Дино. Пока еще. Так что мне не стоило... Давай позавтракаем, и ты задашь мне все вопросы, какие хочешь. А я очень постараюсь нормально на них ответить. И потом уже решим, что делать.

— Ладно, — нехотя отозвался Дино после короткого неловкого молчания, вместо полезных и разумных мыслей вдруг осознавая почему-то, что в его рубашке этот человек выглядит почти так же непристойно, как вообще без нее. Он снова потянулся к кнопке коммуникатора и проговорил: — Франческа, я очень голоден. Скажи, пусть сделают большой омлет. И пьядину с помидорами. И еще кофе. И потом передай, чтоб не беспокоили. Я буду заниматься, пусть сегодня выводят лошадей без меня, — Дино вздохнул и снова потер лицо руками. — Вопросы... Вопросы... Мадонна, ты же знаешь, что будет двадцать спустя. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько вопросов хочется задать? Я... ну, по крайней мере я знаю, что все еще жив. Это уже хорошо.

Пока Дино разговаривал с прислугой, Мукуро привычно устроился на краю стола, наблюдая за ним.

– Определенно ты жив, твоя семья третья по значимости в Альянсе, так что если тебя волнует, справился ли ты, то да, отлично справился.

— Да? — переспросил Дино и посмотрел на него вдруг неожиданно прояснившимися глазами, в которых мелькнуло недоверчивое облегчение. — Я... я стал хорошим доном? Моя семья снова богата? Нас уважают? Неужели я смог? Сейчас мне как-то совсем, совсем в это не верится, — его голос чуть заметно дрогнул.

— Отличным, — заверил его Мукуро, сдерживая улыбку. — Десятый босс Вонголы считает тебя своим братом, ты выкупил все земли, которые твоя семья потеряла, и, насколько я знаю, ты богат. Хотя, конечно, в твои финансовые дела я никогда не вникал. Стало легче?

— Да, стало, — Дино опустил голову, сцепив руки и уставившись на них, — десятый босс Вонголы это... это же не Занзас? Мы сейчас даже не знаем, жив ли он. А старик Тимотео ничего не говорит о наследниках.

— Нет, это не Занзас, — Мукуро устроился поудобнее, положил ногу на ногу и оперся ладонями о столешницу. — Занзас — босс Варии. И с ним вы тоже в отличных отношениях, — Мукуро хмыкнул. — Хотя лично я бы предпочел, чтобы эти ваши отношения были несколько менее отличными, — пробормотал он совсем тихо.

— Что? — переспросил Дино рассеянно, а потом вдруг вскинул голову. — Так значит, Занзас жив? — проговорил он с непонятной смесью облегчения и ужаса. — И... Сквало в порядке?

Мукуро кивнул, и Дино едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он, — хорошо. Фу ты, черт!

Дино вдруг порывисто поднялся, в несколько шагов пересек кабинет и распахнул окно, высунувшись туда, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха.

— Слушай, если я закурю, ты ведь никому не расскажешь? — поинтересовался он.

— Не расскажу, если поделишься, — в тон ему отозвался Мукуро, выдвигая ящик, в котором, как он знал, Дино держал сигареты. — Курить, надеюсь, будем прямо здесь? — поинтересовался он.

— Мадонна, ты даже знаешь, где я храню сигареты? – растеряно проговорил тот.

— Будем считать этот вопрос риторическим, — Мукуро вынул зажигалку, прикурил, слез со стола и подошел к окну. — Держи, — он сунул сигарету в губы Дино, мазнув по ним подушечками пальцев.

Дино покорно раскрыл губы, обхватывая фильтр. Затянулся и кашлянул, отвернув голову. Рокудо встал так близко, что Дино снова почувствовал его запах. Свежий, цитрусовый запах знакомого мыла вперемешку с тем тонким и горьковатым, который померещился ему раньше.

— Давай еще раз, — произнес он хрипловато, все-таки найдя в себе силы посмотреть незнакомцу в глаза. — Кто ты такой?

Мукуро забрал у него сигарету, неторопливо затянулся, выпуская дым.

— Меня зовут Рокудо Мукуро, — он присел на подоконник, так, чтобы Дино не приходилось задирать голову. — Это не имя, это название проекта семьи Эстранео. Собственно, я и есть этот проект. Если у меня и было имя, я его не помню. Некоторое время я был хранителем Тумана десятого босса Вонголы. А потом, — Мукуро на мгновение замолчал, подбирая слова, — мы с тобой начали... встречаться. Так что у Вонголы теперь другой хранитель Тумана. Это краткий вариант истории. Если тебя интересуют подробности, то какие именно?

— Э-э-э... — вновь протянул Дино, понимая, что наверное выглядит глупо. Он попытался мысленно отделить полезные вопросы от тех, которые сами вертелись на языке. В этот момент Рокудо вложил сигарету обратно в его рот, задевая губы кончиками прохладных пальцев, и Дино машинально брякнул первое, что пришло ему на ум: — А я тебя вообще из кровати выпускаю когда-нибудь?! – И осознав, что он только что произнес, смущенно добавил: — просто у тебя такой вид, будто мы трахались неделю без передышки.

От неожиданности Мукуро подавился дымом, закашлялся, а потом засмеялся.

— А почему ты? — продолжая смеяться, поинтересовался он. — Может быть, это я тебя не выпускаю? И почему только из кровати? Есть еще стол, кресло, пол, ванна, машина, в конце концов, — Мукуро продолжал улыбаться, глядя прямо в широко распахнутые карие с золотистыми искрами глаза Дино, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как они светлеют, приобретая знакомый янтарный оттенок. — И много других интересных мест. Так что ответ — нет, не выпускаешь. И мне это чертовски, просто охуительно нравится, — закончил он тихо, уже без улыбки.

Несколько мгновений Дино смотрел Мукуро в глаза пристально, не моргая, а потом облизнул сухие губы. И спросил хрипло:

— И давно это у нас?

— Давно, много лет, — отозвался Мукуро.

— Много лет? — растерянно повторил Дино.

— Кошмар, — с притворным ужасом отозвался Мукуро, — как-то ужасно неправильно вышло. Считаешь, нам пора расстаться?

— Мадонна, — выдавил Дино, отворачиваясь и затягиваясь сигаретой до ломоты в легких. — Ну что за хрень, — выдохнул он снова вместе с дымом, — когда ты так близко, я... у меня голова кружится. Я ни черта не соображаю, а ты постоянно издеваешься.

Мукуро ухватил его за футболку и притянул к себе, заставляя шагнуть прямо между своих расставленных ног.

— Так лучше? — поинтересовался он, слегка сжимая коленями бедра Дино.

Дино вздрогнул. Его бедра оказались зажатыми между длинных худых ног, обтянутых его же джинсами. Дино шумно сглотнул, разом растеряв все слова. Он смотрел и смотрел на оказавшееся совсем близко лицо. На бледную, гладкую кожу, на длинные ресницы, бросающие легкую тень на высокие скулы. На ровный нос с тонкими ноздрями. На брови вразлет. На краешек уха, торчащего из темных блестящих волос.

Все это отпечатывалось в его сознании так четко, будто кто-то специально выкрутил резкость. Одна из коротких прядей упала Рокудо на лицо, и Дино отвел ее в сторону — очень осторожно, стараясь не дотронуться случайно до кожи.

— Ты такой красивый, — произнес он тихо, мгновенно забыв, о чем они говорили до этого. — Я никогда никого красивее не видел. И вообще никого похожего.

— Знаю, — Мукуро поймал его за руку, скользнув пальцами по шершавой от мозолей ладони, — ты постоянно мне об этом говоришь.

— Да? — Дино опустил глаза, почувствовав легкую приятную дрожь, пробежавшую между лопатками, когда пальцы Рокудо тронули грубоватую, но неожиданно чувствительную ладонь. Надо было шагнуть назад. Не стоять так неприлично между чужими бедрами, но Дино почему-то совсем не хотелось этого делать. — Много лет... – проговорил он все так же тихо, — Наверное, ты мне там.. действительно очень нравишься.

Мукуро опустил глаза, рассеяно разглядывая руку Дино, поглаживая ладонь большим пальцем, заставляя ее раскрыться.

— Там ты меня любишь, — проговорил он негромко, не поднимая глаз. — Думаю, даже очень.

— Люблю? — повторил Дино, словно пробуя на вкус непривычное слово.

Говорил ли он его раньше? Кому? Мама умерла так давно, что Дино не помнил бы ее лица, если бы не фотографии. Отец... отца не стало в прошлом году, и Дино так и не простил его за предательства, за беды, в которые тот вверг семью и собственного ребенка. Ромарио, его опора и поддержка, его заботливый воспитатель, почти заменивший отца — Дино дорожил им, но ему никогда не пришло бы в голову сказать Ромарио «люблю тебя». Друзей, которых любишь беззаветно, у Дино тоже не было. С толстым лопоухим Пьетро по кличке «Каморра» было весело, со Сквало они иногда помогали друг другу. Остальным не так уж интересен был наследник обедневшей семьи. Любовь... Дино не очень понимал, что это значит. Иногда его сердце болело, хотелось заплакать и схватить кого-нибудь за руку. Вот так, как Рокудо Мукуро сейчас держал его.

— Люблю, — повторил Дино снова, глядя на опущенные густые ресницы Рокудо. — А ты? Ты меня любишь?

— Больше жизни, — Мукуро поднял глаза и накрыл его раскрытую ладонь своей. — Больше всего и всех, в любых мирах, — произнес он негромко, глядя Дино прямо в глаза. — Надеюсь, ты это запомнишь, — он выпустил, наконец, руку Дино, и взгляд его стал рассеянным, словно он смотрел куда-то сквозь него.

Дино тяжело и больно сглотнул, задохнулся, словно воздуха не хватало. Сердце странно дернулось в груди.

— В любых мирах... — повторил он шепотом, не очень понимая смысл этих слов. А потом поймал взгляд Мукуро и пробормотал, инстинктивно сжимая пальцы вокруг его ладони: — Скучаешь по нему… по мне… взрослому?

Мукуро вздрогнул, словно просыпаясь, и мгновение смотрел на него так, словно видел кого-то другого.

— Да, — произнес он наконец, опуская ресницы. — И волнуюсь. И боюсь, что ты с ума сходишь, пытаясь понять, куда я делся. Мы с тобой там только недавно помирились, после очень долгой и очень болезненной для нас обоих ссоры, и я обещал тебе больше не исчезать никогда.

Дино почувствовал, как сердце опять дернулось, как-то больно ухнуло вниз, а потом прыгнуло обратно. Все внутри словно обожгло.

— Сейчас, — проговорил Дино, отпуская руку Рокудо и отступая назад, — сейчас позавтракаем и поедем к Бовино. — Сигарета в его пальцах давно догорела, и Дино выкинул окурок на улицу, в кусты. — Они живут в Парме, ехать через Болонью часа четыре. Только у меня еще прав нет. Поведешь? А какие машины через десять, двадцать лет? — добавил он. — Я там случайно не выкупил контрольный пакет Феррари? Он когда-то был у нашей семьи, и я всегда мечтал его вернуть.

— На счет контрольного пакета не в курсе, — Мукуро пристально глянул на пятящегося от него Дино. — Но у тебя есть Феррари. Красная, конечно же. И ты водишь иногда так, что мне кажется, мы убьемся. Но на моей памяти ты еще ни разу даже не поцарапал ее. — Мукуро обхватил себя руками и прикусил губу, словно размышляя о чем-то. — Я вот подумал, а может быть, дело не в базуке Бовино? Не представляю себе, как бы она могла попасть к тебе в спальню? Может быть у тебя какие-то дела с Верде, о которых я не знаю? Он бы мог устроить эксперимент, очень в его стиле. Ты сейчас знаешь Верде?

— Понаслышке, — отозвался Дино осторожно, непонимающе моргая, — он ведь аркобалено, да? Реборн говорил о нем. Реборн, он... ну да ты, наверное, знаешь. Он был моим репетитором до недавнего времени. И есть еще другие аркобалено. А Верде — ученый. Реборн считает, что он тот еще мудак, но Реборн про всех так говорит.

— Узнаю Реборна, — Мукуро хмыкнул, поднялся с подоконника и сунул руки в карманы джинсов. — Предлагаю съездить к Бовино, но если они ничего не смогут сделать, имеет смысл поискать Верде. Хотя я понятия не имею, где он может быть в этом времени.

— О Верде можно узнать у Реборна, но лучше разговор с ним отложить на крайний случай, — честно признался Дино. — Мы поедем к Бовино и попробуем узнать что-нибудь о перемещениях во времени. Может, они хоть ненадолго сумеют вернуть все назад, чтобы ты встретился со мной... со своим Дино там и успокоил его…

Он хотел сказать еще что-то, но в дверь постучали, и Дино бросился открывать. Он перехватил у горничной накрытый столик с едой и толкнул его ногой в кабинет, а потом закрыл дверь.

— Вот. Правда тут приборы на одного, так что ешь сначала ты. Я сейчас, наверное, и кусочка не проглочу. Все еще чувствую себя как-то дико, — проговорил он, подталкивая столик ближе.

Мукуро улыбнулся, следя за тем, как Дино старательно пытается скрыть его присутствие от прислуги.

— Слушай, я все-таки иллюзионист, — перехватывая столик и осторожно подкатывая его к креслу, проговорил Мукуро. — Никто не увидит меня, если я этого не захочу. И что это еще за «мой Дино» интересно? Как будто есть какой-то другой Дино, кроме тебя. — Мукуро присел на подлокотник и поманил Дино к себе. — К черту приборы, давай-ка вместе поедим. Надеюсь, ты не брезгуешь пить со мной кофе из одной чашки? — поинтересовался он.

Несколько вопросов разом замерли на языке. Дино секунду растерянно молчал, а потом пробормотал:

— Твой Дино — тот, по которому ты скучаешь даже рядом со мной, — он опустился на край кресла и без особого аппетита взял кусок пьядины. – А что означает «иллюзионист»?

— Господи, – вздохнул Мукуро, — ну вот что за глупости ты несешь? — Он налил кофе, сделал глоток и протянул чашку. — Ты и есть «мой Дино». Конечно, я скучаю, потому что ты ведь пока меня не любишь, — Мукуро наколол на вилку кусок омлета и сунул его в рот, а потом подцепил еще кусок и поднес его ко рту Дино. — И еще столько лет не будешь любить. Это грустно, не находишь? А иллюзионистами называют тех, у кого есть пламя Тумана.

— Пламя? — повторил Дино, послушно открывая рот, забирая омлет с вилки, а потом кусая свою пьядину. Оттуда сразу выпал кусочек помидора, который он едва успел подхватить рукой и стряхнуть на салфетку, — Разве пламя бывает не только у наследников Вонголы? Или я чего-то не знаю?

— Кофе пей, — Мукуро снова ткнул вилкой в омлет. — У всех боссов есть пламя Неба. У тебя тоже. Реборн разве не сказал?

— Нет, — растерянно отозвался Дино, пытаясь одновременно отхлебывать кофе и жевать. — Он говорил только о Вонголе. Это их оружие, а наше — мечи, кнуты, пистолеты. Подожди, так значит, там, в будущем, у меня тоже есть пламя?! Такое же пламя Неба как у дона Тимотео? И... и у хранителей есть?! Ох, Мадонна, — он вдруг опустил руку с чашкой, — почему-то мне кажется, я не должен так много знать о будущем прямо сейчас. Это... это неправильно. Вдруг что-нибудь изменится, и все пойдет не так, как должно?

— Ну, а откуда по-твоему берутся хранители? — Мукуро ловко сунул ему в рот еще кусок омлета и отобрал чашку с кофе. — У некоторых людей есть пламя. Просто оно не всегда сразу проявляется. У кого-то пламя сильнее, у кого-то слабее. У кого-то есть несколько видов пламени разом. У тебя вот Небо, как у босса, — Мукуро с удовольствием отпил кофе и вернул чашку Дино. – Кстати, у Ромарио тоже есть пламя – Солнца, и довольно сильное, — он глянул в растерянные, такие родные теплые карие глаза и улыбнулся. — Честно говоря, мне плевать, изменится ли что-то в будущем, кроме твоей любви ко мне, конечно. И мне все равно, в каком мире жить, при условии, что мы будем вместе. Но если ты ничего не хочешь знать, я не буду рассказывать.

— Не то чтобы ничего, — пробормотал Дино, все еще ошарашенный свалившейся на него информацией. Он посмотрел зачем-то на свои руки, будто ожидая, что на них внезапно вспыхнет пламя, а потом снова поднял взгляд на Мукуро. — Я рад, что знаю теперь — с моей семьей все будет в порядке. Но, может, я говорил тебе там, в будущем: я никогда не хотел всего этого, — он широко повел рукой вокруг, — не хотел быть доном. Вообще быть связанным с мафией. И скажи мне, я сам там сильно изменился? Неужели я стал таким же как все они, остальные?

— Насколько я могу судить, ничуть ты не изменился, — Мукуро отложил вилку, повернулся к нему и улыбнулся уголками губ. — Все тот же без-на-деж-ный Дино. Разве что татуировок прибавилось, — с этими словами он наклонился и коснулся губами его губ. Совсем легко, нежно, не целуя по настоящему, а лишь намекая на поцелуй. – Вот сейчас разве ты сам не чувствуешь свое пламя? — проговорил он, чуть отстраняясь, заглядывая Дино в глаза, в которых тут же зажглись знакомые золотистые искры.

Дино вздрогнул, крупно, остро, словно его прошибло током. Руки моментально обсыпало мурашками, глаза распахнулись, и внутри плеснуло что-то горячее и густое, прямо в живот, поднимаясь выше, к сердцу.

— Я... — выдавил он, машинально схватившись за левое плечо. Под ладонью было горячо, и Дино спустил рубашку. Контуры татуировки-солнца, казалось, нагрелись, как и вся оранжевая поверхность на золотистой коже. — Жжется, — прошептал он неуверенно.

— Ну еще бы, — Мукуро протянул руку к татуировке, обвел ее кончиками пальцев. Пламя потянулось к нему так знакомо, согревая кожу, словно ласкаясь. — Твое пламя такое теплое, — проговорил он тихо, накрывая рисунок ладонью, — и оно тоже меня любит.

От самого локтя по предплечью Дино снова прокатились мурашки. От прикосновения, от взгляда, от непривычных, волнующих ощущений — он чувствовал себя одновременно ослабевшим и невероятно всесильным. С пламенем, с ладонью Рокудо Мукуро на своей руке, под его взглядом, пугающим, и в то же время таким, что Дино казалось: он знал этот взгляд и раньше, чувствовал его на себе всю жизнь. Внутренности опять горячо поджались, сердце заколотилось так громко, что Рокудо наверняка его услышал.

— Это так странно, — прошептал Дино невпопад, продолжая сжимать отворот рубашки, — оказывается, и я смогу любить.

Мукуро чувствовал, как его собственное пламя мгновенно отзывается, тянется к знакомому теплу, сливается с ним, окутывая его ладонь и плечо Дино радужным сиянием.

— Вначале мне тоже было странно. Я никогда никого не любил и думал, что вообще не умею, — не отнимая ладонь от татуировки, Мукуро коснулся пальцами другой руки шеи Дино, провел от челюсти вниз, к ключице, обводя выступающую косточку, спускаясь ниже, к груди, дотрагиваясь до соска. — А потом со мной случился ты, — Мукуро прикрыл глаза. От знакомого разливающегося по телу пламени, от запаха Дино, его начинало вести. Наверное, надо было убрать руки и закрыть рот, но так не хотелось.

— Мадонна, — придушенно выдохнул Дино, крупно, чувственно содрогнувшись, когда пальцы Мукуро мазнули по соску. Они обвели его легким, почти невинным прикосновением, самыми подушечками. Но Дино, наверное, так не шибануло бы в голову, даже если б его схватили сразу за член.

Он смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами на Мукуро — на его рот, шевельнувшийся, чтобы сложиться в слова, которых Дино никогда не слышал. Взволнованный жар внутри вязкой тяжестью потек вниз, заставляя яйца поджиматься — от одного только воспоминания о том, как пальцы задели сосок. Дино невольно разжал руку и отпустил ворот рубашки, съехавшей окончательно к локтю и животу.

— Все-таки ты очень красивый. Я понимаю себя взрослого, — пробормотал он, будто во сне, не сводя с Мукуро одурелого взгляда. — А тебе правда нравится, когда я тебя кусаю?

Мукуро посмотрел на него, встречаясь с совершенно невменяемым взглядом посветлевших глаз, и с видимым усилием заставил себя убрать пальцы от груди Дино.

— Никогда нельзя полностью быть в чем-то уверенным, когда имеешь дело с иллюзионистом, — произнес он. — Красота может оказаться иллюзией. А вдруг на самом деле я уродливый монстр? Что же касается этого, — Мукуро дотронулся до синяков на шее. — Это может быть очень приятно, знаешь. Иногда, правда, остаются следы. Если тебя это смущает, я могу сделать так, что ты не будешь их видеть.

— Не надо, — быстро отозвался Дино, и протянул руку, касаясь пальцами синяка. — Иллюзия не важна, — проговорил он очень тихо, глядя на Мукуро снизу вверх, тронув большим пальцем его подбородок, будто пытаясь запомнить на ощупь пока еще плохо знакомые черты. — Каким бы ты ни был, раз я люблю тебя там, в будущем, значит, для меня ты самый прекрасный.

— Там, может быть... — Мукуро наконец разжал пальцы, убирая руку с татуировки Дино, чувствуя как неохотно отступает собственное пламя. — Только я-то теперь здесь, — закончил он совсем тихо, чуть отстраняясь от касающихся лица пальцев.

— Да, — отозвался Дино будто в полусне, а потом словно очнулся и повторил быстро и виновато, — да. – Он дернул сползшую рубашку обратно на плечо и, сунув в рот последний кусок омлета, пробормотал, вскакивая из-за стола все еще с набитым ртом. — Надо ехать. Сможешь наложить иллюзию кого-нибудь неприметного, похожего на моих людей? Не хочу объясняться, когда будем брать машину.

— Я могу сделать так, что никто кроме тебя меня не увидит, — Мукуро поднялся вслед за ним. — Только тебе одному ведь не дадут машину, так?

— Да. Поэтому тебе лучше прикинуться водителем — если вести себя нормально, никто не будет расспрашивать. Погоди, — Дино вернулся к столу, сунул ноги в кроссовки с полураспущенными шнурками, а потом сгреб в охапку несколько учебников, — идем. Ты же тут наверняка все знаешь.

— Понятия не имею, как выглядит твой водитель. Так сойдет?

Когда Дино повернулся, на месте Мукуро уже стоял невысокий полноватый человек с незапоминающимся лицом, в не слишком хорошо сидящем костюме. От неожиданности Дино моргнул. Казалось, будто за несколько секунд Мукуро успел исчезнуть бесследно, а в комнату вошел совершенно другой человек. Поверить, что это всего лишь легкая дымка Тумана, скрывающая правду, было очень трудно. Дино медленно обошел «водителя» со всех сторон.

— Классно, — проговорил он негромко, — никогда раньше не видел, как работают иллюзионисты.

— Добро пожаловать в мир иллюзий, — Мукуро усмехнулся. — Идем, — продолжал он, направляясь к двери, — покажешь мне, на какой тачке ездил дон Каваллоне в детстве.

— Да ничего особенного. — Их шаги гулко отдались в тихом, почти пустом жилом коридоре, — в основном служебные ланчии, только меня возят на крузаке, потому что его легче обшить броней. Но это как пытаться разогнать тяжеловоза вместо арабского скакуна. Совсем не мое. Мне нравятся легкие, быстрые... – Дино не договорил: по лестнице навстречу спешила горничная в чисто накрахмаленном переднике. — Доброе утро, Беттина. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Кашель прошел? — Горничная защебетала с сильным ломбардским акцентом, а Дино кивал ей в ответ. — Ты скажи остальным, что я не вернусь до вечера. Все в порядке, я взял учебники. Не надо мне еды, ну что ты! Я найду, где поужинать, обещаю.

Мукуро стоял за спиной Дино, изображая на лице вежливое участие, и размышлял о том, что Дино все-таки ничуть не изменился. Эти его отношения с собственной семьей всегда оставляли Мукуро в некотором недоумении. Он так не мог, не привык, да и не умел. Кен с Чикусой хоть и были его самыми близкими людьми много лет, относились к нему скорее почтительно, да и он никогда не болтал с ними вот так запросто. С мелким засранцем Франом было забавно, пока он не начинал раздражать. Но у Мукуро никогда не возникало желания поболтать с ним в таком вот тоне. Их отношения с М.М. иногда удивляли его самого. У них не было ни одного повода терпеть друг друга, но по какой-то не известной им обоим причине они продолжали держаться друг за друга. Может, потому что надо же было хоть за кого-то держаться.

Единственным человеком, которым Мукуро интересовался и о котором беспокоился по-настоящему, была Хром. Но, несмотря на то, что она была младше всего-то на два года, Мукуро относился к ней скорее по-отцовски, если, конечно, он вообще был способен испытывать родительские чувства к кому бы то ни было. Болтать вот так запросто у них бы никогда не получилось.

Дино оставил горничную заниматься своими делами с ласковой, хоть и нетерпеливой улыбкой, и сбежал по лестнице вниз, как заскучавший в стойле жеребенок. Он будто предвкушал хоть какое-то приключение в своей однообразной жизни, которая лежала на его плечах горой долгов и учебников. Дино подбежал к гаражу, ударом по кнопке поднимая автоматическую дверь в холодное и ярко освещенное помещение.

Этот искусственный белый свет почему-то не развеял иллюзию, а, казалось, наоборот сделал ее плотнее. Дино совсем перестал различать контуры реальности под ней, и от этого то и дело заметно напрягался при каждом взгляде на фальшивого водителя.

Ключи от машин хранились в сейфе, и Дино подсказал Мукуро код — камеры не записывали звук, — а потом тихо попросил:

— Убери иллюзию, как только выедем из поместья, ладно? От этого... неуютное чувство. Как будто прикасаешься к привидению. Я чувствую разницу. Сначала ты был собой. Ты был настоящим.

— Что, интуиция Неба? — Мукуро улыбнулся, забирая из сейфа ключи от машины. – Она ведь вроде только у босса Вонголы должна быть. А многие, представь себе, не чувствуют никакой разницы между реальностью и иллюзией. Конечно же, я не собираюсь ехать в таком виде всю дорогу, — добавил он. — Идем.

Дино молча кивнул, забираясь в прохладный салон лендкрузера со своими учебниками, и еще некоторое время сосредоточенно раздумывал, пока машина плавно катилась вперед, а дверь гаража со скрежетом закрывалась за ней. Потом он свалил учебники на пол, подтянул к себе длинные голенастые ноги, обхватил их и задумчиво уткнулся подбородком в колени.

— Значит, ты можешь внушать людям все что угодно? Реборн говорил об иллюзиях, что они прежде всего — вопрос веры.

— Внушать не могу, — Мукуро вырулил из ворот поместья, чувствуя, как истаивает иллюзия. — Я могу создавать видимость чего-то. Это как мираж в пустыне. Люди сами отлично справляются с тем, чтобы внушить себе, будто то, что они видят — истина. А дальше уже да, вопрос веры. Что ты сочтешь для себя истиной, то ею и станет. Никогда не замечал, что любой человек живет в собственном мире, хотя реальность-то у всех одна? Просто каждый видит ее по своему. При одних и тех же обстоятельствах кто-то остается оптимистом, и его реальность становится светлее и лучше, а кто-то впадает в тоску и ненависть, оставаясь жить в мрачном, сером мире, где кругом предатели и безысходность.

— А я? — спросил Дино с легкой недоверчивой улыбкой. — Я остался оптимистом там, в будущем?

— Определенно, — Мукуро взглянул на него и улыбнулся мягко, даже как-то мечтательно, — и меня умудрился вытащить из моего уютного, но в целом довольно мрачного мира насмешливого скептицизма. Ты заставил меня поверить, что если очень сильно мечтать о чем-то и никогда не сдаваться, мечты могут стать реальностью.

— Да? — Дино улыбнулся еще шире — как-то само получилось в ответ на мягкую улыбку Мукуро. — Интересно, что было моей мечтой там? Не ты ли, случайно?

— Случайно я, — в тон ему отозвался Мукуро и рассмеялся негромко. — Но не только. Ты же мечтаешь о том, чтобы твоя семья была в безопасности и процветала? Ну, так и эта твоя мечта сбылась. Думаю, у тебя еще достаточно желаний, у меня, кстати, тоже. И ты заставляешь меня верить в то, что мы их все осуществим. Вместе.

— Вместе, — повторил Дино почти беззвучно, а потом уткнулся в коленки лицом и как-то рвано вздохнул. — Я чувствую себя гораздо лучше, — сказал он шепотом, — даже если это всего лишь надежда, она придает мне сил.

— Начинаю думать, что это мое идиотское путешествие во времени не настолько идиотское, как мне показалось вначале, — пробормотал Мукуро, сворачивая направо. — В конце концов, теперь я понимаю тебя лучше. И это даже как-то... захватывающе.

Дино сунул руку в карман, вытащил оттуда сигареты и рассеянно вытряхнул одну, щелкая зажигалкой. Сады за окнами сменились на луга и выпасы, залитые теплым утренним солнцем; его лучи упали на щеку Мукуро, на высокую, ровную линию скулы.

— Не буду возражать, если поделишься, — проговорил он, следя за дорогой. — Ты представляешь, куда ехать? И сколько времени это у нас займет? Никогда не был у Бовино и вообще в тех краях.

— Парма на северо-востоке, — Дино отдал сигарету Мукуро, а сам потянулся вперед и вытащил из бардачка карту, разворачивая ее на коленях, — вот, видишь, по этому шоссе до Болоньи, а оттуда дальше на север. Я примерно знаю, где их земля. Сами-то они из Калабрии, поэтому на севере их до сих пор не принимают — грязная южная деревенщина. А ты знаешь, что в Калабрии есть остров под названием «остров Дино»? — продолжал он оживленно, складывая карту. — Когда-нибудь, когда денег будет достаточно, я его куплю.

— Серьезно? — Мукуро вынул изо рта сигарету и отдал ее, — никогда не слышал. Хотя, может быть, ты его и купил. Интересно, как нас примут Бовино, — продолжал он задумчиво. — В каких отношениях ваши семьи?

— Да ни в каких, — Дино пожал плечами, — Бовино — нейтральные ребята, никого не трогают, их никто не трогает. Мы особенно не имели общих дел. Они просто часть Альянса, как и мы, — Дино забрал сигарету и обхватил губами фильтр, чувствуя на нем влажное тепло губ Мукуро. Сжал, отпустил, так и не затянувшись. И пробормотал, почему-то отводя взгляд: — Послушай, а очень странно будет, если я попрошу меня поцеловать?

От неожиданности нога сама собой нажала на тормоз. Мукуро успел инстинктивно вывернуть руль так, что машина съехала на обочину и остановилась. Он на мгновение закрыл глаза, пытаясь прийти в себя, а потом повернулся к Дино. Тот прятал глаза и кусал губы, явно нервничая.

— Для меня — нет, — проговорил Мукуро самым спокойным тоном, на какой только был способен сейчас, когда сердце вдруг дернулось и начало нехорошо трепыхаться где-то между животом и тем местом, где ему полагалось находиться. — А для тебя?

— Наверное, странно, — признался Дино, все еще глядя на свои руки и кусая губу. — Я знаю тебя всего-то пару часов. Ты говоришь такое, что кому угодно показалось бы небылицами, и будь я немного умнее, наверное, еще долго бы тебе не верил. Я и сейчас не уверен... все как во сне. Но у меня такое чувство... я... все время хочется прикоснуться к тебе. Твое присутствие, твой голос, даже эти твои глаза... волнуют меня и одновременно будто успокаивают. А когда ты дотронулся, я чуть в штаны не кончил. Такого со мной еще ни разу не было.

Несколько мгновений Мукуро смотрел на него, пытаясь заставить себя сказать что-нибудь разумное, логичное, взрослое и понимая, что просто не может. Вот не может и все. Это был его Дино, запах, глаза, волосы, губы... И целоваться с ним было самой естественной и самой желанной вещью на свете, так что он просто наклонился к нему, притягивая, мягко заставляя посмотреть в глаза, а потом накрыл ртом сухие, чуть шершавые губы, усилием воли заставляя себя не наброситься на них жадно и голодно, как хотелось.

Дино вздрогнул и шумно втянул воздух, как только губы Мукуро коснулись его губ. Они тоже были прохладными, немного пахли табаком, и еще Дино почувствовал другой привкус — похожий на запах. Горьковатый, как зелье, заманчивый, странный. Он приоткрыл губы сразу, качнувшись вперед, Мукуро навстречу, пытаясь сильней вжаться в этот пугающий и восхитительный рот, неловко — как в первый раз, до белых костяшек вцепившись в спинку сидения.

Целоваться Дино не умел, но это было не важно. Его запах, вкус его рта шибанули прямо в голову, так, что в ушах зашумело. Мукуро толкнулся языком в его рот. Глубже, легко касаясь неба, языка, прикусывая нижнюю губу, заставляя рот Дино расслабиться и снова толкаясь в него. Мукуро притянул Дино ближе, обхватывая обеими руками. Обнимать его через рычаг передач, разделяющий сидения, было неудобно. Но и это сейчас было не важно.

Дино глухо замычал, как ребенок, которому набили рот сладкими конфетами. А потом вцепился в плечо Мукуро, как-то беспомощно хватая за рубашку, за волосы, за лопатку, не зная, как обнять и можно ли обнять. Их языки столкнулись, Дино содрогнулся всем телом, шумно дыша через нос. Сердце прыгало прямо в горле, как будто хотело выскочить Мукуро в рот. От тревоги и накатывающего волнами возбуждения Дино мелко затрясло с головы до ног.

Дино наконец ответил на поцелуй, неловко, но все равно восхитительно правильно, так, что реальность начала смазываться.

— Да, — пробормотал Мукуро, не узнавая собственного голоса, на мгновение отрываясь от его рта и целуя снова, чувствуя, как Дино всего потряхивает, — обними меня. Я хочу.

Мукуро сказал это таким тоном, что Дино прошибло жаром — кровь бросилась не только в пах, но и в голову. В висках застучало, и щеки покрылись красными, горячими пятнами. Он прочувствовал каждое слово движением губ по губам, и это звучало не просьбой, не разрешением, а заклинанием, которому невозможно было сопротивляться. В следующую секунду Дино обхватил Мукуро за плечи, а потом за спину и за шею, сжимая в пальцах и рубашку, и кожу. Дино со всхлипом втиснулся грудью в узкую грудь, не понимая, чье сердце бьется в ребра так бешено — его собственное или чужое?

Дино жалобно всхлипнул, прижался всем телом, так тесно, что Мукуро почувствовал бешенный стук его сердца всей кожей. От этого ощущения, от вкуса губ Дино, его сбившегося дыхания, судорожно цепляющихся за спину пальцев, от такого родного запаха, тепла под ладонями, сердце Мукуро нехорошо дернулось, перевернулось и застучало в том же бешеном ритме. Пальцы потянулись к отросшим светлым прядям, так знакомо легшим в ладонь. Мукуро глухо застонал прямо в рот Дино, чувствуя, как истаивает жалкое подобие хоть какого-то контроля.

— Ох, блядь, Ди-ино, — пробормотал он, на мгновение отрываясь от расслабившегося наконец рта и целуя его снова, не в силах оторваться, запуская руки под сбившуюся рубашку и проводя ладонями от лопаток к пояснице.

Это «ох, блядь, Ди-ино» хлестнуло прямо в мозг. Собственное короткое звонкое имя прозвучало так неожиданно чувственно-певуче, что Дино распахнул глаза. Сквозь муть пьяного возбуждения его взгляд выхватил дрогнувшие ресницы, страдальческую морщинку между бровей Мукуро. Его ладони прошлись по лопаткам, по всей спине, стиснули поясницу, и Дино беспомощно, ноюще застонал, прогибаясь и порывисто откидывая голову назад, до дрожи в плечах сводя лопатки.

Мукуро скользнул пальцами за пояс его джинсов, под белье, чуть сжимая ладони, а потом потянулся к шее, к тому месту, где еще не было татуировки.

— Хочешь... чтобы я остановился? — прикусывая кожу на горле Дино и тут же проводя по ней языком, проговорил Мукуро.

Никто никогда не прикасался к Дино вот так. И этот рот на шее, язык, прошедшийся прямо по чувствительной ямке под ключицей, вверх, к уху… Это было слишком. Слишком много. Руки моментально осыпало мурашками, и, кажется, даже волосы на загривке встали дыбом. Дино сам не понимал, чего хочет, он просто хотел. Хотел, аж трясло и яйца сводило. Хотел так сильно, что каждая клеточка в теле ныла от желания. Вместо ответа он рванулся вперед и сам припал ртом к шее Мукуро, тут же наглотавшись его волос, больше горячо дыша на кожу, чем целуя ее.

— Т-с-с-с, — пробормотал Мукуро, чувствуя, как Дино трясет и выгибает в его объятиях, — Тише. Тише. Я никуда не убегаю. Черт! — Дино ткнулся ртом в его шею, задышал совсем придушенно, и по спине тут же прокатились колкие искры, словно битым стеклом осыпало. Мукуро подхватил его за задницу, дергая, заставляя навалиться на себя, а потом потянулся к застежке его джинсов, выдавливая из петли пуговицу, раздергивая молнию, запуская пальцы под белье и обхватывая ладонью горячий влажный член. — Ты охуенный, знаешь? — прошептал Мукуро, снова накрывая губами рот Дино, проводя ладонью вверх-вниз, чуть сжимая головку, чувствуя, как дергается под пальцами напряженная плоть.

Дино никогда еще не выносило так сильно — какие бы гормональные всплески ни мучили его тело. Даже голые женские бедра под ладонями, даже мягкая грудь, вжимавшаяся в его грудь, не заставляли его течь — по-настоящему течь. Дино думал, что такое бывает только с девчонками. Ладонь Мукуро нашла его член, и из легких выбило весь воздух. Это было совершенно не то же самое, что дрочить самому. Даже близко, даже на десятую, на сотую долю. Мукуро говорил прямо в поцелуи. Говорил, что он, Дино, охуенный, что он желанный, что ему можно все, а Дино только часто-часто дышал как загнанное животное, бессильно падая головой на чужое плечо, путаясь губами и носом в длинных волосах. Бедра дергались навстречу, мешая руке Мукуро, но он просто не мог остановиться.

От дерганых рваных движений бедер Дино, от его всхлипов, придушенных полустонов, от того, как он хватал ртом воздух, как запрокидывалась его голова, с ума можно было сойти. Мукуро, кажется, и сошел. Он представить себе не мог, что вся эта смешная, неуклюжая возня в машине, посреди дороги, с неопытным парнем может быть ему хоть сколько-то интересна. Но это был Дино. И это меняло все. Заставляло сердце дергаться, замирать и обрываться, когда тот утыкался носом в плечо. — Давай, — прошептал Мукуро тихо, прямо в полыхающее ухо, — кончи для меня.

Живот свело удовольствием. Сперма брызнула, почти выбивая из глаз Дино слезы. Прямо на чистую рубашку Мукуро, его рубашку на Мукуро, на его руку, на джинсы, выплескиваясь долгими толчками еще и еще, и еще. Дино почти выл, как обезумевшее животное, вцепившись в спину Мукуро пальцами и ногтями, пока не упал на него весь, сотрясаемый мелкой дрожью от слабости, лицом в мокрую от собственного дыхания шею с тихим, полным безумного благодарного облегчения «Рокудо...»

Мукуро прижмурился от удовольствия, слушая, как оргазм выталкивается из Дино вместе с этим животным воем, чувствуя, как его ногти впиваются в кожу даже сквозь рубашку. Дино навалился на него, ткнулся в шею, шепча его имя, и Мукуро прижал крепче, поглаживая ладонью по взмокшей от пота спине под рубашкой.

— Вот этим у нас всегда и кончаются все поцелуи, — пробормотал он, словно разговаривая сам с собой, а потом поднес ко рту липкие пальцы и принялся слизывать с них сперму, прикрыв глаза, наслаждаясь знакомым запахом и вкусом.

Дино с трудом оторвал голову от плеча Мукуро. Тот слизывал с пальцев его сперму, и это было так пахабно и так охуительно, что голова закружилась. Дино все пялился и пялился на его губы, на скользящий по пальцам язык, на дергающийся кадык, на прилипшие ко лбу волосы, а потом облизнул распухший от поцелуев рот и пробормотал, сам цепенея от своей храбрости:

— Ты же... ты ведь тоже хочешь. Можно я...?

Мукуро на мгновение замер, а потом опустил ладонь и глянул на Дино.

— Идти можешь? — поинтересовался он коротко и сдавленно, а потом распахнул дверь машины со своей стороны. — Давай, иди ко мне.

Он сунул руку под сидение, заставляя кресло отъехать и чуть откинуться назад, наблюдая, как Дино выбирается на дорогу, путаясь в расстегнутых джинсах и придерживая их рукой. Мукуро съехал спиной по спинке кресла так, что колени едва не уперлись в руль.

Дино проковылял вокруг машины и замер у распахнутой двери, откровенно пялясь. Мукуро глянул в ответ из-под ресниц, жадно, нетерпеливо.

— Садись, — коротко выдохнул он, хлопнул ладонью по коленям.

Одно короткое мгновение Дино не мог пошевелиться, потом пробормотал растерянно, словно до конца не веря, что перед ним живой человек:

— Какой же ты... — он вздрогнул, будто проснулся, и торопливо полез внутрь, ударяясь поясницей об руль, ерзая, с трудом перебрасывая свою длинную ногу через бедра Мукуро.

— Какой? — Мукуро притянул его ближе, почти касаясь губами губ. — Знаешь, я очень люблю слушать, когда ты говоришь обо мне, — он немного отстранился, просовывая между ними ладонь, расстегивая собственные джинсы, а потом осторожно обхватил запястье Дино и потянул его руку к своей ширинке. — Расскажешь? — он положил другую ладонь на его бедро и провел ею от паха к колену и обратно, прикрывая глаза от ощущения тепла, которое чувствовалась даже сквозь плотную ткань.

Плавное движение руки вверх-вниз по бедру словно подтолкнуло Дино. Он качнулся вперед, ладонь легла на член Мукуро. Возбужденная плоть казалась такой нежной, страшно дотронуться. Дино несколько раз прерывисто выдохнул, закрыв глаза и привыкая к ее ощутимому подергиванию, облизнул губы и проговорил:

— Ты как вода, — он на пробу двинул рукой, осторожно ведя вдоль ствола ладонью — вниз и так же медленно вверх. Капля влаги стекла ему на пальцы, глаза метнулись к лицу Мукуро испуганно и ищуще. — Твоя кожа, как туман, и ты так пахнешь… так…

У Мукуро на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Твердая, приятно царапающая нежную кожицу ладонь легла так знакомо и правильно, что ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя. Дино двинул рукой вниз, потом вверх. Неуверенно, осторожно, глянул растерянно и даже слегка испуганно, словно спрашивая, правильно ли он делает, а потом провел снова, и Мукуро выдохнул, запрокидывая голову, прикрывая глаза и глядя на него из-под ресниц. От расползающегося от паха удовольствия все тело сделалось ленивым, ватным. Хотелось толкнуться в ладонь сильнее, но Мукуро сидел неподвижно, позволяя Дино привыкнуть к ощущениям.

Дино скользнул взглядом по вздымающейся груди Мукуро, по полоске светлой кожи внизу живота между разошедшимися полами рубашки, а потом наклонился вперед, нежно касаясь губами шеи прямо там, где багровел след его собственных зубов, и сжал ладонь на члене.

— Ох, бля-ядь, — Мукуро со стоном выдохнул, все-таки толкнулся бедрами, чувствуя, как губы Дино касаются шеи. Перед глазами все поплыло. Он как-то совершенно ошарашено моргнул и глянул в золотые от пламени глаза Дино. — Да, сделай так еще.

Дино не понял, как именно «еще». Он перестал соображать ровно в тот момент, как бедра Мукуро толкнулись вверх и разошлись под ним, будто предлагая... всё, целый мир. В голове вспыхнуло что-то жаркое, будто лопнул шар с жидким золотом, оно полилось по венам, начисто лишая рассудка, страха, недоверия, всего. Дино прихватил Мукуро за шею губами, припал к ней ртом, как к холодной воде в полдень, и начал отдрачивать, неуклюже с непривычки, каждый раз почти грубо сжимая трясущуюся ладонь.

Грубые, рваные движения ладони Дино, губы, впивающиеся в шею, запах, теплая тяжесть, ощущались всей кожей так, что Мукуро застонал. Откровенно, просяще, впиваясь пальцами в колени Дино, вскидывая бедра навстречу его горячей, подрагивающей ладони, которая двигалась-двигалась-двигалась, неровными рывками, грубо сжимая нежную плоть. И с каждым рваным движением ладони Дино Мукуро распахивал глаза, хватая ртом воздух и выстанывая его имя. Длинно, протяжно, словно перекатывая его на языке, чувствуя, как от паха расползается горячее, колкое удовольствие. Как оно вливается в вены, знакомо поднимается по позвоночнику, как бьет прямо в голову, в сердце, как начинает сладко сводить мышцы живота. Мукуро почти вывернуло наизнанку от удовольствия. Тело несколько раз дернулось, в такт выплеснувшейся на их животы и пальцы Дино спермы, а потом обмякло, мелко подрагивая.

Под ладонью восхитительно пошло хлюпнуло. Дино еще несколько раз скользнул ею вверх-вниз вдоль ствола, глядя в лицо Мукуро широко распахнутыми, сияющими от пламени глазами. Он, словно зачарованный, следил, как Мукуро кончает под ним, в его руках. Как вздрагивает и выгибается худое тело, а потом бессильно падает и расслабляется. Дино словно в полусне склонился над ним, втягивая в легкие терпкий, густой запах.

— Да, — выдохнул он заплетающимся языком, — именно так ты пах утром. Я действительно трахал тебя всю ночь.

Мукуро едва соображал, разомлевший, все еще задыхающийся, пялящийся расфокусированным взглядом куда-то в пространство. Слова Дино не сразу дошли до его сознания, а когда он понял, о чем тот говорит, то тихо засмеялся, притягивая его к себе так, что Дино пришлось навалиться на него всем весом.

— Ты так догадлив, — негромко проговорил Мукуро прямо в оказавшееся рядом с его ртом ухо. — Да, ты трахал меня всю ночь. Сначала просто ткнул носом в подушку и ебал, пока я не начал скулить от удовольствия. А потом сел на меня сверху так, что мне казалось, мой член у тебя из горла выйдет. Я чуть не сдох от удовольствия. А потом ты трахнул меня в рот. Знаешь, я о-ба-жа-ю, когда ты это делаешь. Так что тебе пришлось выебать меня еще раз. Ты закинул мои ноги себе на плечи и трахал меня до тех пор, пока мне уже стало нечем кончать. Еще подробностей?

Дино весь вспыхнул, чувствуя, как от голоса, от слов Мукуро член мгновенно встает. Он вздрогнул, ткнулся в плечо Мукуро горячим лицом и прерывисто выдохнул, хрипло, будто проглотил наждачку:

— Да. Еще подробностей.

Мукуро сильнее обнял его, так, что зажатый между их животами член Дино вдавился в кожу, оставляя на ней еще один влажный след.

— Так вот, потом, — продолжал Мукуро и двинулся вверх-вниз, заставляя член Дино проехаться по своему животу, — мы с тобой уснули прямо так, как кончили. Я с твоим членом в заднице, а ты на мне. — Мукуро снова потерся животом о член Дино и продолжал, не переставая осторожно двигаться, чувствуя как Дино течет, заливая его живот вязкой смазкой. — Но проспали мы недолго. Когда я проснулся ты трахал меня. Знаешь, просыпаться вот так, с твоим членом в заднице, это очень приятно, очень, — голос Мукуро сделался мечтательным. — А когда я кончил, ты перевернул меня и вылизывал мою задницу, пока я не начал умолять дать мне кончить опять. Ты умеешь это делать так... У меня мозг из ушей вытекает, когда твой язык оказывается у меня в заднице. Когда ты втягиваешь губами нежную кожицу вокруг дырки. У меня от одной мысли встает, — с этими словами Мукуро чуть отстранился, проталкивая между ними ладонь, обхватывая оба их члена разом, сжимая пальцы и начиная двигать рукой все быстрее и быстрее. — А потом ты сунул в меня пальцы и из меня потекла твоя сперма, прямо по ногам. Ты трахал меня пальцами так, что хлюпало на всю комнату. Я всю кровать обкончал. Еще?

Дино то широко распахивал глаза, то закрывал их. Веки тяжелели, слипались, пока инстинктивная, какая-то безумная жажда смотреть на Мукуро не брала верх, и Дино снова не поднимал их. Слова проскальзывали по его сознанию, как кончик жгучей, хлесткой плети. Неужели правда? Неужели он делал все эти вещи? Трахался до такого изнеможения, что засыпал, даже не вытащив член. Вставлял в Мукуро пальцы. Вылизывал по своей же сперме...

Дино никогда не задумывался о таком. Он целоваться-то толком не умел, какие уж тут извращения. Только почему-то от слов Мукуро эти безумно развратные, жаркие, грязные картины вставали перед его глазами так ярко, что Дино едва мог дышать от ужаса и восторга.

— Еще, — еле-еле выдавил он, обмирая, когда прямо по члену скользнула чужая бархатистая и твердая плоть. Дино чувствовал ее так остро, словно там были только оголенные нервы.

Мукуро не то усмехнулся, не то застонал коротко и продолжал тихо:

— Ну, а потом я трахал тебя, а ты цеплялся ногами за мою поясницу, и глаза у тебя были совершенно золотые, вот как сейчас. И все твои татуировки сияли так, что смотреть было больно. И ты говорил, что любишь меня и будешь любить всегда, даже когда мы оба умрем. Ты обещал найти меня и любить даже в Аду, — голос Мукуро дрогнул, сорвался, он застонал, чувствуя, как его снова выворачивает от удовольствия, как Дино тоже вздрагивает на нем, как пальцы заливает тягучая сперма, его собственная и Дино, — и знаешь,— еле ворочая языком закончил он, — я тебе верю.

Дино ненадолго затих, только вздрагивая изредка да мокро дыша Мукуро в шею. Казалось, он уже не сумеет пошевелить присохшим к нёбу языком, но спустя минуту Дино шумно сглотнул и пробормотал, не поднимая головы:

— И вот все это... даже через много лет?

Мукуро молчал, приходя в себя, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. А потом пробормотал:

— «Все это» было всегда. С самого начала. Это единственное, что никогда не меняется между нами.

Дино поднял тяжелую мокрую голову с налипшими на горячее лицо волосами и посмотрел на Мукуро мутно, будто заново изучая.

— Ни за что не поверил бы, но с тобой...

— Потом сам проверишь, если захочешь, — Мукуро улыбнулся устало, выпуская Дино из объятий, убирая с его лица слипшиеся, потемневшие от пота пряди.

— Рокудо... — Дино больно сдавил зубами собственную губу, глядя на него потерянно, как щенок, которого вдруг выбросили из теплой будки в открытый мир, а потом спохватился, — ох, я, наверное, давлю на тебя больно! Сейчас, сейчас, — встрепенулся он, завозившись с застежкой на джинсах. — Вот блин, теперь все грязные, как же мы поедем?

Мукуро тихо рассмеялся, продолжая полулежать в кресле, наблюдая за его возней, пробормотал под нос: «Как всегда безнадежен» и добавил уже громче:

— Заедем по дороге куда-нибудь, где продают одежду. Я схожу, а ты подождешь в машине, вот и все.

— Да, в Болонье, — согласился Дино. Дернул молнию, пуговицу, попытался зачем-то оправить рубашку, а потом замер и снова посмотрел на Мукуро неожиданно ясным взглядом, который тот много раз видел у своего Дино много лет спустя. — Ящик с сигаретами, поцелуи с мальчиком, то, что я хреново стреляю… Это все при желании нетрудно узнать, — сказал он тихо и после паузы добавил. — Какая у меня любимая песня?

— Про пыль на ветру, — отозвался Мукуро. — Мне она всегда казалась грустной, но ты так не считал, — он снова засмеялся. – Смотри, как секс благотворно влияет на твои умственные способности, — поддразнил он.

Дино моментально залился краской — вспыхнули уши, скулы, шея, будто это не он тут минуту назад требовал рассказывать в подробностях, как именно они с Мукуро трахаются. Дино отвел взгляд и нахмурился, продолжая сидеть у Мукуро на бедрах, а потом вздохнул:

— Да, «Пыль на ветру». Ты и правда меня знаешь. Это... это даже труднее принять, чем если бы все оказалось враньем.

«Я закрываю глаза всего на мгновение — и мгновение уже ушло»... — напел Мукуро, наблюдая за ним. Дино был просто прекрасен, встрепанный смущенный, покрасневший, сидящий на его бедрах. Даже двигаться не хотелось. — Ну, я ведь все-таки принес тебе добрые вести из будущего, — напомнил Мукуро. — Или их-то как раз тяжелее всего принять?

— Тяжело принять не вести, а то, что будущее — это реальность. Уже существующая реальность, откуда может появиться реальный человек... и перевернуть все, — Дино улыбнулся, то ли виновато, то ли просто утомленно. Его грудь все еще тяжело вздымалась, и сердце билось чаще обычного, но он наконец заставил себя перетащить ногу и мешком плюхнулся в соседнее кресло, запрокинув голову и прикрывая глаза. — Поедем дальше, я ведь не должен тебя задерживать, это нечестно.

— Ну, будущее легко изменить, — заметил Мукуро, все еще полулежа в кресле. — Теперь ты знаешь, от кого и когда тебе следует держаться подальше, чтобы никто ничего не перевернул, — он неторопливо застегнулся, пошарил под креслом, придвигая его ближе, и повернул ключ в замке зажигания.

Дино промолчал. Он глубоко задумался о чем-то и не спешил задавать новые вопросы. Красные пятна с его щек еще не сошли, ключицы холодило от испарины, а в штанах было мокро и неуютно. На Мукуро он не смотрел. Уставился на дорогу и нахмурился, вертя в руках пачку сигарет. Потом кинул ее в бардачок и со вздохом подобрал с пола учебник, открывая экономику на странице, уголок которой невежливо загнул.

Мукуро глянул на него и ухмыльнулся:

— Ну да, самое время сейчас поучиться немного, — заметил он серьезным тоном.

— Я не имею права завалить экзамены, что бы ни случилось, — отозвался Дино обреченно, усилием воли пытаясь вчитаться в слегка расплывающиеся буквы. — Ты сказал, что я хорошо справляюсь со своими обязанностями. Вот уж это в будущем я ни за что не хочу менять.

— Очень ответственно, — отозвался Мукуро, следя за дорогой, — уважаю. Надеюсь, ты запомнишь хоть что-нибудь, потому что, судя по твоему виду, результат этих занятий будет нулевой.

Дино в порыве чувств захлопнул книгу и обиженно глянул на Мукуро, а потом медленно раскрыл снова.

— Я сейчас соберусь, — сказал он твердо. — До Болоньи ехать еще не меньше двух часов. Мне нужно доучить вот этот раздел. И если я справлюсь, ты меня поцелуешь. А не справлюсь — не поцелуешь. Хорошая мотивация?

Мукуро рассмеялся.

— Ну, учитывая то, что прямо сейчас ты думаешь вовсе не об экономике, сам себе и ответь, — проговорил он наконец.

— Это был риторический вопрос, — бросил Дино смущенно и раздраженно одновременно и снова уткнулся в книгу.

Через некоторое время его взгляд прояснился и стал более осмысленным. Он уже не отвлекался каждые полминуты чтобы рассеянно посмотреть перед собой, а читал внимательно и собранно, подтянув к себе ногу и разместив книгу на коленке, а другой ногой постукивая по полу, когда попадалось особенно упрямое определение или формула. Мукуро молчал, следя за пролетающим за окном машины пейзажем и размышляя о чем-то своем.

Дино оторвался от учебника, когда за окном промелькнул дорожный щит «Болонья — 10 миль». Он захлопнул книгу, швырнул ее на пол к остальным, закинул руки за голову и потянулся всем телом, долго и тяжело выдыхая, пока позвонки в шее не хрустнули.

Мукуро кинул на него короткий взгляд, а потом снова уставился на дорогу, прикидывая, как их встретят Бовино и удастся ли вообще хоть что-нибудь у них узнать об этом идиотском перемещении во времени. Если они были ни при чем, то что делать дальше, у него лично не было идей. Разве что разыскать Верде.

— Эй, — проговорил Дино негромко, покосившись на него и закидывая за голову вытянутые руки. Его скулы едва заметно покраснели, — я все выучил.

— Да ну, — Мукуро не смог удержаться от шпильки, — будем проверку устраивать? А то вдруг недоучил?

— А на слово ты мне не веришь? — Дино отстегнул ремень безопасности и развернулся к нему всем телом.

— Я что, похож на доверчивого человека? — Мукуро приподнял брови, глядя как тот возится с ремнем.

— Нет. Именно поэтому, я думаю, ты не смог бы любить меня, если бы не верил, — Дино отпустил вжикнувший наверх ремень, глядя на Мукуро прямо и серьезно.

— А я и не любил. Поначалу, — Мукуро вновь перевел взгляд на дорогу. — Но ты был очень убедителен, — добавил он.

— Рокудо, — Дино закусил губу и заговорил на полтона тише. В его глазах мелькнула растерянность, а рука сжалась на сидении, будто ища какую-то опору, — ты больше не хочешь меня целовать? Тебе не понравилось? Я знаю, что ничего не умею еще, но...

Мукуро на секунду прикрыл глаза. А потом глубоко вдохнул, плавно вырулил на обочину, заглушил мотор и повернулся к Дино.

— А ты как думаешь? — проговорил он тихо, глядя прямо в его растерянные глаза и сжимая руль до боли в пальцах. — Ты пахнешь и выглядишь так, что у меня крышу сносит. Ты всерьез считаешь, что только поцелуем все и обойдется?

На мгновение растерянность в глазах Дино сменилась чем-то ярким, мимолетно полыхнувшим, почти обжигающе горячим — радостью и возбуждением, словно он верил каждому слову Мукуро как священному писанию.

— Ну и пусть не обойдется, — сказал он хрипло, — еще хоть один раз, Рокудо... И я больше не буду тебя задерживать, обещаю.

Мукуро уставился на него изумленно и даже как-то растеряно.

— Что творится в твоей голове, скажи на милость? — поинтересовался он. — Что это за «еще хоть один раз»?

— Ну, просто мы должны найти способ вернуть тебя обратно как можно скорее, чтобы я там с ума не сошел, — Дино опять стиснул пальцами сидение, — но ведь это значит, что я должен буду отпустить тебя и не встретить еще долго-долго. А я успел соскучиться по твоим поцелуям всего за два часа.

— По поцелуям? — Мукуро наконец выпустил руль и повернулся к Дино, чуть наклоняясь, так, что их губы оказались совсем близко. — А по-моему, это называется секс, — продолжал он. — И я не настолько тороплюсь, чтобы трахнуть тебя второпях посреди дороги. Ты осознаешь, что я вообще-то тебя люблю?

Лицо Мукуро оказалось так близко, что его очертания расплылись. Дыхание коснулось губ, теплое, сладковатое, и Дино нерешительно дотронуться пальцами до его щеки — сначала только большим, погладив возле рта, а потом осмелел и прижал всю ладонь, лаская боязливо, осторожно и нежно, как очень хрупкий фарфор. Его пальцы чуть заметно дрогнули, — А ты хочешь меня трахнуть? — прошептал он.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Мукуро не сдержавшись, чувствуя, как от прикосновения Дино нехорошо дергается сердце, — не слышал еще ни одного вопроса глупее.

Губы Дино были так близко, что удержаться не было никакой возможности. Мукуро накрыл их своими, чувствуя, как рот Дино с готовностью открывается в ответ. Руки сами потянулись к нему, обнимая, притягивая ближе. Тепло под пальцами, вкус, запах, все это разом выбило из головы все связные мысли, заставляя целовать так, как хотелось: мокро, жадно, проходясь языком по зубам, небу, прикусывая, втягивая, дурея от знакомого вкуса.

Дино застонал сразу же — почти заскулил, глухо и восторженно, со всхлипом шумно втягивая носом воздух. Его сердце заколотилось как сумасшедшее прямо в грудь Мукуро. Руки соскользнули со щек на плечи, потом на лопатки, острые как обломки крыльев, сжимая их до боли в ладонях. Он хватался за Мукуро совершенно инстинктивно, бессознательно, то ли сам пытаясь удержаться, то ли удержать его, и целовался как первый и последний раз в жизни, с короткими мычащими стонами, неуклюже ловя языком чужой язык и пытаясь вылизать Мукуро рот, скользя по острым зубам, по нежной кромке губ изнутри, по гладкому нёбу.

От этих коротких всхлипывающих стонов Дино, от ощущения его пальцев на коже в голове зашумело и по бедрам поползли мурашки. Мукуро оторвался от его рта, целуя за ухом, губами по шее, касаясь языком ключиц, а потом снова накрывая рот. Все это было просто невыносимо! Хотелось содрать с Дино мешающую одежду, провести ладонями по бокам, коснуться губами острых сосков, которые Мукуро чувствовал ладонями через рубашку.

— Останови меня, — пробормотал Мукуро прямо в губы Дино, — немедленно.

— Ни за что, — выдохнул Дино. Его рука метнулась на бедро Мукуро, стиснув возле самого паха. Пальцы лихорадочно дернули застежку на джинсах. Дино просунул под нее ладонь, сжал твердый, горячий член. – Я видел, как ты кончаешь, и теперь мне хочется смотреть на это бесконечно. Дай... дай я подрочу тебе, а ты смотри на меня... смотри на меня, Рокудо.

Обжигающе горячая ладонь сжала член так, что Мукуро дернулся всем телом, едва не кончив, словно это он был юнцом, готовым спустить в штаны от одного прикосновения. Голос Дино прозвучал так, что Мукуро распахнул глаза, тут же теряясь в его полыхающем расплавленным золотом взгляде. Мукуро задохнулся, сжимая пальцы на спине Дино и судорожно хватая ртом воздух, а потом ладонь Дино неловко двинулась вверх-вниз и Мукуро толкнулся в нее, чуть запрокидывая голову.

Дино сглотнул так, словно у него что-то застряло в горле. Он смотрел на Мукуро широко распахнутыми глазами, почти не замечая, как двигает рукой, чувствуя нежную, влажную, бархатную, текущую смазкой плоть под ладонью. Какой тут стыд, он и про неумелость-то собственную забыл. С запрокинутой головой, сведенными от удовольствия бровями, с дрожащими ресницами, Мукуро выглядел так, что Дино едва дышал. Он чувствовал себя голодным животным, которое смотрит на лакомство, а лакомством была острая четкая линия челюсти, приоткрытый рот с налипшей на губы прядью волос, выгнутая шея. От вида всего этого у Дино пересыхало во рту. Он рванулся вперед, хватая Мукуро губами, зубами за кадык, пытаясь двигать рукой размеренно и сильно.

Губы Дино скользнули по шее, зубы сжались, кусая так правильно, так знакомо, что на какую-то долю секунды Мукуро показалось, что весь этот идиотизм со скачком во времени ему просто померещился. Ладонь Дино прошлась по члену, пальцы сжались увереннее, и Мукуро прошила первая судорога удовольствия.

— Ди-ино, — протяжно выдохнул он, чувствуя, как все тело неконтролируемо содрогается, почти корчится, как сперма выплескивается на сжимающие член пальцы, течет по стволу, куда-то в джинсы, расползаясь мокрым пятном по коже, — ох бля-ядь...

По костяшкам пальцев вязко потекло. Дино еще несколько раз двинул рукой, инстинктивно продлевая чужой оргазм, пока Мукуро с долгим прерывистым выдохом не расслабился, перестав содрогаться и выгибаться, а потом поднес залитую семенем ладонь ко рту. На язык приятно легло терпким и солоноватым. Дино сунул в рот разом несколько пальцев, глядя в мутные, потемневшие глаза Мукуро.

Запах собственной спермы ударил в нос. Мукуро приоткрыл глаза, бессильно глядя, как Дино подносит липкую от спермы ладонь к губам, как слизывает мутно-белые капли, а потом вдруг поднимает глаза, совершенно по-блядски засовывая в рот пальцы.

— Твою ж мать, — проговорил Мукуро тихо и даже как-то зло, а потом дернул Дино за руку, заставляя пальцы выскользнуть изо рта и жадно впиваясь в припухшие губы. — Ты.. смерти моей... хочешь? — пробормотал он, на мгновение отрываясь от этого восхитительного, пахнущего еблей рта и целуя его вновь.

Дино рассмеялся. От злого, обреченного тона Мукуро его повело так, словно он махнул разом стакан джина. Он нашел руку Мукуро, переплетая свои липкие пальцы с его, сжимая их до хруста, поймал язык Мукуро ртом, плотно сдавил губами, а потом вдруг отстранился.

— Нужно ехать, — проговорил он хрипло и сбивчиво. — И наверное... наверное, нам лучше пока не переодеваться. Давай сначала до Пармы доберемся.

— Смотри-ка кто тут раздает команды, — протянул Мукуро, разглядывая заливающегося краской Дино, явно пытающегося изобразить из себя разумного взрослого дона Каваллоне. — А ну-ка, на заднее сидение, — Мукуро чуть подтолкнул его, — живо. – И, наклонившись почти к самому уху Дино, произнес тихо, так, словно их мог кто-то услышать: — И штаны снять не забудь.

Дино мотнул головой, заглядывая в лицо Мукуро ошеломленно и непонимающе, замерев на мгновение, словно решал, послушаться или нет. В следующий миг он молча вцепился в спинки обоих кресел и полез назад, с трудом протаскивая свои длинные ноги, едва не свернув шею, и плюхнулся наконец на широкое сидение, сдирая с себя джинсы.

Несколько мгновений Мукуро наблюдал за тем, как Дино, едва не свернув себе шею, перебирается на заднее сидение, а потом вышел из машины и дернул заднюю дверь. В голове мелькнула мысль, что кажется кто-то тут совершенно съехал с катушек. И может быть, даже не один.

Мукуро влез в машину, захлопнул за собой дверь и обернулся. Дино как раз успел расстегнуть штаны, а потом глянул на него и замер, моментально заливаясь краской до самых ключиц. Мукуро легко толкнул его, заставляя упасть на сидение и наклонился, заглядывая в лицо.

— Ну, — протянул он, лениво улыбаясь, — и что, по-твоему, я собираюсь с тобой делать?

У Дино стояло так, что стоило расстегнуть джинсы, как член моментально выскользнул из-под белья, прижимаясь багровой, набухшей головкой к животу и оставляя на нем липкие прозрачные капли. Под взглядом Мукуро он обмер сначала, как кролик перед удавом, а потом тяжело и часто задышал, облизнув сухие губы, с трудом отлепляя язык от нёба.

— Трахнешь? — предположил он сипло, быстро-быстро моргая, — но ты же не хотел здесь.

— Ох уж эти твои фантазии, — вздохнул Мукуро, глядя на еле ворочающего языком от возбуждения и страха Дино.

Он сдвинулся чуть ниже, сдергивая с бедер мальчишки заляпанные спермой джинсы и белье, наклоняясь над ним, обводя языком пупок, касаясь губами бедренной косточки так, что на ней остался влажный след. Потом чуть отстранился, подул на влажную кожу, с удовольствием наблюдая, как дергается золотистый от загара живот, как на нем проступают мурашки, и снова коснулся языком живота, проводя от пупка вниз, касаясь набухшей покрасневшей головки, трогая уздечку, совсем легко, самым кончиком забираясь в текущую смазкой щелку. Вдоль ствола вниз, а потом опять вверх, к головке, облизнув ее широко и влажно.

Дино перестал дышать. Прохладные, чуть влажные губы Мукуро тронули кожу, заставляя ее покрыться мурашками, лаская опасно близко к члену. Дино обмер, судорожно цепляясь одной рукой за спинку сидения, а другой за плечо Мукуро, слишком сильно сжимая пальцы от напряжения. Он смотрел, смотрел, смотрел недоверчиво и жадно, до тех пор, пока твердый кончик языка не сунулся в щелку. Острое, сладкое прикосновение пронзило его как удар тока, Дино дернулся всем телом, треснувшись головой обо что-то, скребанув ногтями по обивке так, что остались полосы — молча, выгибаясь до закаменевших мышц. А потом давление исчезло, и головку обволокло мягким и нежным, мокрым. Дино заорал, тут же сбившись на судорожный всхлип и жалобный долгий стон.

— Рокудо-ооо, — протянул он скуляще, отчаянно сжимая пальцы, только чтобы не вцепиться Мукуро в волосы, — ты что делаешь?..

Мукуро поднял голову и глянул на него из-под ресниц. Дино выглядел изумительно, просто волшебно. Тяжело дышащий, с перепуганными насмерть золотыми глазами и торчащими в разные стороны влажными волосами. Одной рукой он цеплялся за сидение, как утопающий за спасательную шлюпку, другой до синяков впился в плечо Мукуро, но это было сейчас совершенно не важно.

— Собираюсь тебе отсосать, конечно, что же еще, — Мукуро улыбнулся самой светской из своих улыбок, а потом наклонился, так, что волосы съехали с плеча, скользнули по бедру Дино, упали на его живот.

Мукуро накрыл ртом головку дернувшегося члена, двинул головой, позволяя ей скользнуть глубже, плотно обхватывая ее губами, пропуская почти до самого горла, чувствуя на языке вкус смазки и прищуриваясь от удовольствия.

Волосы Мукуро черной змеей скользнули по животу. Дино потянулся и вцепился в них, наматывая на руку, как любимый кнут, плохо соображая, что делает. Ему нужно было держаться. Хоть за что-нибудь. То, что творил Мукуро между его трясущимися от напряжения бедрами, было за гранью разумного вообще. Дино не верил, что может быть настолько хорошо, что может так сильно, так остро выкручивать от удовольствия мышцы.

Мукуро то облизывал, то всасывал, обжимая мягкими щеками, то впускал так глубоко, что казалось, можно почувствовать головкой тугой вход в горло. Дино не сомневался, что чувствует, даже если это невозможно. Каждое прикосновение ложилось словно на оголенные нервы, вышибая из груди такие стоны, что Дино сгорел бы от стыда если б слышал сам себя. Но он не слышал, он почти умирал от наслаждения, неловко, невежливо и несдержанно пихаясь в чужой рот, выстанывая что-то бессвязное, совсем неразборчивое, то и дело сбиваясь на бешеные захлебывающиеся вздохи.

Дино стонал, дергался всем телом, всхлипывал, захлебывался воздухом так, словно его раскаленным железом прижигали. Мукуро чувствовал как он то и дело тянет и отпускает намотанную на кулак прядь, как трясутся его бедра, как его кожа теплеет, становясь почти обжигающе горячей. Мукуро сжал пальцами бедра Дино, удерживая его, вжимая в сидение, не давая беспорядочно дергаться, и насадился горлом на его член раз другой, третий, а потом сглотнул, сжимая головку глоткой, ощущая как член во рту дергается, как семя течет прямо в горло, на язык, наполняя рот таким знакомым вкусом, и продолжая сглатывать, сглатывать, сглатывать, каждый раз сжимая горлом член.

Дино заорал. Громко, протяжно, до смешного изумленно, срываясь на сдавленный от наслаждения скулящий вой. Живот болезненно сводило спазмами опять, и опять, и опять. Он выгнулся, беспомощно скребя пальцами по обшивке, дернулся вверх и согнулся так, что почти упал лицом в волосы Мукуро. Кончая, чувствуя как сперма течет долгими толчками прямо в подставленное горло, Дино ощущал, как оно сжимается, слышал, как Мукуро шумно, глухо дышит и почти мычит, чувствовал, как держит его бедра, как щекочет волосами, рассыпавшимися по бокам и животу. Все это было как сон, самый непристойный и самый чудесный из всех, что ему снились, и в то же время каждое ощущение было до боли реальным.

Дино скулил, подвывал, а потом дернулся, ткнулся лицом в волосы и закричал так, словно ему трезубец в живот всадили. Мукуро выпустил изо рта его член, обхватил Дино обеими руками, прижимая к себе так крепко, как только мог, словно хотел вдавить в себя горячее дергающееся тело, и зашептал куда-то ему в висок не слишком соображая, что вообще несет:

— Обожаю, когда ты кричишь подо мной.

Дино обхватил его плечи, шею. Сгибами локтей, трясущимися руками, неуклюже прижимаясь и прижимая к себе, будто пытаясь обнять всего разом и уцепиться, как тонущий цепляется за обломки корабля.

— Рокудо, — пошептал он, все еще дрожа и чуть слышно всхлипывая, — поцелуй меня... ну, скорее.

Мукуро потянулся к его губам, мокрым и солоноватым, не то от пота, не то от слез, впуская в себя его язык, вталкивая в него свой, проводя по нежному небу, щекам, гладким зубам. Чувствуя, как Дино вылизывает его рот, и содрогаясь от удовольствия.

Они целовались взахлеб, мокро, с совершенно похабными звуками, задыхаясь и цепляясь друг за друга. Мукуро почувствовал, как его начинает вести и еще крепче ухватился за Дино, на мгновение отстраняясь и надсадно втягивая в легкие воздух. — А ты... быстро учишься, — прохрипел Мукуро каким-то совершенно чужим голосом.

Дино поднял мокрые ресницы, взглянул — и его повело снова, шибануло в голову, как глотком джина или слишком крепкой сигаретой. Мукуро со стертыми припухшими губами, с блестящим от смазки подбородком, встрепанный, зацелованный, взмокший. От его вида кровь кипела в венах, как бурлящее золото. Дино знал что это пламя, ощущал его, оно подступало к глазам, будто готовое пролиться слезами.

— Хочу, — выговорил он, тяжело соскальзывая взглядом по прилипшей к животу рубашке Мукуро, по контурам возбужденного члена под джинсами, — я тоже хочу попробовать.

Дино глянул на него так, что Мукуро пришлось на мгновение закрыть глаза. Взгляд был тем самым, от которого у него всегда, с самого начала, ноги делались ватными, сердце переворачивалось, а по спине бежали мурашки.

— Попробуй, — пробормотал он, открывая глаза.

Дино облизал высохший рот, помедлил немного, потом судорожно вдохнул и потянулся к застежке. Дернул пуговицу, молнию, коснулся пальцами члена, провел кончиками вдоль твердого влажного ствола, глядя на него и невольно сглатывая. Живот Мукуро под рубашкой дернулся, втянулся. Дино неловко сполз с сидения на пол, больно ударившись обо что-то коленкой, и прижался губами к бледной коже, трогая ее кончиком языка.

— Ты так пахнешь… — проговорил он шепотом, касаясь носом головки члена.

Волосы упали ему на лоб, на щеки, скрывая разлохмаченными прядями красное, горячее лицо. Дино мокро дышал на головку, уже почти чувствуя губами ее скользкую влажность.

— Я боюсь случайно сделатьтебе больно, — проговорил он, — я такой... неуклюжий.

От дыхания Дино член дернулся, руки покрылись мурашками и Мукуро глубоко вдохнул, стараясь успокоить бьющееся где-то в горле сердце. Он коснулся пальцами горячей щеки Дино, прижался к ней ладонью, мягко заставляя его поднять голову.

— Не бойся, — произнес он, когда Дино глянул на него из-под рассыпавшихся золотистых волос. Кончики слиплись от пота и смешно торчали над бровями, липли ко лбу и щекам, — главное глубоко не бери. Это точно не для первого раза. И с зубами осторожнее.

Дино послушно кивнул, так, словно ему объясняли трудный урок. Моргнул несколько раз, стряхивая со лба волосы, но они все равно упали обратно. Дино опять мотнул головой и, больше не давая себе времени размышлять, высунул язык и широко прижал где-то прямо у основания, бесстрашно провел им вверх, пока не поддел плотный край головки. Тут же оторвался и сглотнул, посмотрев на Мукуро снизу вверх — нравится ли; а потом прямо так, не отрывая взгляд, обхватил головку губами.

Дино засопел, смешно тряхнул волосами, остро напомнив вдруг Мукуро молодых жеребят, которых он не раз видел на конюшне. Они вот так же фыркали и встряхивали головой. Дино высунул язык и старательно лизнул член, словно рожок мороженого, глянул снизу вверх и накрыл головку ртом. Мукуро почувствовал, как ее окутывает нежное, влажное тепло и прикрыл глаза, глядя на Дино из-под ресниц.

— Сожми губы плотнее, — произнес он негромко, протягивая руку к голове Дино, запуская пальцы в светлые волосы, убирая мешающие пряди, придерживая их, чтобы они не лезли ему в глаза и в нос.

С рукой Мукуро в волосах стало гораздо легче. Теперь Дино чувствовал его поддержку. Словно его направляли, уберегая от неосторожных шагов. Это чувство принесло облегчение, и напряженные плечи расслабились, а пальцы перестали так судорожно цепляться за бедра Мукуро. Он взглянул на Мукуро и соскользнул губами вниз, под уздечку, на самую чувствительную и тонкую кожицу, и там сжал губы крепче, втянул щеки, а потом выпустил член изо рта с влажным чмокающим звуком, на секунду задохнувшись от непривычных ощущений.

— Так? Глубже надо, да?

Плечи Дино расслабились, губы плотнее сжались вокруг головки, задевая уздечку, и Мукуро осторожно сжал путающиеся в волосах пальцы, поглаживая самыми кончиками кожу под ними.

— Давай без фанатизма, иначе тебя стошнит с непривычки, — произнес он, кладя ладонь на руку Дино, лежащую на его бедре и притягивая ее к члену. — Вот так, обхвати, как будто собираешься подрочить, и попробуй двигать разом ртом и рукой, — Мукуро продолжал сжимать свою ладонь поверх ладони Дино.

Плоть под его рукой пульсировала от крови. Дино еще мгновение смотрел на нее, будто не верил, что кто-то может быть так возбужден от его неловких прикосновений. А потом снова наделся ртом, пока головка не ткнулась в щеку, и начал осторожно посасывать, проводя ладонью вверх до своих губ и вниз, до основания, почему-то боясь слишком сильно сжать.

Рот наполнился солоноватой, терпкой смазкой, она текла прямо на язык и в горло, и Дино инстинктивно сглотнул, с трудом разбирая ее вкус. И, так и не выпустив, опять медленно задвигался, пытаясь дрочить и отсасывать одновременно, сам же вздрогнул, когда задел головку зубами и тут же принялся виновато ее облизывать на случай, если Мукуро было больно.

Дино обхватил губами головку, надеваясь ртом на член, и Мукуро почувствовал, как по спине поползли знакомые колкие искры. Еще совсем слабые, но совершенно отчетливые. Низ живота налился приятной тяжестью. Ладонь Дино скользнула по члену вверх-вниз и Мукуро чуть сжал лежащие на ней пальцы, заставляя Дино обхватить ствол плотнее. Мальчишка задвигал рукой, увереннее впуская член в рот, чуть задевая зубами головку и тут же виновато вздрагивая. Мукуро глянул на него, встречаясь взглядом с его глазами.

— У тебя все получается, — проговорил он негромко. — Не дергайся. Расслабься. Тут не столько техника важна, сколько удовольствие, которое получаешь ты. Если тебе не нравится то, что ты делаешь, я тоже никакого удовольствия не получу.

— Мне нравится, — сказал Дино честно, продолжая сжимать ладонью его член, — я хочу... хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь оттого, что я тебе отсасываю. Я только соскучился по твоим губам, — и, не разжимая ладонь, он внезапно дернулся вверх сам, без разрешения накрывая ртом рот Мукуро и проталкивая туда язык.

Мукуро судорожно вдохнул, чувствуя, как язык Дино по-хозяйски толкается в рот, так, словно он это делал всю жизнь. Мукуро замер на мгновение, ощущая на языке вкус собственной смазки, а потом ответил, раскрывая губы, впуская Дино в себя, подчиняясь задаваемому его губами ритму, почти узнавая в этих поцелуях те, другие, которые в будущем заставляли его терять голову и превращали мозги в сладкий, липкий кисель.

Опьяненный его покорностью, Дино совсем осмелел и поцелуи, секунду назад напряженные, стали такими мокрыми и глубокими, что он застонал. Погружая язык вглубь терпкого от его же спермы, влажного обволакивающего рта, вылизывая его и задевая зубами, наглея окончательно, прихватывая нижнюю губу, оттягивая ее на себя.

Он оторвался, глянув в глаза Мукуро пьяно и ошалело, и вдруг упал обратно вниз, зацелованным ртом снова хватая член. Так глубоко как только смог, вытянув язык и широко слизнув текущую по коже смазку, а потом присосался опять, быстро и сильно втягивая щеки вокруг головки, будто целуя ее так же как только что целовал рот.

Дино вдруг отстранился, глянул так, что Мукуро дернулся всем телом, а потом насадился ртом на член, облизывая, проходясь языком по уздечке, задевая головку, заставляя Мукуро запрокинуть голову и тихо застонать от удовольствия. С каждым движением его рта в животе Мукуро разливалось приятное тянущее тепло, сгущающееся, ноющее, заставляющее постанывать, в такт движениям Дино. Мукуро почувствовал, как тело тяжелеет, почти растекаясь по сидению, как начинают ныть поджавшиеся разом яйца, как лопатки сводит приятная судорога.

— Ох, да-а, — протянул он, когда язык Дино прошелся по уздечке.

Дино сразу же повторил то движение кончиком языка, поддевая уздечку, присасываясь крепче, свободной рукой опять вцепляясь Мукуро в бедро. Умереть можно было оттого, как тот стонал, как разводил ноги, как они подрагивали, как дергался под рубашкой впалый живот.

Дино краем мутного сознания вдруг понял, зачем это все. Зачем стараться, стирая губы, глотая слюну и текущую смазку, упрямо расслаблять сжимающееся горло, когда головка задевает его. Зачем двигаться до капель испарины на висках, наплевав на липнущие к лицу волосы и вообще на все на свете. Чтобы видеть желанного человека вот таким. Растекшимся от удовольствия и дрожащим, с запрокинутой головой и приоткрытым в стоне ртом.

Это понимание заполнило Дино всего, он неожиданно почувствовал себя не неуклюжим мальчишкой, а кем-то всесильным, кем-то способным справиться с целым миром, так легко давшимся в руки. И стоило этому случиться, как инстинкты вдруг сами повели его — он отцепился от бедра Мукуро и сунул ладонь под яйца, сжимая их, тяжелые, твердые и бархатистые, с коротким стоном удовольствия.

Пальцы Дино вдруг скользнули ниже, сжались не сильно, забирая в ладонь поджимающиеся яйца так правильно, словно он проделывал это сотни раз. Мукуро почувствовал, как Дино стонет, не выпуская изо рта член, и этот короткий тихий стон отозвался во всем теле крупной дрожью. Колени разъехались сами собой. Мукуро не успел удержать это совершенно похабное, приглашающе-блядское движение собственных ног, которое там, в будущем, неизменно выносило Дино мозг. Собирающееся внизу живота вязкое удовольствие, вдруг сделалось острым, прошивая тело судорогой, и Мукуро застонал в ответ, прогибаясь, закидывая руки назад и вверх, цепляясь пальцами за спинку сидения.

— Еще, — выдохнул он с очередным стоном.

В этот самый момент Дино задрал голову — да так и обмер на мгновение. Мукуро выгнулся весь, цепляясь руками за сидение за своей головой, широко раздвинул ноги, будто хотел чтобы ему вставили прямо сейчас, будто его уже трахали, если бы не одежда так бы он и смотрелся, распластанный и жадный.

— Бл-лядь, — выдавил Дино через силу, сгребая яйца в горсть и сжимая еще плотней. — Бляяя-аадь... — беспомощно, почти жалобно — ему до смерти хотелось, чтобы Мукуро кончил. Он взял в рот снова, отсасывая неумело, мокро, с хлюпающими звуками, от которых собственное лицо, и так все потное и горящее, покрывалось жарким румянцем до самой шеи.

Дино сжал пальцы, проехался ртом по головке, издав мокрый, хлюпающий звук, и Мукуро, наконец накрыло. Тело мелко затряслось, снова выгнулось, член дернулся, выталкивая семя прямо в рот Дино. Мукуро застонал, сначала тихо, потом сорвался на крик, так, что аж в ушах зазвенело. Живот свело сладкой, вязкой судорогой раз, другой, еще и еще, остро, почти болезненно. А потом удовольствие схлынуло, оставив его полулежать на сидении, не в силах шевельнуться.

В рот потекла сперма. Дино чуть не захлебнулся ей, торопясь глотать и не успевая почувствовать вкус, и все равно несколько капель оказались на подбородке, но на все это было плевать. Мукуро кричал так, что внутри что-то отчаянно сжималось, отзываясь на его голос, хотелось кричать вместе с ним, тоже кончая, сжимая его в руках, трахая его, кусая его трясущиеся колени.

Это был животный, самый глубинный инстинкт, который захватил Дино как ураган и буквально вывернул душой наизнанку. Мукуро уже успокоился и обмяк, а Дино все еще дрожал сам, уткнувшись мокрым лицом ему в бедро, и сорванно, тяжело дыша, вконец ошеломленный только что случившимся.

Мукуро почувствовал, как Дино ткнулся лицом в его бедро и тяжело задышал, так, словно собирался зарыдать.

— Ты там как, в порядке? — пробормотал он, кладя ладонь на мокрый от пота вздрагивающий затылок. — Прости, надо было мне сдержаться, но я просто не мог. Так хорошо было... Ты каждый раз словно душу из меня выбиваешь, — Мукуро наклонился, обхватывая Дино за плечи, поднимая его, притягивая, заставляя лечь сверху и уткнуться носом в шею.

Ты такой охуенный, — пробормотал Дино бессильно, тяжело ложась на него и все еще дрожа, пряча мокрое красное лицо в прохладной шее, — ты так кричал, я чуть не умер. Хочу тебя... хочу снова увидеть тебя без одежды. Хочу дотронуться до груди. До спины. До ног. Хочу распустить тебе волосы. Отсосать еще раз.

Мукуро рвано выдохнул и закрыл глаза, пытаясь досчитать до десяти, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться.

— У меня есть предложение, — проговорил он наконец, осторожно поглаживая горячую, мокрую спину Дино. — Давай все-таки доедем до Болоньи, найдем какую-нибудь гостиницу, займемся там всякими дикими извращениями, переночуем, а к Бовино двинемся с утра, — он провел пальцами по влажной, вздрагивающей пояснице, а потом по позвоночнику вверх, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Дино. — Мало толку будет, если мы заявимся к ним в таком виде и душевном состоянии. Тебя дома не потеряют?

— Я... я позвоню туда из гостиницы, — Дино сглотнул, с тихим шипением прогибаясь, когда пальцы прошлись вдоль позвоночника и чувственно скребанули затылок, — что-нибудь придумаю. Неважно. Я так хочу тебя, Рокудо, мне кажется, у меня сейчас внутри что-то разорвется. И с каждой секундой только больше. Поехали, все равно куда.

— Едем. Только оденься, — Мукуро коснулся губами изгиба шеи Дино. — Я и так всю дорогу с ума схожу от твоего запаха, если к нему еще и все это прибавится, — Мукуро широко провел ладонью от поясницы к плечам Дино и обратно, — боюсь, я выверну нас в первый же кювет и все извращения накроются.

— Да... сейчас, — Дино тяжело выдохнул, на секунду уронив голову лбом ему в плечо, обтирая испарину о рубашку, которая все равно уже промокла от пота. Потом шевельнулся, перегнувшись, вслепую нашарив свою футболку на полу, и принялся натягивать ее, мятую, через лохматую голову.

Он с трудом застегнул штаны, которые оставалось только выкинуть, пролез между креслами на переднее сидение и там плюхнулся, как мешок с костями, пытаясь хоть немножко расчесать дрожащими пальцами волосы.

Мукуро приподнял бедра, натягивая и застегивая сползшие джинсы, а потом выбрался из машины. Колени все еще дрожали, и он ухватился за ручку двери, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

— Считаю, мы отлично выглядим, — усмехнулся он, заставляя себя сесть за руль. — И бьем все наши же рекорды по порче одежды. Кстати, придется мне изменить твою внешность, когда доедем, — он глубоко вздохнул, глянул на Дино и повернул ключ в замке зажигания, стараясь плавно выехать на дорогу. Получилось не очень. Дрожащие ноги все еще не желали как следует слушаться. — Да, кстати, экзамен-то у тебя когда?

— Экзамен, — рассеянно повторил Дино, не очень соображая, что значит это слово. Потом зажмурился и с силой потер лицо руками, пытаясь очнуться. — Экзамен... через четыре дня. К этому времени нужно вернуться. И доучить, — он вздохнул, запустив пальцы в волосы и подергав за них. Но даже легкая боль не привела его в чувство. — Боже, я не могу сейчас думать об этом.

— Все-таки я отвратительно на тебя влияю, — покачал головой Мукуро, внимательно глядя на дорогу. У него было ощущение, будто он обкурился, поэтому он старался вести осторожно. На горизонте уже показался въезд в город. — Идти-то хоть сможешь?

— Смогу, — кивнул Дино не очень уверенно и усмехнулся, — не понесешь же ты меня на руках.

— Что это еще за усмешка, — Мукуро повернулся к нему, глядя весело и слегка насмешливо. — Между прочим, я не раз носил тебя на руках, там, в будущем. Поначалу ты не слишком это любил, но потом ничего, втянулся. Посмотри-ка, на этой твоей карте не отмечены ли какие-нибудь гостиницы. Все равно какие, лишь бы поближе от въезда в город.

Дино покорно потянулся к бардачку, вытаскивая оттуда сложенную карту и разворачивая на коленях, прежде чем до него дошло.

— Подожди, — его палец замер на бумаге, — ты таскал меня на руках? Как же это? Я что, так и остался тощим как девчонка? Ты ведь... ты выглядишь… таким хрупким.

— Я хорошо маскируюсь, — хмыкнул Мукуро, и добавил, глядя в зеркало на явно взволнованного Дино. — Нет, ты не тощий. Впрочем, можешь сам полюбоваться.

Пламя потянулось к Дино, накрыло его густым синеватым облаком, а потом истаяло. Мукуро снова посмотрел в зеркало. Рядом с ним теперь сидел взрослый Дино Каваллоне. Правда глазами он хлопал совершенно по-детски, но вряд ли в гостинице станут обращать внимание на такие мелочи.

— Так что там с отелем? — напомнил Мукуро.

Машина как раз въехала в город. Дино молча бросил развернутую карту ему на колени, а сам вытянул руки, глядя на них отупело и недоверчиво. На раздавшиеся запястья, крупные вены на тыльной стороне широких ладоней, на синее пламя и контуры колючей проволоки, обвивающие предплечье. Потом поднял голову и глянул в зеркало заднего вида, встречаясь глазами сам с собой.

Его лицо утратило юношескую невинность и тот олений взгляд, который Дино терпеть не мог, но осталось мягким. И он безусловно был красив. Хорошей, зрелой, уверенной мужской красотой, той, которой ему не хватало сейчас с этими дурацкими огромными глазами и слишком гладкой кожей. Дино облизнул губы и коротко выдохнул.

— А я ничего, — признал он с нервным смешком. — Или по крайней мере ты меня таким видишь.

Мукуро притормозил у ближайшей обочины, развернул карту и принялся изучать ее почти с тем же вниманием, с каким Дино изучал себя.

— Ну да, ты красавчик, — подтвердил он, не отрывая взгляда от карты, — хотя это не главное, конечно. — Скажем прямо, был бы ты поуродливее, мне бы жилось куда как спокойнее, я же ужасно ревнив. — Мукуро нашел то, что искал, перебросил карту обратно Дино и крутанул руль, сворачивая в ближайший переулок. — Пять минут и мы на месте. Прошу тебя, только улыбайся и молчи, пока мы не окажемся в номере, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — покорно согласился Дино, а после недолгого молчания продолжил: — Не так уж легко и приятно быть красавчиком, когда ты гребаный дон. А если бы я был поуродливее, ты все равно любил бы меня?

— Ну конечно, давай, расскажи мне о тяжелой судьбе богатых и красивых, — рассмеялся Мукуро, глядя на Дино. — И что за странные вопросы? Конечно любил бы, ведь это все равно был бы ты.

Он затормозил у невысокого здания с неприметной вывеской и выбрался из машины, жестом приглашая Дино последовать его примеру. На секунду в глазах того промелькнуло обиженное, почти разочарованное выражение — словно Мукуро не понял или не услышал чего-то важного. Но он промолчал, послушно вылезая из джипа.

Это было странное ощущение: чувствовать себя прежним, костлявым и несформировавшимся, видя вокруг своего тела оболочку более высокой, более сильной, рельефной иллюзии. Входя в гостиницу, Дино очень старался не пялиться на собственные руки и ноги, вместо этого упираясь взглядом в спину Мукуро.

Тот на ходу прикрыл то, что когда-то было рубашкой и джинсами Дино еще одной иллюзией и направился прямо к стойке, за которой скучал девушка-администратор.

— Добрый день, нам нужен номер с двуспальной кроватью на сутки, — произнес он самым любезным тоном, на какой только был сейчас способен. Девица окинула его кислым взглядом, потом перевела взгляд на топчущегося за его спиной Дино.

— Есть номер для новобрачных, — протянула она.

— Отлично, нам подойдет, — кивнул Мукуро, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не засмеяться в голос, и положил на стойку неведомо откуда взявшиеся документы. Пока администратор забивала их имена и фамилии в компьютер, он протянул руку и переплел пальцы с пальцами Дино, а потом забрал ключ и потянул его к лестнице.

— Идем, — произнес он негромко.

— Номер для новобрачных, — повторил Дино на лестнице, крепко сжимая его пальцы и идя следом, как покорный щенок на привязи, — я тебе там, в будущем, случайно предложения не делал, нет?

— Не бойся, — Мукуро все-таки засмеялся, поворачивая в замке ключ и толкая дверь, — не делал. — Едва дверь за ними захлопнулась, иллюзия вокруг Дино начала таять, и Мукуро притянул его к себе, глядя сверху вниз. — Все еще хочешь снова увидеть меня голым? — поинтересовался он.

Дино даже не успел оглядеть номер. Его взгляд сразу же метнулся к лицу Мукуро, зачарованный, ищущий и жадный.

— Да, — выдохнул Дино, моментально чувствуя, как ноги слегка подгибаются. — Да... разденешься?

— А сам не хочешь меня раздеть? — Мукуро чуть отстранился, ловя жадный взгляд Дино. — Ты ведь и волосы мне распустить хотел.

Дино тяжело сглотнул и скользнул взглядом по его шее, по ключицам под воротом мятой рубашки. Тронул их пальцами, а потом опустил руку и развернулся, спиной вперед потянув его к кровати.

— Иди сюда. Не хочу у двери.

Мукуро молча шагнул за ним, все так же глядя в глаза Дино. Тот подвел его к кровати и остановился, по-прежнему не отводя взгляд. Даже не моргая, словно боялся, что Мукуро исчезнет прямо из-под ресниц, как чудесное видение.

Пальцы Дино легли на пуговицы рубашки Мукуро. Они дрожали и поначалу не слушались — пуговицы не поддавались. Дино коротко, рвано, упрямо выдыхал и тянул их снова, пока не сумел развести ткань в стороны, обнажив узкую, бледную грудь. У Мукуро остро стояли соски, хотя Дино даже не прикасался к ним, и от этой картины рот моментально наполнился слюной. Дино проглотил ее несколько раз, попытавшись справиться с дыханием: сначала раздеть, увидеть обнаженным, потом дотрагиваться.

— Мадонна, — прошептал он почти бессознательно и потянул рубашку по плечам, открывая теперь их и жадно глядя на косточки, на глубокие провалы ключиц, на жилистые руки, когда те выскользнули из рукавов, — значит, ты сильнее, чем кажешься.

Дрожащие пальцы Дино коснулись пуговиц, и Мукуро почувствовал, как кровь снова приливает к паху, как сердце начинает биться чаще, как почти болезненно твердеют соски. Он стоял неподвижно, прикусив изнутри щеку, сдерживая себя, давая Дино стащить с плеч рубашку.

— Хочешь проверить? — наконец негромко отозвался он в ответ на слова Дино. Голос его прозвучал чуть хрипло.

— Позже, — сказал Дино так же хрипло, мучительно сдерживая себя, чтобы не потянуться вверх за поцелуями.

Он безумно, до изнеможения хотел увидеть Мукуро полностью раздетым — даже больше, чем целоваться. Прижаться кожей к обнаженной коже, всем телом, ощутить на себе его гибкую тяжесть.

Пальцы Дино скользнули по застежке джинсов, нетерпеливо дернули ее, чуть не сломав молнию. Он зацепил пояс и потащил их вниз, обнажая бедренные косточки, пах, полувозбужденный член. Дино вообще перестал дышать — только смотрел так, будто его вдруг подняли в звездное небо и показали целую вселенную.

Дино потащил с него джинсы, и Мукуро вышагнул из них, оставаясь совсем обнаженным. Ему до боли в пальцах хотелось обнять Дино, притянуть, прижать к себе, почувствовать, как часто бьется его сердце, но он продолжал стоять неподвижно, с трудом переводя сбившееся дыхание.

Джинсы остались валяться на полу вместе с рубашкой — больше на Мукуро ничего не было, даже белья. Ему и не нужно было ничего. Только... Дино прикрыл глаза и обхватил рукой его шею, нащупав резинку в волосах. Потянул ее бережно, по спутанным прядям, пока не сдернул окончательно и волосы не рассыпались по спине и плечам черными змеями.

Только тогда Дино отошел и взглянул — сразу охватывая все целиком, будто растопленным золотым мёдом плеснул Мукуро на тело. И сказал, тяжело роняя каждое слово между судорожными вдохами:

— Боже. Как. Ты. Прекрасен. — Его сердце ломилось сквозь ребра, аж дышать было тяжело, и в голове все плыло — словно пол раскачивается под ногами. Дино казалось, если он сделает шаг, то упадет прямо к ногам Мукуро, к узким стопам с длинными пальцами и острыми косточками на щиколотках. Их почему-то тоже невыносимо хотелось погладить.

— Если ты сейчас что-нибудь не сделаешь, я за себя не ручаюсь, — проговорил Мукуро, еле ворочая языком, чувствуя, как наливается кровью член под этим золотым взглядом, как соски начинают болезненно ныть от напряжения, как сердце ухает вниз и подскакивает куда-то к горлу.

— Сделаю, — так же хрипло и тяжело проговорил Дино, зачарованно следя, как поднимается на глазах, вздрагивая, ровный аккуратный член. Он только теперь видел его полностью, а не чувствовал ладонью и не вжимался носом.

Каждая линия тела Мукуро, от разворота плеч и ложбинок ключиц до абриса узких бедер и колен, была совершенной, Дино не изменил бы ничего, не придумал бы ничего лучше, яснее и соблазнительнее. Он все-таки сделал шаг — переставил ноги, и надо же, не упал. Другой. Еще один. Положил ладонь Мукуро на живот, чувствуя, как тот дергается и поджимается, ощутив пальцами высохшую сперму. Там была и его собственная, размазанная по светлой коже, Мукуро и не подумал стирать ее. Дино запрокинул голову и снова взглянул ему в глаза — коротко, обжигающе, — а потом молча прижался губами к соску, обмирая от его острой щекочущей твердости и с трудом проглатывая целый рот слюны.

Все это походило на медленную пытку. Дино смотрел на него, как на какое-то диковинное явление, и под его взглядом Мукуро умирал тысячью смертей, плохо соображая, что вообще происходит. А потом Дино шаганул к нему, его горячая ладонь легла на живот, почти обжигая, заставляя дернуться, крупно вздрогнуть всем телом.

Их глаза на мгновение встретились, а потом губы Дино наконец прижались к ноющему от напряжения соску. Мукуро дернулся и застонал как от удара, обхватил Дино за плечи, запустил ладонь в волосы, прижимая его голову ближе к груди, чувствуя, как собственное сердце бешено колотится о ребра. Он сгреб пальцами рубашку Дино, потянул вверх, словно пытался сдернуть ее, и застонал опять.

Стон Мукуро хлестнул Дино змеиным хвостом, пугающе и возбуждающе. Волосы на загривке встали дыбом, руки обсыпало мурашками, и он оторвался, сдергивая рубашку так, что запутался в собственных руках, волосах и руках Мукуро. Рубашка упала на пол. Дино опять схватил Мукуро за талию и снова припал к соску жадно раскрытым ртом, неуклюже стараясь захватить столько, чтобы целиком почувствовать его весь, чтобы твердо уткнулся в язык, чтобы лег на губу, чтобы вылизать, всосать, укусить, хоть что-нибудь!

Его трясло, он чувствовал животом плотную и скользкую головку члена, почти терся об нее, стискивая ладонями узкую поясницу Мукуро, хватая то за спину, то за бока, пока руки сами не метнулись к заднице. Дино охнул, обмирая, сжимая ее в пальцах и чуть болезненно давя зубами на сосок.

Мукуро разом обдало жаром, словно это он, а не Дино был еще совсем юным. Он почувствовал, как начинают гореть щеки, как краска заливает ключицы. Руки Дино шарили по телу, сжимали, стискивали лихорадочно, и от каждого его неуклюжего прикосновения Мукуро мелко вздрагивал, тихо постанывая, проводя пальцами по спине, по ребрам Дино, проталкивая ладони между их телами, чтобы почувствовать под ними грудь, твердые соски. А потом ладони Дино легли на его задницу. Дино тихо охнул и сжал пальцы, придавливая зубами сосок. Мукуро выгнуло в его руках.

— Блядь, я сейчас сдохну, — пробормотал он как-то растерянно, на полувдохе, чувствуя, как начинает ломить яйца, цепляясь, впиваясь пальцами в бедра Дино, царапая грубую ткань джинсов.

— Не надо, — сдавленно пробормотал Дино, кажется, плохо понимая, что говорит, — сейчас... я хочу... — он опять шагнул назад и дрожащими пальцами принялся расстегивать джинсы, едва не обломав ногти, пока ткань не сползла по бедрам, оголяя его собственный липнущий к животу стояк. — Обними меня, — выдохнул он, переступая через джинсы и оставаясь совершенно голым, — крепко... Прижмись ко мне крепко...

Мукуро молча шагнул к нему, обнимая его, вжимая в себя, чувствуя, как стучит сердце Дино, или это было его?

— Господи, — пробормотал он слегка ошалело, чувствуя, как Дино дышит куда-то в шею, — Это же... просто... ты ведь знаешь меня всего несколько часов... — он замолчал, подавившись рваным вздохом, когда губы Дино скользнули по плечу, путаясь в волосах.

— Ничего не могу поделать, — прошептал Дино в ответ, целуя его плечо, основание шеи, ключицу прямо через волосы — они не мешали, их тоже хотелось целовать. Между его кожей и кожей Мукуро не осталось даже тонкого слоя испарины — они вплавились друг в друга, изгибом в изгиб, Дино чувствовал линию каждой мышцы, вжатый в его живот член, твердые соски, трущиеся о его грудь, бедренные косточки, ребра, сердце, дрожь бедер. Всё. Его собственное тело плавилось и текло, как мёд, удержать возбуждение и сумасшедший животный голод было просто невозможно. — Я хочу узнать больше.

— Как бы этого не оказалось слишком много, — пробормотал Мукуро, не слишком хорошо понимая, что говорит.

Его повело, и он покачнулся, пытаясь поймать равновесие и слегка наваливаясь на Дино. Ладони соскользнули с талии, легли на задницу Дино, пальцы сжались, и Мукуро поддернул его еще ближе к себе.

— Давай в кровать, — проговорил он, чувствуя, как в ушах начинает шуметь, — меня ноги не держат.

Ладони стиснули голую задницу так охренительно, что Дино едва не кончил под ними, просто вжимаясь в Мукуро текущим, твердым как камень членом. Он шумно охнул и хватанул его зубами за плечо, с трудом переводя дух — колени и впрямь подкашивалось, хотелось сползти, осесть прямо на пол. Но на полу неудобно будет... что именно, Дино и думать боялся. Еще недавно он боялся такое даже вообразить, а сейчас сам, покорно, хоть и запинаясь, шел спиной вперед к кровати, подталкиваемый человеком которого знал не дольше одного утра. Шел, пока край не ударил под колени и Дино не свалился в пружинистый матрас, распластываясь по нему дрожащим от возбуждения телом и тяжело, нетерпеливо дыша.

Оранжевое солнце на руке горело так, что жгло кожу, но эта боль была приятной — будто искры проскальзывали, щекоча и покалывая, втекая в вены.

— Хочу тебя, — прошептал Дино снова, вытягивая руки навстречу Мукуро. — Трахнешь меня? Хочу, чтобы это был ты.

Мукуро замер над тянущимся к нему Дино, мгновенно приходя в себя от его слов. Никогда в жизни он не имел дела с девственниками. Весь опыт, который у него был, — это его собственный, ну, и немного теории разве что.

— Ты всерьез этого хочешь или у тебя простокрышу снесло? — поинтересовался он, нависая над Дино.

— Мне всерьез снесло крышу, — отозвался тот с нервным приглушенным смехом и схватил его за пряди волос, наматывая их, лоснящиеся, черные, на пальцы. И добавил еще тише, продолжая смотреть широко раскрытыми глазами: — Я хочу. Что-то во мне тянется к тебе так сильно, что я хочу больше. Хочу всё. Ты боишься, да? Не надо. Раз это нравится мне потом, должно понравиться и сейчас.

— Не то, чтобы боюсь, — Мукуро склонился над ним, касаясь пальцами чуть тронутой загаром золотистой кожи в изгибе шеи, — просто интересно, ты хотя бы теоретически представляешь, как это бывает? — Мукуро провел большим пальцем по линии челюсти Дино, от уха к подбородку, ощущая мягкую, мальчишескую еще нежность кожи.

— Ну... теоретически, — ресницы Дино дрогнули и опустились от удовольствия — кожа под пальцами Мукуро покрывалась мурашками. Дино мотнул головой, запрокинул ее и подсунулся так, чтобы кончики прошлись по раскрытым губам. — Знаю, что сначала может быть трудновато. Больно даже, если неосторожно... но, Рокудо, Реборн мне за последние пару лет не меньше десятка костей сломал, бил кнутом, под взрывы совал, чего только не делал. Боль меня давно не волнует.

— Вот кого бы я с удовольствием выебал. Трезубцем. В голову. Пусть только подрастет еще немного... — пробормотал себе под нос Мукуро, касаясь мягких, припухших от поцелуев губ Дино, обводя их, чуть вздрагивая, когда Дино приоткрыл рот и поймал его пальцы губами, оставляя на подушечках влажный след. Мукуро оперся коленом о край кровати, нависая, склоняясь над Дино, легко целуя его в подбородок, в висок, прихватывая зубами мочку уха. — Как же ты пахнешь, — пробормотал он, — господи... это же совершенно невозможное что-то... Интересно, представляешь ли ты, насколько я тебя хочу?

— Трезубцем?.. Реборн вырастет?.. — забормотал Дино непонимающе, но зубы, мазнувшие по уху, заставили его сбиться с мысли. А потом Мукуро зашептал что-то жаркое, пошлое, нежное, и Дино содрогнулся всем телом, тихо и беспомощно застонав.

— Т-с-с-с, — Мукуро снова тронул пальцем его губы, а потом втерся коленом, между бедер Дино, заставляя его раздвинуть ноги, опускаясь сверху, животом чувствуя, как дергается зажатый между их телами мокрый от текущей смазки член Дино. — Я люблю тебя, — произнес Мукуро совсем тихо, утопая в золотом сиянии широко распахнувшихся вдруг глаз. — В любой реальности, в любом месте и времени. — Он коснулся губами приоткрытого рта, целуя нежно, мягко, тягуче, чувствуя, как желание растекается по телу, начиная собираться в паху, как Дино вздрагивает под ним, как его руки неловко обхватывают плечи, пытаясь обнять.

Дино тихо замычал, будто пытаясь что-то сказать, но оторваться от рта Мукуро не смог. Язык скользил по его языку, вталкивался глубоко, задевал зубы — медленно, восхитительно чувственно, так, что руки Дино покрылись мурашками, а густое тепло внутри подкатило к самому горлу. Ему было так хорошо, что слова забывались сами. Ничто не имело значение, даже будущее, пока он чувствовал гибкую тяжесть обнаженного тела Мукуро на себе, пока мог сжимать пальцами его лопатки, поясницу...

Колени невольно разъехались еще шире, почти упали в стороны. Дино с усилием потянул их вверх, сжал ими бедра Мукуро — и это вышло так хорошо и правильно, что он прогнулся с коротким задушенным стоном.

Дино застонал прямо ему в рот, и от этого вибрирующего звука по спине тут же побежали мурашки. Мукуро почувствовал, как колени Дино сжимают его бедра, как он весь выгибается под ним, и, оторвавшись от его рта, скользнул губами ниже. Прикусил кожу на горле, обвел языком ключицу, приподнялся, трогая остро торчащий сосок, прикусывая его, не сильно, но чувствительно, втягивая в рот, а потом выпуская.

Мукуро подул на мокрую от слюны кожу и снова втянул сосок в рот, задевая его языком. Он коснулся губами мелко дрожащего живота, погладил вжимающееся в него бедро Дино, широко, всей ладонью, продолжая мелко целовать подрагивающий под губами живот и дурея от запаха истекающего смазкой, багрового от прилившей крови члена, тоже дергающегося в такт касаниям губ.

В ушах шумело, реальность смазывалась и плыла перед глазами. Запах Дино, дрожь его тела, тихие, придушенные стоны — все это просто выбивало, выдергивало Мукуро из реальности. Хотелось закинуть его ноги себе на плечи, вставить на всю длину и ебать-ебать-ебать, пока не станет нечем кончать. Мукуро сглотнул, тяжело втянул воздух и прикрыл глаза, стараясь взять себя в руки.

Громко стонать не получалось. Дино тихонько, глухо ныл, изгибаясь под ласками. От одуряюще приятных прикосновений сводило мышцы. Он то вставал на лопатки, то падал обратно, сворачивался вбок, хватаясь зубами за покрывало и цепляясь пальцами, то дергал дрожащими бедрами, норовя одновременно и развести их, и сжать Мукуро еще сильнее. Тело заливало какой-то сумасшедшей истомой, от сжавшихся на соске зубов стрельнуло прямо в пах, и Дино даже всхлипнул, невнятно ругнувшись. Мукуро соскользнул еще ниже, дыша прямо на разбухшую ноющую головку члена, замер там, и Дино вскинул голову, пытаясь проморгаться и увидеть его.

— Что? Ты передумал? Рокудо...

— Просто пытаюсь не наброситься на тебя как животное, — отозвался Мукуро. И, не дав Дино времени хоть что-нибудь ответить, втолкнул ладони между покрывалом и горячей кожей. Сжал, поддергивая вверх его задницу, заставляя колени Дино разъехаться, а потом наклонился и прижался языком к горячей, остро пахнущей коже под яйцами. Широко лизнул до самого копчика, и еще раз, самым кончиком языка обводя края дырки, крепко удерживая задергавшееся под языком тело.

Дино так распахнул глаза, что стало больно. Потом зажмурился, и застрявший было в горле выдох родился криком — протяжным, изумленным, полным какого-то детского восторга. Бедра затряслись как сумасшедшие, спина выгнулась сама, он заерзал, задергался, инстинктивно пытаясь насадиться на язык и даже не понимая этого. Хотелось только почувствовать снова горячее и влажное касание там, такое по-звериному бесстыдное, что, противореча сам себе, Дино зашептал:

— Рокудо... ты что... ты что делаешь... с ума сошел?!

Крик Дино наверное был слышен даже на улице. Его затрясло, выгнуло и дернуло так, что язык Мукуро скользнул в узкую, туго сжатую дырку, и он толкнулся еще глубже, насколько хватало длины. А потом снова обвел кольцо мышц, легко надавливая кончиком языка, заставляя их постепенно расслабляться, усмехаясь прямо в дергающуюся под губами задницу, слушая, как Дино изумленно бормочет что-то про сумасшествие.

Язык втолкнулся прямо туда, прямо внутрь, скользнул в спазматически дергающиеся мышцы, растягивая края. Дино чувствовал его нежное и твердое давление, его вкрадчивые, лижущие касания, его охренительную горячую влажность и тут же острый кончик. Чувствовал все — и захлебывался этими ощущениями, бормоча, скуля, а потом крича снова, и снова, и снова, пока не задыхался. Тело билось бесконтрольно, конвульсивно, в какой-то момент из члена на живот брызнула сперма, но смазанный оргазм не принес облегчения — Рокудо по-прежнему вылизывал его, еще настойчивей и глубже, и всхлипы Дино стали безостановочными, а его зажмуренные глаза намокли от слез удовольствия.

Дино стонал и захлебывался криком так, словно его убивают. Мукуро накрыл ртом покрасневшую расслабленную дырку, втянул тонкую кожицу, а потом разжал губы и, на мгновение оторвавшись от задницы Дино, провел пальцами по его животу, собирая тягучие белесые капли, а потом вновь склонился над ним, обводя дырку языком и почти сразу осторожно проталкивая в нее скользкий от семени палец.

От ощущения мягкого, давящего, обхватывающего тепла Мукуро едва не кончил. Он коротко глянул на Дино, пытаясь хоть как-то прийти в себя, но стало только хуже. То, как Дино стонал, цеплялся пальцами за сбитую постель, как к его лицу липли отросшие волосы, как запрокидывалась его голова... Это, блядь, было слишком. Слишком горячо, слишком выносило мозг, слишком охуительно. Мукуро двинул рукой, назад и вперед, нащупывая подушечкой плотный, гладкий бугорок простаты и тут же двигаясь обратно, надавливая на расслабляющееся кольцо мышц, уже двумя пальцами, снова толкаясь в узкую, жаркую задницу, не глубоко, осторожно разводя внутри пальцы, чувствуя, как слабеет сопротивление мышц и жадно глядя на мечущегося по кровати Дино.

Тот плакал от наслаждения, извиваясь, будто мартовская кошка, налакавшаяся валерьянки и трущаяся обо все подряд с протяжными хриплыми криками. Изнутри распирало, давило так, что каждое скользящее нажатие натягивало внутри какую-то вибрирующую струну, на которую нанизаны были все нервы. Их обжигало, потом тянуло, горячая волна катилась по позвоночнику, выгибала его, и Дино опять кричал — никак было не привыкнуть. С каждым разом нервы реагировали только острее, волна становилась жгучей, болезненной, поясницу ломило, и бедра тряслись так, что Дино почти не чувствовал ног.

— Боже, боже, — еле выдавил он, то распахивая невидящие глаза, то зажмуривая и всхлипывая, — боже, блядь, Мадонна, ох, твою мать, блядь, блядь, блядь!

Дино стонал, вскрикивал, плакал, матерился и молился одновременно, выгибаясь и насаживаясь на его пальцы так, что голова шла кругом. Мукуро больше не мог терпеть. Он широко мазнул ладонью по подсыхающей на животе Дино сперме, а потом прошелся ею по собственному члену и, приставив его к влажной полурасслабленной дырке, толкнулся в Дино одним плавным движением. Головку тут же сжало, обхватило тугое, жаркое нутро. Мукуро остановился, давая Дино привыкнуть, впиваясь зубами изнутри в собственную щеку, чтобы не заорать и не начать засаживать на всю длину, как хотелось. Дино замер под ним, широко распахнув глаза, и Мукуро проговорил, с трудом разлепляя пересохшие губы.

— Ты как? Нормально?

Дино весь оцепенел, остро чувствуя, как края растраханной языком дырки растягивает еще больше — плотное, скользкое, широкое, совсем не похожее на пальцы. Это было... странно. Много. Мышцы тянуло, они норовили сжаться, вытолкнуть обратно; а внутри что-то горячо пульсировало, какой-то узел, который Мукуро натер пальцами так, что теперь без них все ныло. Дино часто-часто коротко дышал, то и дело облизывая сухие губы и глядя на Мукуро снизу широко раскрытыми глазами, не замечая, как вцепился ногтями ему в плечо.

— Д-да... — выдавил он наконец, — вроде... а ты?

У Мукуро было страдальческое, почти измученное лицо, и это пугало. Он прикрыл глаза и снова глянул на обеспокоенно хлопающего ресницами Дино.

— Без-на-де-жен, — протянул Мукуро и осторожно подхватил подрагивающее колено Дино в изгиб локтя. — Я — просто охуенно, а ты чтоб не смел молчать, если будет больно. — С этими словами он двинул бедрами, входя в Дино глубже, заставляя себя двигаться медленно, плавно, не останавливаясь.

Дино с шипением втянул воздух, громко и тяжело — головка проскочила внутрь и распирать начало еще больше, глубже, болезненно и тянуще, но он ни за что не собирался просить Мукуро останавливаться. Даже если станет по-настоящему больно, вопреки всем его просьбам. Он хотел этого. Прямо сейчас хотел, пока член входил плавными толчками, заполняя его сжимающееся и сопротивляющееся нутро.

— Да, — выдохнул он почти беззвучно, всаживая ногти в плечо Мукуро до красных полумесяцев на коже, — хорошо, все хорошо, продолжай, только продолжай.

Ногти Дино впились в плечо так, что Мукуро вздрогнул, продолжая плавно вдавливаться в него, пока яйца не шлепнулись о кожу. На мгновение он замер, вглядываясь в лицо Дино, в страдальчески сведенные брови, в потемневшие, глаза с редкими золотыми искрами в глубине и мокрыми от слез, слипшимися в острые стрелки ресницами. Потом осторожно поддернул его колено выше и склонился к нему, ловя дрожащие, припухшие от поцелуев, искусанные губы. Целуя их неторопливо, глубоко, чувствуя, как Дино мелко дрожит, как колотится о ребра его сердце, как пальцы продолжают сжиматься на плече, оставляя отметины.

Дино тихо замычал ему в рот, обхватывая другой рукой тоже. И второй ногой, оскальзываясь сгибом колена по влажному боку, прижимая за задницу, боязливо, неловко, привыкая к ощущению горячей, твердой плоти внутри себя. Он почти чувствовал пульсацию крови там, под бархатистой кожей, ощущал, как сердце Мукуро перегоняет ее по венам.

— Хорошо, — повторил он снова, едва Мукуро оторвался от его губ. — Рокудо, слышишь? Мне хорошо.

— Лгун мелкий, — пробормотал Мукуро, улыбаясь ему в губы, — верю, что хотя бы не плохо.

Он подтянул локтем колено Дино, чувствуя, как другая его нога неуверенно вжимается в задницу. Мукуро обхватил ее за щиколотку, подтягивая выше, и осторожно двинул бедрами, чуть выходя из тугой задницы и толкаясь обратно. Раз, другой, третий, пытаясь найти правильный угол и внимательно глядя Дино в глаза.

Мукуро почти согнул его — на мгновение сделалось трудно дышать, и Дино выдохнул прерывисто и рвано, не моргая под взглядом Мукуро, как кролик перед удавом. Член туго двигался внутри, не принося никакого удовольствия, кроме странно голодного, ненасытного осознания, что часть Мукуро прямо там, в нем, что Мукуро от этого хорошо. Дино все еще мелко дышал, крепко держась за его плечи, и смотрел-смотрел-смотрел в ответ. На каждую ресницу, каждую прожилку разноцветных глаз, запоминая этого человека вот таким, над собой, взмокшего и напряженного, с подрагивающими от удовольствия губами.

Дино уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами, словно он, Мукуро, был каким-то божеством, которому Дино решил принести себя в жертву. Этот знакомый, совершенно безнадежно-влюбленный взгляд едва не заставил Мукуро потерять контроль, так что пришлось на секунду закрыть глаза, чтобы взять себя в руки.

Мукуро выпустил колено Дино из изгиба локтя, чуть приподнялся над ним, опираясь на ладони, и снова плавно качнулся назад и вперед, чувствуя, как волосы скользят по спине, путаясь в стиснувших плечи пальцах Дино, как наконец расслабляется его нутро, позволяя члену двигаться чуть свободнее, как по спине пробегает знакомая дрожь удовольствия, как головка наконец проезжается по твердому бугорку нервов там, в давящей влажной глубине.

Все изменилось как-то неожиданно — с очередным плавным толчком, проехавшимся там же, где горело и ныло, измученное пальцами Мукуро. Головка члена прижала собой то же самое место внутри, надавила, и по мышцам Дино прошла долгая сладкая дрожь, заставившая его хватануть ртом воздух. Все это было на грани боли, но отчаянно хотелось повторить, чтобы снова поймать эхо удовольствия. Он сглотнул и запрокинул голову, продолжая мутно и как-то недоверчиво смотреть на Мукуро, потом одними губами шепнул.

— Еще вот так.

Дино дернулся, задрожал всем телом, замер на вдохе, в его глаза словно плеснуло золотом. Мукуро вглядывался в него жадно, выжидающе, как кот, сторожащий мышиную нору. И, поймав этот мутный, взгляд светлеющих глаз, двинул бедрами раньше, чем Дино успел выдохнуть просьбу. Мелко вбиваясь, проезжаясь головкой по простате еще, и еще, и еще, чувствуя, как сдерживаемое до этого момента собственное возбуждение, начинает расползаться от паха по венам. Заставляет дрожать, не отводя глаз от лица Дино.

Стон начал сам рваться из распахнутого рта Дино, сначала совсем тихо, потом громче, громче, отчаянным «Ааааа», сбивающимся от частых мелких толчков. Каждый из них коротко упирался прямо в чертовы нервы там, внутри него, выгнувшаяся спина не успевала обмякнуть. Дино буквально подняло над постелью на лопатки, он вцепился пальцами в плечи Мукуро до белых костяшек, опять слепо и невидяще распахивая глаза. А потом животный стон начал складываться в неразборчивое и непрерывное как молитва: «Ещеещеещеещеещееще».

Мукуро всегда считал, что трахаться с девственниками — не его история. Много возни и никакого особенного удовольствия. Но глядя на то, как Дино под ним вдруг выгнуло, как его глаза посветлели, засияли ровным, золотистым светом, до него наконец дошло, в чем смысл этого дурацкого «первого раза». От крика Дино, от его сбивчивого «ещеещееще», у Мукуро сердце оборвалось, оставив вместо себя кровавые ошметки. Он потянулся, наклоняясь, ловя губами дергающийся рот Дино, накрывая его своим, сцеловывая, выпивая эти его рваные полустоны и двигаясь, двигаясь, двигаясь в нем. Не останавливаясь ни на секунду, едва не кончая от обхватывающего член тепла, от мелко проезжающейся по головке твердой плоти, от вкуса его рта, от приятной, тянущей боли в плечах, в которые Дино все сильнее впивался пальцами.

Стоило Мукуро отпустить его рот, как Дино начал хватать воздух такими глубокими и быстрыми глотками, что непонятно, как у него не лопнули голова и сердце. Удовольствие накатывало сокрушительно быстро, не оставляя даже времени привыкнуть, еще один оргазм, сытый и ненасытный одновременно, стягивал мышцы. Они бешено сокращались, каменели от напряжения, и только в последний момент Дино успел выдохнуть:

— В меня... кончи в меня!

А потом его затрясло. Внутри все тянуло лихорадочными спазмами, Мукуро наверняка сжимало до боли, но Дино не мог остановиться. Кончал почти насухую и орал, орал в голос, мота головой по кровати. Его бедра захватили бока Мукуро плотным капканом, таким сильным, что не разожмешь.

Дино задышал вдруг так часто и сорвано, словно ему не хватало воздуха, и сжался вокруг члена так сильно, что если бы Мукуро даже захотел, то просто не смог бы вытащить член из его задницы. А потом еще, и еще, и еще раз, так плотно, так обжигающе горячо, что Мукуро застонал в голос, запрокидывая голову. Оргазм скрутил пах, заставляя выгнуться еще сильнее. До сведенных лопаток, до закатывающихся глаз. Ударил в голову так, что почернело в глазах. Протащил словно по острым иглам, а потом отпустил, оставляя болтаться в теплом, накатывающем вязкими волнами удовольствии, чувствуя, как сперма выплескивается короткими, спазматическими толчками прямо в горячее, сжимающееся нутро Дино. Руки подогнулись, и Мукуро рухнул прямо на мокрое от пота горячее мальчишеское тело, вдавливая его в кровать, не оставляя сил, чтобы хоть немного отстраниться.

Внутри так горело и саднило, что Дино не чувствовал спермы; но он чувствовал, как кончает Мукуро. Видел это мутными полуслепыми глазами, видел как того накрывает, как волосы хлещут по его лицу и плечам, как дико вспыхивают почти сравнявшиеся в цвете — до черноты — глаза. А потом Мукуро свалился на него, и под тяжестью жилистого гибкого тела Дино едва не кончил еще раз, сотрясаясь долгой, чувственной дрожью. Он затих сам — под Мукуро, накрытый им, медленно и тяжело разжимая дрожащие бедра. Сердце колотилось в горле, легким не хватало воздуха, по лицу каплями стекал пот — или слезы удовольствия, не разобрать, оно было соленым и жгучим, а спина Мукуро была гладкой как шелк, и Дино гладил ее в изнеможении мозолистыми ладонями, почти бессознательно, плохо понимая, на каком он вообще свете, живой или нет.

— Ох, тво-ою ма-ать, — протянул Мукуро на выдохе, чувствуя, как спина мелко подрагивает под слегка шершавыми ладонями Дино. — У меня мозг вытек. Кажется, даже спинной... — он тяжело повернул голову, утыкаясь носом в мокрую, горячую щеку Дино. — Ты как? В порядке? Я тебя не придавил? — делая попытку приподняться, пробормотал он заплетающимся языком.

— М-м-м! — протестующе и невнятно застонал Дино, с удивительной силой вдруг вцепившись в него, заставляя снова тяжело обмякнуть сверху. – Нет, нет. Лежи. Рокудо, — казавшееся недавно нелепым имя прокатилось по языку как конфета, захотелось повторить его еще и еще. — Поцелуй... поцелуй меня.

Мукуро снова вдавился в его тело, расслабленно потянулся к губам Дино, ткнулся в них ртом, чувствуя на языке соль. — Ты... просто... охуенный... — произнес он негромко, отрываясь на мгновение от его рта и целуя снова.

Дино сразу же подставил рот, раскрывая губы, которые щипало от пота, затекшего в трещинки. Дотянулся языком, лизнул, как кошка последнюю каплю молока из миски. И открыл глаза.

— Ох, боже, Рокудо... — только и сумел он выговорить. А потом еще сильней сжал пальцы у него на спине, запутавшись в длинных волосах, и спрятал горячее мокрое лицо в изгибе шеи, дыша так, словно сердце разрывалось.

— Ну, уж точно не «боже», — улыбнулся Мукуро, потянувшись и запуская пальцы в мокрые, слипшиеся от пота волосы Дино, тихонько поглаживая его затылок, — но для первого раза очень даже ничего. Будет, что вспомнить?

— Ох, молчи, — выдохнул Дино беспомощно. Одна мысль о том, что столько лет придется лишь «вспоминать», отчего-то причиняла боль, хуже, чем тянущее саднящее ощущение между ногами. — Тебе же понравилось? — спросил он вместо этого, как ребенок, который показал маме рисунок карандашами и ждет одобрения. — Тебе было хорошо? Тебе правда хорошо со мной вот таким?

Это «ох, молчи» прозвучало так жалобно, что Мукуро чуть приподнялся, заглядывая Дино в лицо.

— С каким это еще «вот таким»? — поинтересовался он тихо, осторожно касаясь пальцами щеки Дино, проводя по скуле, разглаживая бровь. — Конечно, мне было хорошо, мне было просто охуенно. Важнее, как было тебе. Болит сильно? — Мукуро почувствовал, как мышцы там, внутри, слабо дрогнули. — Подожди, не дергайся, сейчас, — он осторожно приподнялся, так что член легко выскользнул из мокрой от его спермы задницы.

Дино зашипел, невольно приподнимаясь вслед за ним — и пытаясь облегчить скольжение по стертым мышцам, и инстинктивно не желая выпускать Мукуро. Член выскользнул с влажным, мягким звуком, протащив за собой капли спермы, которые тепло и липко остались на бедрах, и щеки Дино моментально покрылись красными пятнами. Он опять спрятал лицо на плече Мукуро, все еще держась за него и не отпуская.

— Нет, не сильно, — пробормотал он, — мне тоже было охуенно. Как глупо, что я мог делать это первый раз с кем-то другим.

— Ну, я так понимаю, что когда у тебя случился первый раз там, в моем времени, я был еще в том возрасте, когда со мной бы у тебя этого точно не вышло сделать, — Мукуро тихонько рассмеялся, поглаживая его по плечу, легко обводя пальцами контур единственной пока татуировки. — Но я все равно рад, что не знаю, кто был этим счастливчиком, потому что иначе мне бы совершенно точно захотелось его убить.

— А вдруг не счастливчиком? Вдруг ему совсем не понравилось? — Дино тоже засмеялся, тихо, нервно и утомленно, успокаиваясь от ласковых поглаживаний, — хочу попить чего-нибудь холодного. И курить. И... ещё.

— Еще? — Мукуро засмеялся, — Куда тебе еще, ты сидеть-то нормально не сможешь некоторое время. Ну, только разве что ты меня трахнешь, — добавил он. — А на счет курить и пить, тебе придется меня отпустить, иначе точно ничего не получится.

— Я тебя? — повторил Дино, даже не расслышав другие слова после этого — замерев, опять вцепившись пальцами Мукуро в спину и не отрывая головы от его плеча. — Я... тебя... и ты бы разрешил?!

— Нет, все-таки ты безнадежен, любовь моя, — протянул Мукуро, чувствуя, как Дино тычется носом в его шею, обдавая кожу и волосы жарким дыханием, как его руки цепляются за спину так крепко, словно пытаются не дать сбежать. — Да я «разрешал» тебе это столько раз, что сосчитать трудно. С чего бы мне сейчас перестать это делать?

— Я ничего не умею и могу сделать тебе больно, — пробормотал Дино сдавленно, пытаясь еще сильней вжаться в него, хотя больше, казалось, уже невозможно. Пальцы на спине Мукуро лихорадочно подрагивали, — но если ты позволишь, я постараюсь. Я так постараюсь, Рокудо. Хочу увидеть тебя под собой, заставить тебя кончить, как ты меня только что. Безумно, безумно хочу.

— Так уж и ничего, — Мукуро сдержал улыбку. — За последние несколько часов у тебя столько практики было. Не такой уж я плохой учитель, как мне кажется. И насчет боли, знаешь, мне ведь и кости ломали, и... даже несколько раз убивали. Так что нет, больно ты мне точно не сделаешь. — Мукуро продолжал поглаживать Дино по спине, по шее под волосами, по затылку, ласково, успокаивающе, чувствуя, как тот прижимается, все крепче стискивая руки.

Обнимавшие Мукуро руки вдруг закаменели. Дино напрягся всем телом, потом неожиданно, но довольно сильно надавил Мукуро на плечо, заставляя приподняться над собой и вглядываясь в лицо полыхнувшими острым и ясным страхом глазами. Словно это не он только что бормотал всякие нежности в тумане послеоргазменной неги.

— Убивали? — повторил Дино, моргая. — В смысле?

— Не бери в голову, — Мукуро успокаивающе улыбнулся. — Я же говорил, что я — проект. Скажем так, некоторые мои способности связаны с не очень приятными вещами. Я же жив, как ты видишь.

Дино соскользнул рукой с плеча, дотронулся до лица Мукуро кончиками пальцев. До уголка глаза, до носа, костяшкой очертил рот, словно проверяя, правда ли он из плоти и крови — было бы легко поверить, что это всего лишь чудесное видение. Ну, если бы его задница не горела от недавно трахавшего его члена.

— Мне это не нравится, — сказал Дино, хмурясь, — звучит еще хуже, чем пули предсмертной воли Реборна. Я не должен позволять тебе умирать.

— Что, этот мелкий говнюк и в тебя ими стрелял? — Мукуро поймал его руку и поцеловал в середину шершавой от мозолей ладони. — Обещаю не умирать. Без тебя во всяком случае. Мы, знаешь, там, в будущем, договорились дожить до старости и вместе впасть в маразм.

— Да? — Дино невольно улыбнулся, хотя глаза еще оставались настороженными. Раскрытая ладонь так удобно, идеально легла Мукуро на щеку, словно эта щека была создана, чтобы гладить ее рукой Дино Каваллоне. — Дай угадаю, я это предложил — а ты посмеялся надо мной и согласился.

— Какая проницательность, — Мукуро глянул на него тепло и чуть насмешливо. — Конечно, ты. У тебя же постоянно возникают какие-то безумные идеи. А я просто не могу их не поддерживать, — его взгляд вдруг сделался серьезным. — Но эта конкретная идея приходила мне в голову и до того, как ты ее озвучил.

Дино вдруг снова схватил его за плечи, сжимая узловатыми, длинными пальцами, и опрокинул на спину, на вытянутой руке нависая сверху. Мукуро покорно упал, раскинув согнутые в локтях руки, волосы рассыпались по плечам, по кровати, и Дино медленно опустил голову, упираясь лбом в его лоб.

— В детстве, — пробормотал он, свободной рукой принимаясь медленно гладить Мукуро по шее и ключицам, а затем соскальзывая на грудь, — я мечтал, что состарюсь как ушедший на покой капитан пиратов. Возле моря, с трубкой в зубах, попугаем на плече и здоровенной седой бородой. Или без бороды. Но обязательно у моря.

— Да, про попугая ты говорил, — от прикосновения пальцев, задевших сосок, Мукуро сладко поежился, прикрывая глаза. — Я еще пообещал гонять его клюкой. Только давай договоримся — бороду ты отращивать не станешь, она будет мешать целоваться. А трубку заменим на хороший косяк. Как тебе мои предложения?

— На косяк? — повторил Дино чуть рассеянно, отвлекшись на острый, потемневший комочек плоти под своими пальцами. Стоило задеть его, как Мукуро поежился, и Дино повторил движение — чуть прижал сосок подушечкой пальца, медленно провел по кругу, не отпуская.

— Ну да, — Мукуро судорожно вдохнул, все еще лежа под Дино неподвижно. — Дурь на тебя отлично действует. Думаю, к старости мы с тобой оба скуримся. Если до этого не скончаемся.

— Мне нравятся все варианты. Ты очень чувствительный здесь, да? — продолжил Дино без перехода, глядя на острую твердую вершинку соска, как голодная собака смотрит на кость. Он несколько раз тяжело сглотнул — во рту набралось слюны, язык дернулся от желания прикоснуться. Дино нагнулся и взял сосок раскрытыми губами. И моментально обмер от того, как они, мягкие, могут сжать твердую плоть, как та упирается кончиком в язык. Он нависал сверху, как кошка с выгнутым хребтом — а член вставал прямо на глазах, подергиваясь и задевая мокрой головкой бедро Мукуро.

Губы Дино коснулись кожи, обхватили мягко, тепло, язык придавил вершину соска, так, что Мукуро застонал. Совсем тихо, почти неслышно. Тело выгнулось, вжалось в раскрытые губы. Руки сами потянулись к Дино, пальцы зарылись в волосы, притягивая ближе.

— Да... — проговорил Мукуро, чувствуя, как начинает частить сердце, — да, очень...

— Ох, Мадонна, — прошептал Дино изумленно, восторженно и как-то беспомощно, выпуская изо рта сосок, чтобы вдохнуть.

Мукуро застонал так тихо, так сладко, что плечи Дино покрылись колкими мурашками от восхищения и удовольствия. Он опять вскинул голову и жадно глянул на раскрытые губы Мукуро, сквозь которые рвалось дыхание, на подрагивающие ресницы, цепенея от восторга.

— Мадонна, — повторил он снова, — Мадонна... — и наконец хватанул второй сосок, пытаясь тереть его кончиком языка, а рукой так вцепившись в простыню рядом, словно сдерживался, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас.

У Дино сделалось такое восторженное выражение лица, что если бы это был не он, Мукуро точно отпустил бы какой-нибудь насмешливый комментарий. Но это был Дино, и он заводил просто до мурашек. Даже вот такой, восторженный, неопытный, боящийся сделать что-то не так. Его рот заставлял тело сладко подрагивать, а сердце колотиться. Мукуро закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как тело отзывается на прикосновение, как оно льнет к неумелым горячим губам.

— Еще, — произнес он негромко, когда язык Дино прошелся по соску.

— Ох да, да, — Дино и не собирался отпускать его. Не такого, едва слышно, сладко мычащего, вздрагивающего от удовольствия, с блаженно запрокинутой головой. У него самого бешено колотилось сердце, аж руки дрожали, а язык и щеки сводило как от голода, стоило опять коснуться губами твердого соска.

Дино больше не отрывался: сосал, вылизывал, мял кончиком языка, прихватывал зубами, отпускал испуганно и тут же снова набрасывался, часто-часто шумно дыша через нос, а его член уже упирался Мукуро прямо в бедро, пачкая липкой смазкой и ощутимо подрагивая от притока крови.

Член Дино снова проехался по его бедру, оставляя на коже влажный след. Живот тут же скрутило сладкой, почти болезненной судорогой. Мукуро закусил губы. Колени разъехались сами, широко, приглашающе.

— Трахни меня, — выдохнул он с очередным тихим стоном, — давай.

Дино выдохнул так, что почти вскрикнул. Мукуро развел бедра, предлагаясь ему, и это простое короткое движение шибануло в голову с чудовищной силой, на мгновение яйца поджались, чуть не вытолкнув сперму. Он кончил бы, просто глядя, как Мукуро раздвигает ноги. И еще. И еще.

— Прямо так? — севшим голосом, почти беззвучно прошептал Дино в ответ, — а как же... — и вдруг дотронулся кончиками пальцев прямо до влажной подергивающейся дырки, шумно сглатывая. Мукуро ведь растягивал его пальцами, разве ему не нужно сделать то же самое?

— Бля-ядь, — выдохнул Мукуро. От этого короткого, дразнящего прикосновения, перед глазами все смазалось, поплыло. — Да... так... — слова тяжело выдавливались из сведенного горла. — Твою мать... мы трахаемся с тобой по несколько раз в день... — он сжал зубы, чувствуя, как от предвкушения болезненно сводит яйца. — Давай. Иначе я сдохну прямо сейчас.

Дино рывками втягивал воздух, чувствуя себя будто во сне. Распластанное тело Мукуро, его раскинутые, согнутые в коленях ноги, дрожащие от нетерпения пальцы, ровный, блестящий член, прижатый к животу… Просто не верилось, что это происходит на самом деле. Дино трясло больше, чем когда трахать собирались его самого. Тело обмирало, по спине прокатывалась жаркая оцепенелая дрожь, горло безостановочно наполнялось слюной, и он сглатывал еще и еще, медленно опуская руки, чтобы подтянуть Мукуро к себе за бедра. Инстинктивным движением, не раздумывая — приподнять, дернуть навстречу, пока головка не ткнется неуклюже под яйца, не оботрется за ними, сама проскальзывая туда, где дергаются мышцы, где можно вдавиться глубже, скользнуть внутрь — и обожмет со всех сторон так крепко, так горячо.

Дино не хватило терпения. Едва ощутив тесный влажный жар, который стиснул его член крепко и глубоко, он бешено дернул бедрами и толкнулся вперед раньше, чем успел подумать. Напористо въехал весь, до упора, пока яйца не шлепнули о задницу Мукуро. И упал сверху с рыдающим жалобным стоном, содрогаясь как от боли. Оргазм накрыл моментально, даже прочувствовать толком ничего не удалось. Член толчками выплескивал сперму в обволакивающие его мышцы, а Дино всхлипывал, уткнувшись лицом в шею Мукуро и почему-то держа ее зубами, сжимая их крепче и крепче каждый раз, как живот сводило новой долгой судорогой.

Мукуро выгнуло навстречу упавшему на него телу. И это было хо-ро-шо. Так хорошо, что Мукуро едва не кончил сам. Зубы Дино впились в шею, сжимаясь в такт дергающемуся внутри члену, и Мукуро снова едва удержался на краю оргазма. Он подхватил Дино ладонями под ягодицы и двинул бедрами вверх, не давая ему выскользнуть, удерживая его в себе, чувствуя, как с каждым укусом Дино по шее, плечу бегут колкие, почти болезненно выворачивающие нутро искры, а потом снова осторожно двинул бедрами вверх и вниз, и еще, и еще раз.

Дино снова воюще, мучительно застонал, чувствуя, как вокруг чувствительного до боли члена опять стягивается мягкое, сладкое, как скользит мокро, стиснув внутри плотным капканом. Его все еще трясло, на глазах выступили слезы, и в ушах громко бухало, никак было не очнуться, а член уже вставал опять, не успев толком обмякнуть — прямо там внутри. Твердел, растягивая задницу Мукуро. Тот двигался под ним медленно, выгибаясь, а Дино все смотрел как сумасшедший на запрокинутую голову и закушенные губы, на яркий след укуса на мокрой от слюны шее, и потерянно стонал вместе с ним, будто вообще не понимал, что происходит.

Внутренности буквально сводило от желания кончить. Мукуро чувствовал, как член внутри него снова начинает наливаться кровью, давит на стенки, вскользь проезжается по простате. Мукуро приоткрыл глаза, вглядываясь в совершенно невменяемое лицо Дино, встречаясь с его пьяным, поплывшим взглядом.

— Давай, трахни меня, — выдохнул он негромко, замедляя собственные движения, — ты же хотел посмотреть, как я буду кончать под тобой.

Дино всхлипнул и на мгновение сильно прижался ртом к его рту, чуть не разбив губы, будто умолял молчать. Не отрываясь, приподнял бедра, а потом качнул ими — неловко, осторожно, вздрагивая, когда ответное движение бедер Мукуро заставило член выскользнуть наполовину, а затем войти еще глубже. Дино мокро дышал ему прямо в рот, задевая зубами зубы, прижавшись носом к носу, ему нужно было, нужно было чувствовать дыхание Мукуро, стук сердца в груди под собой, когда бедра снова качнулись, повторяя движение. А потом Мукуро вдруг сжался внутри, сдавил его нежными гладкими мышцами, заставив сперму хлюпнуть. Дино почти ощутил, как она течет по яйцам, и на этом реальность для него кончилось.

Не осталось ничего, кроме раздвинутых ног Мукуро, его тихого шепота и этих пошлых, грязных хлюпающих звуков, с которыми член толкался ему в задницу снова и снова, и снова, и снова. Дино выл и тут же сбивался на вскрики, окаменел весь, не шевелился даже, только двигал-двигал-двигал бедрами, вбиваясь членом в Мукуро.

От горячего дыхания Дино, от тепла его кожи, его запаха, вкуса у Мукуро поехала крыша. Да так стремительно, что удержаться было уже просто невозможно. Бедра сами двинулись навстречу, подставляясь под проезжающуюся по нервам твердую головку, мышцы сжались так, что в глазах потемнело от удовольствия.

— Ох блядь, блядь, блядь, — вырвалось из груди на полувдохе, а потом тело свело сладкой судорогой, одной, другой, третьей. Оргазм заставил коротко вскрикнуть, а потом тяжело обмякнуть, растечься, размазаться по кровати.

У Дино потемнело в глазах. Мышцы в заднице Мукуро сжимались вокруг его члена, почти не давая шевелиться, пульсировали, спазматически вздрагивали. Мукуро выгибался, путаясь в собственных волосах, его губы покраснели, и даже шея покрылась пятнами румянца. Он отчаянно, задушенно ругался и кончал, кончал, кончал, забрызгивая живот тягучими каплями спермы. Невыносимо. Невозможно. Дино почти плакал, глядя на него, и впивался ногтями в прогибающиеся бока, дрожа с головы до ног, зажатый в хватке его тела так, что не двинуться. И боже, он не хотел двигаться, он согласился бы умереть вот так, держа под собой бьющегося в оргазме Мукуро. А потом тот свалился на кровать, задыхаясь и все еще мелко подрагивая, бессильный и тяжелый, часто-часто втягивая ртом воздух. Дино опять двинулся в нем, неуклюже и жадно пытаясь толкнуться снова, дотрахать, растянуть это еще ненадолго, прежде чем кончит сам.

Сквозь сладкую послеоргазменную одурь Мукуро почувствовал, как Дино снова толкнулся в расслабленное, подрагивающее нутро, как из задницы потекло, заливая и без того уже липкую от спермы кровать. Он попытался поднять разъехавшиеся в разные стороны колени, но они не слушались, подрагивая и снова разъезжаясь в разные стороны. Мукуро приоткрыл глаза, глядя на Дино мутным, пьяным от удовольствия взглядом.

— Кончай, — произнес он хрипло, едва ворочая языком.

Одного слова хватило, чтобы Дино сорвало. Он схватил Мукуро под колени руками, рванул на себя, буквально натягивая на свой член, обнимая сам себя его бедрами, выругавшись так, что дома ему рот с мылом вымыли бы за такие слова. И начал долбиться мелко и сумасшедше быстро, зажмурившись, вцепившись зубами в колено Мукуро, сотрясая всю кровать, которая билась о стену, пока живот не свело, тяжело выталкивая жалкие остатки спермы. Дино никак не мог успокоиться и все еще вбивался и вбивался, пока, подвывая, кончал, даже когда член уже начал обмякать. Все двигался, вжавшись в колено лицом и судорожно цепляясь за бедра, дыша с рыданиями, потому что и сил больше не осталось, и остановиться было невозможно.

Дино знакомо выматерился, подхватил под колени и принялся вбиваться так, что Мукуро бы кончил ровно через десять секунд этой дикой ебли, если бы только было чем. Член дернулся, почти болезненно, заставляя тихонько, хнычуще застонать. Пальцы Дино, сжимающиеся на бедрах, его впивающиеся в колено зубы, совершенно животный вопль, от которого тут же в животе все скрутилось в тугой узел. А Дино все не останавливался, двигаясь и двигаясь, заставляя выворачиваться от какого-то уже невменяемого удовольствия, дергаясь в сладких, похожих на оргазм судорогах, цепляясь пальцами за одеяло, и издавать совершенно неприличные булькающие звуки.

Они ебались, как сорвавшиеся с цепи звери, до самого конца, пока у Дино разом не ослабли все мышцы и он просто не рухнул, содрогаясь мелкими бессильными спазмами. В голове было совершенно черно, все тело слиплось с вымазанным в поту и сперме телом Мукуро, и невозможно было разобрать, где кончается одно и начинается другое. Мукуро сам вздрагивал под ним, бедра то напрягались, то обмякали, в заднице все сжималось, не выпуская член, липло и хлюпало, сперма оттуда текла по яйцам Дино, по нежной коже ног, которую Дино чувствовал своими бедрами. Мукуро постанывал как-то бессмысленно, по-звериному, и Дино мог только вторить ему, растеряв все человеческое. Умолк он, когда перестал трястись сам и Мукуро под ним тоже расслабился, приподнимая и опуская на тяжело вздымающейся груди, словно баюкая.

Сил не было. Совсем. Мукуро чувствовал себя так, словно его долго било волнами о скалы, а потом выбросило на берег безвольной грудой костей, кожи, мелко дрожащих мышц. Он не знал, сколько они пролежали вот так, сцепившись друг с другом. Может минуту, а может неделю. Неважно. Ничто в мире, кроме тяжело дышащего на нем Дино, не имело сейчас никакого значения. Прошлое, будущее, настоящее, все схлопнулось в одну точку, все миры и вселенные сейчас сошлись в одно это мгновение, в бьющееся о его ребра сердце. И это было так правильно... Словно он попал в центр мироздания. А потом реальность начала возвращаться. Мукуро тяжело поднял будто налитую свинцом руку, и опустил ее на спину Дино, обхватывая его поперек ребер.

— Я умер и переродился, — пробормотал он себе под нос, а потом чуть сжал пальцы, чувствуя под ними горячую, мокрую от пота кожу. — А ты как?

— Не умирай, — отозвался Дино, еле ворочая языком. Слабо шевельнулся и снова обмяк под его рукой. — Со мной никогда в жизни не случалось ничего лучше, чем сегодняшний день.

Мукуро уткнулся носом в его волосы и улыбнулся.

— Ну, это только начало, — проговорил он, чувствуя, как волосы Дино приятно щекочут губы. — Ты охуенный, — добавил он чуть тише, дыша его запахом, — и лучшего чем ты, в моей жизни тоже ничего не случалось.

— Это хорошо, — Дино опустил голову еще ниже, весь спрятавшись в изгибе плеча. Его уже отпустила чувственная дрожь и теперь крыло какой-то совершенно дикой, восторженной нежностью, пробивавшейся даже сквозь мокрую глухую вату в голове. Хотелось вжаться еще сильнее, втечь в Мукуро золотым пламенем прямо под кожу. — Хорошо знать, что я могу сделать тебя счастливым, а не только все испортить, как всегда.

— Это что еще за внезапный приступ самокритики? — Мукуро приоткрыл глаза и тяжело провел от шеи до самой задницы Дино, чувствуя, как под ладонью собирается влага. — Не припомню, чтобы ты что-то портил, да еще и всегда. — Он снова закрыл глаза и чуть сжал пальцы на по-мальчишечьи тощей заднице, чувствуя, как приятно саднит искусанная шея и ноют синяки оставленные ногтями Дино на плече.

Дино тихонько замычал — даже в таком состоянии прикосновение к заднице, сжавшиеся на ней ладони будоражили невероятно, до болезненного тягучего спазма в обессилевшем теле. Ягодицы и бедра тут же покрылись мурашками.

— Ты как? Сидеть сможешь? — поинтересовался Мукуро, поглаживая и снова сжимая задницу Дино. Она так приятно, так правильно ложилась в ладонь, что рука млела. Дино снова вцепился в него мертвой хваткой, словно боялся, что если не держать как следует, то Мукуро сбежит.

— Наверное. Мне все равно... правда, это ерунда, — Дино наконец уперся локтем возле плеча Мукуро и привстал, нависая сверху над его лицом. Потом поднял другую руку и провел ею вдоль четких острых линий, коснулся уголка рта и обнял ладонью, кончиками пальцев заправив прядь волос за ухо, — Рокудо... на случай если что-нибудь вдруг исправят там, в будущем, и ты внезапно исчезнешь отсюда, говори почаще, что… любишь меня. Пожалуйста.

— Я люблю тебя, — Мукуро положил свою ладонь на руку Дино, прижимая ее к своему лицу и глядя в немного растерянные и тревожные карие глаза с золотистыми искрами в глубине. — Я люблю тебя так сильно... И всегда буду. Даже если ты вдруг перестанешь, я все равно буду тебя любить. И я буду говорить тебе это так часто, что тебе еще надоест, — закончил он, улыбнувшись.

— Не надоест, — отозвался Дино сдавленно, будто от слез. Еще мгновение смотрел, потом ткнулся обратно лицом в лицо Мукуро, вжался весь так, что плечи задрались к ушам, крепко, отчаянно, щекой к щеке, стиснув пальцами волосы. С минуту он так и пролежал, напряженный и закаменевший, а потом наконец расслабился, обмякая, и еще через минуту спина его начала подниматься ровно и медленно: Дино глубоко спал.

Мукуро лежал молча, обхватив его, чувствуя, как постепенно расслабляется его тело, как дыхание становится ровным, как успокаивается биение сердца. Мукуро закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как вместе с ровным дыханием Дино на него самого накатывает дрема, и через несколько минут тоже уснул.

***

Дино проснулся в кромешной темноте и некоторое время моргал, ничего не понимая. Это была не его комната, не его постель, а главное — он чувствовал под собой что-то жесткое, теплое и дышащее. Живое. В ту же секунду его накрыло осознанием. Дино дернулся, чуть не подскочил — и только потом очень медленно расслабился, широко раскрытыми глазами вглядываясь сквозь темноту.

События прошедшего дня замелькали в памяти — сумасшедшие, хаотичные и непонятные. Жаркие, полные незнакомых слов и ощущений. Лицо моментально вспыхнуло, Дино облизнул сухие губы и тихо выдохнул: значит, все это был не сон. Или он провалился в сон еще глубже, проснулся внутри сна? Волосы Рокудо разметались вокруг них по кровати, и Дино чувствовал биение его сердца. Неужели это все по-настоящему и под ним, в его руках, человек, пришедший к нему из будущего, чтобы перевернуть всю жизнь? Все еще обмирая от недоверчивого удивления, Дино потянулся к его лицу и коснулся губами скулы, словно еще раз проверяя, не ошибся ли.

Мукуро почувствовал сквозь сон, как Дино вдруг дернулся, напрягся, так что лежащая на его спине ладонь Мукуро съехала, а потом губы Дино коснулись лица, заставляя проснуться окончательно. Он несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь прийти в себя. В темноте, спросонья он не сразу понял, где находится. Несколько долгих мгновений ему казалось, что он дома. Но потом слабый свет, пробивающийся из окон, позволил ему разглядеть обстановку гостиничного номера, и воспоминания о том, что произошло утром, вернулись. Губы Дино вновь коснулись его лица, и Мукуро глубоко вздохнул.

— Выспался? — поинтересовался он хриплым спросонья голосом.

— М-м-м... — отозвался Дино невнятно, снова обмирая. Голос Мукуро сделал с его телом что-то странное: мышцы свело, тяжело заболело внизу живота, его стояк ткнулся в жесткое узкое бедро и вжался так, что пробрало крупной дрожью.

— Ох, — выдохнул он беспомощно, — кажется, д-да.

Дино промычал что-то невнятное, дернулся, приглушенно вскрикнул, и Мукуро почувствовал, как его напряженный член ткнулся в бедро, отчего по ноге тут же побежали мурашки.

— Отлично, — Мукуро усмехнулся, прижал его к себе и потянулся к стоящему у кровати ночнику. Раздался тихий щелчок, и кровать залил приглушенный желтоватый свет, заставивший их обоих на мгновение зажмуриться. — Ну, — проговорил Мукуро, слегка поглаживая Дино по спине, чувствуя под пальцами его позвонки, — тебе не кажется, что стоило бы позвонить домой? А то того и гляди твои люди нагрянут сюда во главе с Ромарио, и может получиться не очень приятно.

Дино снова замычал, вздрагивая от прикосновения к спине так сильно, что опять проехался членом по бедру Мукуро, совсем растерявшись уронил голову ему на плечо и тихо всхлипнул, кажется, пропустив мимо ушей все, что тот говорил.

— Да, — промычал он снова, едва разборчиво, а потом вдруг вскинул голову и вжался раскрытыми губами под ухом, в шею, неловко, сбивчиво, будто в лихорадке шепча туда. — Хочу тебя взять.

Шепот Дино лишил Мукуро полусонной расслабленности, мгновенно выбивая из равновесия. Касание губ прокатилось по телу волной жара, заставило крупно вздрогнуть. На какую-то долю секунды Мукуро замер, представив себе вдруг, как сюда вваливается Ромарио с половиной клана Каваллоне, а потом разум окончательно его покинул.

— Так возьми, — негромко произнес он, запрокидывая голову и подставляясь под жадные губы Дино.

— Рокудо, — выдохнул тот, обмирая от восторга, — Рокудо-о-о, — и принялся целовать подставленную шею жадно, быстро, словно она могла куда-то исчезнуть, скользя по ней голодным распахнутым ртом, языком, дыша в уши и волосы, вылизывая и целуя от висков до ямки между ключицами.

Он положил ладонь на бедро Мукуро, чувствуя, как согревается светлая прохладная кожа, потянул вверх, хватая под сгиб колена, бархатистый от испарины, втираясь текущим членом между бедрами, под яйца, еще ниже, пока головка не ткнулась в расслабленную, влажную дырку, почти без усилия проскакивая внутрь. Бедра дернулись сами, член вошел длинным слитным толчком до упора, и Дино опять потрясенно всхлипнул, выгнув спину и тихо-тихо застонав Мукуро в плечо.

— Ты потрясающий, — бормотал он, медленно подаваясь назад и снова неторопливо вставляя. — Охуенный. Мой… ты — мой.

Дино облизал ему шею, шумно дыша в ухо, тычась носом в ключицу. Это заставило бы Мукуро ухмыльнуться, будь это кто угодно другой. Но это был Дино. И от этих его не слишком умелых, торопливых ласк сердце Мукуро зачастило, толкаясь в ребра. А потом ладонь Дино легла на бедро, подхватила под коленом, и Мукуро почувствовал, как член толкается в него, раздвигая мышцы, и сжался вокруг, стремясь почувствовать каждое его движение.

Дино двинул бедрами, чуть выходя и вставляя снова на всю длину. Мукуро судорожно, со всхлипом втянул воздух, ощущая себя так, словно член Дино вытягивал и вталкивал обратно все его скрученные напряженным возбуждением внутренности.

— Ох ты ж бля-адь, — протянул он в такт толчкам, выгибаясь, втираясь членом в теплое тело, почти не разбирая сбивчивого шепота Дино.

Рот Дино наконец успокоился, замер на ключице, потом коснулся уха, всасывая тонкую мочку с гвоздиком сережки. Казалось, Дино поверил, что желанное тело под ним никуда не исчезнет и можно не торопиться, поэтому двигался неспешно, глубоко, тепло и нежно целуя Мукуро то в ухо, то в щеку, то в изгиб плеча.

— Обними меня крепче, — попросил он наконец срывающимся голосом, — хочу, чтобы ты кончил вместе со мной.

Неспешные, плавные толчки заставляли тело растекаться по кровати. Удовольствие накатывало, словно морской прилив на берег, тепло и тягуче собираясь в животе. Несколько мгновений Мукуро наслаждался этим чувством, а потом обхватил Дино обеими руками и крутанулся вбок, подминая его под себя, оказываясь сверху, коленями сжимая его тело и продолжая двигаться на нем в том же плавном ритме вверх и вниз. Вжимаясь грудью в его грудь, ловя губами его рот и двигаясь-двигаясь-двигаясь, чувствуя, как член дразняще проезжается по нервам.

Дино охнул, свалился на бок и непонимающе раскинул руки, мгновение глядя на Мукуро недоверчиво и удивленно. А потом тот качнул бедрами, проехавшись по его груди своей, и голова Дино безвольно запрокинулась, ресницы задрожали, опускаясь вместе с первым же выдохом. Теперь Мукуро двигался на нем, над ним, брал его в себя, Дино даже толкаться не нужно было — Мукуро сам надевался и оседал так тяжело и глубоко, что Дино казалось, вот-вот он почувствует головкой члена его сердце. Было так хорошо, так невыносимо, одурительно прекрасно. Волшебно, как полет, и затягивающе, как глубокая темная вода.

— Рокудо, — снова тихо зашептал Дино, проскальзывая ладонями по его выгнутой спине, ощупывая лопатки, узкий, ломкий изгиб поясницы, пытаясь дотянуться до задницы. — Выпрямись... выпрямись, я хочу видеть тебя. Пожалуйста.

Мукуро потянулся за его руками, разжимая ладони, выпуская Дино из объятий, садясь на его член так, что на мгновение ему самому показалось, будто головка достала до сердца. И еще глубже, почти до горла, из которого невольно вырвался хриплый стон удовольствия.

На несколько мгновений Мукуро замер, нанизанный на член Дино, с выгнутой спиной, запрокинутой головой и широко распахнутыми, невидящими глазами. Он несколько раз судорожно вдохнул, пытаясь уцепиться непослушными пальцами за колени Дино, а потом приподнялся и опустился, так, что собственный мокрый от текущей по нему смазки член, качнулся, тяжело шлепнув о живот и оставив на нем влажный след. Снова приподнялся и опустился, дурея от распирающего ощущения заполненности. Казалось член Дино толкался куда-то совсем глубоко, и Мукуро застонал тяжело и протяжно, продолжая двигаться вверх и вниз.

Дино перестал шевелиться и, кажется, дышать — только смотрел, смотрел, смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами, жадно и недоверчиво, счастливо и почти безумно. Мукуро поднимался и опускался над ним, выгнувшись всем своим длинным телом, волосы метались за спиной, живот блестел от смазки, а жилы на широко раскинутых бедрах дрожали от напряжения.

Ничего более прекрасного Дино в жизни не видел и сомневался, что увидит. Он следил за этим гипнотизирующим танцем, словно Мукуро был суккубом или каким-нибудь древним жрецом, который проводил странный первобытный ритуал. Мягкий свет ламп и сияние пламени обливали его светлую кожу золотом, накладывали глубокие тени. Дино сжал ладонь вокруг члена, сначала просто держа, а затем принимаясь плавно водить ею, легко скользившей по смазке.

Пальцы Дино сжались на члене, ладонь прошлась от головки вниз, потом обратно, еще, и Мукуро судорожно всхлипнул, приподнимаясь и опускаясь, толкаясь в ладонь Дино. Снова приподнимаясь и опускаясь, сжимаясь вокруг его члена так, что по телу прошла предоргазменная судорога.

— Я... сейчас кончу, — выдохнул он, не слишком понимая, что говорит. На секунду ему показалось, что член Дино вытолкнул из спины позвоночник и двигается там, на его месте, долбясь головкой прямо в мозг. И это было так охуительно, что он как-то беспомощно моргнул, захлебнулся собственным стоном и задвигался быстрее, чувствуя, что его вот-вот вывернет в оргазме.

— Давай, — простонал Дино восхищенно, с каким-то благоговейным ужасом чувствуя, как мышцы Мукуро начинают часто-часто сокращаться вокруг его члена. Сжал руку сильнее, задвигал быстрей, почти не отдавая себе отчета — на одних инстинктах, которые требовали увидеть, как Мукуро кончит. Немедленно. Как его накроет удовольствием, как потечет на пальцы сперма, как задрожит живот. Он даже забыл о себе, любуясь первыми предоргазменными судорогами, но тут Мукуро сжался как-то особенно хорошо, и Дино вскрикнул, прогнувшись под ним и почти подкинув его на своих бедрах.

И Мукуро заорал. Совершенно похабно, захлебываясь собственным криком, судорожно дергаясь всем телом на выталкивающем ему в задницу сперму члене. Мышцы на ногах и животе мелко тряслись, его окатывало волнами жара и он бы не смог сказать изнутри или снаружи. Он просто дергался и кричал, с подвыванием, словно попавшее в капкан животное, потеряв всякую способность к контролю. И это было так блядски, так охуительно хорошо, что невозможно описать. А потом он, кажется, сорвал голос, так что мог только хватать ртом воздух и ошарашено пялиться в сияющие золотом глаза Дино, не очень хорошо понимая, на каком они оба свете.

Дино кончал вместе с ним, почти беззвучно, только закаменев приподнятыми бедрами, которые чудом держали на себе вес содрогающегося, выгибающегося Мукуро. Выплескивался в его сжатую задницу и смотрел, смотрел, полыхая безудержным пламенем в глазах.

Мышцы перестали слушаться все и разом. Мукуро рухнул на Дино, вжимаясь в липкую от собственной спермы грудь, все еще задыхаясь и подергиваясь от пробирающей спину сладкой дрожи, ткнувшись губами куда-то за ухо, в светлые, отливающие золотом волосы и тяжело выдохнув: «Люблю тебя», и затих, тяжело дыша и пытаясь собрать себя хотя бы в какое-то подобие мыслящего существа.

Дино прерывисто выдохнул, стискивая спину Мукуро руками, сгибами локтей, так что пальцами дотянулся до ребер. И тоже ткнулся губами в волосы, почти неощутимо собирая с виска Мукуро испарину. Провел носом по уху, задел маленький сапфир и как-то бездумно пробормотал:

— Красиво. Не думал, что мужчине могут идти серьги.

— Это твои, — пробормотал Мукуро невнятно. Язык еле ворочался во рту. — Ты мне подарил.

Он попытался было приподняться, чувствуя, что вдавливает Дино в кровать своим весом, но тело лишь непослушно дернулось и осталось безвольно лежать на мокрой, липкой, горячей груди, вдавливаясь ребрами в ребра.

— Да? — Дино словно не чувствовал его тяжести, продолжал обнимать, водя кончиком носа по сережке. — Я бы хотел подарить тебе что-нибудь сейчас. Чтобы осталось на память об этом дне даже там, в будущем.

— Знаешь, я это вряд ли забуду и без подарков, — отозвался Мукуро, обретая, наконец, способность мыслить хоть сколько-нибудь здраво. Он осторожно коснулся губами изгиба шеи Дино и улыбнулся.

— Все равно, — Дино, почувствовав шеей его улыбку, тоже улыбнулся и совсем спрятался носом под ухо. — Надо позвонить, — пробормотал он невнятно. — Сейчас... сейчас я встану.

— Пока я на тебе лежу, не встанешь, — Мукуро прикрыл глаза, собираясь с силами, а потом со стоном скатился на кровать рядом с Дино и замер. — Господи, я в говно, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Если так и дальше пойдет, то обратно в будущее уже нечему будет переноситься...

Дино тут же перевернулся набок, подперев голову рукой, и положил липкую ладонь ему на грудь. Провел вниз медленно, задев кончиками пальцев сосок, нырнул в ямку пупка, проследил тонкую темную дорожку волос, коснулся члена, а потом ладонь как-то сама соскользнула на внутреннюю сторону бедра, и Дино вляпался в собственную сперму. Он охнул и замер, а потом облизнул губы и начал медленно размазывать ее, словно втирая себя в кожу Мукуро.

Мукуро глянул на него из-под ресниц.

— Если ты считаешь, что я прячу телефон в заднице, спешу тебя огорчить, — поддразнил он.

Рука Дино приятно скользила по коже, и Мукуро чуть раздвинул бедра, словно приглашая ее не останавливаться. Дино моргнул, но ничего не ответил. Мукуро легко и бесстыдно развел ноги, и от этого движения снова захватило дух — так сильно, что на мгновение рука Дино замерла и сердце ухнуло куда-то в желудок. А потом он скользнул перемазанными в сперме пальцами вверх и сразу, одним толчком вставил их в растянутую влажную дырку, сам же от этого охнув и тяжело втянув воздух.

Пальцы Дино въехали в растраханную, расслабленную задницу с чавкающим звуком. Мукуро закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как они раздвигают мышцы там, внутри.

— Ты все-таки решил довести меня до такого состояния, чтобы я просто физически не смог никуда перенестись? — лениво поинтересовался он.

— Наверное, — рассеянным шепотом согласился Дино, не отрывая взгляда от собственных пальцев. Они мокро скользили внутри, хлюпая и вытягивая за собой тонкие вязкие ниточки спермы.

Теперь Дино мог на ощупь почувствовать мышцы, в которые толкался членом. Горячие, размякшие после оргазма и нежные. Их одновременно страшно было касаться грубыми пальцами — и хотелось вставить еще, сильнее, глубже, оттрахать Мукуро рукой, чтобы тот извивался на пальцах, как змея. Дино сам не понимал, откуда в нем эти желания, откуда в голове такие дикие пошлые картины. Но пальцы уже сами искали, терли мягкие стенки, пока не наткнулись на все еще разбухший и твердый бугорок.

— Я знаю, вот тут, — пробормотал он, вдавливая подушечки, — ты делал это со мной.

Пальцы снова скользнули в задницу, и Мукуро приоткрыл глаза, следя за Дино. Выражение его лица было сейчас настолько знакомым, что у Мукуро на мгновение возникло странное чувство. Словно он попал в чью-то иллюзию. Пальцы Дино приятно скользили в заднице, чуть раздвигая стенки, поглаживая, трогая, будто пытаясь запомнить его на ощупь изнутри. Потом коснулись простаты, чуть надавили, не сильно, на самой грани между удовольствием и болью.

— Да, именно «тут», — выдохнул Мукуро, сдерживаясь, чтобы не застонать.

— Да? Хорошо? — Дино заметно разволновался, чуть не соскользнул и не задел ногтями, но сразу сосредоточился и вернул пальцы, снова проезжаясь ими по твердому узлу нервов, — Вот так, да? Так тебе нравится? Ох, Рокудо, — бедра Мукуро дрогнули, норовя свестись, и Дино снова торопливо двинул рукой. А потом, не вынимая пальцев, принялся коротко, сильно и быстро давить самыми подушечками прямо туда, в простату, то в одно место, то по кругу.

Мукуро закусил губу. Пальцы Дино проехались по нервам так, что у него чуть искры из глаз не посыпались. Измученное удовольствием тело безвольно подрагивало, каждый раз как подушечки пальцев надавливали там, внутри. С каждым их толчком кровь приливала к паху.

— Ох, д-а-а, — протянул Мукуро, не то отвечая на вопрос Дино, не то просто выдыхая.

— Да, — повторил Дино восторженно, — да, да! — не переставая быстро дергать пальцами, чувствуя, как мышцы начинают сжиматься вокруг них судорожно и обволакивающе.

Дино двинул запястьем, почти вытаскивая руку, и втолкнул обратно, настойчиво вставляя, трахая, позволяя костяшкам тереться о подрагивающие стенки и с восхищением глядя, как обмякший, липкий от спермы член Мукуро опять начинает наливаться кровью и твердеть

— Сможешь кончить еще раз? На моих пальцах? Вот так? Говори мне, говори, как тебя трахать, как сделать тебе хорошо.

Мукуро со стоном сгреб в обе горсти покрывало, чувствуя, как мнется во влажных ладонях жесткая ткань, и с шипением втянул в себя воздух. Дино вытащил пальцы, а потом вставил снова, проходясь костяшками по стенкам, заставляя их сжаться вокруг. Член дернулся. Мукуро почувствовал, как с головки потекла капля смазки.

— Еще... один, — со стоном выдохнул он, — палец вставь. И не останавливайся...

— Ч-черт, — как-то беспомощно выдохнул Дино, торопливо вытаскивая пальцы и добавляя безымянный, вставляя сразу три. Они вошли так легко, проскользнули внутрь одним движением, и давление мышц вокруг стало невыносимым, словно они сжимались прямо вокруг его члена, — черт, черт, черт, черт, — повторил он, задыхаясь и двигая рукой. Беспощадно, отчаянно долбясь в простату кончиком среднего пальца, а остальными натирая скользкие стенки, пытаясь заполнить ими Мукуро, как заполнял членом, и вжимаясь собственным стояком в его бедро.

— Да, та-ак, — Мукуро почувствовал, как бедра сами собой вздернулись навстречу трахающей его руке, как мышцы обхватили твердые, чуть шершавые пальцы, ебущие мелкими толчками прямо в нервы. — Ох... Ди-ино... пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста ещео-о-о, — голос сорвался вместе с первыми каплями спермы. Мукуро снова мучительно, почти на сухую вывернуло, затрясло от удовольствия, в последний раз толкнуло на трахающую его руку, а потом оставило без сил лежать поперек кровати, со скомканным покрывалом в обеих горстях.

В следующую секунду Дино уже тяжело навалился на него, толчком колена раздвигая подрагивающие бедра. Член вошел в растянутую дырку сразу до конца, мышцы Мукуро рефлекторно сжались последний раз, и Дино кончил, трясясь, как в судорогах, задыхаясь, не успев даже двинуться ни разу — тоже почти насухую, но его спермы внутри и так было столько, что член с хлюпаньем выдавил ее.

— Блядь, — беззвучно выдохнул он и обмяк, чувствуя, что сейчас потеряет сознание.

— Еще немного, и мы оба не доживем до нашего общего будущего, — осторожно разжимая пальцы пробормотал Мукуро. — Ты как-то на удивление быстро учишься. Суток еще не прошло с тех пор, как ты был девственником, а я уже выебан во все дырки.

— Не могу от тебя оторваться, — прошептал Дино, задевая губами его мокрое плечо, — так хочу тебя, что в груди болит. Трахать, гладить, целовать, смотреть, как ты кончаешь.

Он спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Мукуро и зажмурился вдруг, когда к глазам подкатило что-то горячее и запекло. А потом, собрав последние крохи воли и сил, поднялся на руке и отполз в сторону, другой слепо шаря по прикроватной тумбе. Чуть не свалил телефон. Он умудрился снять трубку с подставки и еще минуту тупо смотрел на нее, будто не мог вспомнить код Флоренции, а потом начал медленно тыкать в кнопки.

Мукуро тяжело приподнял голову, наблюдая за тем, как Дино возится с телефоном, а потом одним движением перекатился на бок, обнимая его за талию и вжимаясь бедрами в задницу.

— Да ты влюбился, — протянул Мукуро негромко, почти касаясь губами уха Дино, глядя, как тот тыкает липкими, дрожащими пальцами в кнопки.

— А? — переспросил Дино рассеянно, нажимая последнюю кнопку, а потом выронил начавший дозваниваться телефон и покраснел так жарко и густо, что румянец расползся даже на ключицы, — да ну, нет! — возмутился он на выдохе и тут же ладонью схватил Мукуро за бедро, с коротким стоном подаваясь назад и вжимаясь спиной в его грудь.

— А вот и да, — поддразнил его Мукуро, подхватывая телефон и прикладывая его к уху залившегося краской Дино, с удовольствием прижимаясь грудью к его спине. — Давай, поговори со своими, а потом скажи мне: «Я в тебя влюбился».

— Ты… — начал было Дино, но в этот момент трубка щелкнула, и гудки сменились знакомым голосом. – Ромарио, — выдохнул Дино все еще чуть надсадно и тут же виновато поморщился, — ох, ну не ругайся... все хорошо, слышишь? Я в порядке, — Бедра Мукуро вжимались в его задницу, Дино чувствовал кожей его липкий от спермы член и инстинктивно, как-то судорожно двинулся снова, проглотив короткий стон. — Да клянусь тебе, никто не держит пистолет у моей головы и не заставляет это говорить! Я просто... мне нужно сделать одно дело, очень важное дело, понимаешь? Я думал, успею быстро, но так вышло, что задержался. Да... нет, Ромарио, не надо. Я справлюсь один. Мне только до Пармы доехать, а сейчас я в Болонье. Это очень важно, и я должен сделать это один. Что?! Нет! Срочно отзови их обратно! Я сказал — не надо! Это дело только для меня, ясно?!

Мукуро, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо, тихонько посмеивался, слушая, как Дино пытается вразумить свою наседку-Ромарио. Он тихонько прихватывал губами золотистую от загара кожу в изгибе шеи Дино и поглаживал его по бедру, жмурясь, как довольный кот.

Дино выгибался едва заметно, и голос его почти не сбивался. Они с Ромарио ругались долго, Дино переходил то на повышенные тона, то на мягкие уговоры, пока старик не согласился наконец оставить его в покое, взяв честное слово, что юный наследник будет выходить на связь при каждой возможности и запросит помощь сразу, как только запахнет жареным. Дино наобещал всего и выдохнул с глубоким облегчением, когда наконец отбросил трубку.

— Как же... — начал он, но тут Мукуро прикусил кожу на его шее, и Дино запрокинул голову с задушенным стоном, еще крепче вцепившись ему в бедро.

— Ну вот, нам хотя бы не грозит нашествие твоей семьи, — заметил Мукуро. — Ты буквально спас мне жизнь. А теперь давай, скажи: «Рокудо, я в тебя влюбился», — протянул он, снова легко прикусывая кожу в изгибе между плечом и шеей Дино.

— Эй! — Дино содрогнулся опять и вдруг строптиво рванулся из его рук: казалось, он сейчас вскочит с кровати и начнет возмущенно спорить. Но он только перевернулся и упал обратно, лицом к Мукуро, весь красный и тяжело дышащий от смущения, как девственник, которого в первый раз поцеловали. — Ничего подобного, — сказал он зачем-то и сглотнул. А потом выдавил уже совсем тихо: — Рокудо...

Он протянул руку и вдруг удивительно нежно коснулся волос Мукуро, заправляя их за ухо.

— Я... ну да, я наверное…

— Наверное что? — Мукуро навис над ним, глядя прямо в глаза, на этот раз уже без улыбки, а потом наклонился, осторожно целуя в уголок рта. — Я хочу услышать.

— Наверное… в тебя.. — Дино запнулся, краснея еще сильнее под его взглядом, и последние слова пришлись Мукуро в губы, — влюбился в тебя.

Мукуро поймал его слова губами, снова нежно целуя в уголок рта, а потом накрывая губы Дино своими губами, целуя, отрываясь от его рта и целуя снова.

— Я тоже в тебя влюбился, — проговорил он тихо между поцелуями. — И разве это не лучшее, что вообще могло с нами случиться?

— Слушай, — пробормотал Дино так же невнятно, так же между поцелуями, пытаясь, моргая, сфокусировать взгляд на расплывающемся вблизи лице Мукуро, — а как это вообще... как я тебе первый раз об этом сказал? Или ты мне? Как мы... как между нами это все случилось?

— М-м-м, ну-у, — протянул Мукуро, чуть отстраняясь. — Ты рассказывал, что влюбился в меня с первого взгляда. Мне было пятнадцать, а тебе двадцать два. Я только что сбежал из тюрьмы и был мелким самовлюбленным засранцем, так что ума не приложу, что ты во мне нашел. Впрочем, ты тогда мне ни в чем не признался, так что я понятия не имел о твоих чувствах. — Мукуро подпер ладонью подбородок, помолчал несколько мгновений, а потом продолжил. — Мне было, наверное, лет двадцать, когда мы первый раз переспали. Я прилетел в Италию из Японии. По делам. И мне уже надо было лететь обратно, но рейс задержали, и я отправился в бар. А потом туда ввалился ты, — Мукуро улыбнулся, вспоминая это торжественное появление. — Ты выпил столько водки, что было удивительно, как ты вообще можешь на ногах держаться, а потом подкатил ко мне. Рассказывал о красоте звездного неба, когда несешься под ним на большой скорости... — Мукуро снова мечтательно улыбнулся. — В общем, мне стало интересно, это ты серьезно, или тебя просто занесло от водки. И я согласился поехать с тобой. Только звезд мы не увидели. Потому что пока ехали, хлынул дождь. Ты полез целоваться, и я до сих пор удивляюсь, как мы не разбились ко всем чертям. А потом мы добрались до ближайшей гостиницы, и я трахал тебя всю ночь. Проебал свой рейс, конечно, в буквальном смысле, — Мукуро усмехнулся и глянул на притихшего под ним Дино. — После этого мы стали встречаться. Иногда. Чтобы потрахаться. Ты все так же молчал о своих чувствах, а я считал, что у нас ничего серьезного. Где-то с полгода все это длилось. И как-то ты все-таки решился пригласить меня на свидание, и мне снова стало интересно, это ты всерьез? Ну а потом.... Потом у нас было очень много свиданий и секса. И ты все-таки признался мне в любви. А я… позже я понял, что тоже тебя люблю... — взгляд Мукуро вдруг стал задумчивым, и он замолчал.

Дино тоже долгое время молчал, моргая, как-то растерянно глядя сквозь Мукуро и машинально поглаживая его по волосам за ухом. Потом опустил руку, потер кончиками пальцев нос и пробормотал:

— Да... не очень-то романтичная история.

— Это потому что в моем изложении, — Мукуро тихонько рассмеялся. — На самом деле у нас были сотни романтических свиданий. Ты был очень изобретателен. И, между прочим, я признался тебе в любви прямо посреди лондонской пробки. На мне было вечернее платье и чулки, а еще у меня была женская грудь. Тебе нравилось, — добавил он, глядя в потрясенные глаза Дино с самым серьезным выражением лица, на какое только был способен в эту минуту.

— Платье? Чулки? Грудь?! — Дино часто заморгал, потом кашлянул, подавился и, наконец, выдавил хрипло: — За... зачем?!

— Я изображал твою любовницу на деловой встрече. Примерно так же, как я изображал твоего шофера утром. Только платье и чулки были вполне реальными, — Мукуро усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как они два часа «выбирали» эти самые платье и чулки в примерочной модного бутика, — Твои деловые партнеры совершенно потеряли волю. Сделка прошла успешнее некуда.

— По-моему, мы оба с тобой ненормальные. Ну, там, в будущем, — Дино обреченно вздохнул. — А уж я... господи, похоже, я полный придурок. Как тебя угораздило влюбиться в такого кретина?

— У нас были смягчающие обстоятельства, — отозвался Мукуро.— Нам всем пришлось менять будущее, и это было очень неприятное будущее. Нам удалось, но воспоминания о нем остались. — Что же касается твоего вопроса… — Мукуро опустил голову на грудь Дино и ненадолго замолчал, слушая как бьется его сердце. — Я не знаю. Любовь просто случается. Однажды ты понимаешь, что это она. Вот и все. — Мукуро глянул на Дино снизу вверх. — А тебя самого-то как угораздило, можешь объяснить?

— Ну, ты вроде не кретин, — отозвался Дино с искренностью пятилетнего ребенка. Он умолк, а потом сам же начал смеяться, закрыв лицо рукой.

Мукуро тоже засмеялся.

— Спасибо за это очаровательное «вроде», — проговорил он сквозь смех.

— Ой, замолчи, — Дино судорожно вздохнул и убрал руку. — Все, что ты говоришь, звучит так нереально. Трудно сразу взять и охватить все разумом. Будущее, которое мы меняли... А сейчас? Сейчас оно меняется? — Дино вдруг замолчал и слегка отстранил Мукуро от себя. — Ты сказал, что сбежал из тюрьмы в пятнадцать лет. Разве в тюрьму сажают до шестнадцати?

— Сейчас — понятия не имею. Если бы оно менялось всякий раз, как Ламбо пользовался своей базукой... Думаю, оно меняется, только если поменять какие-то очень важные моменты. Но я могу ошибаться, — Мукуро помолчал, пытаясь решить, что стоит рассказывать Дино, а о чем лучше промолчать. — В мафии — сажают, — наконец проговорил он сдержанным тоном.

— Стой, — Дино отпустил его и сел на кровати, — тебя держали в тюрьме Вендикаре?! Ребенка?! Как это возможно? Даже Сквало не забирали Вендиче!

Мукуро остался лежать рядом с ним. С минуту он молчал, а потом произнес нехотя, не глядя на Дино:

— Так ведь Сквало не перебил две Семьи, правда?

— Нет, он просто... — начал было Дино, а потом умолк, ошарашенный пониманием.

— Две Семьи? — его голос, наверное, еще никогда не звучал так растерянно и недоверчиво. — Ты… Какие? За что? Сколько тебе было лет?!

— Первую — в десять, вторую лет в двенадцать, наверное. — Мукуро отвернулся и поежился, словно от холода. — Тебе так уж важно знать причины?

Дино положил слегка вздрагивающую руку ему на плечо.

— Рокудо, посмотри на меня... что случилось?

— Очень надеюсь, что я из этого времени сейчас со взрослым тобой, — отозвался Мукуро, а потом осторожно взглянул на Дино. — Что ты знаешь о семье Эстранео?

— Ничего особенного, — Дино нахмурился и сполз с кровати, сунув руку в карман джинсов и вытряхивая оттуда сигареты. Выбил из пачки две, протянул одну Мукуро, другую закурил сам — все как-то машинально, словно заученным взрослым движением. — Небольшая Семья на севере, где-то почти на границе с Австрией, в низкогорье. Слышал о них только потому, что они вроде как вели какие-то научные разработки, но это было давно.

— Они и сейчас ведут, — Мукуро потянулся к нему, чтобы прикурить сигарету, а потом снова растянулся на кровати, затягиваясь и выпуская дым в потолок. — Ставят эксперименты на детях Семьи. Называют такие эксперименты проектами. Я тоже был одним из их проектов. Очень удачным, как они думали, пока не поняли, что с контролем-то у них проблемы. Правда, когда поняли, было уже поздно, — Мукуро снова затянулся и выдохнул дым. — В живых я никого не оставил, кроме нескольких детей. Они до сих пор со мной, там, в будущем.

— Что? Подожди, — Дино опустил руку, забыв выдохнуть, и дым поплыл вверх вместе со словами. Глаза защипало, и он машинально вытер уголок запястьем. — Семья Эстранео ставит эксперименты на детях? Прямо сейчас? Ты это хочешь сказать? Альянс такого не допустил бы!

— Альянс не в курсе, — нехотя отозвался Мукуро.

Дино дотянулся до пепельницы и раскрошил в ней едва начатую сигарету.

— И? Какого рода эксперименты? — голос Дино звучал очень глухо.

— Обо всех я не знаю, — Мукуро потянулся через него, стряхнул пепел и снова упал на кровать, затягиваясь. — В основном модификация тел в соответствии с видом пламени, которым обладал подопытный. В конце концов такой ребенок превращался в ходячее оружие. Им просто не пришло в голову, что оружие может убивать и своих создателей.

— Это невозможно. Это... как такое можно провернуть втайне от Альянса?! — Дино опять вскочил с кровати, ударившись коленом об острое ребро тумбочки и не заметив этого. — Как только ученые Эстранео сунулись туда, куда Альянсу не понравилось, их тут же свернули и обещали следить! Кто за ними следит?! Почему никто этого не знает?! Как можно такое скрыть?!

Мукуро снова потянулся, затушил сигарету, а потом ухватил Дино за запястье и потянул обратно на кровать.

— Послушай, я не знаю, — проговорил он, заглядывая в хмурое лицо Дино, плюхнувшегося рядом с ним. — Я даже не помню, как меня зовут, не знал бы, и сколько мне лет, если бы не нашел отчеты по моему проекту. Там была дата, но имени не было, только название. Так что я не могу ответить на все твои вопросы. Да и стоит ли? Через пару лет никого из них не останется в живых, — закончил он, все еще сжимая в ладони руку Дино.

— Через пару лет?! Если все это правда, ты хочешь сказать, что это должно продлиться еще пару лет?! — Дино рывком выдернул руку из его руки и опять вскочил, задыхаясь. Его лицо было бледным как мел, на висках выступила испарина, а глаза казались совершенно черными. Голос срывался. — Ты в своем уме?! Какие пару лет?! Такие вещи нужно прекращать моментально! Это недопустимо! Это противоречит любой морали, даже преступной!

Мукуро прикрыл ладонью лицо и покачал головой.

— Без-на-де-жен, — пробормотал он себе под нос, а потом оперся на локти, глядя на Дино нечитаемым взглядом. — Хочешь изменить будущее? Уверен?

— Да к черту будущее! Ты в своем уме?! — Дино почти кричал, судорожно сжимая кулаки. — Над тобой там какие-то ублюдки издеваются, а ты волнуешься за будущее?! Я не позволю! И если Альянс не захочет мне помогать, я сам это остановлю! Я тебя там не оставлю!

— А что, если меня там сейчас нет? — Мукуро сел на кровати, раздраженно глядя на голого взъерошенного Дино. — Что если я сейчас у тебя, двадцать лет спустя, выпендриваюсь и ем тебе мозг чайной ложечкой? И да, я волнуюсь за будущее, — Мукуро повысил голос, жестом останавливая открывшего было рот Дино, — потому что я эгоистичное чудовище. И не делай такое лицо, ты в курсе.

— Если даже сейчас тебя там нет, рано или поздно ты туда вернешься. Обратно в этот ужас! — Дино нетерпеливо отмахнулся от его руки, все еще задыхаясь и не думая успокаиваться. На его мертвенно-белых скулах выступили красные пятна. — А о других детях ты подумал?! Сколько им еще мучиться?! А сколько их за два года умрет?! А?! Это тебя тоже не волнует?! Рокудо! Если Эстранео занимаются тем, чем ты сказал, они не имеют права на существование! Уже сейчас, а не потом, понимаешь?!

Мукуро закатил глаза, тяжело вздохнул и упал спиной на кровать, раскинув руки.

— Чтобы я еще хоть что-нибудь тебе рассказал... — пробормотал он и коротко глянул на Дино. — И что ты предлагаешь?

— Сначала нужно узнать, что действительно происходит, — сказал Дино мгновенно, ни секунды не раздумывая. — Я не могу выносить вопрос на обсуждение Альянса без доказательств, даже если дон Тимотео хорошо ко мне относится — другие не станут слушать. Нужно увидеть все своими глазами.

— Предлагаю сначала все-таки доехать до Бовино и выяснить, что произошло с этим перемещением во времени и насколько долго оно затянется, если это вообще возможно. И умоляю, перестань скакать, у меня от тебя в глазах рябит. Иди сюда, — Мукуро похлопал по смятому покрывалу рядом с собой.

Дино послушно плюхнулся на кровать, но вовсе не выглядел ни успокоенным, ни расслабленным. Его лицо блестело от испарины, губы высохли, и вокруг огромных черных зрачков плясали золотые искры.

— Мы не будем терять время, — сказал он непримиримым железным тоном. — Сейчас передохнем, позавтракаем и поедем в Парму. Как только получим какую-то информацию от Бовино — или не получим никакой — возвращаемся во Флоренцию и поднимаем вопрос об Эстранео. Если придется искать Верде, значит, часть моих людей будет искать его, а другая часть отправится вместе со мной.

— А меня куда денешь? — Мукуро подпер ладонью щеку, разглядывая Дино с насмешливым интересом. — В чулане запрешь до выяснения всех обстоятельств?

— Помощь иллюзиониста нам не помешала бы, — отозвался Дино, не реагируя на его насмешку, — если, конечно, Бовино не предложат тебе способ вернуться в будущее, и ты не захочешь воспользоваться им сразу. Рокудо, скажи, тот взрослый я — он знает обо всем этом?

— То есть если Бовино не смогут отправить меня обратно, я буду болтаться в твоем доме... в качестве кого, кстати? — все так же насмешливо поинтересовался Мукуро. — И больше никаких рассказов о будущем. С твоей энергией я как-то начинаю опасаться за мироздание в целом.

— Нет, — настойчиво повторил Дино, пропустив мимо ушей его вопрос, — это очень важно, Рокудо. Скажи, знаю я о твоем прошлом или нет?

Мукуро сложил руки на груди и взглянул на Дино совершенно спокойно и чуть холодно.

— Это не имеет никакого значения. Ты взялся менять будущее, так что оно будет другим, а о другом будущем я, увы, ничего не знаю, так что не могу тебе помочь.

— Если я знаю обо всем, то там, в будущем, я смогу дать тебе маленькому надежду. Что ты вернешься не обратно в кошмар, — голос Дино чуть дрогнул. — Почему будущее должно так уж измениться, если я помогу тебе не попасть в Вендикаре вместо тех, кто на самом деле должен там сидеть? Неужели ты хочешь пройти через все это заново? Мы ведь все равно будем вместе!

— Откуда же ты можешь знать там, в будущем, что здесь ты внезапно решил все изменить? Тот ты знаешь только ту версию событий, которая случилась со мной. Никаких освобождений, только прекрасное чистое море крови, — отозвался Мукуро. Небо за окном начало светлеть, и, потянувшись к тумбочке, он щелкнул выключателем. В номере тут же сгустились сероватые рассветные сумерки. — А насчет остального, — Мукуро мгновение помолчал, — честно говоря, даже не знаю. А буду ли я вообще собой после всего этого? Человека во многом определяет его прошлое и то, через что он прошел.

Блеклые сумерки легли на лицо Мукуро, выхватив его из полумрака светлым, холодным пятном. Глаза почти сравнялись в цвете и казались темными и блестящими, как два лакричных леденца. Дино еще с минуту постоял возле кровати, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок, а потом тяжело сел на край и закрыл лицо руками, уткнувшись локтями в свои колени.

— И ты, — глухо спросил он, — готов пережить все это снова, лишь бы будущее осталось как есть? Еще два года издевательств? Убийства? Побеги? Вендикаре?

Дино вдруг как-то сник, словно потух, и Мукуро подобрался к нему, обнимая за талию и прижимаясь виском к спине, между острых лопаток.

— Да, — признался он честно. — Я дорог себе такой, какой есть. И мои способности не раз приносили мне пользу. Конечно, иногда я думаю, каким бы я мог стать, если бы всего этого со мной не случилось, но менять… — Он осторожно приподнял голову и коснулся губами острого позвонка, к которому только что прижимался ухом. — Давай послушаем, что скажут Бовино. Если они знают хоть что-то, у нас станет больше информации, если нет, значит, будем искать Верде. Наверное, я бы тоже понесся очертя голову спасать тебя, если бы был на твоем месте, но давай хотя бы узнаем, где сейчас малолетний я. Здесь или в будущем?

— Ладно, — пробормотал Дино безо всякого сопротивления в голосе, просто выдохнул устало и покорно, — ладно. — А потом завалился набок, свернувшись как эмбрион, голый, длинный и тощий, уткнулся головой в колено Мукуро и затрясся, плача без единого звука.

Мгновение Мукуро растерянно смотрел на тихо, бессильно рыдающего ему в колено Дино, а потом склонился к нему, кладя ладонь на затылок, касаясь губами его виска, шепча:

— Все будет хорошо, любовь моя, я обещаю, не плачь, ты мне сердце разрываешь. — Он осторожно вытащил колено из-под головы Дино, укладываясь рядом с ним, притягивая к себе длинное, нескладное, трясущееся от рыданий тело, обнимая, мягко заставляя уткнуться в свое плечо. — Я помогу тебе, если ты хочешь, я помогу. Придумаем что-нибудь.

Дино вжался мокрым лицом в его плечо и всхлипнул в голос, рыдание вырвалось само, случайно, вместе с сиплым:

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы кто-то пострадал! Я не понимаю, как можно терпеть это, как можно делать все это, куда смотрит Альянс? Почему никто не следит за этой семьей, если обещали, почему тебя могут упрятать в тюрьму за то, что ты избавился от своих мучителей? Это несправедливо, это жестоко, так нельзя, почему никто ничего не сделал, почему?!

Мукуро тяжело вздохнул и погладил Дино по голове, совсем как Франа когда-то, когда тот разбивал коленку и прибегал к нему рыдать.

— А знаешь, очень похоже на те вопросы, которыми задавался я. Однажды даже решил, что мир вообще не стоит того, чтобы существовать. И довольно долго хотел разрушить его, утопить в прекрасном чистом море крови, а потом начать все заново, — он усмехнулся и крепче прижал к себе всхлипывающего Дино. — А потом в моей жизни случился ты, и это заставило меня пересмотреть свои планы, — Мукуро усмехнулся. — Я не знаю, почему все так, как есть.

— Да ничем ты мир этот не переделаешь! — чуть не выкрикнул Дино. Он охрип от слез, и голос приглушился плечом Мукуро. — Моего отца убили ни за что! Всю нашу семью бы с лица земли смели, если бы не Ромарио! А сколько еще таких отцов убили?! А детей сколько?! А жен?! А предают как все друг друга?! За деньги, за херню какую-то! На Занзаса посмотри! Кто здесь прав?! Это он укусил руку, которая его кормила, или это Тимотео его довел?! Даже суда никакого не было, его в кусок льда упрятали, как тебя в Вендикаре — сиди там, хрен знает, живой или нет! Непонятно ничерта, все рвут друг другу глотки за одно слово, никому нельзя верить, никого невозможно любить! И везде, где появятся люди, все начнется заново, хоть ты сто раз их всех перебей, они опять станут такими же! Это не чертовы книжки, где справедливость всегда торжествует! Ничего изменить нельзя, ничего!

Мукуро вдруг посетило странное чувство, что они с Дино поменялись местами. Там, в будущем, он, конечно, не рыдал от несправедливости мира, но его взгляды на жизнь были примерно такими же, какие излагал сейчас Дино его плечу. Разве что еще более циничными и меркантильными. А вот Дино там, в будущем, верил в какие-то высокие идеалы, которые Мукуро долгое время считал полнейшим бредом, но в конце концов понял, что они действительно реальны, пусть и встречаются очень редко.

— Ужасный-ужасный мир, — пробормотал Мукуро задумчиво. — Интересно, почему он вообще существует до сих пор? Может, все-таки разрушим все? Хочешь, я даже дам тебе убить меня. А то я ведь тоже далеко не идеален, наоборот даже, меня бы стоило убить одним из первых, ну, в целях очистки мира от всякой несправедливости и грязи.

— Замолчи! — провыл Дино, всхлипывая и цепляясь за него еще крепче. — Я просто хочу, чтобы была хоть какая-нибудь справедливость. Пусть даже кровавая! Чтобы если отомстишь по заслугам, тебя не бросали за это в тюрьму. Чтобы люди выполняли свои обещания! Чтобы берегли друг друга!

Мукуро погладил вцепившегося в него мертвой хваткой Дино по спине, тихонько укачивая его, как ребенка.

— Ну, тогда тебе придется вырасти и стать таким человеком самому, — проговорил он тихо. — Справедливым, таким, который выполняет обещания и бережет тех, кого любит. Знаешь, я слышал, что если человек в состоянии изменить себя, то мир вокруг него тоже меняется. Насколько я тебя знаю, тебе это по силам.

— А я стал таким? — сипло прошептал Дино. Рыдания становились все реже, только в носу хлюпало и плечи еще вздрагивали. — Я знаю, что стал хорошим Доном. Но я хоть немножко остался хорошим человеком?

— Да, ты там такой же как сейчас, — Мукуро улыбнулся, зарываясь носом в его волосы и вдыхая его запах. — Ничуть не изменился.

— Я не жалею, что узнал о будущем и правду о настоящем, — пробормотал Дино, все еще крепко держась за его плечо и продолжая лежать свернувшись, как замерзший котенок.— Я должен сохранить память об этом, даже если ничего не смогу изменить. Может, зная это, когда-нибудь я смогу успеть изменить что-то другое, важное, предотвратить что-нибудь страшное. И еще теперь у меня есть надежда. И это чувство к тебе, с которым я могу жить, а не ненавидеть и жалеть себя.

Мукуро прижался губами к его уху и прошептал совсем тихо:

— Я люблю тебя. Ты хотел, чтобы я говорил это чаще, и я говорю — люблю тебя. Ты сможешь изменить все, что захочешь, если захочешь по-настоящему. Тебе даже меня удалось изменить, а я ведь сопротивлялся изо всех сил, — он улыбнулся и потянул Дино на себя, заставляя разогнуть спину и прижаться горячим животом к своему животу.

Дино покорно разогнулся, вжимаясь в него, и тут же снова спрятал мокрое лицо в спутанных черных волосах, наматывая их на дрожащие от пережитого всплеска эмоций пальцы.

— Какое счастье, что ты выжил, — шепнул он хрипло. Сердце гулко колотилось прямо в грудь Мукуро. — Что мы встретились, что ты позволил мне сделать тебя счастливым после всего.

Мукуро засмеялся.

— Вот уж не знаю, действительно ли это счастье. Очень спорное утверждение. Может быть, ты был бы куда счастливее с кем-нибудь менее самовлюбленным, эгоистичным, циничным и насмешливым. Но это, конечно, у меня минутная слабость, так-то да, я — одно сплошное счастье.

— Столько лет прошло, а ты все еще стараешься доказать, что мой выбор неудачный? Что я не должен тебя любить? — Дино вдруг тихо и хрипло засмеялся.

— Ну, я отдаю себе отчет, что это были не годы безоблачного счастья, — отозвался Мукуро, тихо посмеиваясь. — Но я рад, что ты все еще меня любишь.

— А у кого бывает безоблачное счастье? — мудро заметил Дино, переставая смеяться с тихим дрожащим выдохом. — Я не думаю, что наша жизнь похожа на рай. Я думаю, иногда мы оба чувствуем себя несчастными — неважно почему. Но если ради этого, ради нас тех... ты готов пережить ужасное прошлое, значит, наверное, это того стоит.

— Еще как стоит, — Мукуро осторожно поцеловал его в висок, — в этом у меня даже сомнений нет. Кстати, а про свой экзамен ты не забыл? — напомнил он. — Осталось три дня, насколько я понимаю?

— Да помню я, — Дино поморщился и еще ниже уткнулся ему в грудь. — Нужно спешить. Давай... давай попросим завтрак и умоемся. И поедем дальше.

Мукуро обхватил пальцами подбородок Дино и чуть отстранился, заглядывая в его опухшее от слез лицо.

— Знаешь, ты просто красавец, — заметил он. — Хотя я, наверное, тоже. Давай ты закажешь какой-нибудь еды, а я схожу в душ. Потому что если мы пойдем туда вместе, то мы и сегодня никуда не уедем. А еще надо бы заехать в магазин за одеждой.

***

В Парме они купили карту города в сувенирном ларьке. Дино, одетый в новенькие джинсы, яркие кеды сумасшедшей расцветки, которые схватил с полки не глядя, и найденную на вещевом развале у дороги футболку со знаменитым красно-белым принтом «армии семи наций» Уайт Страйпс, внимательно изучал ее, командуя Мукуро, куда ехать. Не зря Реборн вбивал в него сведения о каждой семье Альянса — Дино мог бы отыскать любую из них, даже не зная, как выйти с ними на связь. Бовино жили на севере Пармы, позади жаркого пыльно-коричневого массива многовековых «итальянских Афин», в излучине реки. Дино и Мукуро не сразу отыскали их затерянные между холмами сады, но под вечер все-таки увидели издали копны цветущего жасмина за чугунными воротами.

Это было самое тихое место, какое только можно вообразить: здесь, в низине, даже ветер успокаивался к закату, а по краю поместья блестела рябью спокойная неторопливая река. За воротами никого не было. Они прождали несколько минут, не выходя из машины, а потом Дино вылез и наудачу толкнул тяжелые створки рукой. Те скрипнули и неохотно, медленно поддались, раскрываясь.

— Подожди, — Мукуро выбрался из машины вслед за Дино, подошел к нему и бросил настороженный взгляд на разошедшиеся створки ворот. — Я, конечно, не слишком хорошо знаю Бовино в будущем, но чтобы вот так запросто попасть в поместье даже захудалой мафиозной семьи...

— Наверное, охрана глубже, — Дино пожал плечами, вглядываясь в тихий тенистый полумрак над дорогой, — но вообще я слышал, Бовино — семейка со странностями. Неудивительно, если они хранят возможность путешествовать во времени.

— Странности бывают иногда крайне неприятными, — отозвался Мукуро, чувствуя, как в руке материализуется трезубец. Его прохладная, гладкая тяжесть под пальцами действовала, как всегда, успокаивающе.

За воротами было все так же тихо и безлюдно. Мукуро протянул руку и сжал теплую, чуть шершавую ладонь Дино.

— Надеюсь, обойдется без неожиданностей, — пробормотал он негромко. — Идем.

Дино еще с минуту медлил, с недоверчивым, пугливым удивлением на грани восхищения глядя, как в ладонь Мукуро ложится длинная блестящая рукоятка. Трезубец возник ниоткуда, прямо из воздуха — Дино никогда такого не видел, даже у фокусников. Он коротко вдохнул, скользнув взглядом по сверкнувшим остриям, а потом молча пошел вперед, держась за руку Мукуро.

Дорога вела все глубже и глубже в сад, справа и слева иногда мелькали какие-то хозяйственные постройки непонятного назначения. Кругом по-прежнему не было ни души; пока в какой-то момент, ровно в ту секунду, как в конце дороги показался просвет, в них со всех сторон не уткнулись черные дула автоматов.

Дино мгновенно выпрямился, быстро глянул по сторонам. Охранники стояли в тени сада черными тенями и не шевелились, и, прочистив горло, мальчишка сказал звучно:

— Я — дон Каваллоне. Хочу увидеть дона Бовино по очень важному делу. Этот человек со мной — мой... телохранитель, и без него я дальше не пойду.

На секунду повисла немая тишина, а потом послышались щелчки предохранителей, и дула медленно опустились, очевидно, давая им дорогу вперед. Мукуро заметно расслабился. Охрана, автоматы — с этим уже можно было иметь дело, это было знакомо и понятно. Они миновали сад и вышли на открытое пространство перед поместьем.

— Надеюсь, ради своего же блага, дон Бовино окажется вежливым человеком, — проговорил Мукуро негромко, пока они поднимались по ступеням, ведущим к массивной двери поместья. Ладонь Дино он так и не выпустил.

Строение больше напоминало средневековый особняк с путаными ходами, закоулками и темными коридорами, чем классическую, простую и элегантную резиденцию Каваллоне с огромными окнами, светлыми комнатами и удобной мебелью. За дверью оказался холл, в котором ничто не напоминало о недавно наступившем двадцать первом веке. Было сумрачно и очень тихо, а еще довольно грязно — простецкие тяжелые кресла с вытертыми сидениями, пыльные шторы и стойкий запах жареной еды в воздухе. «Наверное, недаром Бовино звали “деревенщиной с юга”», — невольно подумал Дино, чуть не охнув, когда по лестнице к ним сбежала женщина — судя по простой темной одежде и фартуку, горничная.

— Я... — начал он.

— К дону, мне передали, — живо отозвалась она на едва разборчивом калабрийском диалекте. — Дон в саду, в восточной беседке. Будете кофе?

Дино поднял брови, глянул на ее не слишком чистые руки и постарался как можно вежливей покачать головой.

— Э-э-э нет, спасибо.

Но она, кажется, пропустила его слова мимо ушей.

— Такого кофе со специями, как у нас, нигде не попробуете! Я вам сделаю и принесу в беседку. Идите, а то хозяин скоро уснет!

Мукуро наблюдал за этой сценой, чуть насмешливо приподняв бровь.

— Уже представляю себе, что здесь за сад, а вот какой кофе, — даже представлять не хочу, — проговорил он негромко, провожая взглядом горничную. – Надеюсь, нам не понадобится компас, чтобы отыскать эту «восточную беседку». Мне начинает казаться, что зря мы сюда ехали. Похоже, надо было сразу начинать с Верде.

— Не будь пессимистом раньше времени, — пробормотал Дино не слишком-то уверенно, стараясь подбодрить их обоих.

Они двинулись обратно по ступенькам, в сад. Дино пришлось запрокинуть голову и найти противоположное направление от заходящего солнца, чтобы выбрать нужную тропинку. Все-таки здесь было удивительно тихо, словно никто, кроме горничной да хозяина, в доме и не жил — ну, только охрана. Где-то клекотала одинокая птица. Тропинка закончилась внезапно, упершись в маленький резной навес, который и беседкой-то назвать было сложно — скорее, качели под крышей, окруженные перилами. Вокруг цвели гибискусы, сзади о беседку сминалась приземистая маленькая пиния. На качелях дремал старик с очень смуглой и морщинистой кожей и длинными спутанными волосами, в которых попадались пряди то черные как уголь, то совершенно белые от седины.

— Ну, замечательно, — досадливо пробормотал Мукуро, подавив острое желание ткнуть дремлющего старика трезубцем или хотя бы встряхнуть за шиворот. Желание было абсолютно иррациональным, но копившиеся все это время тревога пополам с раздражением требовали хоть какого-нибудь выхода.

Дино, словно почувствовав порыв Мукуро, сжал его запястье крепче — успокаивающе и предупреждающе. Он прокашлялся, сам повышая голос:

— Дон Бовино?

Старик на качелях закряхтел, дернул носом; потом шевельнулся и открыл глаза — совершенно смоляные, черные, как оливки. На секунду Дино показалось, что он проваливается в эту темноту. Потом старик моргнул тяжелыми веками и сел, продолжая разглядывать неожиданных гостей.

— Он самый, — отозвался он низким голосом с тем же некрасивым южным акцентом, — а вы, должно быть, молодой дон Каваллоне будете?

Дино распахнул глаза и непонимающе оглянулся на Мукуро, потом снова на старика.

— Откуда вы знаете?!

Тот только усмехнулся. Взял из простого жестяного портсигара, валявшегося рядом на качели, сигару и закурил, выдыхая крепкий вонючий дым.

— Я все знаю. Я вас и в колыбели видел, и взрослым. И старым. И даже то время, когда вы уже померли.

Его слова заставили Мукуро едва заметно дернуться. Он нехорошо прищурился, окидывая старого засранца оценивающим взглядом, словно прикидывая, куда лучше всадить трезубец. Пальцы Дино снова предупреждающе сжались на запястье, обдавая кожу горячим, и Мукуро на мгновение закрыл глаза, заставляя себя расслабиться.

— То время, когда я уже умер, меня не очень интересует, — отозвался Дино с чуть натянутой, осторожной улыбкой. Его ясные карие глаза тоже слегка потемнели, в ответ разглядывая необычного старика, — меня интересует другое время. Видите ли, этот человек... — он сделал жест в сторону Мукуро, но старик перебил его раньше:

— Хранитель Тумана Вонголы.

Дино секунду ошарашенно помолчал, потом согласился:

— Да, хранитель Тумана Вонголы. Внезапно перенесся сюда из двадцатилетнего будущего. И мы понятия не имеем, что произошло. Мы даже не уверены, что он поменялся местами с собой младшим. Мы не знали, куда еще поехать — единственная возможность переместиться во времени, о которой я слышал, это десятилетняя базука, а ведь она у вас хранится. Может, вы хоть что-нибудь объясните?

За их спинами вдруг раздались торопливые шаги: по дорожке бежала горничная с позвякивающим подносом, на который она водрузила маленький тяжелый кофейник и три крохотных чашки. Запах специй от кофейника разносился даже из-под закрытой крышки.

— Вот! — объявила она гордо, ставя поднос прямо на пол беседки, — если не попробуете — потом всю жизнь будете жалеть.

Налив полную чашку, она подала ее прямо в руки Дино. Тот сначала принюхался, дернув головой назад от запаха, потом осторожно глотнул, едва пригубил. Язык обожгло терпким и острым вкусом кардамона, имбиря и черного перца, и еще, кажется, лимонной цедры. Кофе был очень горячим, но Дино внезапно посмотрел на Мукуро очень удивленно и воскликнул:

— Вкусно!

— Терпеть не могу имбирь, — отозвался Мукуро, глядя на кофейник так, словно ему предлагали попробовать болотную жижу.

— Как хочешь, — отозвался Дино, пожимая плечами и прихлебывая еще.

Он сел по-турецки прямо на пол беседки, рядом с подносом, чтобы дымом не тянуло в его сторону, и снова внимательно посмотрел на старика. Тот глядел в ответ с любопытством, будто бы впервые видя дона Каваллоне вживую.

— Чего вы хотите? — отозвался он наконец. — Базука под надежной охраной — поверьте, мы храним будущее так, как британская королева не хранит свою корону. Это вечная миссия нашей семьи. Но базука всегда работает одинаково. Если сеньор хранитель не переместился на свое прежнее место, значит, базуку в будущем либо модифицировали, либо дело не в ней. Сколько вы времени уже здесь?

— Сутки, — коротко отозвался Мукуро. Он так и остался стоять рядом с усевшимся на пол Дино, не выпуская из ладони трезубец.

— Ага. Ну видите, куда больше пяти минут уже прошло, — старик согнулся, наливая кофе в свою чашку, а потом выпрямился и откинулся назад, отхлебывая и тут же затягиваясь своей вонючей сигарой. — Я ничего не могу вам объяснить. Могу только помочь, позволив воспользоваться базукой. Есть в вашем времени кто-нибудь, кто еще может знать о таких вещах?

Мукуро на секунду прикрыл глаза, а потом ответил очень спокойным, каким-то даже расслабленным тоном.

— Думаю, есть.

— Вот и славно, — старик кивнул, сбивая пепел в траву за перила. — Притащите его сюда, и устроим ему пятиминутный допрос с пристрастием. Но только вы, наверное, слышали, что базукой направо и налево пользоваться запрещено, и учитывая возможное наблюдение со стороны Альянса, мой риск должен быть оправдан, — он вдруг заговорил удивительно сухо и ясно, почти без акцента. — Так что от вас понадобится небольшая ответная услуга. Сущие пустяки, но я знаю, что дон Каваллоне даже сейчас справится с этим лучше любого другого. А вы бы, сеньор хранитель, так на меня не зыркали. Думаете, я просто выживший из ума старый пень? Вы не понимаете, что такое знать множество вариантов будущего на десятилетия вперед и никогда никому не рассказывать об этом.

— Я думаю, ты старая меркантильная скотина, — все тем же расслабленным тоном отозвался Мукуро. — А еще я думаю, что в некоторых вариантах будущего я всаживаю тебе трезубец прямо в горло.

Доброжелательно улыбнувшись, он продолжил:

— Так о какой услуге идет речь?

Дон Бовино еще с минуту разглядывал его нечитаемым черным взглядом, а потом, будто потеряв интерес, отвел глаза, обращаясь уже только к Дино — словно невежливого гостя не существовало.

— Мой сын, — проговорил он тяжело, как-то вдруг ссутулившись и сделавшись будто еще старее, весь спрятанный в облаке едкого дыма, — связался с расфуфыренной северянкой, у которой кожа белее, чем снег в Альпах, а в башке одни шмотки, американское кино про любовь да травка. И я... осудил его выбор слишком резко. Так резко, что мой сын ушел вместе с ней и больше не возвращается. А я совсем стар, и не на кого переложить огромное наследие, которое наша семья тащит уже больше полувека. Я перепробовал все, но не могу вернуть своего ребенка, он меня не слушает. Наверное, я сам виноват. Дон Каваллоне... твое обаяние и умение уговаривать... больше никто не сможет мне помочь. Я объясню, где его искать. Скажи ему... скажи, что я сожалею, что я приму его вместе с ней, если он хочет только ее. Скажи, что мне уже недолго осталось. Скажи, что Альянс может рассчитывать только на него.

Мукуро усмехнулся про себя. Ах, эти милые семейные ценности. Вот в такие моменты начинало казаться, что ему даже повезло — он не знал своих родителей. Мукуро глянул на Дино. У того сделалось вдруг до смешного серьезное лицо. Ну еще бы, вот кому все это было близко и понятно.

Дино недоуменно заморгал — такая просьба была последним, чего он ожидал — а потом посерьезнел и нахмурился, взяв минуту на раздумья. Подумать было о чем, но... возможно, это их единственный шанс хотя бы узнать, что происходит, не болтаться в неизвестности — привести сюда нынешнего Верде и поменять с Верде будущим. Им нужна лояльность семьи Бовино, как ни крути. Дино кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я сделаю то, о чем вы просите, а мы попробуем найти нужного человека и воспользоваться базукой. — Он залпом допил остывший кофе и встал, чудом не наступив на свой шнурок. — Мы поехали, не будем терять время. Да, Рокудо?

Мукуро лишь молча кивнул, крепче сжав в ладони трезубец. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось побыстрее оказаться за воротами поместья Бовино.

Дино со вздохом отряхнул джинсы — пол беседки весь был усыпан какими-то листьями и сухой грязью. Поставил чашку обратно на поднос и еще раз взглянул на старика Бовино. Глаза того были закрыты тяжелыми веками, рука с сигарой повисла; казалось, он уже спал. Все это напоминало какую-то непонятную, тревожную сказку — слишком уж нереальной была и обстановка здесь, и эти люди. Дино невольно поежился, повел плечами, а потом развернулся и побрел по тропинке обратно к дому, чтобы найти дорогу назад.

— Я так и думал, — пробормотал он на ходу, — не могло нам просто повезти. Все-таки придется искать Верде.

— Да уж, на везение рассчитывать не приходится, — отозвался Мукуро, идя следом за ним.

Они миновали дом, потом сад. На этот раз им никто не преградил путь. Вокруг царила тишина. Слышалось лишь жужжание пчел да пение птиц. Поместье казалось совершенно вымершим.

— Странно тут, да? — снова пробормотал Дино, уже распахивая дверь машины и забираясь внутрь. — Как будто здесь петля времени и оно совсем замерло, — и тут же без перехода добавил, — хочешь, я поведу? Если подержишь иллюзию меня взрослого.

— Дай мне десять минут, — Мукуро остановился около машины, все еще сжимая в ладони трезубец. — Мне... нужно немного времени, — продолжал он, отвечая на озадаченный взгляд Дино. — Просто посиди в машине, хорошо? Только на всякий случай запрись изнутри.

В животе остро кольнуло тревогой. Дино буквально почувствовал, как напряглись мышцы, нехорошо поджалось что-то внутри.

— Тебе плохо? — спросил он прямо, готовый броситься на помощь, если Мукуро попросит. Но Мукуро только глянул в ответ. Дино молча захлопнул дверь изнутри, включая блокировку, и остался сидеть, почти прижимаясь носом к стеклу.

Мукуро неторопливо сошел с обочины, обогнул пышно разросшиеся у ограды поместья кусты жасмина и зашагал дальше. Он шел до тех пор, пока дорога совсем не скрылась из вида, а потом остановился, создавая за спиной плотную стену иллюзии. Несколько мгновений он просто стоял, закрыв глаза, а потом тяжело привалился к ограде и прижал ладонь к виску, чувствуя, как тяжелая, ноющая боль где-то за правой глазницей начинает отдавать в голову.

Боль все разрасталась, и разрасталась, заставляя реальность смазаться, поплыть перед глазами мелкими черными точками. Мукуро сильнее сжал древко трезубца и изо всех сил долбанул им по уходящей из-под ног земле. Огненный столб вырвался мгновенно, потом второй, третий... иллюзорная лава проступила из трещин, и Мукуро наконец заорал, зло и отчаянно, почти срывая голос.

Он орал и орал, пока злость и разочарование не начали сменяться усталостью, а боль в голове из невыносимой не сделалась просто тяжелой и тупой. Потом он сполз на землю, отпуская иллюзию, позволяя ей истаять, замирая в каком-то опустошенном оцепенении. Он так надеялся, что это все-таки была базука, что там, в будущем, Дино хотя бы понимает, куда он делся, ведь он обещал ему больше не пропадать без объяснений.

Мукуро выпустил из ладони трезубец, позволяя ему истаять и прижимая обе ладони к вискам. Надо было встать и вернуться к Дино, наверняка мальчишка беспокоится, с этой его интуицией... А потом надо как-то найти Верде, потому что иначе он просто рехнется от неизвестности.

Мукуро несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, потер ноющие виски, тяжело поднялся, придерживаясь за ограду, и еще с минуту стоял, пытаясь окончательно взять себя в руки. В конце концов это ему удалось, и он двинулся назад.

Как только Мукуро появился на дороге, Дино толкнул дверь машины и в несколько широких шагов, почти бегом оказался рядом с ним. Молча обхватил голову ладонями, притянул к себе и прижался губами к коже прямо под правым глазом, там, где скрывался под иллюзией невидимый шрам, вдавливая в виски Мукуро кончики пальцев.

— Я что, зря старался? — поинтересовался Мукуро, закрывая глаза и замирая прямо посередине дороги.

От прикосновения ладоней и губ Дино мутная тяжесть в голове начала успокаиваться, оседать, становиться почти терпимой.

— Тише, — шепнул Дино, невесомо целуя его в брови, в переносицу, в веки. Его пальцы ощутимо дрожали, и сердце колотилось так, что Мукуро мог почувствовать его даже через слой воздуха. Внутри все болело. — Рокудо, любимый, тише.

Мукуро сгреб Дино в объятия, прижимая к себе, чувствуя под пальцами тепло его тела, ощущая, как постепенно начинает расслабляться и таять холодный тугой узел, затянувшийся где-то чуть ниже солнечного сплетения.

Дино так и стоял с ним, долго, чувствуя, как все медленней расширяется и опадает узкая грудь, как стиснутые пальцы Мукуро потихоньку расслабляются и вся его высокая фигура перестает напоминать закаменевшую статую. Теплое пламя на ладонях понемногу гасло, а сам Дино прижимался губами к волосам где-то возле уха Мукуро и все шептал и шептал что-то не особо разборчивое, нежное, успокаивающее, любовное, пока не ощутил, как вместе с болью Мукуро его понемногу отпускает собственная.

Боль уходила, таяла. Шепот Дино заставлял расслабиться.

Мукуро обнял его чуть крепче и на мгновение уткнулся лбом в изгиб плеча, а потом поднял голову, ловя взгляд потемневших глаз.

— Поехали отсюда.

— Поехали, — согласился Дино, напоследок проводя пальцами по его лицу и внимательно, ищуще заглядывая в глаза. — Вернемся домой и свяжемся с Реборном. Только тебе надо отдохнуть. Я сяду за руль.

Мукуро хотел было поинтересоваться, умеет ли Дино водить, но промолчал, отвечая на его беспокойный взгляд одной из тех редких, мягких улыбок, которые предназначались исключительно ему.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Перед встречей с Реборном мне действительно стоит отдохнуть.

Дино с нервным смешком распахнул перед ним дверь, а сам сел за руль и, дисциплинированно пристегнувшись, начал осторожно сдавать задом по узкой дороге до самого перекрестка.

— Сумеешь удержать на мне иллюзию, если заснешь? Конечно, если полицейский прицепится, можно показать ему гигантского таракана вместо машины, но я не люблю пугать людей.

— М-м-м? — Мукуро удобнее устроился на сидении, с наслаждением вытягивая ноги. — А вот я помню, как ты предложил как-то развлечься и запустить в Токио иллюзию Годзиллы. Еще хотел летать на вертолете над сходящей с ума от ужаса толпой... — он сонно глянул на замершего в водительском кресле Дино и усмехнулся. — Конечно, я удержу иллюзию, не беспокойся. Но если вдруг что-то случится, ты уж, будь добр, разбуди меня.

Дино тряхнул головой, явно оставляя мысли о самом себе, наслаждающемся хаосом и разрушениями в стиле пошлых японских боевиков, на потом. Развернул машину и начал плавно набирать скорость в сторону Болоньи.

— Спи, — сказал он тихо, — надеюсь, я разбужу тебя уже во Флоренции. И дома надо будет обязательно попросить сделать такой кофе, как у Бовино... без имбиря.

Мукуро улыбнулся и послушно закрыл глаза. Через несколько минут он уже спал глубоким сном без сновидений.

В следующий раз, когда Мукуро очнулся, чужие губы касались его виска. Дино отстранился и улыбнулся, заглядывая по очереди в едва различимые в ночных сумерках разноцветные глаза — кругом было темно и на ветру шумела густая высокая трава, а в небе за окнами россыпью мигали яркие звезды.

— Мы возле земель Каваллоне, — сказал Дино шепотом, не торопясь отодвигаться. — Чтобы проехать дальше, тебе надо сесть за руль и прикинуться водителем.

Мукуро несколько раз сонно моргнул, приходя в себя, потом потянулся к Дино, притягивая его ближе, так что они почти коснулись друг друга носами, и поцеловал, легко проводя языком по теплым губам.

— Устал? — поинтересовался он между поцелуями, запуская пальцы под задравшуюся на спине футболку Дино и проходясь ладонью по позвоночнику снизу вверх.

— Нет, — снова шепнул Дино, прикрывая глаза и покрываясь честными мурашками удовольствия. Пальцы Мукуро скользнули по смявшейся ткани, сгребли волосы, рассыпали волны приятной дрожи от затылка. — А впрочем, знаешь, — продолжал он прямо в рот Мукуро, — не надо. Не надо прятаться. Ромарио уже знает, что у меня есть важное дело. Я скажу, что привез тебя с собой и должен тебе помочь. Он не станет задавать лишних вопросов, пока все не наладится, а нам так будет проще.

— Что, он и в твою спальню меня пустит? — поддразнил Мукуро, ловя губами рот Дино. — Или прятаться нам все-таки придется? — добавил он, продолжая поглаживать Дино по спине и то и дело запуская пальцы в волосы на его затылке.

— Это не его дело, — пробормотал Дино, пытаясь нахмуриться, но оказалось, что под ласкающей рукой Мукуро и с его губами на своих провернуть такое очень трудно. Он вдруг схватил Мукуро ладонью за шею и невольно глянул туда, на свою руку — она была привычной, с худыми длинными пальцами и костлявым запястьем, без татуировки на кисти. Значит, иллюзия уже исчезла. — Я скучал по тебе, — сказал Дино, не успев подумать, и тут же смутился, но все-таки закончил, — пока ты спал.

— И я по тебе, во сне, — отозвался Мукуро, кладя ладонь поверх руки Дино. На несколько мгновений он замолчал, вглядываясь в мерцающие в темноте золотые искры в глазах Дино, а потом продолжил:

— Знаешь, я тут подумал... Помнишь, ты сказал, что как-то в будущем у нас все получилось совсем не романтично ?

— Ну, — Дино смутился еще больше, но руку не убрал, большим пальцем продолжая гладить Мукуро за ухом, — да. Не то чтобы очень.

— Тогда, может быть, ты согласишься пойти со мной на свидание хотя бы тут, в прошлом? — Мукуро улыбнулся. — Немного поздновато, конечно, но все же.

— На свидание? — глаза Дино потрясенно расширились, и с минуту он глядел на Мукуро непонимающе и недоверчиво, хлопая ресницами. А потом расплылся в такой широкой улыбке, что странно, как лицо не треснуло. — Да! Конечно да!

— Отлично, — Мукуро потянулся к его улыбающемуся рту, целуя, притягивая Дино еще ближе, — тогда, дон Каваллоне, приглашаю вас на свидание. — Он на мгновение оторвался от губ Дино, глядя в его счастливое лицо. — А теперь давай-ка я сяду за руль, и мы доедем уже до твоего особняка и доберемся до твоей спальни. Да, кстати, я привык спать с той стороны кровати, где окна.

Дино кивнул, кажется, не слишком вслушиваясь в его слова, соглашаясь со всем подряд — такая тупая и счастливая у него была улыбка. Выбрался из машины и на мгновение остановился возле дороги, по колено в траве, запрокинув голову, когда пахнущий зеленью и землей ночной ветер встрепал волосы. Звезды наверху подмигивали ему сквозь ресницы.

— Поцелуй меня здесь, — попросил он шепотом.

Мукуро подошел, обнял, притягивая, прижимая его к себе, наклоняясь к нему (он все еще не мог привыкнуть, что наклоняется он), касаясь губами рта. Сначала совсем легко, осторожно, а потом все глубже, толкаясь языком в приоткрывшиеся навстречу губы, наслаждаясь запахом, вкусом его рта, жмурясь от удовольствия, от ощущения тут же подпрыгнувшего к горлу сердца, от знакомых мурашек, тут же защекотавших руки и плечи под рубашкой.

Руки Дино моментально взметнулись вверх, обхватывая его за шею. Дино весь потянулся навстречу, прижался и целовал-целовал-целовал в ответ, не замечая, как ветер швыряет волосы Мукуро им обоим в лицо. Ему казалось, земля качается под ногами. А когда голова совсем закружилась, он оторвался и уткнулся лицом Мукуро в плечо с долгим вздохом, продолжая крепко его обнимать, и прошептал:

— Не хочу никого другого.

Мукуро тихонько засмеялся, вжимая его в себя совершенно собственническим жестом, кожей чувствуя, как колотится сердце Дино в такт с его собственным.

— Я тоже, — произнес он, зарываясь губами в пахнущие солнцем и чуть забродившим виноградом волосы Дино. — Ты только мой, а я только твой.

— Вот и хорошо, — удовлетворенно сказал Дино, — хорошо. — Он постоял еще с минуту, тоже вдыхая тонкий запах кожи и волос Мукуро, почти неразличимый на ветру, а потом отпустил и заглянул в лицо, улыбнувшись. — Поехали. Есть уже хочется.

— Смотри-ка, — заметил Мукуро, усаживаясь за руль и глядя, как Дино устраивается на пассажирском сидении, — мы с тобой умудрились только поцеловаться и даже не трахнуться посреди поля. Считаю, это прогресс, — поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания и выезжая на дорогу, добавил он, посмеиваясь.

После недолгого полета среди темных лугов под бархатным, усыпанным подрагивающими и мигающими звездами небом, машина вкатилась в разъехавшиеся с шорохом ворота. В окнах первого этажа горел свет. Входная дверь сразу же распахнулась, а к гаражу за машиной проследовало несколько вооруженных телохранителей, но Дино только слегка кивнул им через стекло, показывая, что все в порядке.

Ромарио ждал прямо на пороге, в дверях, и раньше, чем поверенный — еще не седой, с пышными усами и цепким прищуром на смуглом спокойном лице — успел открыть рот, Дино проговорил спокойно:

— Ромарио, этого человека зовут Рокудо Мукуро, и ему нужна моя помощь. Пожалуйста, проследи, чтобы как можно меньше людей в доме болтало об этом, хорошо?

Ромарио поднял густые брови и уставился в лицо Мукуро недоверчивым испытующим взглядом. Он выглядел как человек, который пытается вспомнить что-то очень давно забытое, между бровей залегла хмурая складка.

— Добро пожаловать, синьор Мукуро, — сказал он наконец, поправив очки, — будете ужинать?

Мукуро наблюдал за происходящим с самым непроницаемым выражением лица, на какое только был способен в этой ситуации.

— Добрый вечер, — отозвался он своим самым светским тоном. — Да, я бы не отказался от ужина, — добавил он, размышляя о том, насколько долго они с Дино сумеют удержаться в рамках приличия, чтобы не скандализировать всю его семью и в частности Ромарио.

— Куда подать? — осведомился Ромарио все тем же успокаивающе-бесстрастным, почти бархатным тоном, продолжая разглядывать Мукуро сквозь очки, но Дино ответил первым:

— В мой кабинет, и пусть больше нас не беспокоят. Только одно, Ромарио... с утра, пожалуйста, свяжись с доном Тимотео и узнай у него номер мобильного телефона Реборна. Я уверен, что Реборн такой номер оставлял. Это... кажется, все. Пойдем? — обратился он к Мукуро, и в голосе явно проскользнула нотка предвкушающего нетерпения.

— Да, идем, — Мукуро едва удержался, чтобы не протянуть руку и не сжать ладонь Дино в своей.

Они столько раз вламывались в этот дом там, в будущем, целуясь, обнимаясь, смеясь и ругаясь, а иногда и в совершенно непотребном виде, что соблюдать церемонии сейчас было странно и немного смешно. Но он очень старался.

Дино сам взял его за руку где-то на середине пути, пока они поднимались на третий этаж. Сначала шли, потом едва не бежали. Дино тянул Мукуро за собой, и тот не видел его лица, пока дверь в апартаменты босса не захлопнулась, и Дино не развернулся к нему. Его глаза светились, горели лихорадочным огнем, на щеках выступили красные пятна, и он облизнул губы так, словно очень хотел пить. Он молчал, только сглотнул шумно и продолжал смотреть на Мукуро, не отводя ищущего, ждущего взгляда.

— Что, даже ужинать не будем? — поддразнил его Мукуро и, не дожидаясь ответа, ухватил Дино за футболку, притягивая к себе одним движением, так что тот почти врезался в него всем телом. — Ты же есть хотел, — напомнил он, почти касаясь губами его губ и чувствуя, как колотится чужое сердце, через два слоя одежды.

— Тебя я больше хотел, — отозвался Дино сбитым шепотом, запрокидывая голову и подставляя рот, горячий и сухой от частого дыхания, под дразнящие касания чужих губ, которых было так мало, мало, мало. — Ничего не могу сделать, только вижу тебя — крыша едет, и в голове как будто кипит, а в груди болит так... сильно.

Мукуро качнулся к нему, накрывая губами его рот, чувствуя, как собственное сердце мгновенно начинает биться где-то в горле, как от горячих, подрагивающих на его спине ладоней Дино по телу проходит дрожь.

— К черту ужин, — пробормотал он, на мгновение отрываясь от его губ и глядя прямо в полыхающие жидким золотом глаза.

Он подхватил Дино обеими ладонями под задницу, вздергивая на себя, шагая вместе с ним к столу и опрокидывая его на столешницу, так что на пол посыпались разбросанные по ней карандаши и тетради. Жадно целуя в изгиб шеи, прихватывая зубами горячую, чуть солоноватую кожу.

Дино только охнуть успел, как его лопатки ударились о столешницу, драгоценные конспекты и учебники посыпались в разные стороны, сминая страницы. А потом все это потеряло смысл — все, кроме языка и зубов Мукуро на его шее, заставивших Дино громко, почти восторженно вскрикнуть и покорно запрокинуть лохматую голову, распластываясь по столу.

Он крепко обхватил ногами бедра Мукуро, почти упираясь горячим, как печка, стояком в его пах, и только выгибался, иногда хватая Мукуро за волосы и за плечи, когда губы вжимались в изгиб шеи особенно хорошо и становилось совсем невыносимо.

— Трахнешь меня на столе? — наконец пробормотал он с хриплым и почти безумным смешком. Он сам не знал, был ли это вопрос или просьба.

Его тело вздрагивало, бедра то и дело судорожно сжимались, и Дино казалось, если он не снимет с себя одежду прямо сейчас, не освободится, то его просто разорвет в клочья от собственного кипящего внутри пламени.

— И на столе тоже, — отозвался Мукуро, отрываясь наконец от его шеи, берясь за края задравшейся футболки Дино и стаскивая ее с него, а потом прижимаясь губами к подрагивающему, влажному от пота животу. — И в ванне... — его губы скользнули выше, накрывая напряженный сосок, — и на полу... — Мукуро чуть прихватил сосок зубами, сжимая, а потом выпуская и проходясь по нему языком. — И везде, где мне только захочется. Ты против? — он глянул в расфокусированные, совершенно пьяные глаза Дино, чувствуя, как от ощущения горячего, дергающегося под ним тела его самого начинает вести.

Зубы сжались на соске, потянули и тут же сменились влажным, твердым языком, размашисто вдавившим острую вершинку плоти. Дино глухо вскрикнул, чувствуя, как слезятся глаза от прилившей к лицу крови. Ему было нечем дышать. Без футболки стало легче, но джинсы ужасно мешали, хотелось сдернуть их, разорвать, сжечь, вжаться в прохладное шелковистое тело Мукуро и найти там успокоение, как в сумерках после жаркого дня.

— Нет, — выдохнул он, слепо моргая и почти ничего не различая над собой, кроме пятна бледного лица в черноте волос, — нет, не против,— и тут же добавил, хватанув Мукуро за щеку ладонью, вслепую проводя большим пальцем по его губам: — Выеби меня.

Мукуро на мгновение прикрыл глаза, изо всех сил стараясь взять себя в руки, чтобы не наброситься на Дино, словно животное, и трахать, пока у него сперма из ушей не брызнет. Он чуть отстранился, сдергивая с Дино обувь, вытряхивая его из джинсов, а потом склонился над ним вновь, проводя ладонями по внутренней стороне раздвинутых бедер.

— Если будет больно, говори сразу, — тяжело дыша, произнес он. — Обещаешь?

— Конечно, — соврал Дино, часто дыша от прикосновения ладоней ко внутренней стороне ног, разводя их шире, почти бессознательно выгибаясь в спине, будто норовя подставиться. А потом вдруг воскликнул: — Стой! — и хватанул Мукуро руками за плечи. Соскользнул вниз по груди, по животу. Рубашка полыхнула огнем, лизнув кожу Мукуро приятным теплом. Белая тряпка осыпалась на пол горелыми лоскутами. Дино сделал это совершенно бессознательно — в его глазах не было ни проблеска разума, только всепоглощающее, огромное, как вселенная, желание. — Так лучше, — пробормотал он хрипло, продолжая завороженно смотреть на Мукуро золотыми глазами.

Мукуро дернулся, чертыхнулся, краем сознания улавливая запах гари, но остановиться сейчас было уже выше его сил. Он дернул джинсы, едва не вывернув с мясом застежку, чуть отстранился, сжимая ладонью собственный стояк, другой рукой поддергивая колено Дино выше, а потом толкнулся влажной от смазки головкой в тугую, узкую дырку, чувствуя, как неохотно подаются мышцы, как Дино вздрагивает, весь напрягается, замирает под ним.

Было больно. Дино знал, что будет. Горячие, взмокшие от пота ладони опять стиснулись на плечах Мукуро, шлепнули по шее, потянули его голову вниз, ближе, ближе, пока Дино не ткнулся губами куда-то в его лицо, быстро и рвано дыша. И не отпустил, даже когда Мукуро дернулся было отстраниться — стиснул бедра так, чтобы тот шевельнуться не мог, чтобы мог только вталкиваться дальше и глубже, пока не войдет весь и не станет частью него, Дино Каваллоне.

— Скажи, — шепотом выговорил Дино, — скажи что любишь меня, что всегда будешь только мой.

Руки Дино вдруг обхватили его за плечи, дернули на себя, губы ткнулись в висок, заставляя и без того бешено колотящееся сердце болезненно дернуться и сорваться в совсем уж дикий ритм. Дино вцепился в него с такой силой, что Мукуро не мог даже шевельнутся, чувствуя, как член продолжает плавно вдавливаться в сопротивляющееся нутро, как головка проталкивается сквозь плотно обхватывающие ее мышцы. Глубже. Еще. Мучительно медленно, сладко, выворачивая все внутренности, почти болезненно. А потом шепот Дино ударил в солнечное сплетение, заставляя тяжело, болезненно втянуть воздух и выдохнуть со стоном:

— Ди-ино... я... люблю тебя, люблю тебя так... ох, господи... — он наконец втолкнулся полностью, так что яйца уперлись в горячую, влажную от испарины задницу, и замер. А потом потянулся к губам Дино, вталкивая язык в его полураскрытые губы, проходясь по нёбу, касаясь зубов, вдавливаясь в него всем телом.

Все тело Дино в ответ поднялось и выгнулось, раскаленное, с прокатывающимися по коже волнами прозрачного золотистого пламени, заставляя светлые волоски сиять.

— Как? — выдавил он прямо в поцелуй, слипаясь с кожей Мукуро своей, мокрой, почти вплавляясь в него и очень остро, очень глубоко чувствуя внутри себя твердую плоть — тянущим удовольствием сквозь боль. — Как ты меня любишь?

Под веками вдруг полыхнуло золотом, и Мукуро распахнул глаза, обалдело пялясь на полыхающего пламенем Неба Дино. Тот весь выгнулся, его мелко потряхивало, по коже пробегали золотистые всполохи. На какую-то пугающую долю секунды Мукуро показалось, что Дино сейчас просто вспыхнет и сгорит, словно феникс.

Он инстинктивно потянулся к собственному пламени, чувствуя, как оно поднимается откуда-то из самой глубины, как разливается по коже, вплавляясь синими искрами в жаркое, золотистое пламя неба.

— Больше жизни, — выдохнул он и двинул бедрами, чуть выходя из плотно сжимающего его тела и толкаясь обратно. — Ты — самое дорогое, что у меня есть. – Он вновь двинул бедрами, плавно, неторопливо, а потом еще и еще, глядя, как смешивается их пламя. Как оно начинает отливать зеленью, как голова Дино запрокидывается, как его глаза закатываются, как его волосы проезжаются по гладкой, темной поверхности стола, чувствуя, как вновь подкатывает дикое, почти звериное возбуждение. Как собственные бедра начинают двигаться резче, входя в подающееся нутро. Еще и еще. Глубже, с каждым толчком проезжаясь по нервам. Так, что Дино начинает мотать по столу.

— Да, — выдохнул Дино с очередным глубоким толчком — и больше не останавливался, твердя как безумный всякий раз, как член вбивался в его упруго, неподатливо расслабляющееся тело. — Да, да, да…

Было больно и хорошо до слез, только непонятно, где больно — в заднице или в груди, может, это его жгло собственным пламенем? Может, все это ему только казалось, все, что случилось за два ненастоящих дня, было просто сном? И Рокудо Мукуро с его туманными иллюзиями, и странное, будто из иного измерения, царство Бовино, и путешествия во времени, и Пламя, и слова любви. Может быть, он, Дино, умирал где-нибудь, избитый в драке, и все это было лишь порождением больного разума, бредом. Все, чего он так отчаянно желал.

Свет вокруг них стал изумрудным. Он переливался всеми оттенками, как сумасшедшая радуга, Дино не видел ничего, кроме раскачивающегося потолка и лица Мукуро, когда тот целовал его, жадно плавя лицо разноцветными глазами. Дино утягивало куда-то в огромный, как вселенная, вихрь, в бездну между пространством и временем, будто сталкивались два мира, которые никогда не должны были встретиться. И может, это тот, взрослый Дино, который никогда не узнает сам себя, шептал губами маленького Дино в поцелуи своего еще не существующего любовника:

— И я люблю тебя... я тебя люблю, Рокудо.

Дино вдруг распахнул глаза, и Мукуро поймал его совершенно невменяемый взгляд. Словно мальчишка вывалился из этой реальности и болтался где-то в Нигде и в Ничто.

— Ну нет, знаешь, — пробормотал он негромко, — давай-ка возвращайся ко мне. — С этими словами он чуть отстранился, дергая Дино на себя, заставляя проехаться позвонками по твердой столешнице и обхватить лодыжками себя за талию, а потом вновь склонился над ним, больно кусая за ухом и ниже. В изгиб шеи, ключицу, заставляя вздрогнуть и застонать, чуть меняя угол и мелко вбиваясь прямо в простату. А потом обхватил ладонью мокрый от смазки горячий член Дино и двинул рукой вверх-вниз, задевая пальцами уздечку, чувствуя, как собственное удовольствие стягивается в животе тугим узлом, как по спине пробегает дрожь, как с каждым толчком перед глазами начинают расплываться яркие пятна.

Все обрушилось как-то разом: частые, безжалостные толчки прямо в набухший комок нервов там, внутри, и быстрое размашистое движение ладони по члену, до дрожи похабно хлюпавшей. Дино хватанул ртом воздух, распахивая глаза и будто просыпаясь. Наслаждение прошило его тело, как ударом кнута,и он уткнулся лицом в плечо Мукуро, крепко обхватив того за шею, согнутый, с острым гребнем хребта на спине, дыша в ключицу часто-часто. Весь мокрый от пота и слез удовольствия.

— Еще, — выдавил он, сбиваясь от толчков, как в машине на тряской дороге, уже чувствуя тягучую сладкую боль от первых капель спермы, не приносящих облегчения.

Дино дернулся всем телом, обхватил его за шею так, что Мукуро стало трудно дышать, и яркие белые пятна перед глазами вдруг окрасились алым.

— Вот так, — пробормотал он, не слишком хорошо соображая, что несет. — Вот, теперь ты мой... и я всегда буду твоим, только твоим Ди-ино. — Член в ладони дернулся, и Мукуро крепче сжал на нем пальцы, продолжая вбиваться в Дино, чувствуя, как поджимаются собственные яйца, как во рту пересыхает, а в животе все сводит от желания кончить. — Кончай. Конча-ай, — выдохнул он негромко, прямо в мокрый от пота золотистый висок, — а потом я трахну тебя снова. И еще. И буду трахать до тех пор, пока тебе станет нечем кончать.

Дино всхлипнул — и, будто приказ Мукуро спустил какой-то взведенный внутри курок, с долгим отчаянным криком запрокинул голову. Сперма брызнула до самой груди, пачкая Мукуро, его самого, повисая каплями на черных волосах. Мальчишку затрясло как в припадке. Дино не чувствовал, как опять сжимается, будто пытаясь удержать его, руками, ногами и задницей. Он снова целовал Мукуро в шею, кусал за ухо, лихорадочно, словно боясь не успеть.

Его крик обжег Мукуро словно каленым железом. Он сдавленно застонал, чувствуя, как оргазм скручивает живот, спину, бедра, как семя выплескивается из него прямо в жаркое, сжимающееся нутро, не принося облегчения, продолжая вбиваться и вбиваться. Дино вдруг снова вжался в него, вцепился, сжимаясь там, внутри, обхватывая его двумя руками, кусая за ухо, почти повисая на нем, словно боясь, что он вдруг исчезнет. Мукуро замер, не спеша выходить из этого мокрого горячего тела, ткнулся носом в волосы Дино, с наслаждением втягивая в себя его запах, и прошептал:

— Хочешь еще?

— Да, — сразу же отозвался Дино, блаженно и чуть болезненно жмурясь, пока пальцы его сами рефлекторно сжимались на спине Мукуро. Он тяжело дышал, прилипнув к груди Мукуро своей, его член, еще подрагивающий и почти не опавший, был зажат между их животами.

— Отнесешь меня на кровать? Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня в моей кровати.

— И я буду первым, кто в ней окажется? — Мукуро легко подхватил Дино под бедра, вздергивая его на себя и направляясь к полуоткрытой двери в спальню.

Член выскользнул из скользкой, расслабленной задницы Дино, и Мукуро почувствовал, как по бедру побежала тонкая щекотная струйка. Дино замычал, вздохнул и сжался — растянутая задница была мокрой и какой-то пустой, едва ощутимо ныла, как голодный желудок в предвкушении еды. Он снова уткнулся лицом Мукуро в плечо, еще крепче цепляясь, стиснув бедра, но все-таки не пытаясь достать ногами до пола — доверяя, — и отозвался:

— И последний. Обещаю, Рокудо, в ней больше никого не будет, пока мы снова друг друга не найдем.

— Это очень романтично и, что уж там, очень-очень приятно слышать, — Мукуро улыбнулся ему в висок, прижимая к себе мокрое, липкое, одуряюще пахнущее сексом и пламенем тело, пинком распахивая дверь в спальню и неторопливо приближаясь к кровати. — Меня безмерно радует, что ты не собираешься таскать кого ни попадя в свой дом и в свою спальню. Это очень мудрое и, не побоюсь этого слова, взрослое решение, — с этими словами он опустился на край кровати так, что Дино оказался сидящим у него на коленях.

Дино уперся разъезжающимися коленками в матрас, пытаясь удержаться и не завалиться набок. Он выгнулся вперед, навстречу, потерся липким, горячим членом о живот Мукуро. Это было так приятно, что у него едва не закатывались глаза под дрожащими ресницами.

— Зачем мне в спальне кто-то, кого я не буду любить? — выдохнул он, приподнимаясь и опускаясь, чуть покачивая бедрами. — Зачем мне кто-то, с кем не будет так хорошо, как с тобой?

— Действительно, — в тон ему отозвался Мукуро все еще улыбаясь, прижмуриваясь от ощущения скользящего по животу члена, а потом откинулся на спину, увлекая Дино за собой, заставляя его прижаться к себе еще крепче. — Без любви это ведь совсем не то. — Он осторожно отвел со лба Дино мокрые, липнущие к коже волосы и глянул в пьяные, закатывающиеся от удовольствия, мерцающие золотом глаза. — А теперь давай ты сверху. Хочу смотреть, как ты будешь садиться на мой член.

Дино снова коротко выдохнул, будто слова Мукуро его встряхнули или ударили. Распахнул глаза, а потом медленно-медленно выпрямился, разогнувшись и расправляя плечи. Он завел руку назад, прижимая твердый член Мукуро к себе — сначала к ягодице, потом между ними. Было неудобно, мокрая плоть скользила, но Дино ловил ее пальцами и потирался, привыкая, то и дело испуганно и возбужденно облизывая губы.

— Так? — пробормотал он тихо, напрягая бедра, чтобы приподняться еще выше — уверенным жестом наездника с крепкими ногами — и вжимая член головкой в себя, где густо и липко текло на внутреннюю сторону бедер. — Я тебе не сделаю больно?

Пальцы Дино сжали член, мазнули им по горячей коже, головка скользко проехалась между ягодицами, еще и еще, Мукуро прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как удовольствие растекается по венам, когда она начала вжиматься в скользкую, неплотно сжатую дырку.

— Да, так, — произнес он негромко, глядя на Дино из-под ресниц, — ты сделаешь мне хорошо. И, я надеюсь, себе тоже. Давай, Ди-ино. Хочу, чтобы ты трахнулся об меня так, как тебе хочется.

Дино издал потерянный, отрывистый смешок — оказалось, это не так просто, как держаться в седле, непросто опускаться неторопливо, пока внутрь тебя все глубже и глубже входит чужая плоть. Она казалась гораздо больше, чем раньше, была уже так глубоко, но не заканчивалась, и Дино отчаянно схватился за колено Мукуро, с короткими выдохами жмуря глаза, будто садился в горячую воду. Когда его задница коснулась чужих бедер, он с шипением втянул воздух и упал вперед, согнулся, ища у Мукуро поддержки. Тот был так глубоко, блядь, так охуительно глубоко, что Дино почти чувствовал его горлом.

— Сейчас, — жарко прошептал он, другой рукой цепляясь за руку Мукуро, пытаясь найти его пальцы, — тебя так... много.

Мукуро замер на вдохе, пристально следя за тем, как Дино опускается на него сверху, как начинают подрагивать его колени, как его взгляд становится растерянным и чуть удивленным, как он судорожно сглатывает, как начинает подниматься и опускаться его грудь. Член входил медленно, плавно раздвигая нежные, горячие стенки, и от этого одуряюще-медленного движения в животе все сжималось сладко и остро, на грани боли, словно он падал вниз с большой высоты.

Пальцы Дино сжались на его колене, и Мукуро наконец смог выдохнуть, а потом задышал часто и неглубоко, переплетая свои пальцы с ищущими их пальцами Дино, обхватывая его поперек спины другой рукой, прижимая к себе крепче, чувствуя, как член Дино вжимается в живот. Как в голове начинает мутиться от возбуждения, от желания прижать его к себе до хруста в костях, а потом двинуть бедрами так, чтобы войти еще глубже, чтобы заполнить собой его всего, и трахать, трахать, трахать, а потом кончить прямо в мозг.

— Не торопись, — выдохнул он, — просто начинай двигаться, как привыкнешь. Только осторожно.

В голове все смешалось и поплыло золотым обжигающим огнем. Дино почти не чувствовал первых неловких движений бедер, как выскальзывает и снова глубоко, до боли входит внутрь твердый член, не чувствовал, как кусает Мукуро за плечи, как тот гладит его закаменевшую спину и держит за бедро, помогая найти ритм. Он очнулся, кажется, только от удивительного зрелища — когда выпрямился рывком, запрокинулся весь, открыл глаза и вдруг увидел под собой Мукуро. Распластанного по кровати, с горящими адским пламенем глазами, с каплями пота на висках и темными провалами ключиц, со стоящими торчком от удовольствия сосками. Мукуро, который был в его власти. Под ним. Дино еще не смотрел на него так, сверху, все больше тыкался лицом куда-нибудь и нихрена не видел — а теперь видел, и провалился в бледный свет кожи и черные воды волос, как в омут. Вынырнул, вскидываясь; и погрузился обратно, насаживаясь, кажется, до самого горла.

— Хорошо тебе? — выговорил он хрипло, сбивчиво, до красных следов цепляясь за бока Мукуро под собой. — Расскажи мне, Рокудо. Расскажи, как тебе хорошо.

Мукуро глянул на него снизу вверх, облизал разом пересохшие губы и весь выгнулся вслед за плавным насаживающимся движением Дино.

— О-о-ох, твою мать, — выдохнул он протяжно, чуть прикрывая глаза, а потом снова распахивая их, чувствуя, как бьется в правой глазнице пламя тумана, как пальцы Дино сжимаются, оставляя следы на ребрах. — Мне о-ху-и-тель-нооо... Когда ты делаешь вот так.. бля-ядь, да, вот именно так, когда ты так на меня опускаешься... у меня все тело судорогой сводит от удовольствия.. все... даже затылок. А когда ты поднимаешься... кажется, даже сердце перестает биться... — Мукуро судорожно дернулся всем телом, хватая ртом воздух. — И хочется вцепиться в тебя, и трахать, так, чтобы до сердца доставало и еще дальше... до мозга... — Дино снова качнул бедрами, поднимаясь и опускаясь, и Мукуро снова выгнуло в такт его движению, его бедра вдруг напряглись, двинулись вверх, навстречу движению Дино, и он застонал, почти корчась от накатившего острого удовольствия, чувствуя, как член толкается куда-то совсем уж глубоко.

— Так сделай это, — выдохнул Дино все тем же хриплым, прерывающимся шепотом.

Он выглядел сейчас абсолютно безумным. Долговязое, нескладное тело с широкими плечами и острыми ключицами и узкой, ходившей ходуном грудью, с сухими мышцами в худых бедрах, с гладкой кожей на щеках еще даже без намека на юношескую щетину, выгибалось и вздрагивало, откидывалось назад до боли в животе. Член стоял, щедро истекая смазкой, и если бы Дино еще вчера увидел себя таким — умер бы со стыда. Но теперь он вообще забыл, что такое стыд, забыл все на свете, кроме лица Мукуро, его запаха, его голоса. Существо под ним отдавалось и брало одновременно, творило какую-то свою, еще не существовавшую в этом мире магию, и Дино как сумасшедший насаживался на его плоть, вторя каждому движению мольбами:

— Трахай... трахай меня прямо в сердце... Давай, еще... Люби меня... сильно... как захочешь... Я все сделаю... все!

Хриплый шепот Дино, его срывающееся дыхание, его запах просто выбивали из головы остатки здравого смысла. Где-то на краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что ведь еще и суток не прошло с тех пор, как мальчишка потерял невинность, и это может быть по-настоящему больно, но Мукуро уже повело так, что остановиться он был просто не в силах. Руки сами вцепились в худые, острые колени, а бедра двинулись вверх, навстречу опускающимся на них бедрам Дино. Плоть въехала в плоть с мокрым шлепком, а потом еще и еще раз. Мукуро ухватил Дино за запястье, дергая его, заставляя навалиться на себя, не переставая вскидывать бедра ему навстречу, сжимая ладони на мальчишеской заднице до красных пятен на коже, касаясь кончиками пальцев края мокрой, растянутой дырки, чувствуя ими, как входит в растраханное тело собственный член. И это ощущение сносило крышу круче, чем самый улетный наркотик.

Он вскидывал бедра, чувствуя, как Дино толкается навстречу, как дергается его зажатый между их телами член, как мальчишка выгибается, стонет и тяжело дышит. И это было совершенно, непередаваемо охуительно, так что он бы, наверное, не смог остановиться сейчас даже под страхом смерти. От сдерживаемого изо всех сил удовольствия начинало сводить икры, и Мукуро привычно закусил изнутри щеку, болью стараясь отогнать накатывающее удовольствие. Но Дино не позволил ему сделать этого — в последний момент перед тем, как вселенная взорвалась звездами и брызгами золотого мёда, он схватил Мукуро ртом за губы, увлекая в глубокий, до острого колотья в легких поцелуй. И, уже задыхаясь, кончил.

Сперма выплеснулась, забрызгивая все вокруг, стекая по их коже, а задница сжалась так, что внутри захлюпало. Дино вдруг почувствовал себя неожиданно сильным. Не ослабевшим, не усталым, нет — он чувствовал себя всемогущим, под кожей прокатывалось пробудившееся пламя. Это не было похоже на оргазм, скорее на рождение чего-то нового, огромного, дикого и почти жуткого в своем размахе. На мгновение Дино показалось, что он сам стал чем-то огромным, растворился в силе, которой еще не существует. А потом он упал — тяжело свалился на Мукуро, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо и переживая боль совсем не в растянутой заднице: болело в груди, разрывалось, не вмещая эмоций, сердце. И Дино казалось, что с момента их с Мукуро встречи прошли долгие, долгие годы.

Рот Дино вдруг накрыл его губы, выдергивая, выбивая контроль, оставляя безвольно болтаться в накатывающем оргазме, дергаясь и корчась от удовольствия, когда мышцы там, внутри, сжали член. Потом еще и еще, чувствуя, как сперма Дино течет по животу, как его пламя окутывает их обоих, заставляя волосы искриться и потрескивать, обдавая колким теплом.

— Господи, — со стоном выдохнул он, все еще дрожа всем телом и чувствуя, как голова Дино ткнулась в его плечо, — да мы так дом спалим к чертям. — Дино вдруг дернулся, как-то болезненно сжался, замирая, и Мукуро тут же повернул тяжелую, мутную еще после оргазма голову, пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо. — С тобой все в порядке?

— Да, — отозвался Дино слабым голосом, не шевелясь, но на удивление ясно — голос даже не сбивался и не дрожал, — просто у меня такое чувство, будто я знаю и люблю тебя уже очень, очень давно. Всю жизнь. И будто теперь я от этого стал в тысячу раз сильнее.

Мукуро обнял его, осторожно поглаживая по мокрой спине, запуская пальцы в облепившие шею волосы.

— Ну, — проговорил он лениво, улыбаясь себе под нос, — значит, я проебал тебя все-таки прямо до самого сердца. И теперь у меня есть не только твоя бессмертная душа.

— А что еще? — поинтересовался Дино в ответ так же лениво, по-прежнему не шевелясь, пока пальцы Мукуро приятно гладили его по шее. И добавил тут же: — Я отдавал тебе свою бессмертную душу?

— Угу, — пробормотал Мукуро, утыкаясь губами и носом в изгиб его шеи, наслаждаясь запахом Дино. — Там, в будущем. А теперь у меня есть твое тело и сердце, осталось только поработить твой разум, — он тихо хихикнул. — Знаешь, я чувствую себя странно.

— Странно? — пробормотал Дино сонно — в отличие от успевшего подремать Мукуро, он вел всю дорогу от Пармы. — Почему? Вернее... все и так настолько странно, что странно, что что-то кажется тебе особенно странным.

— Ну, ведь у тебя должна была быть совсем другая жизнь. А я вроде как в нее влез, — отозвался Мукуро. — По-моему, тебе стоит поспать. Или все-таки поесть?

— Никто не знает, какая у меня должна была быть жизнь, — отозвался Дино тихо, но очень ясно. Уперся вдруг руками, поднялся и сел на бедрах Мукуро, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Может, она уже не первый раз меняется. Или не последний. Знаешь, я понял кое-что, — он секунду помолчал. — Я был неправ. Мы не должны менять будущее слишком круто. Если ты не получишь свою силу, пусть даже такой ценой, кем ты станешь тогда? Будешь ли ты вообще жив? Нам нельзя этого делать. Нужно смириться и позволить тебе пережить это, чтобы ты остался самим собой. Я дурак, что не понимал этого.

Мукуро несколько мгновений смотрел на Дино нечитаемым взглядом, а потом прикрыл глаза.

— Хорошо, что ты понял это, — отозвался он. — Мне бы все-таки хотелось остаться самим собой, пусть даже и такой ценой, — он снова взглянул на Дино и улыбнулся. — Иначе тебе не в кого будет влюбляться там, в будущем.

— Да, — Дино не улыбался в ответ, выглядя серьезным и задумчивым. Решение далось ему нелегко, мысль о страданиях, которые должен вынести его возлюбленный — еще совсем ребенок сейчас — заставляла сердце обливаться кровью и ныть, а волосы на загривке вставать дыбом. Он еще некоторое время помолчал, а потом все-таки продолжил:

— После того, как ты... уничтожил Эстранео, куда ты пошел?

— Меня подобрала одна из мафиозных семей, — Мукуро устроился поудобнее, подсунув руку под голову и упираясь ступнями в край кровати так, чтобы Дино мог облокотиться спиной о его колени. — Некоторое время я провел в ней. А потом, хм... ну, в общем, те самые мои способности, которыми так любезно наградили меня в Эстранео, позволяли мне в том числе захватывать чужие тела. Вроде как, знаешь, когда демон вселяется в человека и управляет всеми его поступками. Вот я и вселился в одного из членов этой семьи. Он был сильным, а мое тело все еще было детским. Так что я использовал его. А когда он очнулся, вся его семья была уничтожена. Им самим. Только он ничего не помнил. Просто очнулся среди горы трупов. — Мукуро замолчал, глядя на замершего на его бедрах Дино. — Ты же помнишь, что я убийца и что я собирался уничтожить мафию? Так вот я и начал.

— А, — выдавил Дино, продолжая смотреть на Мукуро широко раскрытыми глазами — он не дышал на протяжении всего рассказа и только теперь сделал вдох, — и... и кто это? Он еще жив? Или его ты тоже убил?

— Нет, зачем же, — отозвался Мукуро, пристально наблюдая за Дино, — он мог еще понадобиться, так что я держал его под контролем. Это, знаешь, не трудно, я могу контролировать сразу нескольких людей, никогда не проверял, сколько конкретно, но уж точно больше десятка. Так что теоретически мог бы и армию собрать, — он нехорошо ухмыльнулся. — Потом, правда, он стал бесполезен, и один из моих друзей, тех, кого я вытащил из Эстранео, его чуть не убил. Но он выжил, так что, насколько мне известно, он до сих пор жив и здоров. Болтается где-то рядом с ЦДФ. Его зовут Ланчия.

— Ланчия? — повторил Дино испуганно и еще раз уточнил: — Ланчия из Бергамо, такой высокий, смуглый, с черными волосами, немного смахивает на Занзаса, только добрый?

— Ну, я не особенно разбирался, добрый или нет, но, похоже, это он, да. А что? — поинтересовался Мукуро.

— Ой, — лицо Дино совсем помрачнело. — Ой, это паршиво, — он нахмурился и больно, тревожно укусил себя за губу. — Ланчия, он... он хороший человек. Правда хороший. Я бы не хотел... Если тот, взрослый Дино и ты маленький тоже встретятся, надеюсь, он сможет уговорить тебя не делать этого. Ты можешь сбежать сюда, ко мне, найти мою семью, и я защищу тебя, только не... для Ланчии это, наверное, хуже, чем если бы он сам умер. Это ведь еще можно исправить, не изменив будущее слишком сильно.

— Даже если мы с тобой встретились в моем времени, боюсь, все уговоры будут бесполезны, — отозвался Мукуро. — Похоже, после того как из меня сделали то, чем я являюсь теперь, я потерял память. Во всяком случае, я ничего не помню до того момента, как воткнул трезубец в первого мудака, который меня оперировал. А что, ты знаешь Ланчию? С чего вдруг такая забота о его будущем? – поинтересовался Мукуро.

— Знаю, — признался Дино неловко, чувствуя, как становятся горячими щеки, и надеясь, что не краснеет, — он тоже учился в Академии, был на несколько курсов старше. Пару раз мне там помогал, когда я был совсем мелкий. Я его позвал на свой день рождения в этом году, ну и... понимаешь, он единственный, кому я просто нравился, кому ничего такого от меня не было нужно. И он правда хороший. Спокойный, и не трепло. Ему тоже все это не очень-то по душе, мафия и все такое, но он ужасно сильный, поэтому семья его так просто не отпустит. В общем, жалко, если он пострадал и совсем ничего исправить нельзя.

— Совсем «ничего такого» значит, не было нужно? — уточнил Мукуро, чуть склонив голову к плечу и внимательно глядя на ерзающего на его бедрах Дино. — А чего тогда ты вдруг так покраснел? — он прищурился, словно что-то припоминая. — Подожди-ка, ты рассказывал, что в первый раз целовался с каким-то мальчишкой как раз в свой день рождения... о боги, — Мукуро картинно закатил глаза и прижал к лицу ладонь. — Ученики, друзья, бывшие пассии. Кажется, мир переполнен теми, кто имеет к тебе хоть какое-то отношение. Куда ни плюнь, попадешь в кого-нибудь, с кем ты спал или обжимался по углам. И этот человек говорит мне о любви и верности, — пробормотал он себе под нос, — и самое смешное, что я ему верю. — Он отнял ладонь от лица и глянул на смущенного, заливающегося краской Дино. — Ну и как, хоть понравилось? Честно только.

— Было неплохо, — смущенно признался Дино, явно выбитый из колеи всем этим разговором, но еще не научившийся врать. — Не так мокро и мягко, как с девчонкой. По крайней мере я понял, что мальчики мне тоже нравятся... ну... некоторые. И вообще, о чем ты говоришь? — добавил он подозрительно и почти сердито. — У меня есть друг Сквало, но он мне не нравится! И какие еще ученики?

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Мукуро. — В любом случае у тебя будет еще достаточно времени, чтобы нацеловаться с этим твоим Ланчией, когда я отсюда уберусь.

— Ну уж нет, — Дино нахмурился еще больше и засопел, — не собираюсь больше ни с кем целоваться, кроме тебя. Я буду тебя ждать и я тебя дождусь, пусть хоть весь мир рухнет от этого, ясно?!

— Ну конечно, — Мукуро скептически хмыкнул. — Целых, сколько там, десять лет будешь воздерживаться?

— Может, если будущее изменится, мы встретимся гораздо раньше, — проговорил Дино тихо и твердо. Складка между бровями разгладилась, и взгляд у него вдруг стал совершенно ясный. Он протянул руку и дотронулся до лица Мукуро, большим пальцем прямо до края язвительно изогнутого рта. И закончил спокойно, — но если и нет, прожду столько, сколько нужно.

— Вот даже не буду делать вид, что верю, — отозвался Мукуро, ловя его руку и целуя прямо в середину ладони. — Просто когда мы встретимся, поменьше рассказывай мне о своих похождениях. Я, знаешь, ужасно, просто отвратительно ревнив. И меня каждый раз тянет устроить кровавую бойню после твоих откровений.

— Да что ты, — Дино усмехнулся, так же неожиданно по-взрослому — глаза у него остались спокойные и теплые, — ты-то мне, конечно, достался нетронутым и невинным.

— А я никогда и не обещал тебя ждать, заметь, — Мукуро приподнялся на локтях и потянул Дино за руку, заваливая его на себя. — Кстати, если бы кое-кто поторопился, вместо того чтобы пять лет ходить и вздыхать потихоньку, то, может быть, и достался бы.

— Но и я тогда, наверное, не обещал, — Дино выдохнул, свалившись на него и распластываясь по прохладному, гладкому телу, вжимаясь в него с видимым чувственным удовольствием. — Может, я тебя боялся? Или себя.

— Тогда — нет, зато сейчас прямо-таки разбрасываешься обещаниями. — Мукуро провел обеими руками от лопаток до задницы Дино, коснулся следов собственных зубов, оставшихся в изгибе его плеча, мельком подумав, что надо бы с утра наложить на них иллюзию. — Понятия не имею, что тебя так пугало... Хотя характер у меня всегда был тот еще, конечно, что тогда, что сейчас.

Ладонь чуть сжалась на заднице, и Дино вздрогнул, сглотнул, на секунду уткнув лицо в плечо Мукуро — почему-то этот жест, это прикосновение возбуждало его неимоверно, казалось таким пошлым, упоительно интимным и чувственным, что все тело окатывало удовольствием.

— Я ничем не разбрасываюсь просто так, — сказал он тихо. — Если дон Каваллоне не держит свое слово, я не хочу быть доном Каваллоне. И пусть я наделаю новых ошибок — не хочу повторять старые. Рокудо, я... я тебя люблю. Мне правда кажется, что так было всегда, что это — правильно. Тебе разве нет?

Дино вздрогнул, вжался в него всем телом, и Мукуро снова провел ладонями от лопаток вниз, по ребрам, чуть надавливая на талию, сжимая задницу, слегка цепляя самыми кончиками пальцев скользкую от вытекающей спермы дырку.

— Да, мне тоже так кажется, — отозвался Мукуро негромко. — И я тоже тебя люблю. Просто жизнь иногда бывает непредсказуемой. И знаешь, ты мне ужасно, ну вот просто ужасно нравишься даже со всеми твоими старыми ошибками там, в моем будущем.

Дино чуть слышно рассмеялся и тут же сорвался на короткий стон, вздрагивая — пальцы задели края растянутой мокрой дырки, очень чувствительно, почти на грани боли, но ужасно возбуждающе пошло.

— Неужели, — пробормотал он на тон ниже, охрипшим голосом. И без перехода добавил: — Хочешь трахнуть меня на четвереньках?

— Хочу, — отозвался Мукуро разом севшим голосом, вновь прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к влажному, растянутому входу, легко обводя его по самому чувствительному краю, чувствуя, как к члену разом приливает кровь. — А потом мы будем неделю лечить твою задницу?

Дино шумно задышал, опять дернулся — и вдруг свалился набок, перекатился и оттолкнулся обеими руками, поднимаясь, глядя на Мукуро искоса, из-под упавших на лицо волос.

— На мне все быстро заживает, — заверил он и тряхнул головой, отбрасывая волосы назад, прогнул спину, инстинктивно проседая ниже и шире разводя бедра, — давай, тебе же хочется... смотри, у тебя опять стоит.

Мукуро прикрыл глаза, потом снова открыл, глядя, как Дино прогибает спину и раздвигает бедра, по-блядски подставляя задницу, так, словно это не он всего сутки назад краснел и бледнел от любого прикосновения.

— Мне кажется, я как-то очень своеобразно влияю на твою неокрепшую психику, — пробормотал Мукуро, рывком поднимаясь на колени и дергая Дино на себя, заставляя его локти подломиться. Он вжался губами в его ягодицу, кусая ее, а потом ниже, сразу под ней, крепко удерживая дернувшиеся под руками бедра, широко проходясь языком по поджавшейся дырке, чувствуя, как Дино дергается всем телом. Мукуро осторожно обвел покрасневшие припухшие края кончиком языка, чувствуя, как рот наполняется вкусом собственной спермы, а кровь начинает шуметь в ушах от накатывающего возбуждения. — Еще? Или трахнуть тебя сразу? Как ты хочешь, Ди-ино? — проговорил он негромко, касаясь губами чувствительной кожи.

— Думаешь, что-то навредит моей психике больше, чем быть гребаным мафиозным доном? — прошептал Дино сорванно и заныл, роняя на сцепленные руки разом взмокшее лицо. Язык, облизывающий края припухших мышц, был упоительно, пьяняще нежным, мокрым и мягким. Дино чувствовал дыхание любовника прямо там — так бесстыдно, откровенно, восхитительно, что всю спину обдавало дрожью, а волоски стояли дыбом. — Хочу сразу, — выдохнул он, ерзая коленками по покрывалу, — хочу тебя. Вставь мне.

От этого тихого ноющего стона, от откровенно просящих интонаций в голосе Дино Мукуро нехорошо повело. Он обхватил основание собственного члена и, приставив головку к приглашающе выставленной напоказ заднице, толкнулся в нее сразу, входя на всю длину. Задвигался, резко вбиваясь, крепко сжимая задергавшиеся под руками бедра, ладонями чувствуя острые тазовые косточки, продолжая с хлюпаньем втрахивать себя в восхитительно мокрое, одуряюще горячее, сжимающееся нутро, совершенно забывая об осторожности. Втрахивая Дино в кровать с эгоистичной жаждой удовольствия, растекающегося по венам.

Мукуро набросился на него, как зверь на течную самку — бесцеремонно, жадно, грубо, сразу вгоняя член по основание и начиная двигаться размашистыми толчками, заставляя колени разъезжаться, снова падать лицом на руки, цепляясь влажными пальцами за кровать. Он ничего не мог под этим напором, только проседать да подставлять задницу, сорванно и придушенно воя. Внутри все хлюпало, Мукуро горячо, быстро дышал ему в спину, сжимал бедра и трахал. Трахал глубоко, больно, хорошо, выбивая из головы все спутанные и рассеянные мысли и оставляя только что-то жаркое и густое, мёдом растекающееся в мозгах.

— Да, да, еще, — вырывалось из него на каждом толчке, бездумно, срывающимся голосом, — хо...ро...шо...

Мукуро наклонился, наваливаясь, подминая его под себя, заставляя ткнуться носом в кровать, сжимая зубы где-то между лопатками и тут же разжимая, а потом кусая опять. Быстро. Остро. Болезненно. Продолжая вбиваться в его задницу так, что у Дино подогнулись дрожащие ноги. Истекающий смазкой член мазнул по сбившимся под ними простынями, но Мукуро тут же вздернул Дино обратно, заставляя снова встать на колени и не переставая ебать его в уже каком-то совершенно бешеном ритме. Впиваясь зубами в спину Дино каждый раз, как начинало подкатывать удовольствие, а потом вдруг навалился на него всем телом, шепча в ухо хриплым, совершенно не своим голосом.

— Вот так, вот так ты просто прекрасен, Ди-ино, вот таким ты мне особенно нравишься. Когда ты скулишь, как животное, просишь еще и подставляешься, когда в твоей голове ни одной мысли нет. Когда в ней только мой член и больше ни-че-го. Совершенно, абсолютно ничего. Ох, блядь, я от одного твоего вида готов кончить, от этой твоей блядской выставленной задницы.

Дино вскрикнул так, будто его плеткой хлестнули — бешено, по-звериному, запрокидывая голову с мокрыми сияющими глазами. В уголках его рта пеной скопилась слюна, щеки были горячими и мокрыми, руки искусаны. Он едва понимал, что Мукуро говорит. Слова просто били прямо в мозг с размаху, начисто вышибая все. В следующее мгновение Дино кончил — долгими толчками, сжимаясь как ненормальный и все еще подставляясь, до боли сводя лопатки с ноющими между ними укусами.

— С-сука, — выплюнул он вдруг восхищенно и бессмысленно, он, в жизни не говоривший таких слов. — Да, блядь, да, да, да!

От этого хлесткого, сплюнутого вместе со стоном ругательства, казавшегося совершенно по взрослому неуместным, Мукуро сорвало. Он тяжело застонал, чувствуя, как поджимаются яйца, как живот ноюще скручивается, как член дергается в каменно сжимающей его заднице, а потом оргазм прошиб почти болезненно. Битым стеклом по позвоночнику, прямо в голову, так, что правая глазница начала ныть. Растекся по телу, заставляя упасть на искусанную спину Дино, конвульсивно подергиваясь и трясясь, словно в припадке.

Дино рухнул вместе с ним — просто колени разъехались, не держа больше отяжелевшее тело. Свалился мокрым лицом в подушку, с трудом развернул голову набок, чтобы дышать, и замер так, не шевелясь. Грудь Мукуро рвано дергалась, расширяясь, спину саднило от укусов, задница ныла, текло из нее так, что заляпало и бедра, и всю кровать под ними, а Дино впервые за несколько последних лет жизни было так охуительно хорошо, будто его с размаху зашвырнули в рай, а все заботы остались на земле. Блаженная, безмятежная пустота, сытое оцепенение в усталом теле, дыхание любовника, кроме которого, Дино уверен был, он не захочет больше никого и никогда. Прямо сейчас Дино Каваллоне чувствовал себя таким счастливым, что ленился даже открыть рот и сказать об этом вслух.

Когда Мукуро наконец перестало трясти и выворачивать, он просто обмяк, уткнувшись носом и губами в здоровенный, наливающийся фиолетовым кровоподтек между острых лопаток. Дино под ним совсем затих. Надо было хотя бы поинтересоваться, в уме ли он и все ли с ним в порядке, но у Мукуро просто не было сил даже на то, чтобы ворочать языком. Он просто лежал на тяжело поднимающейся и опускающейся мальчишечьей спине, ощущая себя так, словно в теле его не осталось ни одной целой кости, и это было так восхитительно, так чертовски хорошо, так правильно, как ему всегда бывало после особенно удачной ебли с Дино. Словно весь мир отступал куда-то на задний план, а они оставались в звенящей, приятной пустоте, где не было больше никого. Никаких людей, никаких забот. Мукуро закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этими короткими мгновениями.

Дино так и не шевельнулся — казалось, он вообще не замечает веса любовника на себе. Неудивительно, после тренировок-то Реборна. Его подростковое тело было жилистым и твердым, как камень, только сейчас совсем обмякло, растекшись по кровати липким сладким желе. И пока Мукуро приходил в себя, мальчишка уже спал — забыв и про ужин, давно оставленный за дверью и остывший, и про то что скоро утро, и вообще про все на свете.

Дыхание Дино постепенно становилось все глубже и глубже. Мукуро осторожно скатился с него, выходя из обмякшего, растекшегося по кровати, спящего тела, а потом осторожно подгреб его к себе под бок, обнимая поперек живота, прижимаясь липкими бедрами к теплой заднице, просовывая ногу между ног Дино и утыкаясь носом в пахнущие солнцем и забродившим виноградом мокрые волосы. Через несколько мгновений он тоже спал — глубоким, ровным сном без сновидений.

***

Дино показалось, что не успел он сомкнуть глаза, как самолет уже затрясся и надсадно завыл, выходя на посадку, нырнул в молочные облака, подсвеченные снизу золотисто-розовым — в горах Албании разливался прозрачный и прохладный весенний закат. Дино поежился под своим пледом, зевнул, моргая зажмуренными глазами, потом перекатил голову набок. И увидел Мукуро. Тот спал, откинув голову — его профиль светло и резко выделялся на фоне темной одежды сидевшего у прохода человека, волосы тонкими змеями рассыпались по плечу, длинные стрелки ресниц лежали как росчерки туши на бумаге, оставленные рукой японского мастера. Дино улыбнулся сам себе, разглядывая его молча, а потом потянулся вбок и прижался губами к высокой прохладной скуле. Мужчина у прохода оторвал взгляд от книги, покосился на них и уткнулся обратно, но Дино его не замечал. Он неторопливо, глубоко вдохнул запах кожи Мукуро, опустил нос ему под ухо и вдохнул там тоже, шевеля дыханием волосы.

Мукуро чуть вздрогнул. Прикосновение губ Дино мгновенно выдернуло его из вязкой, сонной дремоты. Он несколько раз моргнул, чувствуя, как от дыхания Дино, коснувшегося шеи, по рукам пробегают мурашки, и уткнулся носом в его теплую, пахнущую солнцем макушку.

— Садимся, — негромко проговорил он в отросшие золотистые волосы. — Ты как? — осторожно беря Дино за руку и сжимая его теплую, шершавую ладонь, поинтересовался он. — Там, в будущем, ты терпеть не можешь посадку.

— Я и сейчас… — начал Дино и умолк. Они и правда заходили на посадку, а он, увлекшись разглядыванием Мукуро, даже не заметил этого. Пальцы крепче стиснули в ответ узкую ладонь, Дино развернулся весь под неудобным ремнем, задрал голову и снова глянул на Мукуро, нежно и жадно, и попросил полушепотом: — Поцелуй меня.

Мукуро улыбнулся краешками губ. Он был почти готов сказать что-нибудь насмешливое, но Дино глянул на него такими восторженно-влюбленными глазами, что у Мукуро просто язык не повернулся. Он наклонился и накрыл ртом горячие, полуоткрытые губы, которые тут же дрогнули, жадно ответили на поцелуй, так что сердце екнуло и заколотилось в горле.

— Мадонна, — выдохнул Дино так, словно каждый раз эти слова причиняли ему боль. «Как я останусь здесь без тебя?» — вот что ему хотелось спросить. «Как мне прождать столько лет без этих поцелуев, без твоего запаха, без твоего голоса?» Они были знакомы всего несколько дней, но Дино казалось, что каждый их шаг теперь — это шаг к тому, что от его тела оторвут кусок и оставят жить с незаживающей раной. Он хотел бы сказать все это, но чувствовал, что не должен, и сдерживался: слова так и стояли в горле острым комком, давили, вызывая постоянное желание расплакаться. Но Дино, конечно, не плакал. Он только улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, уткнувшись на секунду лбом в лоб Мукуро. А потом самолет круто пошел вниз, и Дино вцепился в его руку еще крепче, шепча, чтобы отвлечься:

— Думаешь, мы найдем его там, где Реборн сказал? Сегодня уже поздно, я слышал, ночью в таких горах опасно, на машине особенно. А если найдем, как уговорить его вернуться с нами в Италию, к Бовино? Вдруг он нам даже не поверит?

Дино выдохнул это свое «Мадонна» так жалобно, что у Мукуро чуть сердце кровью не облилось. Глядя в эти теплые карие глаза с такими знакомыми золотистыми искрами, он впервые за все это время вдруг подумал, о том, что мальчишке ведь больно. Ужасно больно даже прямо сейчас, а будет еще больнее, когда он останется тут один на один с разбитым сердцем и делами семьи, которые ему придется тащить на себе.

Мукуро на секунду прикрыл глаза, остро чувствуя себя той еще сволочью. Похоже, на нем действительно лежит проклятие — делать невыносимой жизнь единственного любимого человека в любом времени и в любых мирах. В это мгновение Дино вцепился в его руку мертвой хваткой и зашептал что-то о Верде. Мукуро обнял его, неудобно прижимая к себе и тихонько гладя по волосам.

— Если не найдем там, значит, будем искать дальше, — проговорил он тихо. — Давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Соваться ночью в горы мы не станем, остановимся где-нибудь на ночь и устроим наконец тебе свидание. Помнишь, я тебя приглашал? А ты согласился.

Дино моргнул удивленно: он и правда забыл, свидание казалось чем-то фантастически далеким и нереальным, недосягаемой мечтой в череде проблем, которые нужно было срочно решать и между которыми они только и успевали что жадно, голодно, торопливо, отчаянно трахаться. А ведь они в прекрасном городе у подножья Албанских гор, вон он приближается снизу, и горы на закате — будто синий с золотом песок. Дино снова поднял голову и взглянул на Мукуро счастливыми, прояснившимися глазами.

— Да! Конечно согласился. Это же здорово, что мое первое свидание сразу будет с тобой! А куда мы пойдем? — Шасси коснулись взлетной полосы, самолет тряхнуло, мимо понеслись огни — здесь, внизу, уже легли прозрачные сумерки.

— Предлагаю взять машину и посмотреть на закат в горах. Ты же любишь закаты, — Мукуро мягко улыбнулся, глядя в разом посветлевшие глаза Дино. — Или можем посидеть в каком-нибудь баре. Надеюсь, здесь найдется место, которое не закрывается с заходом солнца. Выпьем, потанцуем... Умеешь танцевать? В будущем это у тебя отлично получается, — самолет еще несколько раз вздрогнул, все замедляя и замедляя движение, но Дино, кажется, даже не заметил посадки. Он улыбался и все еще не сводил с Мукуро счастливого взгляда. — А можем устроить и то, и другое. Хочешь?

— Все хочу, — выпалил Дино сразу же — ну а какой еще реакции можно было ждать от мальчишки? Вокруг зашевелились люди, первым заторопился на выход мужчина, всю дорогу просидевший рядом с ними и, очевидно, насмотревшийся больше, чем мог терпеть. А Дино продолжал смотреть Мукуро в лицо, как будто ничего кругом больше не существовало.

— Только танцевать не умею... как-то некогда было. Ну, классическим танцам меня учили, конечно, а больше ничего, — признался он. – Наверное, я потом научился, когда вырос... ты расстроишься?

— Значит, будет «все», — тихо рассмеялся Мукуро, — и еще чуть-чуть больше. — Мимо них начали протискиваться пассажиры, но Мукуро не торопился вставать с места. — И нет, я не расстроюсь, я тебя научу. Должен же я научить тебя хоть чему-нибудь полезному, — добавил он, все еще улыбаясь.

— А до этого учил только бесполезному? — Дино засмеялся, глянув через его плечо на толпящихся в проходе людей и снова посмотрев в глаза, так, как будто старался запомнить в них каждую прожилку, каждую ресницу. — Я тебя люблю, — сказал он тихо, словно чертов дешевый, тряский, промерзший самолет был самым романтичным местом, чтобы сказать это. — Наверное, это просто неизбежно.

— Я бы даже сказал — вредному. Секс с малознакомым взрослым мужчиной — явно не то, чему бы следовало тебя учить, — отозвался Мукуро, наклоняясь и легко касаясь горячих, чуть шершавых губ Дино. — Я тоже тебя люблю. Всем сердцем. Оно совсем маленькое и не слишком-то доброе, но оно твое. Помни это, пожалуйста, — с этими словами он поднялся, шагнул в освободившийся проход и протянул Дино руку, а когда тот встал, обхватил оба его запястья и потянул мальчишку на себя, мягко заставляя обхватить себя за талию обеими руками и вжаться животом в свою спину, чувствуя его дыхание где-то между лопатками. — Идем, пока солнце совсем не село, — проговорил он, потянув его за собой к выходу.

Дино так и пошел с ним в обнимку, топчась неловко и стараясь не наступить на пятки, но улыбаясь в твердое острое плечо. Их окунуло в прохладный вечер, в такой прозрачный, звенящий воздух, что, казалось, лучи солнца проходят сквозь хрусталь и ложатся под ноги маленькими радугами. Огни в розовом небе мерцали так же, как солнце над горизонтом, уводя город к оранжево-золотым горам. Дино часто глубоко дышал и сжимал Мукуро сначала за талию, потом за руку, и все время молчал – пока они садились в такси, пока въезжали в город, оставляя море и воспоминания об Италии позади.

— А ты не знаешь, там, в будущем, — спросил он вдруг, — я ничего не узнал про свою маму?

— Ты не любишь рассказывать о своей семье. Во всяком случае, мне. Поэтому нет, не знаю. — Мукуро глянул на притихшего вдруг Дино. Мальчишка сжимал его пальцы в горячей ладони и выглядел серьезным. — Может, расскажешь о ней?

— Я ничего не знаю, — Дино покачал головой, — я был совсем маленький. Помню только какие-то... образы. Светлые волосы, руки. Отец ничего не говорил, а Ромарио знал одно место, но там я уже никого не нашел. И все... Только знаю, что на семейном кладбище ее могилы нет. Наверное, она живет где-то. А может, и нет. Я просто подумал, вдруг, когда вырасту, что-нибудь узнаю. Да хоть бы фотографии найти. А то у меня вместо мамы портрет Оливьеро, — Дино вдруг улыбнулся. — Правда, я его немного боюсь.

— Если ты и нашел хоть что-то о ней или ее саму, мне ты никогда об это мне рассказывал. Может, считаешь, что мне это не слишком интересно, у меня-то ведь семьи никогда не было. — Мукуро обнял его за плечи, притягивая к себе, словно защищая от чего-то, а потом улыбнулся. — Отличный портрет, между прочим. Мы с ним в хороших отношениях. Почему боишься и почему он «вместо мамы»?

— Он как живой, — Дино слегка поежился, сводя плечи под руками Мукуро, — смотрит, как будто сейчас заговорит. Но я все равно к нему прихожу, если не знаю, как поступить. Мне кажется, он меня слышит... через время, понимаешь? И мысли как-то в голове укладываются. В каких это вы с ним хороших отношениях? — добавил Дино после паузы и задрал голову, — не в интимных, надеюсь?

— Вот это я и имел ввиду, когда говорил, что ничему хорошему тебя не научил, — рассмеялся Мукуро. — Но мне нравится твое воображение. Подумать только... в интимных отношениях с портретом твоего дедули, — он покачал головой. — Мне, знаешь, собственного предка хватило, больше ни в какие отношения с умершими я вступать не хочу.

В эту минуту такси как раз остановилось у гостиницы.

— Идем, переоденемся во что-нибудь приличное перед свиданием, — Мукуро распахнул дверь машины и потянул Дино за собой, все еще тихонько посмеиваясь.

— А у тебя есть предок? — Дино побежал за ним почти вприпрыжку, на ходу пытаясь расспрашивать, как совсем маленький. — В смысле, конечно, у всех есть предки, но ты своего знаешь? А он моего знал? А кто он?

— Если честно, не знаю, действительно ли он мой предок. Первый хранитель Тумана Вонголы, — Мукуро ухватил Дино за бедра и притянул к себе. Становилось совсем прохладно, а на мальчишке была только легкая футболка. — Но, похоже, каким-то боком он все-таки мне родственник. Пренеприятная личность, и доставил всем немало проблем там, в будущем. Но это именно он вытащил меня из тюрьмы. И да, думаю, он знал Оливьеро.

В это мгновение они как раз дошли до двери гостиницы.

Мукуро забрал на ресепшене ключ от номера и потянул Дино к лестнице. Гостиница была совсем маленькая, и лифтов в ней не было.

— Как может кто-то давно умерший доставить проблемы в будущем?! — непонимающе воскликнул Дино, чувствуя, что голова начинает идти кругом. — Нет, стой, я не хочу этого знать. Вот правда, не хочу, а то крыша поедет, — он шагал длинными ногами через две ступеньки и почему-то до сих пор ни разу не споткнулся. — Если он был первым Хранителем, то тогда они точно были знакомы — Оливьеро ведь всегда поддерживал первую Вонголу. Но вспоминая историю... хм... да... друзьями они вряд ли были. Не то что мы с тобой, — Дино усмехнулся.

— Очень правильное решение. Наконец-то я вижу проблески благоразумия в бездне твоей безнадежности, — поддразнил его Мукуро, поворачивая ключ и толкая дверь в номер, — А что касается дружбы — нет, мы с тобой никогда друзьями не были. Во всяком случае, мои чувства к тебе никогда нельзя было назвать дружескими, уж прости. Сначала я тебя хотел. Потом полюбил.

— Но ведь если люди любят друг друга, разве они не становятся самыми близкими? — Дино обогнал его на пороге и спиной вперед вошел в комнату, заглядывая ему в лицо. — Самыми лучшими друзьями, такими, что если все остальные друзья предадут и бросят, это будет не так важно?

— Знаешь, каждый ведь под словами «дружба» и «любовь» понимает что-то свое. Возможно, я не слишком силен в отношениях. — Мукуро шагнул за ним следом и прикрыл за собой дверь. — У меня есть те, кого я считаю своей семьей, о ком я забочусь, за кого переживаю. Ради них я на многое готов пойти, даже если иногда они меня выводят из себя. А есть ты. И это просто несравнимо, понимаешь? Абсолютно. Вот они — друзья. А ты — как часть меня. Что бы я ни делал и где бы ни находился, ты всегда со мной. В моих мыслях и в моем сердце. Я не знаю, может, для кого-то именно это называется дружбой, но для меня это все-таки нечто большее.

— А я думаю, что люди, которые друг друга любят, не могут не быть друзьями. Иначе это не любовь, а просто... не знаю. Страсть. Увлечение. Но я тоже не очень разбираюсь, просто так чувствую.

Дино умолк, уставившись не моргая Мукуро в глаза, а потом опустил взгляд и сказал:

— Пока у нас еще не свидание… — Он снова умолк, шагнул вперед, вдруг шлепнулся на колени, глухо стукнувшись ими об пол, и дернул пуговицу на штанах Мукуро.

От неожиданности Мукуро вздрогнул и качнулся, вдавливаясь лопатками в закрытую дверь.

— Господи, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как сердце вдруг переворачивается в груди, а потом падает куда-то в живот и начинает трепыхаться, как пойманная в силки птица, — кажется, я и впрямь научил тебя плохому... на свою голову.

— Не может быть плохим то, что нам обоим так нравится, — прошептал Дино ему в живот, медленно ведя носом по гладкой бледной коже вниз, к паху, и так же медленно стаскивая по бедренным косточкам штаны.

Он не мог оторваться, вдыхал и вдыхал, напитываясь запахом Мукуро, как сухая губка — водой, раскрытым ртом скользнул по тонкой, едва заметной дорожке темных волос, прижался к основанию члена и снова вдохнул, тут же горячо и влажно выдыхая. Он уже делал это несколько раз — и получалось все лучше, правда, Дино сейчас плевать было, насколько хорошо получается. Он просто хотел, хотел взять в рот, обсосать твердый, скользкий член, подставить Мукуро тесное непривычное горло, увидеть, как он задрожит, как голова запрокинется, и вся шея до боли натянется от удовольствия. Хотел проглотить его всего, вот такого, беспомощного и с бешено колотящимся сердцем.

Горячее дыхание Дино, коснувшееся кожи, заставило мышцы живота поджаться. По ребрам тут же поползли мурашки, а соски мгновенно затвердели. Мукуро запрокинул голову, хватая ртом воздух, чувствуя, как руки Дино скользят по бедрам, стягивая штаны, как к паху приливает кровь, как член тяжелеет, как головка скользит по гладкой, теплой коже, как рот Дино проходится по животу, к основанию члена, чуть прихватывая, медленно, дразняще, так, что колени начинают заходиться мелкой дрожью.

— Ди-ино, — сумел наконец выдохнуть он, запуская пальцы в его волосы, чувствуя, как его накрывает, как ускользает контроль над судорожно вздрагивающим под чужими губами телом.

— Что? — шепнул Дино упрямо и почти зло, словно у него отбирали что-то драгоценное. – Ну, что? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, мотнул головой, чувствуя, как проезжается по шее, под подбородком, нежная гладкая головка. Член дергался, твердел и вставал прямо на глазах. Дино толкнул его носом вверх и широко провел языком по всей длине, от самого основания – бесцеремонно, как ребенок, схвативший игрушку, — а потом всосал головку ртом и тихо, почти жалобно замычал, тут же выпуская ее с мокрым чмоканьем. И обратно в рот, пытаясь взять глубже, глубже, слепо и неловко хватая Мукуро за бедра, дыша так, будто сердце вот-вот разорвется.

Ему было жарко, лицо моментально покрылось испариной, а стоило члену ткнуться за щеку, как из уголка рта потекла ниточка слюны. Дино отпустил, слизнул ее. Мгновение смотрел на Мукуро снизу вверх бешеными глазами, а потом опять наделся ртом и с размаху взял так глубоко, как еще ни разу не получалось. Член толкнулся в сжимающееся горло, и Мукуро словно кипятком окатило. Он застонал, чувствуя, как выгибается тело, как трясутся колени, как пальцы сами собой зарываются в мягкие волосы.

Руки Дино сильнее сжались на бедрах, вдавливаясь в кожу почти болезненно. Мукуро глянул на него сверху вниз, встречая полыхающий золотом, какой-то совершенно дикий взгляд, от которого мгновенно засосало под ложечкой.

— Еще, — выдохнул он, чуть расставляя трясущиеся колени и инстинктивно толкаясь в мягкое, влажное, обволакивающее тепло. Чувствуя, как спазматически сжимается горло, туго обхватывая головку. С трудом давя в себе желание ухватить мальчишку за волосы и трахать этот горячий, не слишком умелый, но такой охуительный рот, пока Дино не начнет захлебываться от его спермы.

Дино взял «еще» так торопливо и жадно, что подавился, выпустил, задыхаясь и хватая воздух ртом, мокрым от слюны и смазки. Глухо зарычал, как животное, у которого отняли кусок мяса, и набросился снова, так же глубоко и еще глубже, обеими руками дергая Мукуро за бедра и еще больше толкая в себя. Горло почти не растягивалось, но впускало, Дино шумными быстрыми рывками дышал через нос, иногда опять задыхался, но не останавливался, продолжал сосать как одержимый, давясь слюной, и его сердце колотилось так высоко в горле, что Мукуро, наверное, чувствовал его головкой, когда проталкивался туда.

Дино подавился, задохнулся, а потом дернул его за бедра, вновь насаживаясь горлом на член. Мукуро почувствовал, как его ладони становятся все горячее, почти обжигают кожу, и это хоть как-то его отрезвило, заставило сдержаться, чуть сбавить темп. Он разжал пальцы в волосах Дино, другой рукой осторожно касаясь раскрытых, мокрых от текущей слюны губ, подбородка, кладя ладонь на влажную, горячую щеку, не давая мальчишке дергаться, приподнимая его голову так, чтобы член легче проскальзывал в горло.

— Тихо. Расслабься, — проговорил он, тяжело дыша. — Дай мне трахнуть тебя, — а потом двинул бедрами сам, осторожно, закусывая губу, чтобы не сорваться и не втолкнуться сразу на всю длину. Член скользнул в горло и сразу обратно, не давая Дино подавиться, потом еще и еще. — Носом дыши и не дергайся, — пробормотал Мукуро, чувствуя, как начинает сносить крышу от одного только вида стоящего перед ним на коленях Дино.

Дино все равно дышал возмущенно, будто его сдерживали, как рвущееся с цепи животное, но, как все то же животное, инстинктивно слушался — раскрывал рот широко, подставлял горло, стараясь не захлебнуться. С члена Мукуро текло прямо в глотку, во рту хлюпала слюна, и глаза Дино сияли из-под мокрых, налипших на лоб волос, яростно крича вместо самого мальчишки лучше, чем слова: «Хочу тебя, хочу тебя всего, не уходи, я с ума схожу, ты мой, мой, мой, мой, мой»!

Глаза Дино сияли так ярко, что, кажется, освещали весь медленно погружающийся в сумерки номер. Мукуро двинул бедрами раз, второй, третий, а потом его все-таки накрыло. Все тело вывернуло мучительным, почти болезненным спазмом. Он запрокинул голову, выстанывая из себя удовольствие, пытаясь уцепиться соскальзывающими пальцами за дверь, в последнее мгновение все-таки успев выдернуть член из горла Дино так, что сперма потекла ему в рот. А потом колени все-таки подломились, и он съехал спиной по двери, тяжело дыша и притягивая мальчишку к себе, целуя в мокрый, перемазанный слюной и спермой рот, шепча в него, тихо: «Без-на-де-жен» и «Я люблю тебя».

Дино не успел толком ничего проглотить, как его уже целовали в полный спермы рот, так лихорадочно и нежно, что руки затряслись слишком сильно, и пришлось вцепиться ими в плечи Мукуро. Он, наверное, синяков оставил на бедрах, но Мукуро и так был весь в синяках и укусах — в собственнических, отчаянных метках его любви. Дино почти упал на него, по-животному бессмысленно и слепо целуя в ответ, а потом спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи, пачкая его волосы спермой и слюной и шепча в ответ без остановки:

— Хорошо? Было хорошо? Тебе понравилось? Мы теперь пойдем на свидание? А ничего, что у меня нет приличной одежды? А у меня-взрослого есть? Тебе нравится со мной ходить на свидания?

— Т-с-с-с, тише, — пробормотал Мукуро, прижимая его к себе и осторожно поглаживая по взмокшей спине, — если ты будешь на меня так набрасываться, жизнь моя будет очень недолгой. Но очень приятной, — добавил он, тихо засмеявшись. — На свидание мы пойдем, но сначала... — он скользнул ладонями по спине Дино, под сбившуюся футболку, а потом ниже, проталкиваясь пальцами под пояс его джинсов, — ты мне кое-что покажешь. — С этими словами он чуть согнул все еще дрожащие колени, так, чтобы Дино приподнялся, а потом мягко заставил его развернуться к себе спиной и устроиться прямо у себя на ногах, прижавшись спиной к груди. Пальцы Мукуро дернули пуговицу, потянули молнию джинсов Дино вниз, и пока мальчишка молчал, хватая ртом воздух, Мукуро коснулся его ладони, мягко накрывая ею член Дино. — Покажешь мне, как ты это делаешь? — проговорил он негромко, касаясь губами разом вспыхнувшего алым уха. — Я хочу посмотреть.

Дино машинально обернул пальцы вокруг стоящего колом липкого члена и тяжело задышал, сжимая их крепче. Между его лопаток быстро колотилось сердце Мукуро, а свое собственное застряло в горле и мешало дышать и говорить, мешало воспротивиться, возмутиться, выкрикнуть, что это слишком, что он не будет.

Щелка в головке дернулась сладко и больно, из нее опять потекло, пальцы липли к смазке, а перед глазами все плыло в каком-то кроваво-золотом тумане, будто вместо сумерек кругом было закатное солнце. Дино запрокинул голову, сглотнул так, что кадык чуть не порвал кожу, и медленно двинул рукой.

Блядь. Дрочить еще никогда не было так приятно — он никогда так не чувствовал самого себя, так остро, каждую мозоль на ладони, каждую вену на члене, словно это было его и не его тело одновременно.

— Ч-черт, — выдохнул он беспомощно, проводя большим пальцем по головке, — ты издеваешься…

Мукуро осторожно провел языком по кромке горячего уха Дино, не спуская жадного взгляда с его пальцев, сжимающих член, с тяжело поднимающейся и опускающейся груди. А потом сунул руку под его сбившуюся и футболку, легко касаясь кончиками пальцев твердого соска. Обвел его, чуть сжал и потянул, чувствуя, как Дино начинает мелко потряхивать всем телом под их руками.

— Мне просто нравится на тебя смотреть, — прошептал он негромко, глядя, как легкие золотистые волоски на руках Дино мгновенно встают дыбом, а кожа покрывается мурашками. — Я бы хотел смотреть на тебя вечно. Вот на такого вот... — он коснулся губами его виска, скользнул ладонью вниз, по поджимающемуся животу. — Трогать тебя, обнимать... Знать, что ты мой. Весь, целиком. Ты же мой, Дино? Вот прямо сейчас?

— Д-а-а-а, — стонуще отозвался Дино, размашисто проводя рукой вверх-вниз по члену, сжимая ладонь у основания и выгибаясь, дергано и ломко, так что остро вставшие соски оттянули футболку. — Да, твой... твой, прямо сейчас, всегда, — он выдыхал каждое слово с новым движением руки. Его голова моталась из стороны в сторону, то отворачиваясь будто от стыда, то упираясь в щеку Мукуро ртом и носом.

Дино дышал как сумасшедший, бедра и плечи покрылись мурашками, намокшие от пота волосы облепили лицо. Он чувствовал тело Мукуро спиной — жесткое, узкое — вот почему у него так стояло, вот почему было так хорошо. Совсем непохоже на простую быструю дрочку, чтобы сбросить напряжение. Дино чувствовал себя раздетым до самых костей и мяса, обнаженным полностью, вывернутым наизнанку перед Мукуро, уязвимым и одновременно очень-очень сильным — ведь это из-за него у Мукуро делался такой голос, из-за него так колотилось сердце, это его засосы смутно темнеют над ключицей, это на него Мукуро хочет смотреть вечно. Дино сунул ноготь в щелку и вскрикнул, когда спазмом свело все внутри.

— Скажешь, когда захочешь чтобы я кончил, — выдохнул он невнятно, сам не понимая, что говорит.

— Подожди... еще чуть-чуть, — голос предательски сорвался, Мукуро на мгновение прикрыл глаза, слушая его надсадное дыхание, целуя Дино в щеку, в подбородок, в шею, расставляя ноги так, что колени Дино бессильно разъехались в стороны, а потом снова глянул на его пальцы, сжимающие твердый, липкий от смазки член. — Хочу запомнить тебя вот таким... настоящим. — Мукуро обнял его поперек груди, вжимая в себя, проводя ладонью по напряженной, водящей по члену руке. Вниз, по предплечью и вверх, до локтя. — Ты прекрасен. Ты лучшее, что со мной случилось за всю мою жизнь.

Дино снова запрокинул голову, подставляя его губам лицо, шею, плечо, все, что Мукуро захочется поцеловать. Ему было больно и хорошо, пламя сияло сквозь кожу, сквозь глаза, пробудившееся от долгой спячки. Что-то огромное неотвратимо накрывало его, оглушительно прекрасное в своей неизбежности.

Дино казалось, перед его глазами проносятся вихрем тысячи рассветов и закатов, лазурный блеск моря, горячий ветер, сизые горы и золотые пески, почему-то мерцало северное сияние, и огромная тень двигалась в нем — титаническая длинная тень гигантской рыбины, купавшейся в радужном свете. Один только голос Мукуро творил что-то ужасное, у Дино сжимались ребра, и нечем было дышать, и все-таки он дышал — как тонущий, который выныривает из воды.

— Да, запомню... я запомню, клянусь. И ты... помни тоже. Помни, что я любил тебя еще до того, как мы встретились. И время... оно ничего не значит...

— К черту время, — выдохнул Мукуро, чувствуя, как нехорошо, больно сжимается собственное сердце. – Мы все равно сильнее него, — он легко коснулся губами горячих губ, чувствуя, как пламя Дино струится прямо под кожей, ощущая его ладонями, телом, всей кожей и совершенно дурея от чувства, словно оно прямо на его ладонях, словно он держит его в своих объятиях, текучее, горячее, живое.

— А теперь кончай, — выдохнул он прямо в полураскрытый ему навстречу рот Дино.

Дино послушался так, словно его нервы были где-то в самой глубине соединены с голосом Мукуро. Один рывок, другой, третий, ладони, оглаживающие его выгнутые бока, мокрое дыхание, ближе и страшнее, чем поцелуй, волосы, упавшие на его плечо. Мукуро за ним, вокруг него, внутри него.

Дино сжал руку сильнее, оттянул скользкую кожу вниз, дернул обратно наверх — и полупрозрачная сперма брызнула на пальцы, каплями потекла по ним, оставляя его задыхаться выброшенной на берег рыбой. Он уронил голову обратно, машинально облизывая пот над губой, и остался сидеть так, согнувшись и обмякнув, со звоном в абсолютно пустых мозгах и не в силах даже пошевелиться.

Дино задрожал, выгнулся, двинул рукой раз, второй, третий, по его пальцам потекло, а потом его тело обмякло, голова расслабленно запрокинулась, и Мукуро обнял его крепче, тихонько укачивая, словно ребенка, слушая, как начинает успокаиваться бешено колотящееся сердце, как выравнивается его сбитое дыхание, ощущая, как успокаивается его пламя.

— Как же я все-таки люблю тебя, — пробормотал он тихо, больше даже себе, чем расслабленно лежащему в его объятиях Дино. «И не представляю, как же я смогу тебя тут оставить», — закончил он мысленно, касаясь губами закрытых век Дино.

Дино словно услышал его — веки дрогнули, и без того влажные, зажмурились на секунду, сдерживая слезы. А потом Дино открыл глаза и посмотрел Мукуро в лицо, слабо улыбнувшись.

— И я, — сказал он тихо.

Они надолго замолчали, пока Дино не шевельнулся снова, выпрямляясь и садясь.

— Я видел северное сияние, — прошептал он как будто самому себе, — и огромную тень в нем... какую-то рыбу. Она ныряла прямо туда, в свет.

— Это кит, — отозвался Мукуро, упираясь ладонями в пол и отлепляя наконец спину от двери, чувствуя, как саднит содранная на позвонках кожа. — Однажды ты повез меня смотреть на китов. Ну, там, в будущем, — пояснил он вопросительно глядящему на него Дино. — Ты говорил, что есть такая легенда, что киты выпрыгивают из воды, потому что хотят взлететь. И мы с тобой тогда поспорили. Я говорил, что это глупо — мечтать о том, что невозможно в принципе, а ты говорил, что глупо как раз перестать пытаться дотянуться до своей мечты, даже если она нереальна. Ну а потом... — Мукуро замолчал на мгновение, глядя на внимательно слушающего его Дино, — потом ты оказался прав. Если очень сильно верить и очень сильно желать, то любая мечта может стать реальной. Так что наш кит в конце концов взлетел. Он живет там, в небе, среди северного сияния. Иногда мы с тобой смотрим на него, и мне кажется, он счастлив там. В небе.

— Он будет, — проговорил Дино тихо и горячо, кладя чуть липкую, мозолистую ладонь Мукуро на плечо и сжимая, — я сделаю это снова, Рокудо. Я сделаю тебя счастливым. Самым счастливым на свете. Я найду тебя, я тебя заберу, не дам тебе страдать, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Ты слышишь? Я заставлю тысячу китов взлететь! — Он замолчал, но прежде чем Мукуро успел ответить, проговорил снова совсем другим тоном: — А теперь пойдем, да? Я умоюсь и надену что-нибудь чистое.

— Да уж. И желательно теплое. Мне, кстати, тоже не помешает умыться, переодеться и, может быть, даже расчесаться, — переводя взгляд на собственные спутанные волосы, вздохнул Мукуро. — А потом мы возьмем машину и, возможно, даже успеем посмотреть на закат. Если, конечно, нам снова внезапно не приспичит...

— А по-моему, ты и так прекрасен, — пробормотал Дино, подхватывая пальцами и перебирая спутанные пряди.

Бледное лицо Мукуро было чуть влажным, волосы лежали перепутавшимися водорослями, на шее темнели укусы и засосы.

— Но конечно, — торопливо добавил Дино, засмеявшись, — я бы не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь еще видел тебя таким. Я сейчас, быстро, — противореча собственным словам, он еле-еле поднялся на ноги, пошатнулся, но все-таки сделал несколько шагов и скрылся наконец в ванной.

Мукуро растянулся на полу во весь рост и потер обеими ладонями лицо, пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя. Через пару минут ему это даже удалось, так что когда Дино вернулся в комнату, Мукуро уже сидел на кровати, сжимая в руках чистые вещи.

— Что-нибудь теплое не забудь, — напомнил он, скрываясь за дверями ванной, откручивая кран и пытаясь прикинуть, какую лучше наложить иллюзию на собственную одежду.

Спустя четверть часа он появился на пороге, одетый в сапоги до колена, светлые узкие штаны и длинный черный распахнутый пиджак, из-под которого виднелась белая футболка и небрежно завязанный галстук. Прикид, конечно, был тот еще, но он просто не мог заявиться на первое свидание с Дино в прозаических джинсах. Душа требовала куража, размаха и пафоса.

— Ну как, — поинтересовался он у замершего на кровати Дино, натягивая на пальцы перчатки, — думаешь, меня не забьют тут камнями, если я появлюсь на людях в таком виде?

Дино успел натянуть джинсы и рубашку, которую неизвестно зачем взял — по привычке, наверное, как будто собирался возвращаться в школу. Он сидел на кровати, поджав ноги и рассеянно ковыряя собственные пальцы, пока дверь ванной не распахнулась. А когда поднял взгляд — замер, и глаза сделались до смешного растерянные, такие огромные, как у недавно родившегося олененка.

— О, Мадонна, — проговорил он слабым голосом, беспомощно, от шока перезабыв все ругательства, — боже праведный и святые небеса.

— Н-да, — протянул Мукуро надевая поверх перчаток кольцо Ада, — так мое появление еще никто не комментировал. — Он улыбнулся, глядя в потрясенно распахнутые глаза Дино, а потом медленно повернулся, раскинув руки и демонстрируя себя со всех сторон. — Ну что, оставить это мое неземное великолепие? — поинтересовался он, вновь поворачиваясь к Дино.

Дино сглотнул, чуть не подавившись — выглядел он сейчас не старше пятилетнего ребенка. Ресницы дрожали и хлопали, рот приоткрылся, ему казалось, сердце сейчас выскочит через распахнутые губы, но сомкнуть их не получалось.

— Ты, — выдавил он, не замечая, как волоски на руках колко встают дыбом, а лицо краснеет, — ты что, всегда так ходишь?!

— Это скромный вариант, — совершенно серьезным тоном проговорил Мукуро, пряча в глазах смех. Дино так смотрел на него, что было просто невозможно удержаться. — Вот видел бы ты меня в кителе и сапогах по бедро... Но нет, это, пожалуй, все-таки зрелище не для неокрепшей психики.

Дино опустил голову и закрыл лицо руками. Мукуро смеялся над ним, а он чувствовал, что пальцы дрожат. Отчего-то прошибало потом, холодной, щекотной и сладкой испариной, живот поджимался, как перед экзаменом, и хотелось то ли рассмеяться, то ли закричать. Дино слез с кровати и подошел вплотную, просто ткнулся всем телом в тело Мукуро, вплетая дрожащие руки в его волосы прямо над резинкой.

— Я сейчас умру, — сказал он честно.

— Вот уж даже не вздумай, — предупредил Мукуро, все еще улыбаясь, ласково касаясь затянутой в перчатку ладонью его щеки, обнимая, вжимая Дино в себя крепче. — Тебе действительно нравится?

— Да, — Дино уткнулся лицом ему в плечо — смотреть на Мукуро сейчас было почти больно. — Глупо как... я, такой вот, рядом с тобой. Как мы вообще... как ты на меня посмотрел-то?

— Ты же видел себя в будущем, — Мукуро обнял его обеими руками и улыбнулся в золотистую макушку. — Ты красивый. Очень. Всегда был, насколько я помню. И мне всегда нравились эти твои футболки с безумными надписями и широкие штаны. И куртки еще, да. Они прикольные. Но дело даже не в том, как ты выглядишь, — он коснулся губами щекотно лезущих в нос волос Дино. — Дело в том, что мне всегда было хорошо рядом с тобой. Даже когда мы только начали встречаться. Знаешь, это такое чувство, когда рядом с человеком чувствуешь себя спокойно и расслабленно. Когда можно просто сидеть и молчать вместе, и это не напрягает. И ты всегда обо мне заботился, даже когда я вел себя как полное дерьмо. Так что вопрос как раз в том, что это ты во мне нашел, я ведь эгоистичный, самовлюбленный и совершенно не добрый.

— Нет никакого вопроса, — сказал Дино тихо, не отпуская его и не отрывая лица от его плеча. Пиджак пах свежо и сладковато, стиральным порошком и еще чем-то особенным, чем пахло от кожи Мукуро, — просто иначе невозможно. Все, что во мне есть, хочет только тебя. Целиком, насовсем. Хочу окунуться в тебя, упасть, как в воду, когда жарко. Чтобы ты в меня впитался. Чтобы оставался во мне, даже когда я буду седым и сморщенным. Ни за что не поверю, что я мог еще хоть когда-нибудь хоть кого-нибудь другого любить. Не поверю, и все.

— Ну, ты говорил, что и не любил никого кроме меня, по-настоящему, — Дино вжимался в него крепко и не поднимал растрепанной головы. Мукуро погладил его по спине, чувствуя тепло кожи даже сквозь рубашку и перчатки.— И мне кажется, нас уже столько друг в друге, что в конце концов мы точно мутируем в какое-нибудь странное существо с двумя головами и общим сердцем. — Мукуро тихонько усмехнулся, на мгновение представив себе двух старых вредных придурков, сросшихся, как сиамские близнецы.

— Мне нравится, — шепотом отозвался Дино и тоже рассмеялся. Он постоял так еще с минуту, не шевелясь, только вжимаясь в тело Мукуро своим недоросшим и глубоко-глубоко дыша, а потом наконец оторвался и посмотрел в лицо. — Пойдем? — он протянул руку, подавая ее со всей вежливостью, которую в него вбили за годы воспитания.

Мукуро молча вложил ладонь в протянутые пальцы и потянул Дино к двери.

— Идем. Думаю, мы успеем к самому закату. Посмотрим на звезды и, может быть, на что-нибудь еще. — Он захлопнул дверь номера, повернул в замке ключ и, не выпуская ладонь Дино, двинулся к лестнице. — А потом мы будем пить, курить и танцевать, пока последний здешний бар не закроется.

***

Мукуро остановил машину у широкой летней террасы, освещенной мягким, приглушенным светом.

– Думаю, здесь будет отлично, — проговорил он, окидывая взглядом столики, на которых стояли маленькие свечи, бросавшие на столешницы темного дерева золотистые отсветы, и плетеные кресла с теплыми пледами, перекинутыми через спинку. — Посетителей немного, и можно курить прямо здесь. Как тебе, нравится? – обратился он к Дино. Тот согласно кивнул.

Мукуро выбрался из машины, обнял замешкавшегося было Дино за талию и, прижав к себе, двинулся к бару. Они вместе поднялись по нешироким, поскрипывающим под ногами деревянным ступенькам. К ним тут же подошел официант, предлагая занять один из столиков прямо здесь, на террасе или внутри бара, откуда доносилась негромкая музыка. Они выбрали террасу.

– Ты как, в порядке? Не замерз? – Мукуро глянул на Дино. Тот устроился в своем кресле и притих, замерев над принесенным официантом меню.

Дино молча кивнул, рассеянно скользя взглядом по страницам меню. Он все еще был оглушен недавней поездкой в горы: они забрались высоко, на западный склон, так высоко, что скрывшееся было солнце вновь появилось из-за горизонта и плеснуло им в лицо холодными малиново-золотыми лучами; а потом на небе высыпали звезды, а они с Мукуро целовались как сумасшедшие, сколько хватало воздуха, пока у Дино не закружилась голова и ноги не перестали держать.

Тогда они вернулись обратно в машину и там целовались снова, в теплом, пропахшем мятой салоне, сначала отчаянно, словно это был их последний день вместе, потом медленно и лениво, и Мукуро шептал ему на ухо такое, от чего у Дино по спине бежали мурашки и становилось трудно дышать. А потом они ехали обратно, и на лицо Мукуро падали серебристые отсветы луны, делая его совсем призрачным, совсем нереальным, так что Дино несколько раз испуганно хватал его за руку, боясь, что он сейчас просто растает.  
Но Мукуро не растаял. Он был здесь, рядом, в теплых бликах свечей, с мерцающими глазами. Такой красивый, что хотелось ухватиться за него и держать. Не отпускать никогда. Дино поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся недоверчиво и счастливо, на секунду забыв, что должен выбрать себе что-нибудь поесть. Он отложил меню.

— Возьми мне то же, что себе. И... думаешь, мне можно пить? Я всегда хотел попробовать, какой на вкус джин. Мне так нравится, как он пахнет.

— Ты решил начать сразу с крепкого алкоголя? — Мукуро улыбнулся и подтянул к себе меню. – Думаю, от одной порции джина с тобой не случится ничего ужасного. Только давай-ка добавим в него льда с тоником. И ты пообещаешь съесть что-нибудь мясное. Ну, вот отбивную, например, — он лениво перелистал меню и посмотрел на Дино поверх дрожащего пламени свечи. — Ты вообще когда-нибудь пробовал алкоголь?

— Я пробовал шампанское и вино на свой день рождения. А еще виски... один раз, — Дино скинул кроссовки и подтянул в кресло длинные ноги, пытаясь устроиться и укрыть их пледом. — Но в барах я вообще-то бывал. Я пару раз сбегал из дома, когда был маленький, знаешь. Идти было особенно некуда, в горы только, я там и шлялся. И если мне везло, то попадался какой-нибудь придорожный трактир, куда меня пускали погреться. Но там мне наливали только кофе, и то если я выглядел совсем уж хреново.

Мукуро придвинулся к нему и помог укрыть ноги пледом, аккуратно подоткнув легкую, теплую ткань, а потом глянул на Дино слегка удивленно.

— Сбегал из дома? Ты никогда мне об этом не рассказывал. Почему?

В это мгновение к ним подошел официант. Мукуро сделал заказ и вновь вопросительно посмотрел на уютно устроившегося в кресле Дино.

— Да нечего особенно рассказывать, — Дино пожал плечами, уставившись на свои коленки.

Вспоминать те дни было неприятно, тревожно, стыдно и одновременно почти болезненно сладко. Короткие мгновения свободы, когда ему казалось, что он наконец вырвался из своей клетки. Когда голод, дожди и ночной ветер были лучше, чем уютная теплая спальня. Когда уже вот-вот, почти...

— Не хотел я быть доном. Вообще с мафией связываться не хотел. Отец... короче, мы не очень ладили. И я все думал, может, однажды меня все-таки не успеют догнать, и тогда я исчезну, никто не найдет, и буду жить, где я хочу и как я хочу.

— Да, ты говорил, что не хотел быть доном, но никогда не рассказывал, что удирал в горы. — Мукуро чуть склонил голову к плечу, разглядывая Дино так, словно видел впервые, а потом вдруг прищурился и заговорщически улыбнулся. — Когда-нибудь мы с тобой бросим все и сбежим вместе. Там, в будущем. Станем старыми, свалим всю ответственность на кого-нибудь помоложе и сможем наконец выкидывать всякие идиотские штуки в свое удовольствие. Как ты на это смотришь?

— Хорошо смотрю, — Дино рассмеялся, и его помрачневшие было глаза просветлели, — люблю выкидывать идиотские штуки. И тебя люблю. Обещаешь, что сбежим?

— Клянусь, — рассмеялся Мукуро, глядя, как подошедший официант расставляет перед ними тарелки с едой. — Остальное как хочешь, а отбивную съешь, — проговорил он, придвигая к Дино тарелку. — Никакого джина на голодный желудок. Салат и блинчики тоже бери, если хочешь. Я все равно все не съем. — Мукуро придвинул тарелку с рыбой и поинтересовался, — А кстати, куда бы ты предпочел сбежать вместе со мной?

— Я не хочу, чтобы это было только одно место. Я хочу весь мир! — заявил Дино, втыкая вилку в свою отбивную и принимаясь ее воинственно резать. — Но сначала можно в Америку. Тебе нравится Америка? Я бы пожил в каждом штате!

При слове «Америка» Мукуро передернул плечами, чувствуя, как по позвоночнику мгновенно пробежал неприятный холод, но виду не подал.

— Не слишком люблю Америку, но в целом, почему бы и нет, — проговорил он ровным голосом, накалывая кусок рыбы вилкой и отправляя его в рот. — Но потом отправимся в Индию. Там, скорее всего, не понравится тебе. Жарко и грязно, зато забавно и потрясающие рассветы над Гангом.

Официант принес выпивку: джин с тоником для Дино и небольшой графин с текилой. Мукуро потянулся к блюдечку с солью, насыпал немного на кожу между перчаткой и краем рукава, а потом слизнул и тут же проглотил золотистую жидкость из шота, наполненного официантом. — Ну, как, потерпишь ради меня Индию? — поинтересовался он, сунув в рот дольку лайма.

— Э-э-э, — осмысленно и содержательно выдавил Дино, глядя, как Мукуро пьет текилу. Потом молча протянул руку, схватив его за предплечье, большим пальцем сдвинул край рукава выше. Поднес к своему лицу и тоже провел языком по узкому запястью, слизывая оставшиеся крупинки соли с влажной кожи.

Мукуро тихо засмеялся.

— Вкусно? — поинтересовался он. Дино все еще держал его за руку и Мукуро сдвинул свое кресло так, что они оказались бок о бок, а потом наклонился и поцеловал Дино в солоноватые губы. — Давай, снимай их,— проговорил он, разрывая поцелуй и протягивая Дино ладонь в перчатке. — Люблю их, но есть неудобно.

Дино, как зачарованный, ухватил один из пальцев перчатки и потянул на себя. Медленно, боязливо, словно ждал, что вместо кожи под ней окажется что-нибудь другое. Но там оказалась всего лишь рука Мукуро — длиннопалая, узкая, жесткая, с синими прожилками вен на тыльной стороне ладони. Такая обнаженная, словно он не перчатку снял, а раздел всего Мукуро. Затаив дыхание, Дино следил как она оголяется, а когда перчатка соскользнула совсем, нагнулся и прижался губами к костяшкам пальцев, все еще не дыша.

Мукуро прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением скользящих по коже губ, а потом придвинул свободной рукой бокал с джином.

— Ну что, попробуешь?

— Да, — хрипло сказал Дино, но руку отпустил не сразу — продолжал смотреть на нее, как на какое-то сокровище, случайно попавшее в ладони. Потом выпустил неохотно и взял свой бокал.

Джин развели тоником и лимоном, но когда Дино сделал первый глоток, в нос все равно шибануло острым, едким цитрусовым запахом — и вкус оказался такой же, свежий и пробирающий, как ментоловый леденец, оставив на языке кислое послевкусие.

— Ух, — выдохнул Дино, облизываясь и моргая — прислушивался к своим ощущениям. — Вкусно!

Пока Дино пил, Мукуро достал сигареты и прикурил сразу две.

— Да, в будущем джин тебе тоже нравится, — отозвался он, протягивая Дино одну из сигарет, а потом затянулся своей и расслабленно запрокинул голову, обнимая мальчишку за плечи и притягивая ближе к себе. — Хорошо, — добавил он негромко, вновь затягиваясь и выпуская дым изо рта, чувствуя, как по телу разливается приятное тепло от текилы. Он повернул голову, глянул на Дино, на его полуоткрытые губы, на длинные, темные ресницы, рассыпанные по скулам бледные веснушки, на пряди волос, отливающие золотом в пляшущем свете свечи. — Знаешь, ты очень красивый, — произнес он. — Я нечасто это говорю, но на самом деле постоянно смотрю на тебя. Я знаю тысячи выражений твоего лица и твоих глаз... Но больше всего мне нравится смотреть, как ты спишь. Твое лицо становится таким спокойным, расслабленным, счастливым.

— Да, совсем не то что виски. Виски – дрянь, — авторитетно согласился Дино, с удовольствием позволяя привлечь себя к худому телу, приваливаясь к Мукуро плечом и на мгновение закрывая глаза. Дым вырвался через ноздри — Дино так больше нравилось выдыхать, чем через рот. — Правда смотришь? — переспросил он уже шепотом, едва заметно краснея. — А я... я тоже на тебя смотрел, пока ты спал. Ты не выглядел счастливым, тебя что-то тревожило. Я понимаю, что, но все равно... у тебя такие длинные ресницы, от них на щеках тень. И рот чуть-чуть приоткрывается. И... ты выглядишь таким... призрачным. Как лунный свет. Как будто ты мне снишься.

— Правда, — отозвался Мукуро серьезно. — И здесь, и в будущем, — он немного помолчал. – Наверное, я не выгляжу счастливым, потому что во сне я всегда один, и сны мне снятся не очень-то приятные. Иногда я боюсь в них заблудиться. Но думаю, пока ты рядом, этого не случится, — он затушил истлевшую сигарету и глянул на Дино расслабленно и чуть вопросительно. — Потанцуешь со мной?

— Ладно, — отозвался Дино нерешительно, облизнув едкие от табака и джина губы, — только не смейся, если не будет получаться. Просто покажи, что делать.

— Расслабиться прежде всего, — Мукуро улыбнулся и накрыл пальцами ладонь Дино, — и получать удовольствие, — добавил он, потянув мальчишку за собой, внутрь бара, откуда раздавалась негромкая музыка.

Посетителей тут было немного. Столики были пусты, видимо, все предпочитали проводить вечер на воздухе. Только у стойки сидело несколько человек, совершенно не обративших внимание на их появление. Мукуро подвел Дино к крошечному танцполу, скорее, это было небольшое, свободное от столиков место в глубине бара.

— Просто обними меня, слушай музыку и двигайся вместе со мной, — проговорил он, обнимая Дино за талию и прижимая его к себе. — Ничего сложного, вот увидишь.

Дино послушно прижался к нему, не зная, куда девать руки — сначала попробовал обхватить за бедра, потом за локти, а потом закинул вокруг шеи, все остальное показалось неудобным. Голова запрокинулась, теперь он смотрел на Мукуро снизу вверх, глядя, как мягко мерцают синим и рубиновым его глаза в полумраке. Дино уже начал привыкать к этому пугающему разноцветью. Оно завораживало до приятного колотья под ребрами, до мурашек. Мукуро потянул его, заставляя сделать шаг, и Дино неуверенно и немного неуклюже переступил ногами.

— Не смотри на ноги, любовь моя, — Мукуро снова улыбнулся. Дино напоминал сейчас путающегося в собственных ногах жеребенка. — Смотри на меня или закрой глаза. — Он положил ладонь на спину Дино, заставляя его прижаться к себе еще сильнее, так, что почувствовал телом частое биение его сердца. Потом плавно качнулся в такт мелодии, давая Дино подстроиться к движению и в то же время увлекая его за собой, не давая времени подумать о том, куда и как ставить ноги.

Плечи Дино едва заметно напряглись — он не привык так покоряться, так следовать за чужими движениями, — но потом он опустил голову Мукуро на плечо и еще теснее сжал руки вокруг шеи. Он едва слышал музыку, больше шел, куда его вели, глубоко и медленно вдыхая: от шеи Мукуро так хорошо пахло. Чуть пряно, горьковато и нежно, как конфеты с лакрицей и мятой, которые Дино пробовал однажды на Рождество.

— А там, в будущем, ты тоже танцуешь со мной? — спросил он шепотом.

Дино было напрягся, но Мукуро продолжал двигаться медленно, плавно, чувствуя, как мальчишка постепенно расслабляется, как крепче сжимаются его пальцы, как дыхание приятно согревает шею, рассылая по плечам мурашки. Ноги Дино наконец перестали путаться, хотя двигался он все еще не очень уверенно.

— Танцую, — так же негромко отозвался Мукуро, чуть повернув голову, так что их щеки соприкоснулись. — И ты со мной тоже. Уж не знаю, кто тебя учил, но у тебя здорово получается. Вести, кстати, тоже.

Дино прикрыл глаза и поднял голову выше, сильней прижимаясь щекой к прохладной щеке Мукуро. От этого прикосновения его продернуло мучительной нежностью, сердце будто рукой стиснули и горло перехватило; стало горько и больно, а потом хорошо. Дино выдохнул, тычась носом в щеку, потом в ухо, поцеловал волосы за ним, вообще не помня о том, что кто-то может на них смотреть.

— Наверное, на всяких приемах научился, — предположил он неохотно. — Вонгола вечно устраивает праздники, мне тоже придется на них таскаться. Но как только я сделаю свою семью богаче, буду устраивать свои, не такие отвратные.

— Отвратные?

Дино ткнулся носом ему в щеку, в ухо, заставляя Мукуро вздрогнуть, его губы коснулись волос, и он, наконец, расслабился. Его движения стали плавными. Мукуро вновь провел ладонью по спине Дино, чувствуя сквозь рубашку тепло его тела, и потерся виском о его губы, жмурясь от удовольствия.

— Чем же они так отвратны?

— А ты там бывал? — Дино облизнул губы, потянувшись за лаской, как щенок. — Все только и делают, что сверлят друг другу спины взглядами. Там собираются враги и пытаются изображать из себя друзей, чтобы угодить старику Тимотео, но на самом деле там даже на секунду расслабиться нельзя. В академии тоже такие устраивали. Куча разодетых людей, которые разглядывают тебя как товар и думают только, как можно тебя повыгодней окрутить и переманить на свою сторону, пока ты не вырос и не начал сам решать. Мне все это не нравится. Я хочу, чтобы на Рождество, на день рождения, чтобы на всех праздниках рядом были только близкие люди, которые радуются вместе со мной.

— Ну уж нет, меня на такие мероприятия ничем не заманишь, — Мукуро тихо рассмеялся, а потом повернулся, касаясь губами уголка губ, переносицы, виска Дино. — Я вообще не люблю многолюдные сборища, а уж такие — точно не для меня. Смотри-ка, у тебя все получается, — добавил он. — Ну, и как впечатления от танца?

— С тобой мне нравится делать что угодно, — Дино снова прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо под его поцелуи. Нащупал пальцами резинку в волосах Мукуро, потянул ниже и сунул пальцы в прядки, задевая ногтями кожу на затылке, — а на мои праздники ты будешь приходить?

— А как ты думаешь? — отозвался Мукуро. Пальцы Дино путались в волосах, приятно тянули за пряди. — Я вообще-то живу с тобой под одной крышей. Ты же не считаешь, что по праздникам я запираюсь в комнате и не выхожу, пока последний гость не уедет?

— А вдруг, — Дино засмеялся и, видя, что Мукуро нравится, стал водить пальцами и ногтями между прядками, то убирая их за уши, то почесывая ему шею. — Надо же... я вижу тебя каждый раз, когда засыпаю и просыпаюсь. Хорошо, что я не успел жениться, — он снова засмеялся, от нескольких выпитых глотков джина его немного вело.

— Угу, скажи еще, забиваюсь под кровать и шиплю оттуда, как рассерженный кот, — хмыкнул Мукуро, представив себе в красках эту картину, а потом вдруг остановился, так что Дино запнулся и чуть навалился на него. — Никакой жены, — негромко, но жестко произнес он, глядя прямо Дино в глаза, а потом снова двинулся, в такт музыке, увлекая Дино за собой. — Ты мне обещал.

— Никакой жены, — повторил Дино, кивая, слегка ошеломленный, но позволяя снова себя увлечь. Потом добавил тише, отвернув лицо, чтобы не смущаться: — И никаких мужчин.

— Никак не могу поверить, что ты это серьезно, — Мукуро поймал его лицо, мягко заставляя посмотреть на себя. – Даже если ты решишь связаться со мной раньше, чем там, в будущем, это ведь еще как минимум лет семь должно пройти. И поверь, все эти годы после Эстранео... ну, скажем так, я был не самым приятным подростком, так что, может быть, ты и не зря держался от меня подальше так долго. Ты всерьез считаешь, что протянешь все это время без секса?

— Есть шлюхи, — сказал Дино неожиданно небрежным и взрослым тоном — это в мафии никого не смущало, обилие борделей превращало связи с девочками во что-то настолько с малолетства привычное, понятное, как выпить кофе. — Но я не уверен, захочется ли мне трогать кого-то чужого и грязного. Не знаю. Но ухаживать за теми, кто не продается за деньги, я точно не стану. Это настоящая измена. Предательство.

— Безнадежен, — покачав головой, тихо проговорил Мукуро, а потом остановился и поцеловал замершего вслед за ним Дино. — К черту, — добавил он, отрываясь от его губ. — Пустишься ты во все тяжкие или нет — не желаю ничего об этом знать. Просто найди меня однажды. В том дурацком баре или еще где-нибудь. Это не так уж важно. А сейчас давай просто посидим тут еще немного, ты допьешь свой джин, и мы будем наслаждаться моментом, как ты всегда мне говорил.

— Ладно, — Дино улыбнулся, чуть опуская голову и скользнув задумчивым невидящим взглядом по рубашке Мукуро. Расцепил руки, обнимавшие шею, огладил плечи, отвороты пиджака, потом снова поднял голову и посмотрел уже осмысленно, будто очнувшись. И повторил: — Ладно.

Мукуро перехватил его запястье, коснулся губами ладони и потянул обратно на террасу.

— Знаешь, иногда мне хочется, чтобы время остановилось. Вот сейчас, например, — проговорил он, наблюдая, как Дино устраивается в кресле и тянется к своему бокалу. — И почему счастливые моменты длятся так недолго, зато неприятности имеют свойство растягиваться?

— Время, как оказалось, вообще странная штука, — усмехнулся Дино, делая еще глоток джина и гремя подтаявшим льдом. Голова немного кружилась, но зато было тепло. — Я все не могу перестать думать, что если в будущем этот сбой исправят раньше, и ты... просто исчезнешь. Вот там же где сидишь, раз — и нет, не успеешь даже до меня дотронуться на прощание.

Мукуро тут же потянулся к нему, обнимая за плечи, поперек груди, притягивая к себе, мягко заставляя привалиться.

— Не могу сказать ничего определенного, — произнес он куда-то в шею Дино, чувствуя, как его обволакивает знакомый запах, — но мне начинает казаться, что это не сбой. Во всем этом должен быть какой-то смысл. Иначе почему этот сбой коснулся только меня? Ты ведь спал со мной рядом. Я помню, когда мы засыпали, ты обнимал меня. Если бы это был сбой, нас должно было бы перекинуть сюда вдвоем. И потом, почему я оказался не в Эстранео? Насколько я знаю, базука Бовино перемещает во времени, но не в пространстве. Возможно, кому-то и зачем-то надо было, чтобы я оказался именно здесь и сейчас...

— Кому-то? — повторил Дино недоверчиво, уютно свернувшись у него на груди и кутаясь в плед.

Воспитанный, как всякий итальянец, в строгих католических традициях, он страшился думать о боге в прикладном смысле — та высшая сила, что направляла вселенную, казалась слишком далекой и холодной, как огромная звезда, а он казался себе маленьким здесь, в этом крошечном баре, под своим пледом, у подножья спящих гор. Но, возможно, было что-то меньшее, чем бог, что-то, чему его жизнь казалась значительной. В конце концов, он носил в себе пламя Неба, в этом мире существовали аркобалено и черт знает что еще. Вздрогнув от такой мысли, Дино теснее прижался щекой к груди Мукуро.

— Думаешь, это просто чьи-то интриги или что-то... большее?

— Не знаю, — протянул Мукуро задумчиво, поглаживая уютно свернувшегося у него на груди Дино. Он так доверчиво льнул к нему, кутаясь в плед, что Мукуро на мгновение тоже стало страшно. Вдруг Дино прав? Может, это действительно просто какой-то сбой в мироздании, и он так же внезапно выпадет из этого времени, оставив мальчишку тут одного? И как он сам будет чувствовать себя после этого? Представлять себе такое развитие событий было очень неприятно. — Знаешь, я привык, что меня постоянно пытаются использовать. Может быть, просто у меня развилась паранойя.

— Мы не узнаем, пока не случится что-нибудь, что все объяснило бы, — Дино вздохнул: выпитый алкоголь настраивал его на фаталистичный лад. — Просто... прикасайся ко мне все время, ладно? Говори со мной, чтобы если ты вдруг исчезнешь... чтобы это было последним, что я почувствую.

— И говорить, что я люблю тебя? Я помню, — Мукуро запустил пальцы в золотистые волосы Дино, пропуская их сквозь пальцы. — По-моему, мы с тобой и так как сиамские близнецы, — заметил он негромко, — но если бы это было возможно, я бы тебя вообще не отпускал. А может быть, даже похитил бы. И увез на необитаемый остров. Мы бы там одичали с тобой на пару и только трахались бы и признавались друг другу в любви.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Албанские горы, облепленные, как ульи, белыми сотами крошечных домов, оставались призрачно-синими даже в ярком дневном свете; но сегодня двух усталых путников, тащившихся по бездорожью уже хрен знает сколько, укрывало тяжелой массой влажных серых облаков, и горы тонули в тумане. Они не ждали, что будет легко; Реборн предупредил, что Верде любит прятаться в недоступных местах, подальше от полиции, мафии и любопытных глаз, но в этот раз сумасшедший ученый перехитрил сам себя.

Место, указанное Реборном, находилось в слепой зоне высокогорья, вокруг того, что Дино назвал бы рекой, а албанцы считали скоплением озер Комани. Здесь не было ни лесов, ни парков, ни туристических городков, ни единого мало-мальски приличного шоссе — все осталось в десятках миль позади, и вот уже миль пять как пришлось бросить машину: последняя дорога переходила в узкую, осыпающуюся под ногами тропу. Горы подпирали собой низко нависшее пасмурное небо, ветер продувал одежду насквозь, забирался под теплую куртку; Дино то и дело вздрагивал, но упрямо тащился вперед, пока Мукуро не предложил передохнуть.

Они сели на щербатый, поросший мхом валун, и Дино спрятал пальцы, прямо через рукав обхватывая термос с горячим кофе — кроме всего прочего, он успел еще споткнуться и шлепнуться, разбив колено.

— Нихрена не похоже на Италию, — сказал он сердито. — У нас в горах полно всяких дорог и тропинок, а тут, наверное, кроме шайтанов никто не ходил, или как там эти их злые духи называются?

— А не ты ли вчера восхищался местными красотами на закате? — Мукуро устал и замерз, а когда такое случалось, раздражение выплескивалось той еще язвительностью. Он, конечно, сдерживался как мог, но получалось это не всегда хорошо. — Как колено? — глянув на Дино, спросил он. Мальчишка хмурился, ежился от холода и цеплялся за термос с кофе.

— На закате мы сидели в теплой машине и целовались, — раздраженно огрызнулся Дино в ответ.

Ему было холодно, колено ныло и щипало, и вставать всем весом на эту ногу получалось плохо, хотя он и старался не хромать. Еще вот-вот, и хлынет дождь. Все это до смешного напоминало его глупые детские попытки сбежать из дома, когда он так же шатался по горам — неприкаянный, замерзший и голодный. Чертов Верде. Дино поморщился и сделал еще глоток кофе, потом не глядя сунул термос Мукуро, и только когда тот со скрипом принялся закручивать крышку обратно, поднял голову и посмотрел ему в лицо. От холода Мукуро был бледный как смерть, только кончик носа чуть-чуть порозовел.

— Без тебя я и километра не прошел бы, — сказал вдруг Дино тихо.

Мукуро осторожно закрутил крышку и сунул термос в рюкзак, подавив желание швырнуть его подальше и грязно выругаться, а потом глянул на Дино. У мальчишки губы посинели, но в глазах все равно проскакивали золотые искры, и Мукуро вдруг подумал, что это ведь ради него Дино тащится непонятно куда, по холоду, мерзнет и обдирает коленки. От этой мысли раздражение разом улеглось. Мукуро расстегнул на себе куртку, потянулся к Дино, обхватывая его ладони и просовывая их себе подмышки, а потом обнял его, притягивая к себе, и поцеловал, отогревая ртом холодные губы.

— Прости, но заката и машины предоставить не могу, — проговорил он, на мгновение отрываясь от его рта. — Спасибо, что ты со мной, — добавил он уже тише, чувствуя, как руки Дино начинают отогреваться.

Дино выдохнул и вдруг разом как-то обмяк, будто отпустило внутреннее напряжение. Мукуро не столько согревал его собой, сколько будил внутри согревающее пламя, и пальцы Дино медленно оттаивали, становились горячими, отдавая тепло обратно Мукуро.

— Где же мне еще быть? — пробормотал он, опуская нос Мукуро в воротник.

Так они и просидели, обнимаясь, черт знает сколько, пока Дино не вздрогнул, подняв голову.

— Пойдем дальше, — сказал он твердо, — а то скоро темнеть начнет. — И первым встал, протянув Мукуро руку.

Большая карта района и компас — все, что вело их вперед; приходилось обходить крутые, срывавшиеся в ущелья склоны, взбираться наверх и тут же скользить вниз на мелких камешках. Иногда, если вершины расступались, вдалеке мелькали свинцово-серебряные воды Комани, совсем Дино не успокаивавшие. И все-таки они приближались к красной точке на карте, хотя Дино не верил в это, пока сквозь туман не заметил впереди слабо мерцавший одинокий огонек.

— Ну, если это не лаборатория Верде, то я потеряю терпение, — пробормотал себе под нос Мукуро, пристально вглядываясь в этот огонек. – Думаю, адское пламя вытряхнет этого умника из его норы, где бы она ни была. — И, обращаясь к Дино, добавил: — Идем, и будь осторожен...

— Ты тоже,— пробормотал Дино, остановившись на секунду, чтобы вдохнуть и набраться храбрости, а потом снова двинулся вперед.

Огонек оказался фонарем, тускло освещавшим железный сетчатый забор, за которым прямо в скале виднелась непробиваемая, запертая на все засовы дверь бомбоубежища. По обе стороны двери мигали красными глазами видеокамеры со штормовой защитой. Дино глянул в одну, потом в другую, нахмурился и долбанул в забор ногой. Железная сетка загудела и затряслась, а одна из камер медленно сдвинулась в его сторону, но больше ничего не произошло.

— Подожди, — Мукуро ухватил Дино за запястье, оттягивая его от забора и чувствуя, как в ладонь привычно ложится древко трезубца. — Давай для начала попробуем быть вежливыми.

С этими словами он осторожно похлопал ладонью по сетке. Та вновь затряслась и загудела. Мукуро подождал с минуту, но никакого отклика не последовало.

— Ну что ж... — он чуть отступил, так, чтобы Дино оказался у него за спиной, а потом с силой стукнул древком трезубца о землю. Та дрогнула, пошла трещинами, изломалась. Первый столб огня ударил прямо из-под сетки. Металл тут же начал деформироваться, плавиться, стекать тягучими каплями в разломы под ногами.

В первую секунду Дино даже не сообразил, что происходит: просто земля содрогнулась под ногами, заставив его качнуться. А потом прямо среди камней и мерзлой почвы раскрылась трещина, и Дино едва успел прыгнуть назад, когда из самых недр, кажется, из земного ядра, вырвался огонь. Настоящий, жгучий, ревущий, как тысяча разозленных тигров, он полыхнул, поднимаясь к небу, и в нем металлический забор искорежился весь, оплавляясь. Языки пламени лизнули отвесный кусок скалы, и камеры с треском лопнули, разлетаясь на осколки.

— Блядь! – выдохнул Дино, не в силах шевельнуться и глядя с ужасом широко распахнутыми глазами. – Блядь! Нихера себе!

— Я польщен, — рассмеялся Мукуро сквозь рев пламени, вновь ударил древком о землю, заставляя иллюзию исчезнуть, и обернулся к глядящему на него во все глаза Дино. Судя по виду, он был действительно впечатлен. Дино замер с приоткрытым ртом и глядел на Мукуро огромными, в пол-лица глазами. Кажется, он даже о разбитой коленке забыл.

— Сейчас мы еще немного подождем, — проговорил Мукуро культурным тоном, — возможно, нам все-таки откроют по-хорошему.

Дино так и остался стоять, разглядывая покореженные и оплавленные ошметки забора под ногами. Трещины в земле исчезли, будто стянулась рана на быстро регенерирующей коже. Дино нагнулся и потрогал камни рядом — они были ледяными. Но забор, забор-то уничтожен по-настоящему. Иллюзия изменила часть реальности, не затронув остальное — это не укладывалось в голове, еще секунду назад пламя было настоящим, Дино уверен был, шагни в него — и плоть моментально обгорит до костей; а сейчас на земле не осталось даже выжженных следов, она снова покрыта инеем.

Его руки сами собой метнулись к голове, сжали виски; он выдохнул несколько раз, стараясь успокоиться, а потом будто под ребра ткнули ножом. Что-то ледяное впилось под сердце, цепануло за внутренности, предупреждающе, тревожно, резко, и не успев толком осознать это чувство, Дино схватил Мукуро за руку и со всего маху дернул к себе. Они не удержались на ногах и рухнули вместе, откатываясь в сторону и царапаясь об острые камни на склоне — а мгновение спустя земля там, где они стояли, взорвалась изнутри осколочной гранатой.

— С-с-скотина вредная, — процедил Мукуро, отплевываясь от попавшей в рот земли и размазывая по лицу грязь порванной о камни перчаткой. — Мелкий засранец! — он поднялся и протянул Дино руку, помогая ему встать. — Ладно, пойдем длинным путем.

С этими словами он крепче сжал трезубец, чувствуя, как пламя рвется наружу длинными гибкими стеблями, как они прорастают под дверью, оплетают ее, вдавливаются между створками, проникая глубже, разрастаясь, сдавливая металл засовов, еще, сильнее. Как бутоны пробираются в узкие щели между скалой и дверью, оплетая петли, а потом расцветают, корежа металл и кроша камень. Несколько минут слышался лишь шелест листьев, скрежет гнущегося металла и треск крошащихся камней. А потом дверь просто качнулась, накренилась и с грохотом упала внутрь, открывая за собой проход.

Дино, оглушенный, едва держался на ногах, сквозь морок какого-то затмения наблюдая за происходящим. Реборн учил его быстро приходить в чувство после взрыва, подниматься после падения, соображать в трудных ситуациях, но Реборн не готовил его к встрече с иллюзиями. К тому, как они становятся достаточно материальными, чтобы сломать к хренам дверь в бомбоубежище из дюймовых слоев стали и армированного бетона. К тому, что бесплотный туман обретает реальность и меняет ее по движению пальцев хозяина.

Дино никогда не видел живых иллюзионистов, только слышал о них — умел ли старый хранитель Тумана Вонголы так же? Обладал ли он пламенем, которое дон Тимотео держал в секрете? Перед глазами плыло, ему понадобилось глубоко втянуть колкий ледяной воздух, прежде чем ноги послушались. Один из кед порвался, разбитое колено кровоточило, в ушах шумело, и все волосы были грязные, а на щеке горела ссадина — но Мукуро, раздраженный, выглядел не лучше.

Стоило им шагнуть внутрь, в зияющий чернотой провал, как там вспыхнул яркий свет, ослепив привыкшие к пасмурному сумраку глаза; и неприятный детский голос, явно записанный на пленку, механически выкрикнул из громкоговорителя: «Несанкционированное проникновение на частную территорию! Немедленно остановитесь! Несанкционированное...»

Тут уж Дино совсем не выдержал — пнул ногой стену и заорал в ответ, взбесившись:

— Да пошел ты, псих чокнутый! Пусти нас, или мы все к хренам разнесем!!

Мукуро обернулся к нему. Дино еще несколько раз пнул стену и затих, морщась от боли. Механический голос все продолжал надрываться, терзая слух. Мукуро коснулся плеча Дино, и мальчишка дернулся всем телом, словно его током прошибло. Мукуро стер кровь с его щеки, наклонился ближе, чтобы перекрыть несущийся из динамиков голос.

— Ты как? В порядке? — заглядывая Дино в лицо, спросил он. Выглядел тот неважно.

— Да, — соврал Дино — нихрена он не был в порядке. В башке звенело, будто железным ломом приложили, а внутри кипела целая неразборчивая буря чувств, хотелось то ли заорать снова, то ли сесть и не шевелиться, то ли схватить Мукуро и трясти за плечи, умоляя объяснить, как получаются иллюзии, то ли просто вцепиться в него и не пускать дальше, не пускать обратно, навечно похоронить в этих горах вместе с собой.

Но Дино соврал и даже умудрился улыбнуться грязной, чуть ссаженной губой. Мукуро было не лучше – он тоже оцарапался и испачкался, тоже брел хрен знает сколько миль по бездорожью, тоже нервничал, а еще наверняка мучительно хотел обратно, туда, к своему Дино (почему-то не получалось мысленно объединить его с собой, он все равно казался «тем Дино», другим). Поэтому Дино перехватил его руку и поцеловал быстро, резковато отпуская.

— Пошли дальше, — сказал он, — я начинаю злиться, а для переговоров это нехорошо.

Он первым двинулся дальше по узкому, будто больничному коридору, ведущему вниз внутрь горы.

Мальчишка, конечно, врал, но это само по себе уже говорило о том, что в руках себя еще держал. Мукуро вдруг захотелось обнять его, прижать к себе, почувствовать, как ткнутся в шею его холодные губы, а потом просто развернуться и уйти, увести его отсюда, плюнуть на все. Он прикрыл глаза, на долю секунды позволяя себе эту роскошь — помечтать, а потом двинулся вслед за Дино.

— Надеюсь, этот засранец тут, — проговорил он, нагоняя его, — и не сбежит через какую-нибудь кроличью нору. — Он сжал пальцами перепачканную, холодную ладонь Дино, заставляя его замедлить шаг. — Осторожнее, это может быть еще не конец, а у тебя нет оружия. Держись за мной или хотя бы рядом. Пожалуйста.

— Сбежит? Куда ему бежать, — Дино усмехнулся, а потом сунул руку под куртку и вытащил оттуда свернутый кнут, — у меня есть оружие. Реборн не учил бы меня драться им, будь оно бесполезным.

— Ну надо же, — Мукуро едва успел подавить нервный смешок, осознавая, что истерический смех — не самое лучшее поведение в этой ситуации, как и комментарии по поводу Реборна и легендарной юношеской неуклюжести самого Дино. — И все-таки, не беги так, — проговорил он, — тут могут быть ловушки, от которых кнутом ты не отмахнешься.

— Я понял, — отозвался Дино раздраженно и тут же выдохнул, сжимая руку Мукуро в своей крепче. Он должен успокоиться. Этот чертов психопат-параноик, кажется, Реборн не зря звал его ублюдком и мудаком — Верде не понимал по-хорошему, это стало ясно с первых секунд. Дино пока еще не умел по-плохому, зато по-плохому умел Мукуро, и рядом с ним Дино чувствовал себя уверенней.

Он старался не припадать на больную ногу, пока шел вперед: коридор оборвался лестницей, запертая на вид дверь внизу которой поддалась от толчка. Словно кто-то нарочно выключил автоматическую блокировку. Стоило шагнуть внутрь, как противный детский голос умолк, перестав оглушать эхом, будто сирена. Наступила звенящая тишина. За дверью оказалась череда комнат непонятного назначения — кое-где стояли шкафы, висели темные, не работающие панели телевизоров, в одной через стекло Дино разглядел в темноте поблескивающие хромированные приборы.

— Ничего удивительного, в таком веселом местечке недолго умом поехать, — проворчал Дино, не выпуская кнут из руки. — Мне кажется, он ждет нас.

— Надеюсь, не с гранатой наперевес, — проворчал Мукуро, разглядывая лабораторию. — И без зверушки этой своей, — он передернул плечами. — Ничего, конечно, фатального, но хотелось бы просто пообщаться, так, для разнообразия. — Он еще раз оглянулся по сторонам, удобнее перехватил трезубец и двинулся вперед, заглядывая через стекла в попадающиеся по пути комнаты.

— Без какой зверушки? — тоже переспросил Дино рассеянно, сунув голову в приоткрытую дверь сбоку. За ней горели синеватые аварийные лампы вдоль пола и потолка, уводившие куда-то в темноту.

— Я думаю, нам туда, — сказал Дино. — Я уверен.

— Без крокодила, — отозвался Мукуро и вслед за Дино заглянул в комнату. — Ну, почему бы и не сюда, — продолжал он, — у меня все равно нет идей, куда именно. Идем.

— Крокодила? — снова повторил Дино, шагая в темный коридор.

Аварийные лампы бросили на лицо Мукуро пугающий отблеск — кожа показалась мертвенно, синюшно бледной, а красный глаз вспыхнул жутким внутренним светом. Их шаги гулко разносились по железному полу.

— О чем ты? Реборн не предупреждал, что у Верде есть крокодил.

— Есть. — Мукуро настороженно оглядел коридор. Слишком уж тут было тихо. Он перевел взгляд на Дино. Тот шел рядом, прихрамывая и «хлюпая» порванным кедом. — Мы с ним не очень ладим там, в будущем. Постоянно норовит оттяпать мне ногу, стоит только зазеваться.

Дино вдруг замер, как гончая, чутко принюхиваясь и прислушиваясь. А еще через мгновение прямо в конце коридора, в черном сгустке темноты обрисовалась полоска яркого света и начала расширяться — это отодвигалась тяжелая автоматическая дверь, давая им проход в слепяще-светлый зал, хотя отсюда было не разобрать, что там внутри.

— Похоже, это приглашение, — пробормотал Дино.

— Надеюсь, что не в газовую камеру, но выбор-то у нас не велик, — отозвался Мукуро. — Хочешь сам поговорить с ним? Или лучше уж сразу я начну?

— Сначала давай узнаем, как нас встретят, а там видно будет.

Лицо Дино тоже стало серьезным, черты казались резче из-за призрачного синеватого света и теней. Чем ближе они подходили, тем больше контуров проступало сквозь яркое пятно — кадры с видеокамер на экранах, какие-то странные сейсмограммы и расчеты, тонко пищащие системные блоки, пустые кресла. Одно из них было развернуто ко входу широкой спинкой, и как только Дино и Мукуро перешагнули через порог — медленно, картинно стало вращаться им навстречу.

В кресле сидело странное существо — ребенок лет пяти с худым детским тельцем, закутанным в больничный белый халат; вот только лицо у него было совсем взрослое. Неприятные, острые глаза цепко смотрели из-под очков, волосы топорщились в разные стороны, как у безумных ученых из каких-нибудь старых фильмов, и хотя Дино уже видел одного аркобалено — Реборна, — у него почему-то все равно перехватило дух, словно от неожиданности.

— Привет, — произнес Мукуро, обращаясь к аркабалено, и огляделся, не обращая внимание на пафос, которым Верде явно собирался обставить свое явление. – Надеюсь, Кайман в клетке? Терпеть не могу, когда он подкрадывается сзади.

Тонкие брови аркобалено сошлись к переносице, сделав его мелкое хищное личико совсем неприятным. Верде напрягся, дернулся в своем кресле — детские ручки бессильно долбанули по подлокотникам, и Дино даже вздрогнул, когда изо рта ученого вырвался тот же неприятный голос, почти взвизгнув:

— Вы нанесли мне огромный материальный ущерб! И невосполнимый — моральный!

— Так уж прямо и невосполнимый? — Мукуро склонил голову к плечу и ухмыльнулся, глядя прямо на аркабалено. Высокое кресло, в котором сидел Верде, находилось как раз на уровне его глаз. — Если бы тебе не стало интересно, ты бы нас так легко не впустил, — продолжал он. — А интересно тебе бывает не так уж и часто, так что, думаю, насчет восполнения морального ущерба мы сумеем договориться.

— Откуда ты так хорошо меня знаешь? — снова резко спросил Верде. Дино едва сдержался чтобы не поморщиться. — Я уверен, что мы никогда не встречались, — продолжал Верде, стуча по подлокотникам тонкими нервными детскими пальцами. — Но ты прав, я впустил тебя, поскольку видел, что ты творил снаружи.

— Впервые мы с тобой встретимся лет примерно через... — Мукуро на несколько мгновений задумался, прикидывая, — ну да, лет через семь или восемь. Позже у нас тоже будет пара совместных проектов. И да, кстати, я спонсирую некоторые твои разработки в будущем. В общем, долгая это история, я думаю, нам лучше присесть, — с этими словами Мукуро придвинул стоявшее неподалеку кресло, сел напротив Верде и кивнул Дино, приглашая его последовать своему примеру.

— Ты пытаешься внушить мне, что ты пришелец из будущего? — перебил Верде, проигнорировав их бесцеремонность. Очевидно, любопытство распирало жадного до знаний аркобалено сильнее, чем возмущение. — Технически это, конечно, возможно. С помощью чего ты создавал иллюзии? Пламя Тумана, верно?

Дино тяжело опустился в кресло и потер переносицу рукой: разбитое колено ныло, яркий свет резал глаза, а сумасшедший ребенок-ученый вовсе не внушал доверия. Но они уже забрались так далеко... Мукуро явно интересовал аркобалено больше, поэтому Дино молчал, позволяя этим двоим самим договориться.

— Не то чтобы внушить, — отозвался Мукуро, — у меня в некотором роде проблема. Я не знаю, каким образом оказался в этом времени, но мне бы очень хотелось вернуться обратно, в свое, — он глянул на тяжело замершего в кресле Дино. Мальчишке было явно не по себе. — Слушай, мы замерзли, пока до тебя добирались. Может, угостишь нас кофе или чаем? И мы обсудим вопросы пламени, иллюзий, морального, материального ущерба и возможности выгодного для тебя сотрудничества в этом времени?  
— Я для вас ничего делать не собираюсь, — отозвался Верде поспешно и резко, — и если ты уверяешь, что знаешь меня, то должен соображать. Хотите кофе — идите вон туда и сделайте сами. А это еще что за мальчишка? — он наконец перевел взгляд прищуренных глаз на Дино, и тот невольно вздрогнул, поднимая голову.

— Я — Дино Каваллоне, — сказал он, вставая, и уточнил, — дон Каваллоне.

Брови Верде взлетели под самую макушку, секунду он молчал, а потом вдруг расхохотался неприятным металлическим смехом.

— Дон Каваллоне?! Ой, умора! Этот тот, с которым кретин Реборн носился, что ли?! Ой не могу! Вы посмотрите! Дон!

— Между прочим, дон третьей по значимости семьи Альянса в будущем, — Мукуро поднялся вслед за Дино, — и мой мужчина, уже много лет, там, в будущем. Так что советую подумать, может, Реборн не так уж зря с ним носится? Хорошие связи тебе обеспечиваю буквально вот прямо сейчас, авансом, — с этими словами Мукуро двинулся в указанном Верде направлении и принялся открывать полки, пытаясь найти тут хоть что-то отдаленно похожее на чашки, чайник и какую-нибудь еду.

Мукуро загремел посудой на полках, а Дино продолжал стоять лицом к лицу с Верде, и его побелевшие ноздри подрагивали, раздуваясь, а на скулах вспыхнули пятна, совсем не похожие на румянец смущения. Минуту назад теплые и усталые карие глаза заискрились, отблескивая рвущимся наружу золотом.

— Если ты еще раз надо мной посмеешься… — начал Дино глухо, дрогнувшим от гнева голосом, и Верде даже снял очки, демонстративно протирая их, словно чтобы лучше разглядеть жалкого мальчишку.

— И тогда что?

Дино не ответил, но ладонь крепко сжалась на рукояти свернутого кнута.

— Не зли его, Верде, — бросил Мукуро через плечо. — У Дино пламя Неба. И он не умеет пока его контролировать. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твой материальный и моральный ущерб увеличился? — Он наконец нашел в недрах шкафов печенье, плитку шоколада и кофе. — Дино, помоги мне пожалуйста с кофе, — проговорил он, оборачиваясь к мальчишке и аркабалено, которые уставились друг на друга, как два петуха перед боем.

Дино не сразу отреагировал на его зов — даже слова не расслышал, только успокаивающе-ровную интонацию голоса. Еще с минуту они с Верде глядели друг на друга: зеленые глаза — насмешливо и едко, золотые — с тяжело усмиренным гневом. Потом Дино резко развернулся и широким шагом подошел к любовнику, опираясь свободной рукой о стол и пытаясь продышаться.

— Пламя Неба? Неужели? И Туман рядом. Любопытно, любопытно. Я всегда верил, что пламенем обладает не только Вонгола. Какое огромное поле для деятельности… — пробормотал Верде.

Мукуро накрыл пальцы Дино ладонью и наклонился так близко, что его губы почти касались уха Дино.

— Он мерзкая, ядовитая сволочь, и ему бы не помешало помыть рот с мылом, — прошептал он, чувствуя, как от Дино все еще несет жаром. – Хочешь, потом вместе надерем ему задницу?

Дино выдохнул несколько раз — его пальцы под ладонью Мукуро были напряжены, как камень, ледяные и влажные. Он вскинул голову, чуть прикрывая искрящиеся золотом глаза.

— Наверное, мне больше поможет, если ты отдерешь мою, — сказал он хрипло, — или наоборот.

— Заманчивое предложение, — Мукуро потянулся к нему, легко целуя в губы. — Сразу, как только поблизости не будет этого мелкого засранца, — проговорил он все так же тихо.

В этот момент на плите угрожающе зашипел кофе, и Мукуро тихо выругался, подхватывая джезву. Верде, к счастью, их не слышал — он уже строчил что-то, резво стуча тоненькими детскими пальчиками по клавиатуре. Буквы неслись по экрану, мелькали в отражении его очков, а потом начал автоматически вырисовываться график — Верде подсчитывал что-то, известное только ему одному.

— Вы там скоро?! — окликнул он резко, опять развернувшись в кресле. — У меня мало времени, говорите уже, зачем пришли!

Мукуро разлил кофе в подставленные Дино чашки, сунул ему в руку шоколад и, прихватив пару печенек, вернулся в кресло.

— Тогда буду краток, — проговорил он, откусывая печенье и запивая его кофе. — Не согласился бы ты на время поменяться местами с собой из будущего и попробовать узнать, почему я внезапно оказался в прошлом и как мне вернуться обратно, в свое время? Заодно и Дино весточку передать, там, в будущем.

Верде снова вздернул брови и наклонил голову, разглядывая Мукуро поверх очков, как интересное, неизвестное науке животное. Потом проговорил почти утвердительно:

— Ты рехнулся?

— А когда это я вообще был нормальным? — пожал плечами Мукуро. — Но ты только подумай. Будущее. У тебя там своя лаборатория, куда как круче этой, — он обвел рукой помещение. — Новые технологии. Ну и любая моральная и материальная компенсация от меня лично. В рамках моих скромных возможностей, конечно.

— Что мне толку с этого будущего? — возразил Верде недовольным тоном. — Я бы с удовольствием переместился туда этак на недельку — взглянуть на новые технологии и набраться опыта, но такое пока невозможно. Пять минут — вот все, что у меня будет. Рисковать собой и использовать эту сомнительную базуку ради пяти минут? У меня есть дела и поважнее.

— Подозреваю, что ты из будущего можешь быть замешан в том, что со мной произошло. Не факт, конечно, но вряд ли кто-то другой сможет узнать об этом больше, чем ты за эти пять минут. — Мукуро наконец отставил чашку и глянул прямо на Верде. — Я готов на все. Расскажу все, что знаю, поучаствую в этих твоих экспериментах. Здесь или в будущем, все, что захочешь. Назови свою цену.

Верде на некоторое время замолчал, очевидно, напряженно размышляя: его глаза за стеклами очков сделались совсем узкими, палец нервно скреб подбородок. В уме ученого уже складывались какие-то трудные схемы, какие-то идеальные образы и все, что нужно для их достижения — и когда головоломка сошлась, Верде заговорил.

— Ты дашь мне зафиксировать абсолютно все происходящее в момент создания иллюзий. И дашь столько образцов пламени, сколько я захочу. А потом, — Верде ткнул пальцем в Дино, — ты дашь мне его. Я собирался взять пламя Неба у пацана Вонголы, но раз теперь его нет, сойдет и этот.

— Что касается меня — я согласен, — тут же отозвался Мукуро. — Но я не могу дать того, что мне не принадлежит. Дино — не моя собственность. Я не могу им распоряжаться.

— Я готов, — быстро сказал Дино, и его голос прозвучал резче, чем хотелось. — Плевать, делай что хочешь, я готов. Только выполни нашу просьбу, Верде, ты наша последняя надежда. Ты не понимаешь, как это страшно... то, что случилось. Будь ты человеком, черт тебя дери! — Дино снова едва не сорвался, но вовремя умолк, отшатнувшись назад и отставляя свой нетронутый кофе — ни к чему прикасаться в этом месте не хотелось.

Верде поморщился, как морщатся от слишком громких звуков и неприятных запахов, потом крутанулся в кресле и процедил:

— Отлично. Пацану я верю, а тебе, иллюзионист, нет. Поэтому сейчас вы останетесь здесь, пока я не соберу все, что мне нужно. День, может, два. И ремонт лаборатории вы тоже оплатите.

— Скотина, — пробормотал Мукуро себе под нос, а потом поднялся и шагнул к Дино. — Послушай, все это мне не нравится. Я не рассчитывал, что он втянет в это и тебя. Мы можем плюнуть и уйти отсюда прямо сейчас. Еще не факт ведь, что все дело в Верде там, в будущем, — проговорил он совсем тихо.

— Уйти и что? — отозвался Дино, не понижая голос. — Просто сидеть и ждать? Сколько? А если вечность? — он тоже встал, задев и чуть не свернув кружку с кофе, и даже не заметив этого. — Нужно дать ему то, что он хочет. Мы уже пообещали Бовино то, что они хотят. Глупо сворачивать назад.

Несколько мгновений Мукуро смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, потом прикрыл глаза и сказал громче, обращаясь к Верде.

— Нам надо помыться и поспать хоть немного. У тебя тут есть что-нибудь похожее на душ и кровать?  
— Можете идти в мою комнату, — разрешил Верде, нажимая кнопку на пульте и открывая боковую дверь. И добавил брезгливо: — Только не вздумайте трахаться на моей кровати. Я буду наблюдать за вами в камеру.

— Всегда подозревал, что у тебя странные сексуальные пристрастия, — проворчал Мукуро, беря Дино за руку и направляясь вместе с ним к открытой Верде двери. — Надеюсь, хотя бы в душе мы можем помыться спокойно? Или у тебя и там камера?

На это Верде уже не ответил — только рукой небрежно помахал, весь в головой уходя обратно в изучение чего-то, вырисовывающегося на экране (сбоку была открыта успевшая сохраниться запись с наружных камер). Дино еще мгновение смотрел на него, низкорослого, хрупкого, пятилетнего ребенка с душой взрослого мужчины внутри, а потом развернулся и пошел следом за Мукуро, на ходу сказав будто самому себе:

— Если я захочу трахаться на твоей кровати, ты не сможешь мне запретить. И ничего мне не сделаешь. Ублюдок.

Стоило им перешагнуть порог комнаты, как дверь за ними задвинулась. Мукуро тут же притянул Дино к себе, коснулся его лица, стирая следы подсохшей грязи, и осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по вспухшей на щеке царапине.

— Не обращай на него внимания, — усмехнулся он. – Верде, наверное, уже забыл что такое секс, если вообще когда-то знал. Ты как? Выглядишь хреново.

— Я и есть хреново, — честно признался Дино, устало и раздраженно, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Мукуро, — а еще говорят, у Реборна тяжелый характер! Да его побои выносить легче, чем этого психопата. — Он на секунду умолк, потом поднял голову и дотронулся до челюсти Мукуро раскрытым ртом. — Мы застряли в горах хрен знает где, без вещей, связи и без малейшего понимания, что будет дальше. Но знаешь, хотя я предчувствую какую-то беду... смутно, это просто такая тревога под сердцем... она не связана с этим местом. Что-то случится потом, я не знаю когда.

— Не принимай его слишком всерьез, — Мукуро вновь провел пальцами по лицу Дино, убирая лезущие тому в глаза отросшие мягкие пряди. — Верде, конечно, засранец, но с ним можно иметь дело, особенно если ему нужно от тебя больше, чем тебе от него. А что касается твоего предчувствия, на этот раз я его разделяю. Мое пламя — лишь одно из многих других. Оно не отличается от другого пламени Тумана. Может быть, оно лишь искусственно усилено в Эстранео и только. А вот пламя Неба — это уже серьезно. Оно особенное и встречается реже. Боюсь, эксперименты Верде с ним могут повлиять на будущее. И на наше с тобой тоже.

— Нет, не то, — отмахнулся Дино, тряхнув головой. Отросшие волосы и впрямь лезли в лицо, Мукуро снова пришлось их убрать, — другое... Но если ты волнуешься из-за пламени, можем обмануть эту сволочь. Он ведь сказал: потом отдашь мне мальчишку, верно? «Потом» может значить что угодно. Отдадим ему твое пламя — в задаток. После этого пускай сделает, что нам нужно. И когда ему уже нечем будет нам угрожать, я сам решу, когда наступит это «потом». Может, лет через десять, — Дино улыбнулся краем губ, остро напомнив вдруг Мукуро себя взрослого. Того Дино, которого он не раз видел на переговорах и совещаниях. С которым они вместе вели «дела».

— Узнаю моего Дино, — Мукуро поцеловал его в уголок рта, словно хотел забрать, присвоить эту его улыбку. — Но если это не связано с пламенем, то даже не представляю, что может случиться. Все, что угодно ведь, на самом деле, — он обхватил ладонями лицо Дино. — Я люблю тебя. Помнишь, я обещал говорить тебе это как можно чаще? А теперь скажи, что тоже любишь меня, — добавил он чуть тише.

— Люблю, — отозвался Дино с улыбкой — уже не кривой, искренней, пусть и усталой. Уголок его рта поджался от тщательно скрываемой горечи. Он потянулся ко рту Мукуро, поцеловал мягко и сухо горячими, как в лихорадке, губами, а потом молча принялся раздевать: пуговица за пуговицей. Рубашка, джинсы.

– Рокудо, — произнес он вдруг, — а кто станет наследником Вонголы? Чьим хранителем ты стал? Он этого... достоин?

Мукуро на несколько мгновений замер, чтобы Дино было удобнее выпутывать его из одежды, а потом тоже потянулся к его одежде.

— Ты думаешь, что достоин, — отозвался он, — а на мой взгляд, так он полнейшая размазня. Но ты упорно считаешь, что вы похожи, называешь его младшим братом. — Мукуро на мгновение замолчал, ткнулся носом в шею Дино, ловя знакомый запах его тела. — Хотя он не итальянец даже. Живет в Японии. Его отец — внешний советник Вонголы и глава ЦДФ, Савада Иемицу.

— Сын Савады?! — переспросил Дино удивленно, отстраняясь от него, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. — Но ведь ему сейчас лет пять-семь, не больше! Это во сколько же его доном сделали?! И я — я с ним подружился? — Дино выглядел совсем растерянным. — Глупость какая.

— Во всяком случае, ты всегда был резко против того, чтобы я проткнул его трезубцем, — Мукуро глянул на Дино с интересом. — Кольцо Тумана я получил в пятнадцать лет, Савада младше меня на год. Ты рассказывал, что помогал Реборну его тренировать, но я никогда не интересовался подробностями вашей с Десятым боссом Вонголы дружбы. Почему же глупость?

— В четырнадцать, — повторил Дино задумчивым шепотом и нахмурился, — тогда я, кажется, понимаю. Наверняка мальчик будет в ужасе оттого, что его заставляют делать.

— Ну так я же говорю — размазня, — пожал плечами Мукуро. — В ужасе, но делал же, вместо того чтобы послать всех к черту или перестать впадать в ужас. Боишься — не делай, делаешь — не бойся.

— Но я был таким же. Я и сейчас такой, — Дино отвернулся, сбрасывая с плеч расстегнутую Мукуро рубашку. Он сунул волосы за ухо, нагнулся, потянув за шнурки на кедах, и не поднимая головы спросил:

— А Занзас как же? Ведь он — настоящий наследник. Ты сказал, однажды его освободят.

— Не такой же. — Мукуро скинул перепачканные грязью кроссовки. — У тебя за спиной семья. Люди, которых ты знаешь с детства. От этого не так легко отвернуться, особенно для тебя. А у Цунаеши и друзей-то не было, пока Реборн не начал их ему подпихивать. Занзас, — Мукуро глянул на склонившийся затылок Дино, — босс Варии, я же говорил. Кольца Вонголы его не приняли.

— Босс Варии, — повторил Дино, принимаясь за шнурки на другом кеде. — а Сквало поклялся волосы не стричь, пока Занзас не станет доном Вонголой.

— Так он и ходит с волосами до задницы до сих пор, — улыбнулся Мукуро, все еще внимательно глядя на возящегося со шнурками Дино.

— Ну да, Сквало своих обещаний назад не берет, — пробормотал Дино тихо. Он выпрямился, откинув волосы с лица, сбросил кеды по очереди и сел на узкую, по-больничному застеленную койку. — Через сколько... через сколько лет Занзаса выпустили?

— Через восемь. — Мукуро сложил на груди руки и привалился плечом к стене возле кровати. — Как раз тогда, когда Реборн начал тренировать Цунаеши.

— Восемь лет, — Дино сглотнул, моргая в пустоту перед собой. — Знаешь, я в жизни не видел ничего страшнее, чем глаза Сквало в тот день, когда он возвращался из Рима обратно в Варию, — продолжил он тихо, подтянув к себе босые ноги и обхватив колени. — Восемь лет, так долго! Без всякой надежды. Даже не знать, сможешь ли еще когда-нибудь увидеть, дотронуться, не знать, как жить, когда весь смысл потерялся. Я бы сошел с ума. Я сошел бы.

Несколько минут они молчали. Дино сидел, и уставившись невидящим взглядом в одну точку. Мукуро смотрел на него сверху вниз, мучительно размышляя, нужно ли говорить о тех шести годах, которые они провели порознь, о которых самому Мукуро и вспоминать-то не хотелось. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что стоит промолчать, потому что именно это знание способно кардинально изменить будущее. И Мукуро не был уверен, к лучшему ли будут эти изменения.

— Занзас не умер, — проговорил Мукуро, решив, наконец, что время для откровенности еще не настало, — у Сквало всегда была надежда. Думаю, ты тоже не сошел бы с ума, если бы она у тебя была.

— Не знаю, во что он верит и на что надеется, — Дино вдруг завалился на кровать, продолжая прижимать к себе колени, как ребенок, — я ни разу не видел его с тех пор, как он вернулся обратно в Варию. Наверное, ему некогда размышлять. Теперь он капитан, а там все равно что свора голодных волков, готовых порвать его в клочья. Он ведь не ждал такого, всегда был только за себя, а тут несколько сотен людей, и каждому охота на его место. Ему, наверное, кажется, что он в аду, — Дино закрыл глаза и помолчал секунду. — Он даже не знает, чего стоила его свобода. И не должен знать. Иначе руки мне никогда в жизни не подаст больше.

Мукуро присел на кровать рядом с жавшимся в комок Дино и удивленно приподнял брови.

— Чего же она стоила? И кому? — поинтересовался он.

— А ты думаешь, его просто так взяли и спустили с поводка, да еще поставили командовать целой армией тренированных убийц? — отозвался Дино резко, не шевелясь и не глядя на Мукуро. Его ресницы дрогнули. — Сквало должны были упрятать в тюрьму и не выпускать, наверное, пока Занзаса не помилуют. А может, вообще никогда. Но я не мог такого допустить. Я думал, если есть хоть шанс, что Занзас еще жив, Сквало обязан его ждать. Обязан. Нельзя, чтобы все пропало зря, — Дино отвернулся, уткнувшись носом в подушку, и его голос зазвучал глуше. — Тогда я пошел к Хранителям Вонголы просить за него, и Тимотео разрешил обменять его свободу на часть моей. Он сказал, что даст Сквало пять лет испытательного срока, если я буду... хорошим, послушным мальчиком. Если верну своей семье богатство, отдам Альянсу сорок процентов ликвидных активов и буду делать все, чего Вонгола хочет от меня. И заодно помогать им добиваться нужного от Варии. И я согласился. Тимотео гладил меня по голове и говорил, что я молодец и что он всегда хотел себе именно такого сына как я. Старая мразь.

Несколько мгновений Мукуро молчал, переваривая свалившуюся на него информацию, а потом лег рядом с Дино, едва втискиваясь между ним и краем узкой кровати.

— Старая добрая мафия прямо во всей красе, — пробормотал он, обнимая Дино, и притянул его к себе, мягко заставляя расцепить сжатые на коленях пальцы. — Как-то сразу вспоминаются мои юношеские планы по уничтожению всей мафии. Прекрасное чистое море крови... — добавил он задумчиво. — А теперь мы оба ее часть, — он уткнулся губами в макушку Дино и прошептал почти неслышно: — Безнадежный мой Дино...

Дино зажмурился и обнял в ответ — будто до последнего ждал, что тот тоже осудит, что назовет идиотом, тряпкой, мальчиком на побегушках у подлого старика, цепной собакой, так и не понявшей, что гордость выше свободы.

— Пожалуйста, никогда не говори об этом никому... никогда, особенно Сквало, — попросил он сдавленным шепотом. — Он меня не простит. Или скажет, что я продался сам и унизил его, или разозлится, что я не сделал ничего для Занзаса. Но я отдал все, что мог, я не мог спасти всех.

— Конечно, я никому ничего не скажу, — Мукуро погладил Дино по голове, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие золотистые пряди на макушке. — В конце концов, это касается только тебя и Сквало. Но мне кажется, ты к нему несправедлив. Насколько я его знаю, он никогда бы тебя не осудил из-за этого твоего решения. Думаю, он бы чувствовал себя обязанным, да, вот это бы ему могло не понравиться. Но не твой выбор. Он ведь и сам остался в Варии, тоже прогнулся под Вонголу, если уж судить с позиции высоких идеалов. Вы с ним сделали один и тот же выбор.

— У Сквало есть смысл, ради которого он пойдет на что угодно. И такой выбор он сделал затем же, зачем делал все остальное. А я... — Дино помолчал, неровно и поверхностно дыша. — Мы даже друзьями друг друга не называли. Просто когда мне было совсем хреново, только он за мной приходил. Находил меня там, где я сам потерялся, орал, ругал, обзывал кретином. Но приходил. Когда отец умирал, Сквало бросил свои тренировки в Китае и приехал на похороны. Он не знал про войну, а когда узнал, сказал — “жаль, что меня здесь не было”. И я верю, что ему действительно жаль.

— Значит у тебя тоже был смысл, — возразил Мукуро. — Чтобы быть другом, не обязательно им себя называть, мне кажется, ты должен это понимать. Знаешь, я ведь тоже стал Хранителем в обмен на защиту моей семьи. И был им много лет, по сути, защищая то, что всегда хотел уничтожить. Так что все мы сделали свой выбор.

Они ненадолго замолчали, а потом Дино спросил:

— Ты хорошо его знаешь?

— Не сказал бы, что знаю его хорошо... — Мукуро чуть замялся, подбирая слова. — Мы несколько раз вместе работали и... ну, в общем, мы, наверное, приятели.

— Это хорошо, — Дино слабо улыбнулся. — Неловко бы вышло, если бы вы друг друга терпеть не могли.

Он чуть приподнял голову, ткнулся носом под подбородок Мукуро. Коротко поцеловал. А потом сунул руку в джинсы, которые сам же недавно расстегнул, и сжал ладонью член Мукуро, горячо и дрожаще выдохнув в шею.

Мукуро прерывисто вздохнул, разом теряя нить разговора. Стоило пальцам Дино сжаться, как в животе екнуло. Кровь мгновенно прилила к паху. От горячего дыхания по шее и плечам побежали мурашки, а бедра сами двинулись навстречу теплой ладони. Мукуро толкнулся в нее раз, потом другой, прикрывая глаза и пытаясь сосредоточиться, чтобы спрятать себя и Дино иллюзией от камер Верде.

Дино, словно почувствовав, как напряглось сознание Мукуро и сгустилось пламя, окутывая их иллюзией, замер — и сжал основание члена.

— Не прячься, — сказал он тихо и хрипло, со странной интонацией в голосе, — он ничего не сделает. И не будет смотреть.

— Если и будет, мне плевать, — негромко отозвался Мукуро, заставляя пламя стихнуть, уйти, улечься где-то в глубине. — Хочу тебя, — Мукуро посмотрел на замершего Дино из-под ресниц, раздвигая колени, насколько было возможно на узкой кровати.

Дино глянул в ответ, облизнув губы раз, другой, третий — ему казалось, они горят, как раскаленный солнцем песок. Все внутри тонуло в жаре. Дино вдруг вздрогнул, будто очнувшись, резко поднялся и, схватив джинсы за пояс, рванул их вниз по ногам Мукуро, стаскивая одним нервным лихорадочным движением. Так и не раздевшись, Дино дернул молнию на собственных джинсах и навалился на Мукуро, раздвигая его колени шире.

— Скажи, что хочешь, чтобы я тебе вставил, — то ли попросил, то ли приказал он хрипло, нависая над лицом Мукуро и задевая его щеки волосами.

Дино вдавил Мукуро в кровать, и тот задохнулся от ощущений — от ощущения его тяжести, от того, как в груди разом стало горячо и жарко, как мелко затряслись колени. От его запаха, от прикосновения волос, от тихого, хриплого голоса.

— Хочу... чтобы ты мне вставил, — Мукуро наконец поймал ускользающий из легких воздух, — чтобы заставил меня кричать от удовольствия.

— Заставлю, — пообещал Дино так же хрипло и сдавленно и склонился еще ниже, ловя подрагивающие губы Мукуро своими. Поцеловал жадно и хватанул за бедро. Стояло так, что даже рукой помогать не пришлось. Дино вжался головкой в дырку, втираясь влажной, упругой плотью, вдавливаясь глубже, глубже, глубже. Пока не вошел весь, сразу же начиная размашисто и тяжело вбиваться. Словно хотел припечатать Мукуро к этой постели и к себе навсегда.

От губ Дино, от его толкающегося, вылизывающего рот языка, Мукуро размазало по кровати так, что он на несколько мгновений потерял ориентацию в пространстве. Голова закружилась, сердце вдруг начало подскакивать к самому горлу. Дино дернул его за бедро, толкнулся внутрь, и Мукуро застонал, цепляясь трясущимися руками за край кровати, выгнулся навстречу плавному движению члена, пытаясь шире развести колени и вобрать в себя. Глубже. Срастись, почувствовать Дино как часть собственного тела, отдаться и забрать себе, присвоить и не отпускать. Никогда.

Дино оторвался от него только чтобы подхватить согнутую ногу под бедро и закинуть себе на плечо, раскрывая Мукуро беспредельно широко, почти наизнанку перед собой выворачивая. И тут же вставил снова, принимаясь толкаться так, что железная кровать заходила ходуном. Молча, быстро, яростно, со всей силой юного тела, больше не целуя — только глядя в его запрокинутое лицо с отчаянной жаждой в глазах.

— Кричи, — выдохнул он, положив ладонь прямо Мукуро на горло, будто хотел рукой почувствовать, как оно задрожит, — кричи, кричи, кричи.

— Дино, — простонал Мукуро, судорожно сглатывая, чувствуя, как кадык дергается под ладонью. — Ди-ино... ох, мать твою. Да. Да! Да! — протяжно, громко, в такт вбивающемуся в задницу члену. — Даааа, бля-ядь! — выворачивая руки, цепляясь за металлическую спинку кровати где-то за головой, переставая соображать, где он и кто, напрягая ноги до боли, почти сводящей икры.

Член дернулся, выплескивая на живот семя. Внутри все сжалось, нервы, мышцы, казалось, даже внутренности, а потом вывернулось в спазме удовольствия, так, что его тряхнуло раз, другой, третий, заставляя орать и конвульсивно дергаться всем телом.

— Да, — выдохнул Дино вместе с ним. Тело Мукуро скрутило сладкой болезненной агонией, затрясло под ним, внутри сжалось так, что Дино самому стало больно. — Давай, давай, — твердил он, сдавил горло Мукуро еще сильнее, тот задыхался, кончая, и бился в спазмах.  
Мукуро изо всех сил вцепился в спинку кровати, чувствуя, как в животе снова завязывается тугой узел удовольствия, а потом распускается горячим и выворачивающим наизнанку. Еще немного... А потом сознание растворилось, и осталось только наслаждение, которое наполнило тело и заставило пламя хлестнуть по реальности тысячей безумных образов, мгновенно распадающихся и возникающих снова.

Дино утопило в иллюзиях как в бурлящей, адской воде, непроглядно черной одну секунду, а в другую вспыхивающей жуткими неестественными цветами, такими яркими, что не нужно было раскрывать глаза, чтобы их увидеть. Все кругом клокотало, поднималось и рушилось, пламя тумана сгустилось до невозможности, и нечем было дышать, но Дино и не дышал — он целовал Мукуро плечи, прямо с кожи слизывая хвосты иллюзий, безумные пятна и живые татуировки.

Из спермы Мукуро на его животе распускались какие-то цветы, гнили тут же и исчезали, сперма Дино на бедрах Мукуро превращалась в морскую пену, потом в снег, в налет перламутра, в текущее молоко, в кровь, а в глазах Мукуро не было ни капли разума — и хорошо, что Дино их не видел.

Ему показалось, что прошла вечность. Или только мгновение? Отпускало его тяжело, неохотно. В какой-то момент сознание вынырнуло из глубин, куда его вышибло, и Мукуро понял, что собственное пламя бесконтрольно вырывается из тела, но остановить его не хватало сил. Перед глазами все еще висела темно-алая муть.

— Дино, — коротко выдохнул Мукуро, скорее для того, чтобы проверить, может ли он вообще говорить. Голос прозвучал совершенно чужим, инородным звуком.

— Да, — отозвался Дино, не поднимая голову. Внутри Мукуро все сокращалось и пульсировало, сжимая член Дино, непонятно, то ли мышцы, то ли тело изнутри тоже превратилось в сгусток тумана.

Дино не шевелился, глядя на творящуюся в комнате вакханалию иллюзий из-под ресниц, будто в каком-то сне.

— Сейчас, — слово выкатилось из Мукуро тяжело, словно камень. казалось, он почти видел, как оно заспешило куда-то, подпрыгивая. Это было странно.

Он потянулся к пламени, ища хоть какую-то связь с ним. С третьей попытки ему это удалось. Мукуро поймал его, словно зарезвившегося щенка, и осторожно потянул, заставляя сначала успокоиться, потом мягко свернуться где-то глубоко внутри. Мукуро почувствовал тепло и тяжесть, металлический холод, потом вернулись запахи. Пахло солнцем, и сексом, и самим Мукуро. Вслед за запахами пришли звуки: тяжелое дыхание, собственное и чужое. Мукуро моргнул несколько раз, пытаясь прогнать висящую перед глазами розоватую дымку.

— Все в порядке? — голос был еще чужим, но звучал уже привычнее.

— Нет, — прошептал Дино, по-прежнему не шевелясь, — я что-то сделал с тобой... тебе было больно?

Мукуро тихо хихикнул и отпустил спинку кровати.

— Мне было отлично, — он наконец-то начал узнавать собственный голос. Рука затекла, и он несколько раз сжал и разжал ладони в кулаки, прежде чем обнять прижимающегося к нему Дино. — Испугался?

— Нет, — Дино наконец совсем закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как ладони Мукуро ложатся ему на спину. Казалось, сперма склеила их навсегда. — А Верде, наверное, понравилось.

— Да срать на него, — равнодушно отозвался Мукуро. Перед глазами наконец-то перестало рябить, он несколько раз моргнул и пошевелился, вытягивая ноги и чувствуя, как ресницы Дино мазнули по коже. — С ТОБОЙ все в порядке?

Дино тоже шевельнулся, приподнялся на одной руке, по-прежнему с закрытыми глазами упираясь мокрым лбом в лоб Мукуро.

— На меня что-то нашло, — прошептал он и качнул бедрами.

Член, стиснутый внутри медленно расслабляющихся мышц, прострелило сладко и чуть болезненно, новая капля спермы потекла по бедру Мукуро.

— Что бы это могло быть? — лениво поинтересовался Мукуро, буквально задницей чувствуя, как член внутри дергается и твердеет, раздвигая все еще обхватывающие его мышцы.

Он потянулся вперед, находя губами губы Дино. Тот ответил на поцелуй так, будто глотнул холодной воды в жаркий день. Глубоко, жадно, словно выпивая остатки тумана из Мукуро до конца. И, не отрываясь, начал двигаться — очень медленно, плавно, насколько входил полутвердый член, тихо-тихо выдыхая от каждого толчка.

Губы Дино, неторопливые движения его бедер, мокро скользящий в заднице член... Мукуро чувствовал, как по телу расползается ленивая истома, теплая, словно солнечные лучи, и густая, как мед.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он бездумно, на мгновение отрываясь от целующих его губ и снова подставляясь под них, — мне хорошо...

— Да? — прошептал Дино ему в рот, оглаживая рукой изогнувшийся, медленно вздымающийся бок. Член затвердел, сперма хлюпала внутри тела, словно растаявшие от похоти мозги в его голове. — Хочешь, чтобы я трахал тебя так вечно? Чтобы никогда не отпускал, только ебал и ебал, вот так медленно, день и ночь, пока ты с ума не сойдешь?

— Да-а, — протянул Мукуро, все так же лениво, чувствуя, как неторопливые толчки отдаются где-то в голове, разливаются по телу тягучим, медленным удовольствием. — И потом, когда уже сойду, тоже, пожалуйста, продолжай.

— Трахать безумного? — Дино как-то странно, сдавленно рассмеялся, ни на секунду не прекращая плавного движения бедер. Мукуро под ним размяк, как согревшаяся на солнце змея. — Для этого самому надо быть конченым психом.

— А ты все еще считаешь себя нормальным? — Мукуро запрокинул голову, подставляя под губы Дино шею, изгиб плеча, провел ладонями по спине Дино, по бокам, скользнул по теплой, мокрой от испарине коже ниже, еще. Сжал, поглаживая, движущуюся под пальцами задницу.

— Не уверен, — пробормотал Дино, выгибаясь под его рукой, отчего член вошел только глубже — до самого предела, до сладкого, болезненного давления в яйцах. Посмотрел Мукуро прямо в лицо, сказал: — Хочу, чтобы ты сел на меня и трахнул себя мной.

Мукуро глянул на него снизу вверх и молча потянул на себя. Они завозились на узкой, поскрипывающей под их телами кровати, сталкиваясь коленями и локтями и путаясь в облепивших их обоих темных волосах. Мукуро почувствовал, как член Дино выскальзывает из него, как из задницы течет липкое и теплое. Это ощущение всегда заводило его до мурашек.

В эту минуту Дино, наконец, оказался на спине, и Мукуро поднялся, упираясь коленями в кровать по обе стороны от его бедер, убрал лезущие в лицо волосы.

— Готов? — проговорил он, сжимая пальцы на члене Дино, и, не дожидаясь ответа, провел ладонью от багровой, перемазанной смазкой и спермой головки к основанию, наслаждаясь ощущением скользящей в кулаке плоти. А потом придвинулся, не отводя взгляда от жадных, золотистых глаз Дино, шире раздвинул колени, неудобно выворачивая руку, чтобы приставить головку к вздрогнувшей, поджавшейся от прикосновения дырке, и разжал пальцы, позволяя члену скользнуть в себя, чувствуя, как он заполняет тело, давит на стенки, входит глубже, еще немного...

Мукуро запрокинул голову, застонав, медленно опустился на член Дино, натягивая себя на него, чувствуя, как собственное плавное движение приятным зудом отдается в позвоночнике.

— Боже, да, — выдохнул Дино, глядя снизу широко распахнутыми, восхищенными глазами, в которых мерцал золотой огонь.

Мукуро изогнулся, забросив назад волосы, наделся до конца, и Дино повело так, что сам он тихо и беспомощно застонал — почти заскулил, как собака, у которой отобрали кость. Ладони, казалось, оставляли на коже Мукуро горящие отпечатки, пока Дино гладил все, что подворачивалось, и даже не моргал, словно боялся, что стоит хоть на секунду закрыть глаза — как Мукуро исчезнет.

Член Дино вошел до самого основания. Мукуро почувствовал, как задница уперлась в теплую кожу, и замер на мгновение, ощущая себя бабочкой на игле. Он двинулся вверх-вниз, чувствуя, как Дино жадно, беззастенчиво лапает его, сжимая горячими пальцами бедра, колени, запястья, тяжело качнувшийся от движения член.

От этих быстрых, сильных прикосновений его обдавало волной возбуждения. Мукуро со всхлипом втянул воздух и снова двинулся вверх и вниз, сначала плавно, а потом сбился на резкий рваный ритм, выгнулся, чуть отставляя задницу так, чтобы головка проезжалась по нервам, трахая себя Дино.

Мукуро делал все, чего Дино так желал: надевался на него, принимая глубоко в хлюпающую, жаркую, растянутую задницу, выгибался и вздрагивал от толчков в простату. Он выглядел совсем одуревшим, как течная кошка, позволял Дино видеть себя всего — как самая бесстыдная шлюха и как самое сокровенное, самое невинное в своей животной похоти, что Дино когда-либо встречал.

Он сам вздрагивал с глухими и короткими стонами, продолжая хватать Мукуро за бедра, скользя ладонями по пояснице и ловя волосы, оттягивая за них голову, чтобы видеть напряженную шею с острым кадыком; потом тянул обратно, целовал и тут же отталкивал, заставляя снова выпрямиться.

— Никогда этого не забывай. Никогда, слышишь? Никогда, — шептал он, а в следующую секунду почти рычал сквозь стоны. — Кто-нибудь еще тебя так трахал? Тебе с кем-нибудь было так хорошо? Скажи мне! Отвечай!

Мукуро дурел. От собственных движений, от толкающегося в дырку члена, от того, как Дино играл его телом, как оно послушно отзывалось, от его горячего дыхания, от тихого, почти злого голоса.

— Никто, — выдохнул он с тихим, почти жалобным стоном, чувствуя, как пальцы Дино сжимаются на запястье, словно требуя ответа. — Так — ни с кем... ох, Ди-ино, — Мукуро перехватил его руку, насадился на его член. И снова, и снова, и снова, тяжело застонав. — Я... сейчас... кончу... — пробормотал он, мелко вдыхая и забывая выдыхать, чувствуя, как кровь шумит в ушах.

— Давай, — выдохнул Дино в ответ, продолжая жадно, как одержимый, следить за выражением его лица. За тем, как опускаются ресницы, как испарина блестит на висках, как краснеют скулы и шея, как дергается кадык и страдальчески изогнутые губы, — за тем, как Мукуро окончательно теряет разум на нем, на его члене. Как покоряется, страшный и прекрасный, как задыхается от наслаждения только потому, что его трахает Дино, юнец, еще не успевший стать тем мужчиной, которого Мукуро любил. — Давай, кончай, — продолжал он сипло, отдрачивая короткими тугими рывками у самого основания, — кончай на меня, давай, давай.

От слов Дино, от коротких, резких движений его ладони, от ткнувшейся в простату головки удовольствие развернулось мгновенно, словно пружину сорвало. Мукуро вскрикнул, протяжно и жалобно, будто угодившее в капкан животное. Его выгнуло, мышцы внутри сжались, сдавливая толкающуюся в них плоть, член дернулся, выдавливая мутные белесые капли, и Мукуро рухнул в оргазм, словно в воду, задыхаясь, и, широко распахнув глаза, смотрел, как Дино подается к нему, ловя ртом брызнувшую сперму, как она течет по его губам и подбородку.

Дино начал кончать, едва первая терпкая солоноватая капля упала ему на язык. Он выплескивался быстро и яростно, утонув взглядом в глазах Мукуро и содрогаясь под ним, вбивался между липких, залитых спермой бедер, пока сам ловил и глотал его семя. И дрочил, выдавливая последние капли, чтобы опустошить Мукуро досуха, заставить упасть без сил на себя, чтобы в нем не осталось никакого пламени, никаких иллюзий, чтобы не осталось ничего вокруг, кроме узкой койки, перепачканной их грязью, кровью и спермой. Дино уже не думал о том, смотрит ли Верде, пусть их видит хоть весь мир — Дино не видел ничего, кроме Мукуро.

— Я найду тебя, — шептал он, слизывая с губ белые потеки, — и никому никогда не позволю прикоснуться к тебе своими грязными лапами.

Мукуро лежал тихо, бессильно уткнувшись губами и носом в острую, пахнущую солнцем ключицу. Тело все еще мелко подрагивало под сжимающими его ладонями. Яростный шепот Дино касался мокрых от пота волос у виска.

— Найди, — согласно пробормотал Мукуро. — Только будь осторожен. Сразу после Эстранео я был пренеприятным типом. И потом... — он помолчал, втягивая в себя запах Дино и чувствуя, как воздух холодит растянутую мокрую задницу. — В общем, тебе может не очень-то понравиться то, что я из себя представлял в то время. В постели в том числе.

— Я буду первым, — возразил Дино хрипло и резко, его пальцы стискивали так сильно, что на коже проступали красные следы. Его губы слипались от спермы, а живот все еще вздрагивал, отвечая на судороги Мукуро. — И сам научу тебя всему, чему ты научил меня. Теперь я знаю, что тебе нравится. И тебе это снова понравится. Плевать, кто там у тебя был первым в твоем времени, — больше не будет. Никто больше тебя не тронет, иначе я убью их, клянусь, Рокудо, я их освежую заживо как баранов.

— Боже, — Мукуро засмеялся Дино в ключицу, — да ты оказывается еще ревнивее, чем я. Вот уж не подозревал даже. А с виду ты такой спокойный там, в будущем. Это я вечно психую и дергаюсь из-за твоего богатого прошлого, — он повернул голову, разглядывая профиль Дино, линию его носа, губ. Так, словно видел впервые. — Но если ты твердо решил, устроить себе эти проблемы, думаю, тебе лучше знать, что в юности у меня были некоторые трудности. Я терпеть не мог, когда меня кто-нибудь трогал. Вот прямо до истерики. И примерно так же до истерики хотел трахаться.

— У меня будет время подготовиться, — отозвался Дино, пряча горечь за нехорошей, жесткой улыбкой. Он повернул голову к Мукуро, до боли близко заглядывая ему в лицо. — И я сделаю все. Слышишь? Все. Рано или поздно я сделаю тебя своим. Чувствуешь неизбежность, Рокудо?

— Знаешь, я что-то даже пугаюсь. Немного, — отозвался Мукуро, чувствуя, как сердце действительно нехорошо затрепыхалось в груди. Что-то такое было сейчас во взгляде Дино... Словно через его глаза на Мукуро глянуло вдруг нечто большее, чем он сам. — Просто будь осторожен, пожалуйста, — добавил Мукуро тихо. — Меня все-таки не просто так упекли за решетку...

— Знаю, — отозвался Дино так же тихо, но все еще твердо. — Но мне хватит силы и осторожности. И терпения. Иначе бы у нас никогда ничего не вышло — вообще ничего, — он коснулся лица Мукуро чуть подрагивающими пальцами, вновь становясь прежним Дино, улыбчивым жеребенком с теплыми, как янтарь, глазами. — Все будет хорошо, — шепотом сказал он. — Я обещаю тебе, любимый. Все будет хорошо.

И вот этому Дино Мукуро почему-то поверил где-то там, в глубине души, хотя разумом все еще сомневался.

— Время покажет, — негромко произнес он, все еще чувствуя кожей прикосновение пальцев Дино.

— Загляни ко мне как-нибудь на пять минут, — Дино усмехнулся и потянулся к нему, тронул губами губы, кончик носа, подбородок. — Я стал гораздо сильнее за несколько дней, которые провел рядом с тобой, — прошептал он, гладя щеку Мукуро большим пальцем. — И стану еще сильнее ради тебя, стану тем, в кого ты сможешь верить, даже когда потеряешь всякую веру вообще.

— Сильнее? А мне-то казалось, я не очень хорошо на тебя влияю, — ухмыльнулся Мукуро. — Просрал экзамен, схлестнулся с аркобалено, пил, курил, трахался где попало... Ах да, вступил в сделку и тут же решил надуть вторую сторону, — он вдруг сделался серьезным. — А пять минут... этого будет мало. Слишком мало, — Мукуро коснулся ладонью щеки Дино. — И я вообще не уверен, что смогу еще раз попасть в эту реальность, если уж ты возьмешься менять будущее. У меня ведь оно тоже станет другим.

— Мы ничего не знаем, — пробормотал Дино тихо, поймав его руку, и поцеловал пальцы. — Что, если так и должно было случиться? Что, если мы должны что-то изменить? Что-то, чтобы твое будущее стало тем, откуда ты пришел, а не другим. И пока что-нибудь не щелкнет здесь, время не встанет на свои места. Все, что нам остается, — только догадки.

***

Мукуро казался очень бледным — насильно вытянутое пламя и обилие иллюзий, созданных не бесконтрольным выплеском или значительным душевным подъемом, сказывались на его состоянии больше, чем хотелось бы. Дино не знал, что именно они с Верде делают в закрытых лабораторных боксах, но в очередной раз выводя Мукуро наружу, из развороченной двери бомбоубежища в пасмурные, вечерние сумерки, он только тревожно и недовольно поджимал губы.

— Держи, — сказал он, передавая Мукуро термос с горячим и очень сладким кофе и забираясь на камень повыше.

Вокруг — куда хватало глаз — вздымались невысокие гряды албанских гор под одеялом из набрякших, едва пропускающих свет облаков. Погода стояла отвратительная уже который день и было холодно, но Дино считал, что Мукуро лучше проветриться на морозе, чем дышать кондиционированным и вычищенным воздухом лаборатории. Позади них поскрипывал, раскачиваясь на ветру, наспех прилаженный Верде фонарь. Дино отвернулся и спрятался от ветра, щелкая зажигалкой снова и снова.

— Он вообще когда-нибудь успокоится? — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Когда-нибудь — возможно, — Мукуро опустился прямо на жесткий, холодный камень, отхлебнул кофе и устало прикрыл глаза. — Когда вынесет мне мозг или когда у меня пламя закончится, — он поежился, плотнее запахнулся в куртку и обвел взглядом унылый пейзаж. — А ведь нам еще терпеть его всю дорогу назад... — добавил он и глянул на Дино снизу вверх. — Ты сам-то как? Что-то ты хмурый в последнее время.

— А чего мне веселиться? — резко отозвался Дино, раздраженно тряхнув рукой несколько раз, — зажигалка кончалась. Ветер на мгновение стих, и Дино все-таки прикурил, выдыхая дым, тут же растаявший в сумрачном воздухе. Потом глянул на Мукуро сверху вниз, и его лицо смягчилось. — Давай прекратим это, — предложил он тихо, протягивая руку и касаясь виска Мукуро ледяными пальцами. — Уедем отсюда, и... не знаю. Придумаем что-нибудь еще.

Мукуро поймал его ладонь, прижался к ней щекой. От прикосновения Дино, давящая муть в голове как будто стала терпимее.

— Когда я это предлагал, ты был против, — напомнил он, — а теперь смысл останавливаться?

— Тогда я не знал, что тебе будет так тяжело, — пробормотал Дино виновато, начиная осторожно и мягко водить пальцами по коже, буквально чувствуя, как под подушечками тяжело набухают и стучат вены. Они с Мукуро не занимались любовью уже три дня — а Дино хотелось бы уложить его на постель и долго, нежно ласкать, заставить забыть об усталости, но, глядя в потемневшие и мутные глаза Мукуро, он не решался попросить. Только трогал вот так, ведомый чутьем, как кошка ложится на больное место. — Ничего, — зашептал он, — скоро вернемся в Италию, там тепло... еще пара недель — и все зазеленеет, а потом зацветут магнолии. Может, ты будешь смотреть на них уже без меня, со взрослым Дино... Скажи ему, что маленький его не подвел.

Голос Дино дрогнул. Мукуро снова посмотрел на Дино. Тот выглядел сейчас старше, словно и вправду вдруг повзрослел за эти несколько дней. Мукуро обхватил его запястье и мягко потянул вниз, на себя, заставляя неловко качнуться и усесться на колени Мукуро.

— Я тут подумал, — проговорил он негромко и, потянувшись к сигарете, затянулся, касаясь губами пальцев Дино, а потом выдохнул дым. — У тебя дома есть фотоаппарат? Хочу забрать с собой что-нибудь, кроме воспоминаний.

— Есть, — отозвался Дино, растерянно моргнув, улыбнулся. — Хорошая идея. — Коленки Мукуро под его задницей были очень жесткими, казалось, за три дня тот еще больше исхудал. Дино постарался не ерзать, привалился к Мукуро, опустив голову на плечо, пока тот затягивался его сигаретой. — Скажи, а когда за все время, что мы вместе, ты был счастливее всего?

Мукуро притиснул Дино к себе покрепче. Сидеть вот так, обнявшись, было даже как-то уютно, несмотря на дерьмовую погоду, холодный ветер и усталость.

— Вот прямо счастливее всего? — задумчиво протянул Мукуро. — Часто. Просто по-разному. Но, наверное, все-таки Коачелла. Во всяком случае, когда мне бывало больно или грустно, это первое воспоминание, которое всегда всплывало в моей памяти. Ты притащил меня в Калифорнию. Мы накурились дури, а потом целовались на колесе обозрения и трахались как бешеные прямо посреди толпы, — он улыбнулся. — А еще когда я устроил тебе полет на птеродактиле. Взрослый Дино тогда был вылитый ты сейчас. Подпрыгивал и орал от восторга.

— Что? — переспросил Дино и удивленно заглянул в лицо. — Полет на птеродактиле?! Как?! Откуда ты... — договорить он не успел: умолк, и между бровей залегла складка.

В развороченном проеме, выдолбленном в скале, появилась детская фигурка, закутанная в белый халат. Верде выглядел невыспавшимся: под глазами — синяки, но зато очень-очень довольным собой, аж щеки сияли красным, как у ребенка, который объелся мороженым.

— Отличненько! — сказал Верде, потирая ладошки. — Отличненько, отличненько. Думаю, пока мне хватит. Так чего вы там от меня хотели? — добавил он неохотно, явно в угаре своих научных открытий забыв уже, откуда в его лаборатории вообще появились незнакомцы. — Только недолго — нужно управиться, пока тут работают ремонтники, чтобы я мог быстрее вернуться к исследованиям!

Мукуро подавил тяжелый вздох.

— Иногда мне хочется убить его с особой жестокостью, — пробормотал он совсем тихо. — Прекрасное чистое море крови... — он посмотрел на Дино. — Ты можешь его переносить? Боюсь, я сейчас в том дивном состоянии, что могу начать визжать и биться в истерике, если пообщаюсь с ним еще хотя бы полминуты.

— Все нормально, — сказал Дино, поднимаясь. Его лицо было хмурым и спокойным. — Иди внутрь, Рокудо, погрейся. Я сам с ним поговорю.

— Я соберу вещи, — отозвался Мукуро. — Если он будет выпендриваться, позови меня, и, клянусь всеми путями Ада, я проткну его мелкую задницу трезубцем с особым удовольствием.

С этими словами он встал и прошел мимо аркобалено внутрь лаборатории. Верде и Дино остались снаружи, на пронизывающем ветру. Четверть часа спустя Дино, измотанный и злой, шагнул в отъехавшую дверь комнаты.

— Ты готов? — спросил он хрипло. — Пойдем. Я понесу Верде на руках.

Мукуро прикрыл глаза.

— Я спокоен, — пробормотал он, — спокоен, — а потом подхватил оба их рюкзака. — Вещи понесу я. Когда устанешь, поменяемся. Только давай без геройства, хорошо?

— Ладно. Подожди... — Дино шагнул ближе к Мукуро, заставляя разжать пальцы и выронить рюкзаки обратно на пол, взял его ладони в свои и, запрокинув голову, посмотрел на него снизу вверх. — Мы так давно не целовались.

Мукуро сжал холодные ладони, притянул Дино и накрыл его губы своими. Сердце мгновенно перевернулось в груди, так, что мучительно-сладко засосало под ложечкой.

— Люблю тебя... — прошептал Мукуро, на мгновение прерывая поцелуй, а потом прикусил нижнюю губу Дино, проходясь по ней языком. — Если бы ты только знал, как я тебя люблю... — Мукуро обнял Дино, запуская руки под куртку и рубашку, коснулся теплой кожи.

Ладони Мукуро скользнули по спине, и Дино вздрогнул, прогнулся навстречу, выдыхая в целующий рот.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — Дино оторвался от губ Мукуро, зацеловал подбородок. — Люблю тебя целовать, трогать, нюхать, слушать, смотреть, люблю, как твое сердце стучит, как ты дышишь.

— Ч-черт, — Мукуро дрогнул под нежными прикосновениями, — мы сейчас никуда не уедем...

Мукуро провел от лопаток вниз, прослеживая ладонью изгиб спины Дино, и запустил пальцы за пояс его джинсов, чувствуя, как мгновенно становится жарко. Дино тихо, сухо всхлипнул, когда Мукуро сжал его задницу, — от этого прикосновения ему всегда срывало крышу, в бедро Мукуро моментально уперся отвердевший член, и Дино протестующе застонал.

— Нет... — нужно было уходить, Верде, наверное, уже ждал, но Дино казалось, его разрывает от неудовлетворенного желания. Аж волосы на загривке встали дыбом, а над губой сразу выступила испарина. — Нужно ехать, — горячо прошептал он в рот Мукуро и прикрыл мутные глаза.

— Сейчас... — попытался согласиться Мукуро, но захлебнулся стоном: Дино двинул бедрами, потираясь об него так откровенно похабно, что перед глазами все поплыло. Мукуро поймал ртом его губы, чувствуя, как на языке становится солоно от прошибившей Дино испарины. — Сейчас поедем, — пробормотал Мукуро, не слишком понимая, что несет, нащупал застежку джинсов Дино и дернул вниз молнию. Пальцы сжались на горячем, твердом члене. Мукуро ощутил бархатистую влажность головки, то, как она дернулась под его ладонью, и тихо застонал, двинул рукой вверх-вниз, чувствуя, как поджимаются от желания собственные яйца. — Блядь, я не могу остановиться...

— Рокудо... ох, Мадонна, блядь…

Член Дино в ладони Мукуро задергался, из раскрывшейся щелки потекла прозрачная густая капля, пачкая Мукуро пальцы. Дино часто-часто задышал, слепо хватаясь зубами за плечо Мукуро прямо через куртку и оставляя на ней мокрые следы.

— Отсо...сешь мне? — выдавил Дино с жаждой человека, цепляющегося за обрыв над бездной. — Пожалуйста.

Мукуро рухнул на пол так, что, показалось, отбил колени, но боли не почувствовал. Член Дино качнулся, мазнув по губам, и Мукуро накрыл его ртом, впуская сразу глубоко, так, что головка уперлась в нёбо, а потом скользнула еще глубже. Рот мгновенно наполнился слюной, и Мукуро рефлекторно сглотнул, чувствуя, как горло сдавливает член, совершенно дурея от этого ощущения, от вкуса, от знакомого, выносящего мозг запаха.

Он вцепился в бедро Дино так, что пальцы вдавились в грубую ткань джинсов, другой рукой дергая собственную ширинку. Член лег в ладонь, и Мукуро сжал его, ведя вверх и вниз. Позвоночник мгновенно скрутило сладкой судорогой. Мукуро застонал, ни на мгновение не прекращая двигать рукой и насаживаться ртом на член, а потом глянул на Дино совершенно ошалевшими от возбуждения глазами.

Дино, словно почувствовав его взгляд, разлепил намокшие ресницы, уставившись в ответ дико, беспомощно и влажно, как загнанное животное. Его грудь ходила ходуном, испарина блестела на висках, на лбу, на губах, Дино трясло, и бедра дергались бесконтрольно навстречу Мукуро, впихивая член ему в рот. Взгляд Дино упал ниже, туда, где ладонь Мукуро скользила по члену вверх-вниз. Глаза Дино, секунду назад почти черные как меласса, мокрые от слез, вспыхнули безудержным золотом. Он облизнулся и срывающимся голосом проговорил:

— Ты бы видел себя, — горло до боли тесно сжалось вокруг головки, и Дино застонал и судорожно стиснул в пальцах волосы Мукуро. — Блядь... охуеть... — он уже кончал, почти без облегчения. Сперма мучительно текла Мукуро в рот длинными каплями, а Дино выдыхал на одной стонущей ноте: — Глотай... глотай все...

От шибанувшего в нос запаха, от вкуса, от ощущения толкающегося в рот члена, сжимающихся, тянущих волосы пальцев, от голоса Дино Мукуро снова вывернуло, выкрутило в коротком, остром почти до боли спазме удовольствия.

Ноги Дино подогнулись, и он рухнул на пол, упираясь ладонями в колени Мукуро и привалившись лбом к его лбу так, что они стукнулись чуть не до синяка. Дино слепо поцеловал Мукуро, слизывая свою собственную сперму, а потом потянул вверх руку Мукуро, провел по его пальцам языком.

— Когда мы вернемся в Италию... — тяжело дыша и содрогаясь всем телом от прикосновений языка, вылизывающего его пальцы, проговорил Мукуро. — Хочу запереться в твоей спальне и заниматься с тобой любовью до тех пор, пока у нас обоих крышу не сорвет. И никакого Бовино, никаких аркобалено и путешествий во времени, — он тяжело осел на пол и притянул Дино к себе, вжимая его так крепко, как только мог, целуя его лицо. — Вообще не желаю про все это знать до тех пор, пока у меня твоя сперма из ушей не польется, а у тебя моя. И пусть хоть весь мир рухнет в Ад.

— Черт, — Дино придушено засмеялся, жмурясь под его поцелуями как котенок. — Клянусь, я буду тебе отсасывать, пока ты не завоешь и не начнешь просить остановиться. Но все равно не остановлюсь. Даже если потом говорить не смогу неделю. А теперь идем.

Когда они наконец появились снаружи, Верде уже топал маленькой ножкой, сложив руки на груди и выглядя раздраженным и до смешного воинственным.

— Я сейчас передумаю! — предупредил он резко.

Дино, не отвечая, подхватил его на руки. Пятилетний ребенок весил не так уж мало, и из-за ноши обратная дорога показалась еще трудней: они несколько раз сбивались с пути, блуждали в темноте, а однажды Дино чуть не сорвался, после чего Мукуро силой отобрал у него ругающегося аркобалено и заставил тащить рюкзаки. Когда впереди показался тускло блестящий силуэт машины, на востоке уже занимался рассвет. Мукуро на минуту прикрыл глаза, чтобы проверить не обман ли это зрения. Но машина никуда не делать.

— Господи, — пробормотал он, устремляясь к автомобилю настолько быстро, насколько это было возможно с мирно посапывающим у него за спиной аркобалено. — Вот так и становятся верующими... — он распахнул заднюю дверь и сгрузил Верде внутрь. Тот только что-то недовольно пробормотал и повернулся на другой бок. — Давай, — Мукуро забрал у подошедшего к нему Дино рюкзаки и закинул их под сиденье, а потом захлопнул дверь и глянул на Дино. Тот еле на ногах держался, хотя и старался делать вид, что все отлично. Последние полчаса пути он тащился рядом, прихрамывая. Видимо, разбитое колено дало о себе знать. — Залезай в машину, и поспим хотя бы пару часов. Иначе мы тут убьемся в этих треклятых горах, — проговорил Мукуро, обнимая Дино за плечи и подталкивая к пассажирскому сиденью. — Потом спустимся в город и поедим что-нибудь, желательно горячее.

Дино в кои-то веки не протестовал, послушно забираясь на пассажирское место. Он заледенел до костей, устал как собака и чувствовал себя грязным, разбитым и несчастным, а колено назойливо и раздражающе ныло. Его сил хватило только чтобы просунуться назад между сидениями и набросить на спящего аркобалено шерстяной плед, подоткнув сбоку, чтобы тот не простудился по дороге. После этого Дино плюхнулся обратно — и через минуту уже спал, неудобно скорчившись и уткнувшись носом в мех на воротнике своей куртки.

Мукуро повернул ключ в замке зажигания и включил печку, чтобы прогреть промерзшую насквозь за несколько дней машину, потом осторожно наклонился над спящим Дино и, пошарив под сиденьем, дернул рычаг, заставляя спинку его кресла опуститься. Дино недовольно заворочался во сне, нахмурился, но не проснулся. Мукуро легко поцеловал его в поджатые губы, а потом оперся локтями о руль, следя за тем, как светлеет на востоке небо.

Через четверть часа в машине стало более-менее тепло. Мукуро выключил обогреватель, откинул спинку собственного сиденья и закрыл глаза, наощупь находя и сжимая свесившуюся во сне руку Дино. А потом его мгновенно вытолкнуло из реальности.

Дино проснулся от грохота: в горах начался ливень, и за заливающими стекла потоками не разобрать было, утро снаружи, день или вечер — все казалось одинаково серым. А еще Дино замерз, хотя они надышали в салоне, и тот не успел остыть до конца. Кофе, термос с которым он нашарил в рюкзаке, тоже оказался едва теплым. Дино все равно хлебнул немного, потом включил обогреватель и немного опустил стекло, пытаясь закурить и уворачиваясь от брызг.

Мукуро проснулся от того, что ему на щеку капнуло что-то холодное и мокрое. Он рефлекторно хлопнул себя по лицу и вынырнул из сна, щурясь и пытаясь окончательно прийти в себя. Он увидел Дино, курящего в узенькую щелку приоткрытого окна, услышал шум воды и приподнялся на локте.

— Привет, — голос со сна прозвучал хрипло. — Что происходит? Второй всемирный потоп?

— Похоже, что так, — Дино отдал ему термос и выдохнул дым в щель окна, — но ехать все равно надо. Если еще немного затопит, могут начаться обвалы. Давай я сяду за руль, меня учили водить в экстремальных условиях.

Мукуро отхлебнул кофе и недоверчиво уставился на Дино.

— Учили, не значит выучили, — заметил он и включил «дворники», чтобы рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь снаружи. За окнами лило как из ведра. Дорога постепенно превращалась в неприятную на вид жижу из камней и грязи. — Ты уверен, что справишься?

— Ты что, сомневаешься в методах Реборна? — Дино усмехнулся. — Я машину даже по минному полю проведу. Давай, перелезай, — он отодвинул кресло подальше, чтобы Мукуро мог перебраться через рычаг передач на его сиденье, а сам выскочил из салона и бегом, оскальзываясь по грязи, обогнул машину, сев обратно за руль уже весь мокрый.

— Ну, в принципе, какая разница, кто из нас двоих отправит нас на тот свет, — пробормотал Мукуро. — Давай. Если мы, наконец, выберемся отсюда, я ей-богу напьюсь вдрызг.

— Это, по крайней мере, тебя согреет, — согласился Дино без особого энтузиазма, круто выворачивая руль на скользкой дороге.

Под колесами зашуршали камешки и зачавкала грязь, но почти все звуки тонули в грохоте ливня. Больше Дино не разговаривал: смотрел только вперед, крепко сжимал руль и держал ногу на педали тормоза, потому что тормозить приходилось часто — пока они не доехали до узкого асфальтированного шоссе, машину то и дело заносило, особенно на склонах. Но и там приходилось смотреть в оба, чтобы не сорваться в пропасть.

Через некоторое время проснулся Верде, в отвратительно сварливом настроении, и Дино стоило большого труда не реагировать на его ворчание. В этот раз они ехали вдоль Комани на север, к Скадарскому озеру — дорога на юг по пустому региону была слишком опасной. Когда далеко впереди показалась прибрежная равнина, а на ней очертания Скодры, затянутые дождем, Дино вздохнул с облегчением. Туча медленно двигалась на юг, поэтому на севере, над озером, уже виднелись голубоватые просветы, дающие надежду на ясный вечер, хоть и по колено в лужах.

Пока Дино сосредоточенно вел машину, Мукуро сидел тихо, стараясь его не отвлекать. Но когда проснулся Верде, молчать стало попросту невозможно. Аркобалено ныл, что ему холодно, что он хочет пить, писать и есть. Что он передумает, если Мукуро будет язвить, что он передумает, если Мукуро не заткнется, и был невыносим тысячью иных способов: от дурацкого сопения до разглагольствования о природе пламени Тумана. Так что к тому времени как впереди показалось озеро, Мукуро уже хотелось не только напиться, но и убить всех людей. Желательно каким-нибудь особенно болезненным способом.

— Может, зашьем его в мешок и сбросим в озеро? — утомленно проговорил он, обращаясь к Дино. — Как думаешь, скоро доберемся?

— Еще час потерпи, — тихо сказал Дино, и только по его тихому голосу стало понятно, как он на самом деле устал и сколько раз успел взбеситься и остыть.

Скодра медленно вырастала впереди, надвигаясь на них из дождя, и когда наконец показались щиты на въезде в город, самые высокие крыши уже мокро поблескивали от солнца. На первой же заправке, заманчиво мигающей вывеской придорожного кафе, Дино остановился и попросил Мукуро:

— Купи чего-нибудь пожрать, а я отведу Верде в туалет.

— Ты что, страх потерял?! Я взрослый человек! Сам способен дойти до туалета! — немедленно возмутился аркобалено.

Дино только пожал плечами и со щелчком снял блокировку дверей, равнодушно уронив:

— Иди.

— Надеюсь, он свалится в унитаз и утонет, — пробормотал Мукуро вслед захлопнувшему за собой дверь Верде. — Знаешь, что будет ужаснее всего? Если он ничего не узнает там, в моем времени. С другой стороны, возможно, мы что-нибудь узнаем, когда здесь окажется Верде из будущего...

Дино устало уткнулся лицом в ладони, и Мукуро перегнулся к нему, чувствуя, как врезается в ребра рычаг передач.

— Сейчас я что-нибудь куплю, доедем до первой же гостиницы, и ты отдохнешь, — проговорил он, обнимая Дино и не обращая внимания на неудобную позу. — Еще совсем чуть-чуть... Я люблю тебя, — он коротко поцеловал Дино в висок, чувствуя себя последней сволочью, из-за которой у Дино одни неприятности, ну, не считая разве что секса.

Дино выдохнул и привалился к нему, пряча лицо в вороте его куртки.

— Все нормально, — пробормотал он, не шевелясь, — если я не способен тебе помочь, то кто вообще способен? Иди... захвати там на кассе буклет с гостиницами, поедем по ближайшему адресу.

***

Циклон, накрывший албанские горы, остался по ту сторону Адриатики, ушел на восток, в Турцию, а Италия сутки спустя встретила путешественников свежеумытыми стенами из красного песчаника и белого известняка, сверкающими каплями воды на мокрых ветках с набухшими почками и разноцветными бликами витражей в часовнях, сквозь которые щедро лилось весеннее солнце.

Флоренция промелькнула и осталась позади — из аэропорта они направились прямиком в Парму. В сонную, теплую Парму с замершим временем и странным безмолвием поместья Бовино, которое пряталось на берегу реки в тени многовековых деревьев. Даже Верде перестал ворчать и жаловаться каждые несколько минут, разморенный этой неспешностью и слишком уставший от непривычно долгой поездки, особенно потому, что Мукуро из вредности не давал ему кофе, настаивая, что кофеин опасен для детского организма.

Дино тоже казался спокойным — наконец-то обласканный солнцем, чуть-чуть посвежевший, с волосами, золотящимися в солнечном свете. Но Мукуро замечал, что с каждым часом и каждой милей ближе к Парме Дино все больше мрачнел. Он сделался совсем неразговорчивым и словно потерялся в собственных мыслях, иногда даже не сразу реагируя, когда Мукуро его звал.

Мукуро тоже почти не разговаривал, лишь иногда нехотя огрызаясь на очередную ленивую реплику Верде, а когда аркобалено, разморенный солнцем и размеренным гулом мотора, начал клевать носом, и вовсе замолчал, уставившись на дорогу. Мукуро нервничал. В голове постоянно крутились мысли о предстоящей встрече с Бовино, о том, что получится или не получится узнать, и о том, что делать, если они так ничего и не узнают. А если узнают, но ничего не смогут сделать? Или смогут, и тогда ему придется...

Мукуро кинул взгляд на замершего на пассажирском сидении Дино. Тот сидел молча, полуотвернувшись и смотря в окно.

— Хочешь, остановимся, выпьем кофе? — произнес Мукуро, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь Дино от его явно не слишком веселых мыслей, но Дино его не услышал, словно был где-то очень далеко отсюда. — Эй, — повторил Мукуро чуть громче и тронул Дино за напряженное плечо. Тот вздрогнул и обернулся.

— Нет, — отозвался Дино неожиданно для себя, хотя еще недавно думал, что готов оттягивать встречу с неизбежным любыми, самыми идиотскими способами. — Нехорошо мне, — признался он хмуро, снова отворачиваясь к окну. — Предчувствие какое-то мерзкое, и чем ближе к Парме, тем сильнее. Давай уже... чтобы побыстрее. И все, не мучаться.

Мукро посмотрел на пустынную дорогу, чуть прибавил скорость и снова перевел взгляд на Дино.

— Мне тоже как-то не по себе, — признался он. — Остается только надеяться, что все не настолько хреново, как нам может казаться, — проговорил он негромко.

Впереди мелькнула река. До поместья Бовино оставалось совсем немного, и он снова прибавил скорости.

К тому времени как машина затормозила у знакомых уже, незапертых ворот между кирпичными красными столбами, увитыми плющом, Верде совсем уснул, завернутый в плед как гусеница. Дино выбрался из машины, но увидев, что Мукуро собирается разбудить аркобалено, прижал палец к губам и покачал головой:

— Не будем, — пробормотал он тихо, сам бережно вытаскивая мирно сопящего ребенка.

Мукуро ничего не ответил. Захлопнув дверь машины, он шагнул к воротам, толкнул лениво скрипнувшую створку и придержал ее, пропуская Дино, а потом обогнал его и двинулся вперед по тенистой аллее.

— Надеюсь, старик еще не забыл о нашем существовании, — проговорил Мукуро негромко.

— Может, и забыл. Черт его знает, в каком времени он вообще живет, — задумчиво сказал Дино в ответ почти шепотом, таща спящего аркобалено на руках и прижимая его к груди.

На этот раз в конце аллеи их не встретили направленные из-за каждого дерева стволы автоматов — вообще никого не было. Входная дверь оказалась заперта, из особняка не доносилось ни звука: только лучи солнца тихо грели мокрые камни перед крыльцом да отражались в стеклах.

— Постучим? — негромко предложил Дино.

— Давай попробуем.

Мукуро подошел ближе и постучал. Звук получился гулким, словно в пустой деревянной бочке.

— Если они все тут разом решили умереть, я не знаю, что сделаю, — пробормотал он себе под нос и постучал еще раз.

После третьего стука на втором этаже распахнулось окно, и оттуда высунулся совсем юный мальчишка, спросивший довольно недружелюбно:

— Чего надо?

Мукуро запрокинул голову, разглядывая мальчишку.

— Нам нужен дон Бовино, — отозвался он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал вежливо. — Мы договаривались с ним о встрече несколько дней назад.

Мальчик несколько секунд пялился в ответ. Дино показалось, что он разглядывает их слишком внимательно для такого юного возраста, поэтому Дино на всякий случай тоже постарался улыбнуться. Ребенок исчез, захлопнув за собой окно. А еще через минуту приотворилась входная дверь, и из нее высунулся тот же растрепанный мальчишка с блестящими черными глазами-оливками.

— Я — дон Бовино, — сказал он. — Вы, наверное, со мной старым договаривались.

— Нет, я точно рехнусь, — буркнул Мукуро себе под нос совсем тихо, на мгновение закрывая глаза, чтобы обрести хотя бы подобие спокойствия, а потом добавил уже громче: — Да, вы тогда были значительно старше. И вы договаривались с доном Каваллоне, — Мукуро кивнул в сторону стоящего рядом Дино, — что разрешите нам воспользоваться базукой десятилетия в обмен на некоторые услуги...

— Ладно, — согласился мальчишка неожиданно легко и раскрыл дверь шире, — пойдемте, я вас отведу.

В пустом холле почти не было мебели — даже штор на окнах, словно привычные к яркому солнцу южане все еще пытались поймать здесь, в тенистой Парме, каждый луч, — а на подоконниках лежала пыль. Мальчик потянул на себя тяжелую дверь под лестницей, открывая проход в едва освещенный подвал.

— Делайте, что нужно, — я взрослый с вами потом разберусь, а сейчас хочу вернуться в свою комнату, я там читал очень важные письма.

Мукуро уставился в полутемный подвал, потом не слишком уверенно глянул на замершего рядом Дино.

— Может, стоит разбудить Верде сейчас? А то еще истерику устроит, если проснется в подвале.

— А я думаю, нужно воспользоваться моментом, пока он не успел передумать. Проснется уже в своей лаборатории в будущем или где он там — в борделе? Неважно. У нас нет времени на его истерики.

Мукуро только головой покачал, представив себе Верде внезапно очнувшегося в будущем, и масштаб истерики, которую он им устроит, когда вернется. Но все это было не слишком важно.

Дино принялся спускаться по осыпающейся каменной лестнице, прижимая аркобалено к себе. Подвал был маленьким и освещался одной единственной лампой, которая болталась под потолком на проводе. Дино подумалось, что это очень ненадежное хранилище для такой драгоценности, хотя кто знает, чем запирается та дверь наверху. Базука лежала прямо посередине, под лампой: громоздкая и довольно уродливая конструкция, тускло блестевшая хромированными боками. Дино уставился на нее растерянно, потом глянул на Мукуро.

— И что с ней делать? Просто выстрелить в человека? Лучше ты...

— Ничего такого, — отозвался Мукуро, берясь за базуку. Та оказалась довольно тяжелой. Интересно, как это Ламбо там, в будущем, умудрялся постоянно таскать ее с собой? Карманный портал в другое измерение у этих Бовино, что ли? — Ты не поверишь... клади его прямо на пол и отойди подальше.

Дино послушно опустил сладко посапывающего аркобалено на пыльный пол и шагнул назад.

— Ну, надеюсь, все получится, — проговорил Мукуро больше для собственного успокоения, а потом поднес базуку к аркобалено и дернул за спусковой механизм.

Раздался оглушительный хлопок, и подвал мгновенно заволокло дымом, таким густым, что собственной руки не разглядеть. Дино закашлялся, вдохнув слишком много, принялся тереть ладонью глаза, уже вообще ничего не различая перед собой. Эта штука действительно работала! По крайней мере, что-то произошло...

Наконец дым рассеялся — быстро и бесшумно, будто отдернули завесу, убрали преграду на пути времени. Когда они с Мукуро прокашлялись, прямо перед ними, на месте аркобалено, стоял мужчина — высокий, взрослый и все равно до смешного похожий на того ребенка, которого они недавно видели. Это без сомнений был Верде: те же узкие злые глаза, те же сумасшедшие волосы, те же халат и очки, только теперь его лицо еще и обросло щетиной, окончательно дополняя образ безумного ученого.

Это было так неожиданно и так нелепо, что Дино не выдержал и растерянно, испуганно хихикнул. Верде моментально обернулся к нему, уперся колючим взглядом в его лицо, потом в лицо Мукуро, стянул очки, протер их краем халата и нацепил обратно.

— Что происходит? — спросил он резко. — Рокудо Мукуро? Почему я здесь? Немедленно объяснись! И это кто такой? — Верде мотнул головой в сторону Дино.

Ему, очевидно, не пришла в голову мысль о перемещении во времени — ведь знакомый ему Мукуро остался прежним.

— У меня тот же вопрос к тебе, — Мукуро ткнул пальцем в сторону Верде, едва не попав ему в грудь. — Вот это я, а вот это, — Мукуро указал на замершего рядом Дино, — Дино Каваллоне. И некоторое время назад я проснулся в его постели, только вот на двадцать лет раньше, чем привык обычно. Собственно, все мы сейчас и находимся здесь, в прошлом. Поэтому хочу спросить, нет ли у тебя идей, что происходит, как я здесь оказался и где вообще я из этого времени?

— Дино Каваллоне? — повторил Верде, кажется, пропустив мимо ушей все остальное. Сощурился через очки, шагнул ближе и хватанул Дино за плечо, бесцеремонно разворачивая и оглядывая со всех сторон, как незнакомую любопытную зверушку. — Вот ты, значит, какой был, — пробормотал он себе под нос, а потом обратился к Мукуро, игнорируя то, как возмущенно Дино задергался, пытаясь высвободиться из хватки: — пламя уже пробуждалось?

— Ничего не узнаешь, пока не объяснишь, как мне вернуться, — отрезал Мукуро. — У нас всего пять минут, так что лично мне срать на твои вопросы.

— Я — тебе? — Верде снова поглядел на него исподлобья, поверх съехавших очков, опять задирая брови, будто говорил с неразумным ребенком. — Я ничего не делал, вообще-то. Уж точно не в настоящем. Ты, похоже, не очень понимаешь, как работает базука.

Верде поправил очки и снова начал разглядывать настороженно замершего, почти не дышавшего Дино, который смотрел в ответ во все глаза.

— Нет единого прошлого и единого будущего, есть параллельные временные линии, бесконечное множество вселенных, уж этому-то ты мог бы научиться у Бьякурана. Базука перемещает только по одной линии, это потом линии могут разветвляться и сдвигаться, если кто-нибудь что-нибудь меняет в прошлом. Если бы я залез ночью к тебе в спальню и пальнул из базуки, ты оказался бы в совсем другом прошлом, сместился бы по своей линии, а не туда, где сейчас я и этот парень. Мы с тобой из разных миров, Мукуро.

— Ну, пиздец, — Мукуро подавил желание вынуть трезубец и устроить в подвале Бовино небольшой филиал Ада. Времени на это не было. — Ладно, хорошо, — произнес он, изо всех сил пытаясь быть спокойным. — Что я могу сделать, чтобы вернуться в свой?

— Понятия не имею, — Верде пожал плечами, все еще разглядывая юного Каваллоне, пока Дино наконец не выдохнул напряженно:

— Какого черта вы на меня так пялитесь?! Проснулось у меня пламя уже, проснулось! Вернетесь, спросите меня взрослого, все расскажу, что хотите!

Верде хмыкнул и отступил на шаг, сложив руки на груди.

— Да нет никакого тебя взрослого. Думаешь, я бы такое не запомнил? Реборн тогда на полгода в запой ушел, а потом и вовсе пропал. Вернулся еще большим мудаком, чем был. Не вырос дон Каваллоне, в восемнадцать погиб, при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Аккурат после дня рождения, в марте две тысячи третьего. Сейчас какой год-то?

Мукуро замер, наверное, впервые в жизни потеряв дар речи. Во рту пересохло, так, что язык прилип к нёбу, тело окатило липкой волной адреналина, а сердце нехорошо задергалось. Он пару хватанул вдруг исчезнувший из легких воздух, а потом смог выдавить, севшим, совершенно не своим голосом:

— Март две тысячи третьего...

Верде что-то прикинул в уме, подсчитывая, и кивнул:

— Ну да, верно, — на мгновение что-то вроде гримасы сочувствия исказило его злые, неприятные черты, после чего он ухмыльнулся и покровительственно потрепал Дино по макушке. — Что я могу сказать? Наслаждайся, пока есть время, пацан. Я передам от тебя привет Реборну.

Электронные часы на его руке отсчитывали секунды, а Дино так и остался стоять, оцепенев. С бледным, как у гипсовой статуи, лицом и широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых застыли непонимание и растерянность — даже не страх, он еще не осознал достаточно, чтобы испугаться.

Мукуро посмотрел на замершего словно каменное изваяние Дино, вцепившегося в плед так, словно это был какой-то спасительный артефакт, и все мысли о возвращении разом вылетели у него из головы.

— Да ни за что, — слова вырвались сами по себе, Мукуро даже не осознал, что вообще что-то произнес. — Он мой, — Мукуро шагнул к Дино, ухватился за него, словно Верде собирался отобрать его прямо сейчас, и прижал к себе так, что у Дино кости хрустнули. Дино судорожно выдохнул, и это выбило, наконец, Мукуро из кошмара в реальность. — Лучше передай Реборну, что из него учитель, как из говна снаряд, и чтоб он мне на глаза не попадался ни в одном из миров. На всякий случай, — произнес он, глядя на Верде и чувствуя, как под ладонями начинает мелко трястись спина Дино.

Верде пожал плечами и привалился к стене, скучающе, демонстративно сложил руки на груди — понял, наверное, что ничего интересного за оставшееся время уже не добьется.

Дино ничего не видел. Его трясло безудержным ледяным ознобом, будто вместе с пророчеством Верде смерть уже дохнула ему в лицо, и от ее дыхания он замерз и никогда больше не сможет согреться. Страх так и не пришел: внутри вдруг все исчезло, не осталось ни единой мысли, никаких чувств, ничего, просто голова опустела, и Дино продолжал смотреть через плечо Мукуро невидящим взглядом, даже когда базука грохнула, а подвал опять заволокло дымом.

Мукуро обнимал Дино, пока дым не рассеялся и на месте взрослого Верде не появился злой как тысяча демонов Ада мелкий аркобалено, а потом немного ослабил хватку и заглянул в совершенно пустые, словно уже мертвые глаза Дино.

— Этого не будет, — произнес Мукуро твердо, — слышишь меня? Ничего этого не будет, — он легонько встряхнул Дино, пытаясь выдернуть его из этого странного, полумертвого состояния. — Я здесь, и этого не случится. Я не позволю тебе умереть, — не обращая внимания на ругающегося рядом с ними аркобалено, сказал Мукуро.

— Вы мне собираетесь объяснить, что тут происходит?! — надрывался Верде у них под ногами, потрясая маленькими кулачками, всклокоченный и помятый спросонок. — Сплю я, сплю, тихо-мирно, и вдруг просыпаюсь в совершенно незнакомой лаборатории! Кругом люди! Двадцать лет прошло! А если бы я передумал?! Как вы посмели не спросить у меня разрешения?!

Его вопли глухо отдавались в стенах подвала, тонули в безмятежной солнечной тишине снаружи, за дверьми; Дино их не слышал. Он поднял голову и сам посмотрел на Мукуро, одной рукой держась за его плечо, а другой продолжая стискивать плед — костяшки пальцев были такими же белыми, как и его лицо.

— Ты говорил, прошлое нельзя так сильно менять, — тихо и невыразительно сказал он, — ведь тогда все будущее изменится. А мы, выходит, не должны были встретиться с тобой никогда.

— Ничего подобного. Все наоборот. Твоя смерть в этом мире — ошибка. Ты не должен был умирать. Именно поэтому я здесь и оказался, — Мукуро, не отрываясь, смотрел в потухшие, карие глаза Дино, не обращая внимания на подпрыгивающего и вопящего от злости Верде. — Именно сейчас, не раньше и не позже, — Мукуро положил ладонь на побелевшие от напряжения пальцы Дино. — Ты же сам говорил о неизбежности. О том, что я — твой. Значит, мы просто не можем не встретиться.

Пальцы Дино дрогнули под его рукой, сжались еще крепче, до боли, а потом разжались, роняя плед. Дино качнулся и уткнулся лбом в плечо Мукуро, весь как-то странно обмякнув.

— Поехали домой? — пробормотал он тихо. — Пожалуйста, я очень хочу домой.

Мукуро скользнул ладонями вдоль его спины, подхватывая под бедра, вздергивая и заставляя обмякшее тело Дино навалиться на себя еще сильнее, локтями прижал его колени и молча двинулся к лестнице.

Аркобалено наконец-то перестал вопить, видимо, поняв, что разговаривать с ним никто не собирается, и поспешил вслед за Мукуро. В молчании они поднялись по лестнице, пересекли залитый солнцем зал, Мукуро пинком распахнул дверь и зашагал к воротом, чувствуя, как дыхание Дино согревает шею, как гулко бухает в груди его сердце, как его руки цепляются за плечи. Он прижал Дино к себе, словно кто-то собирался отнять его прямо сейчас. Но никто их не задерживал. Поместье Бовино казалось совершенно пустым.

Верде первым проскочил в скрипнувшие ворота и забрался в машину, громко хлопнув дверью. Никто так и не вышел им вслед — ни старый Бовино, ни молодой Бовино, ни охранники. Они будто навсегда покидали опустевший дом, куда уже никто не вернется.

Дино обмяк в пассажирском кресле, рассеянно глядя, как сквозь низкие ветки деревьев пробивается солнце и пляшет зайчиками по машине и мокрому асфальту. Где-то вдалеке блеснули ленивые воды реки, потом небо раскинулось над головой, ярко-голубое и по-весеннему высокое, недостижимое. Дино потянулся за сигаретами и закурил, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова.

Они могли бы отправлять Верде в будущее опять, и опять, и опять, несколько раз, пока не выяснят больше, но Дино чувствовал — в этом нет необходимости. Это, пожалуй, единственное, что он сейчас чувствовал. Это и тупой сосущий страх, бессмысленный, примитивный, когда боишься даже лишний раз вдохнуть.

Мукуро повернул ключ в замке зажигания и выкрутил руль, разворачивая машину. Как это ни странно, он чувствовал... облегчение. Да, именно это слово больше всего подходило к его теперешнему душевному состоянию. Наконец-то в этой бредовой ситуации появилось хоть что-то отдаленно напоминающее пусть странную, но логику. В конце концов, они все уже меняли будущее. Значит, смогут еще раз. Если бы шанса не было, он просто не оказался бы здесь. Правда, оставалось еще пара интересных вопросов: как он здесь очутился и сможет ли вернуться? Но почему-то теперь они не казались ему такими уж важными.

С заднего сидения раздавалось недовольное сопение Верде. С ним тоже предстояло еще разобраться. Мукуро бросил взгляд на замершего рядом Дино. Тот застыл в кресле так, словно боялся пошевелиться. Вид у него был потерянный и испуганный. Пальцы, держащие сигарету, мелко подрагивали. Больше всего на свете Мукуро сейчас хотелось бросить руль, обнять Дино, прижать его к себе и сидеть с ним так, пока того хотя бы немного не отпустит, но в сложившейся ситуации, чем быстрее они окажутся в поместье, тем будет лучше.

— Дино, — позвал он негромко.

Дино вздрогнул, словно проснулся, и посмотрел на него рассеянно, будто не узнал, выдохнул дым через ноздри. В голове было странно гулко, голос Мукуро звучал будто издалека, отдавался эхом в ушах — еще и еще, Дино будто заново слышал каждый раз, когда Мукуро звал его по имени.

— Да, — отозвался он неестественным тоном, — я в порядке. Правда. Не волнуйся, я просто... немного растерялся от такой новости.

— Ты мне веришь? — Мукуро смотрел на него, не отводя пристального взгляда. — Там, в будущем, ты жив и здоров. Мы с тобой вместе. И я хочу, чтобы все это так и осталось. Все наши закаты, и рассветы, и кит в небе, и еще много, много всего. А ты? Ты все еще хочешь найти меня здесь, в своем времени? Быть моим первым, научить меня всему, сделать меня своим? Ты все еще хочешь этого?

— Да, — Дино продолжал смотреть на Мукуро, мусоля в пальцах сигарету, — как будто первой у него начала отмирать рука. — Я просто не могу не думать... Кто... И зачем?.. Ведь отец уверен был, что мы ото всех тогда избавились. И Ромарио. И... если меня нет... кто же тогда управляет моей семьей?

— Ты задаешь неправильные вопросы. Они не существенны, — покачал головой Мукуро. — Важно только когда и как. Кто — мы и так узнаем, а об остальном не стоит беспокоиться, если ты останешься жив. Верде здорово нам помог. Теперь мы предупреждены. Это должно произойти не в поместье. Какие у тебя были планы, до того как появился я? Экзамен? Что еще? Ты собирался куда-нибудь ехать? Какие-то встречи? Каникулы?

— Обычно лето я провожу на вилле в Ливорно, — Дино машинально затянулся, стряхнул пепел, опустив наконец взгляд и медленно моргая. — Но этим летом я уже не смогу развлекаться, поэтому хотел уехать на пару недель сейчас, в марте, после всех экзаменов.

— Значит, надо ехать, — Мукуро смотрел на дорогу, чуть сбавил скорость на повороте, а потом снова прибавил ходу. — Иначе те, кто это устроил, изменят свои планы, и у нас не будет преимущества. Сколько осталось времени до твоего отъезда?

— Подожди, теперь ведь и наши планы изменились, — Дино качнуло на повороте, он схватился за ручку двери, и пепел с сигареты осыпался на пол машины. — Блядь, — ругнулся Дино, выпрямляясь, и продолжил: — Я ведь пропустил экзамен и должен сначала его пересдать, иначе не закончу Академию до переэкзаменовки в декабре.

Дино выругался, и Мукуро почувствовал, как от накатившего облегчения начинают подрагивать сжимающие руль пальцы. Кажется, Дино начало отпускать.

— Когда пересдача? — поинтересовался Мукуро.

— Вернемся и позвоню, узнаю, — сигарета совсем догорела, Дино выкинул ее и поднял стекло: его почему-то знобило, хотя ветер, обдувающий машину, был теплым. Дино подтянул к себе колени. — Правда, я сейчас ничерта не могу вспомнить из того, что учил.

Несколько мгновений Мукуро молчал, прикидывая варианты, а потом проговорил:

— Мы можем плюнуть на эту твою пересдачу. И поехать в Ливорно, как ты и планировал. Закончишь Академию в декабре. А можем дождаться пересдачи, если она будет на днях. Тогда тебе просто придется рассказать как можно большему количеству людей о том, что ты едешь в Ливорно позже. Желательно с точной датой отъезда. Думаешь, тебе имеет смысл пересдавать сейчас? — он глянул на кутающегося в плед Дино. — По-моему, в таком состоянии ты ничерта не сдашь, а мы можем упустить шанс.

— Наверное, ты прав, — согласился Дино безэмоционально, опустив подбородок на колени и обнимая свои ноги. Машину затрясло по гравию, потом под колесами снова плавно зашуршал асфальт — они выехали на шоссе в Болонью. — Не сдам. Тогда нужно ехать... а какой сейчас день? — они столько провели черт знает где, едва следя за часами, что чувство времени у Дино давно сбилось — он только замечал, как наступают вечер и утро.

— Пятнадцатое марта, вторник, — раздраженно отозвался с заднего сидения молчавший до этой минуты Верде. — И, между прочим, я все еще здесь, если вы не заметили.

Мукуро поднял глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом в зеркале заднего вида.

— Заметили, — отозвался он.

— Отлично. Тогда я хочу есть и вернуться в лабораторию, — проворчал аркобалено.

— Мы решим этот вопрос, как только доберемся до дома, — пообещал Мукуро и повернулся к Дино. — Так когда ты собирался ехать?

— Поедем двадцатого, — решил Дино и, не глядя на Верде, добавил: — Я устрою так, чтобы тебя вернули в Албанию. Только денег, чтобы починить твою лабораторию, у меня не хватит.

— У меня хватит, — тут же отозвался Мукуро, — в конце концов, это же я ее разнес.

Гневно засопевший было аркобалено затих, а Мукуро продолжал, обращаясь к Дино:

— Тогда, пожалуйста, предупреди своих людей, что ты уезжаешь двадцатого. И едешь только со мной. Думаю, твоей семье не стоит знать и видеть слишком многое. А те, кто планирует нападение, не станут собирать армию ради убийства мальчишки и его приятеля. Чем меньше их будет, тем нам же лучше. Или у тебя есть другой план?

— Нет, — Дино медленно покачал головой, — нет у меня сейчас никакого плана. — Он замолчал ненадолго, а потом посмотрел на Мукуро широко раскрытыми глазами с надеждой и верой совсем испуганного ребенка. — Ты правда не дашь мне умереть?

Мукуро сбавил скорость, остановившись у обочины, и, повернувшись к Дино, коснулся кончиками пальцев его губ.

— Правда, — произнес Мукуро серьезно. — Я слишком люблю тебя, чтобы позволить тебе умереть, так что приготовься жить долго и счастливо.

— Я тебе верю, — сказал Дино тихо, закрыл глаза и сильней прижался губами к пальцам Мукуро. Верде на заднем сидении крякнул и засопел. — Не хочу умирать, никогда не хотел, даже когда было совсем трудно. А теперь я должен тебя дождаться. Я говорил тебе, мы должны сами сделать это будущее.

Мукуро коснулся щеки Дино, провел большим пальцем по линии челюсти и улыбнулся.

— Мы ведь так и не выяснили, как мне вернуться, — напомнил он. — И смогу ли я вообще это сделать. Так что, может быть, тебе и дожидаться не придется.

Ресницы Дино дернулись, глаза опять распахнулись, и в них вспыхнула сначала какая-то отчаянная радостная надежда, а следом — осознание и ужас.

— Нет, такого не может быть, — шепнул он и быстро помотал головой. — Тот Дино... он с ума сойдет. И ты здесь без него — тоже. Это неправильно. Если мы должны что-то исправить здесь, значит, все должно сойтись правильно, понимаешь? Что-нибудь обязательно найдется, Рокудо, я уверен.

— Знаешь, вот прямо сейчас я не буду об этом думать. Иначе я рехнусь, — честно признался Мукуро. — Я и так чуть не поседел в этом чертовом подвале, так что об этом будем думать потом, — он вновь бросил взгляд на дорогу. — А сейчас я буду думать о прекрасном чистом море крови. И еще о том, что сделаю с тем, кто решил тебя убить, — его голос вдруг сделался холодным и неприятным, — и как долго я буду это с ним делать...

***

Недолгий путь в Ливорно никогда еще не казался Дино таким мучительным. Обычно он ждал этих поездок с радостью — бегать босиком по мокрому песку лазурного океана, свободным, как чайка, объедаться фруктами, не беспокоиться ни о чем, как это было хорошо, самые любимые недели в году! Но теперь на улице стоял прохладный ветреный март, Италия еще не тонула в густой зелени и цветах, а море было слишком холодным, чтобы купаться, и крики чаек под быстро несущимися облаками казались тревожными. И если бы только это.

Каждый поворот, каждая встреченная ими на пути машина внушали Дино ужас, заставляли внутренности поджиматься, руки напрягаться, а пальцы крошить сигареты, которые он курил одна за другой. Ощущение опасности не было острым — но тянущим, смутным, затаившимся в глубине сознания. Оно изматывало. Дино не мог даже предупредить свою семью. Никто не должен был знать, один из них мог оказаться предателем.

Дино отказывался верить в подобное, но с трудом сохранившаяся холодная, расчетливая часть рассудка учла и такой вариант тоже. Он оказался выброшен в надвигающийся шторм вдвоем со своим возлюбленным, которого на самом деле здесь не должно было быть, который мог в любой момент исчезнуть, вернуться в свое будущее, оставив Дино в одиночестве. Напряжение и мука были такими сильными, что Дино всю дорогу вообще не разговаривал, молчал как камень, только курил да напрягался каждые несколько минут, готовый — или на самом деле не готовый? — спасать свою жизнь.

Мукуро тоже молчал, напряженно следя за знакомой и в то же время незнакомой дорогой, то и дело бросая короткие взгляды на сидящего рядом Дино. Тот курил без остановки, так, что у Мукуро начало першить в горле, мял в трясущихся пальцах сигареты и то и дело весь сжимался в комок. От него почти физически несло страхом и ожиданием так, что хотелось не то бросить руль и обнять его, не то встряхнуть как следует. Но Мукуро продолжал молча вести машину, чувствуя, как собственное пламя раз за разом подкатывает к кончикам пальцев, а где-то глубоко в душе, там, куда он предпочитал никогда не заглядывать, начинает ворочаться и скрестись Тьма, холодная и густая, такая знакомая и пугающая его самого.

Дорога вильнула вправо, потом еще раз. До виллы оставалось совсем немного.

— Похоже, нас будут ждать на пути назад, — пробормотал Мукуро себе под нос. — Если, конечно, не на самой вилле…

— Может быть, — отозвался Дино рассеянно и отстраненно, крутя в пальцах почти погасший окурок и забыв выкинуть его наружу.

Горничные, как всегда, подготовили виллу к его приезду, но охраны в доме не было — работали лишь несколько камер наружного наблюдения, которые при желании можно обойти. И все-таки при приближении к дому Дино не чувствовал, чтобы тревога нарастала, — предчувствие беды оставалось тем же, тупым и смутным.

— Хотя нет, вряд ли. Если и придут, то позже. И... я, наверное, почувствую.

— Иногда мне кажется, лучше бы ты ничего такого не чувствовал, — отозвался Мукуро, сворачивая на подъездную дорогу, — меньше бы дергался... Мы оба, — он затормозил около знакомого дома, глубоко вздохнул и повернулся к Дино. — Смотри, мы все еще живы, — он улыбнулся, чувствуя, что улыбка выходит кривой и напряженной, а потом потянул Дино к себе, наклонился и легко коснулся сухих, пахнущих табаком губ. — Давай попробуем перестать дергаться как парочка параноиков.

Дино сухо поцеловал его в ответ, согласившись:

— Давай.

Он толкнул дверь машины. Обычно, едва добравшись досюда, он скидывал кроссовки и выбегал из машины уже босиком, сразу мчался к морю — но сейчас камни и песок были еще холодными. Дино машинально зацепил было носком пятку, потом опомнился, надел кроссовку обратно и вышел в обуви, хрустя подошвами по гальке. “Неужели место, которое было ему дороже всего на свете, теперь станет таким же угрожающим и неуютным, как весь остальной мир?” — вот что он думал, идя к двери и остро чувствуя каждый свой шаг и каждый вдох.

Мукуро двигался за ним почти бесшумно, словно ничего не весил, — как тень. Дино отпер дверь тяжелым медным ключом, распахнул ее. Изнутри дохнуло знакомым запахом: морская соль, мята и почему-то хвоя — и от этого теплого, свежего, родного дуновения Дино вдруг обмяк. Словно разжалось что-то туго стиснутое внутри, Дино на мгновение привалился к двери плечом и закрыл глаза.

— Отпустило? — произнес Мукуро полувопросительно, обнимая Дино, утыкаясь носом в пахнущий солнцем висок, и уже тише добавил: — Все будет хорошо, я же обещал. Идем, — он сжал пальцы Дино в ладони и потянул к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

— Ты знаешь, куда идти? — слабо удивился Дино, чуть покачиваясь от накрывшего облегчения, но держась на ногах и послушно следуя за Мукуро. — Я тебя сюда привозил, значит?

— То есть тебя не удивило, что я знаю, как сюда ехать, но удивляет, что я знаю, где здесь спальня? — Мукуро ухмыльнулся и обнял споткнувшегося Дино, прижимая его к себе, пока они поднимались наверх. — Привозил, конечно, и не раз. За столько-то лет.

— Я не думал об этом, — признался Дино. В спальне было тепло и свежо, пахло чистым бельем и выстиранными, белоснежными тюлевыми занавесками, которые взметнулись будто фата невесты, стоило Мукуро распахнуть окно. — Это место очень важно для меня. Готов спорить, я никогда никого больше сюда не приводил.

— Да, ты говорил, что любишь этот дом, — отозвался Мукуро, оборачиваясь к Дино. — И, думаю, что нет, не приводил, хотя, конечно, никак не могу знать этого наверняка, — он притянул Дино к себе, заглядывая в его глаза, а потом шагнул к кровати, заставляя Дино отступить. Шаг, еще и еще, пока тот не споткнулся, и они вместе не опрокинулись на чуть просевший под их общим весом матрас. — Хочу тебя, — Мукуро навис над Дино, впечатывая его собой в кровать так, что тот едва не задохнулся, — прямо сейчас.

Глаза Дино потрясенно распахнулись, воздух вышибло из легких от падения и навалившегося сверху веса. Дино вскинул ноги и сжал бедра Мукуро между своих колен, дернул его за затылок к себе и поцеловал глубоко, голодно и ищуще, выплескивая в поцелуе все пережитое напряжение, весь страх смерти и всю жажду жизни, всю свою тоску, всю любовь, словно они целовались в последний или в самый первый раз.

От запаха Дино, от вкуса чуть горчащего табаком рта, от ощущения тела Дино Мукуро мгновенно повело. Мысли выбило из головы. Остался только запах Дино, вкус Дино, светлеющие глаза Дино, Дино-Дино-Дино...

Мукуро дернул вверх футболку, выпутывая Дино из мешающейся одежды и тут же прижимаясь губами к его груди, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. А потом поцеловал выше, заставляя запрокинуть голову, подставить шею, и снова ниже, накрывая ртом мгновенно твердеющий розовый сосок, цепляя его зубами и тут же прижимая языком. И ниже. Еще. Губами по вздрагивающему, теплому животу, зубами прихватывая торчащую тазовую косточку, почти оглохнув от шума собственной крови в ушах.

Дино больно, беспомощно задохнулся от нежных и жарких прикосновений, не в силах сделать ничего, кроме как запрокинуть голову и подставлять себя поцелуям, дергающим и вытряхивающим из одежды рукам.

Футболка, джинсы, кроссовки, все отправилось к черту; Дино раскинулся на кровати, голый, длинный и все еще немного нескладный, с уже блестящими от испарины ключицами. Хоть из окна и тянуло прохладным ветром, ему было жарко.

— Я люблю тебя, — зашептал он, хватая Мукуро за волосы, который целовал его бедро, — люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю тебя.

Пальцы Дино сжались в волосах, потянули, не сильно, но чувствительно. Мукуро проехался животом по его животу, чувствуя, как собственная футболка скатывается куда-то к подмышкам, как по коже проезжается влажный от смазки, твердый член.

— Вот и не смей об этом забывать, — хрипло выдохнул он прямо в губы Дино. — Никогда, слышишь? — а потом сдернул, наконец, мешающуюся футболку, вжался кожей во влажную от испарины кожу Дино, целуя его рот, шею и ключицы. Со стоном оторвался от горячего, пахнущего солнцем и сексом тела, сдернул собственные джинсы и подхватил Дино под колено.

Ему понадобилось три вдоха, чтобы остановиться, не вставить сразу, как хотелось. Головка ткнулась в поджавшуюся дырку. Мукуро до крови закусил изнутри щеку и зажмурился, а потом двинул бедрами медленно и плавно, чувствуя, как начинает сводить затылок от желания втолкнуться в обволакивающее, сжимающее член нутро, заставил себя двигаться медленно.

Они трахались больше суток назад, и чуть отвыкшие мышцы поддавались с трудом, неохотно принимая в себя. Дино было совсем чуть-чуть больно, но эта тянущая боль была ничем в сравнении с той, которая тревожила его сердце. Мукуро трясло — он дрожал весь, сдерживаясь из последних сил, и Дино торопливо схватил его в объятия, как маленького, прижимая к себе.

— Вот так, так, — шептал он, словно сам пытался трахнуть Мукуро как можно нежнее. — Хорошо... Дай мне почувствовать тебя. Дай мне все…

Горячий шепот Дино будто ударил Мукуро наотмашь, продрал по хребту жаром и предвкушением. Мукуро сгреб Дино в объятия, чувствуя, как тот сжимает коленями его бедра, как трется членом о его живот. И наконец отпустил себя, позволяя бедрам двинуться чуть резче, войти до конца, так, что яйца вжались в задницу.

На несколько мгновений Мукуро замер, а потом двинулся вновь, чуть выходя и толкаясь обратно. И еще, и еще, с каждым разом выходя чуть больше и толкаясь глубже, ощущая, как Дино весь сжимается вокруг него, словно не желая выпускать его из себя. Мукуро жадно смотрел, как с каждым толчком его члена Дино прикрывает глаза, мечется от удовольствия. Господи, от одного этого вида можно было бы кончить. Но Мукуро продолжал двигаться плавно, неспешно, чуть лениво, чувствуя, как Дино под ним начинает плыть.

— Видел бы ты себя, — прошептал он, едва касаясь приоткрытого рта Дино. — Ты же сейчас по кровати растечешься... Обожаю, когда ты такой.

— Неправда, — упрямо выдохнул Дино, — ничего подобно... оххх... — его голова тут же запрокинулась, волосы, чуть намокшие от испарины, растеклись по подушке золотом.

Дино плавился, как мёд, принимая в себя медленно и беспредельно глубоко, ловил волосы Мукуро пальцами, путаясь в прядях. Гладил по шее, по плечам, а когда Мукуро приподнимался — вел ладонями по груди, задевая остро торчащие соски, и сам сладко вздрагивал от этого чувства, когда Мукуро издавал короткий, глухой стон. И вдруг, не переставая плавно двигать бедрами навстречу, пробормотал как в бреду, сбиваясь на вздохи:

— Рокудо... а если бы я… был женщиной... ты бы… меня захотел?..

Мукуро сбился с ритма, резко дернул бедрами, а потом неожиданно запрокинул голову и абсолютно неприлично захохотал.

— Да с тобой не соскучишься, — наконец смог проговорить он, глядя на Дино сверху вниз. — Хочешь побыть девочкой? Могу устроить.

Мукуро втолкнулся так сильно, резко и глубоко, что несколько секунд Дино не мог ему ответить — беспомощно ловил ртом воздух, не в силах даже вдохнуть, выгнувшись и сжимаясь внутри до боли. По бедрам текла липкая, теплая смазка, а Мукуро все еще оставался безумно глубоко, заставляя Дино дрожать.

— Можешь? А хочешь? — сипло выдохнул наконец Дино, цепляясь за его плечи. Казалось, в таком состоянии его ничто уже не могло удивить или напугать. — У тебя вообще встанет?

Дино вдруг сжался так, что у Мукуро перед глазами поплыли черные круги, он едва не кончил, забывая, как дышать.

— Блядь, — тяжело выдохнул он. — Ты совершенно без-на-де-жен, — на каждом слоге вбиваясь во все еще сжимающуюся задницу, прохрипел Мукуро, чувствуя, как подкатывает оргазм. — Да срать мне, какого ты пола, если это ты, — успел выговорить он, а потом его выкрутило так, что перед глазами полыхнуло белым.

Мукуро продолжал что-то говорить, но Дино уже не слышал — член вбивался так, что яйца шлепали о задницу, и все, что Дино мог, это сжиматься еще и еще, отзываясь короткими и совершенно животными стонами. А потом по ногам снова потекло, горячее, густое, захлюпало внутри, и Дино моментально скрутило удовольствием. Колени затряслись, он задрожал, всхлипывая и оставляя ногтями красные лунки на плечах Мукуро.

Мукуро совершенно бессознательно несколько раз проехался по трясущемуся под ним телу, словно животное, пытающееся изваляться в приятном запахе. Перед глазами, наконец перестали плавать сияющие круги, и он глянул на Дино.

— Эй, — негромко позвал Мукуро, осторожно касаясь пальцами его щеки, — давай, возвращайся ко мне.

— Я здесь, — прошептал Дино почти беззвучно, не открывая глаз, но умудрившись приласкаться щекой к его руке, тычась неловко, как слепой котенок. Его губы дрожали и были солеными от пота. — С тобой. Всегда-всегда.

— Да уж, так легко ты от меня теперь не отделаешься, — улыбнулся Мукуро, целуя его в трясущиеся губы. — И что, скажи пожалуйста, это был за пассаж про «хочешь» и «вообще встанет»?

— Не знаю, — признался Дино все еще нетвердым голосом. Его бедра подрагивали, а пальцы рассеянно скользили по спине Мукуро, прямо там, где остались следы от ногтей. — В Академии меня иногда обзывали девчонкой. За глаза, за волосы, вот за это все... И я вдруг подумал, будь я и правда девчонкой, наверное, дурацкое было бы зрелище, да? И ты бы, наверное, не согласился со мной встречаться?

Мукуро оперся на локти и слушал Дино, жмурясь от удовольствия, которое приносили прикосновения.

— Ну, на девчонку ты не похож, сейчас, во всяком случае, точно, — наконец проговорил он, лениво разглядывая Дино из-под полуопущенных ресниц. — Но если бы даже и был, это бы точно меня не остановило.

— Да? — кончики пальцев Дино скользнули между лопаток, прошлись по «кошачьему местечку». Он уже знал, что Мукуро нравится: нравится, когда трахают сзади и держат зубами именно там, когда это делает именно он, Дино. Дино вдруг разлепил влажные глаза и теперь смотрел Мукуро прямо в лицо, близко-близко. — Ты сказал, что можешь. Сделаешь?

Мукуро удивленно приподнял брови.

— Ты хочешь стать женщиной? — Пальцы Дино снова прошлись между лопатками, по спине тут же побежали мурашки. — Ну, не вопрос, конечно.

— А иллюзия будет совсем полная? — голос Дино стал еще тише, в нем сквозили одновременно настороженность, испуг и острое, почти болезненное, упрямое любопытство. Он помнил только, как его накрывало внешней оболочкой своего собственного взрослого тела, но изнутри…

— Иллюзии бывают разными. Никогда не экспериментировал с такими вещами, но некоторых иллюзий вполне достаточно, чтобы человек с пробитым насквозь сердцем, например, остался в живых и прыгал горным бараном, — Мукуро ухмыльнулся. — Если уж становиться женщиной, то какой смысл просто накидывать иллюзию сверху?

Дино некоторое время молчал, только дышал тихо и часто, то облизывая сухие губы, то поджимая их. Тень сомнения в его глазах промелькнула и исчезла, хотя вслух он ничего не сказал — все решил для себя, не давая Мукуро возможности спорить. И пробормотал:

— Я хочу.

— Хорошо, только если что, говори сразу, — Мукуро передернул плечами и чуть приподнялся, так, что член, наконец, выскользнул из задницы Дино. — Лично я ощущал себя странно поначалу, хотя я-то иллюзионист... — он уселся рядом с раскинувшимся на кровати Дино, чувствуя, как живот холодит подсыхающая сперма, а потом на мгновение закрыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться. — Готов?

— Ты делал это?! — воскликнул Дино, перекатываясь на бок. Подтянул к себе колено, привстал на локте, незаметно поморщившись от слабой саднящей боли в заднице.

Мукуро опустил ресницы. Его лицо словно сделалось резче, злее. Дино притих, а потом прошептал:

— Готов. Да.

— Делал, — Мукуро открыл глаза, чувствуя, как пламя Тумана тянется к Дино, окутывает его, а потом словно втягивается, впитывается в его кожу. — Помнишь, я говорил, что когда я признался тебе в любви, у меня была пара отличных сисек? — Мукуро ощутил, как пламя под кожей Дино растекается, собираясь гуще то здесь, то там, меняя сначала лицо, делая мягче линию челюсти, изгиб губ, потом плечи... — Тебе они нравились, — добавил он, больше чтобы отвлечь Дино от его собственной увеличивающейся груди, от того, как меняются руки, как делаются уже запястье и тоньше ладонь, как появляется талия, становится плавной линия живота, исчезает член... Волна пламени чуть задержалась, а потом прокатилась по бедрам Дино, по коленям, щиколоткам, а потом замерла, словно успокоилась в наполненном до краев сосуде. — Ну, как ощущения? — поинтересовался Мукуро, глядя в широко распахнутые карие глаза.

Дино настолько захватили ощущения в собственном теле, что на мгновение Дино вообще выпал из реальности, будто погрузился внутрь себя, вместе с пламенем, окутывающим внутренние органы и мышцы, согревшуюся влажную кожу, волосы, пальцы, бедра...

Туман погрузился так глубоко, как не входил даже член, и в последнюю секунду Дино вскрикнул — внутри вдруг сжалось все, и не там, где он привык. Он быстро сел, ощутив легкую тяжесть в грудной клетке, схватился за нее, от неожиданности слишком сильно смяв ладонями упругую маленькую грудь, из-за чего соски мгновенно стянулись и заныли, будто требуя, чтобы к ним прикоснулись тоже — так же сильно, властно, только чужими руками. Он свел свои колени, поглядел на них растерянно. Ноги, длинные и худые, остались немного угловатыми — Мукуро не стал делать из него аппетитную старлетку, так и оставил молодым жеребенком, только золотистая кожа стала совсем гладкой. Взгляд Дино скользнул выше. Он чуть раздвинул бедра — там ничего не было, только уходила вглубь дорожка светлых мягких волос и было прохладно. Живот сразу поджался, втягиваясь, соски напряглись еще больше, и Дино машинально потянулся рукой туда, где привык чувствовать член. Пальцы коснулись нежной мягкой плоти, и Дино опять тихо вскрикнул, отдернув их в каком-то странном благоговейном испуге: прикосновение ощущалось совсем по-другому.

Мукуро так и остался неподвижно сидеть, наблюдая за тем, как Дино ощупывает себя, иногда издавая сдавленные, нечленораздельные звуки, как его глаза изумленно распахиваются, а на лице появляется совершенно непередаваемое, слегка обалдевшее выражение.

Казалось, эта игра напрочь вышибла из его головы все мысли о предстоящем покушении. Дино как раз сунул ладонь себе между ног и тут же отдернул ее, придушено всхлипнув, словно обжегшись. Девчонка из него вышла на редкость интересная. Растрепанные золотистые волосы, тронутая загаром кожа, почти зажившая ссадина на колене, татуировка на плече.

— Ты в порядке? — снова поинтересовался Мукуро.

— Н-не знаю, — выдавил Дино своим собственным хрипловатым мальчишеским голосом и шумно втянул воздух. Не было ощущения, будто он вдруг вселился в другое тело, это было просто... — Я чувствую себя... уязвимым, — пробормотал он, трогая пальцами свои волосы, почти не изменившиеся, ставшие четче скулы, чуть тоньше — нос, рот, уголки которого кончались раньше, чем он привык. Дино запрокинул голову и провел пальцами по ровной шее, не нащупав никакого кадыка. Ключицы, грудь, гладкая, загорелая, наверное, дело было в ней, в том, как остро соски чувствовали прохладный воздух, и мучительно-сладком, тянущем ощущении. Внизу живота, наоборот, было горячо. — Более голым, чем обычно. Как будто только что родился.

— Продолжишь так себя лапать, и я за себя не ручаюсь, — предупредил Мукуро, глядя, как ладони Дино скользят по остро торчащей груди, как мгновенно твердеют под пальцами соски.

— Тебе нравится? — Дино поднял на него испуганный и любопытный взгляд, продолжая держать себя за грудь. Хотелось потрогать там, между ног, но он почему-то не решался. Он ведь даже настоящую девчонку там еще не трогал. — Я не выгляжу... глупо?

— Ну, если тебе интересно, — Мукуро чуть развел колени, демонстрируя вставший член, с влажной от выступившей смазки головкой, — то мне кажется, ответ очевиден. Ты же, кажется, хотел узнать встанет ли у меня?

Дино уставился на его член как в первый раз, облизнул рот и тяжело сглотнул, почти не веря в то, что видит. Он понимал, как выглядит со стороны — долговязая девчонка с жилистыми ногами, ссадинами на коленях и лохматыми волосами, наверняка у Мукуро были совсем другие женщины, утонченные, изящные, роскошные. Дино до конца не верилось, что Мукуро правда захочет его таким, нескладным и не привыкшим к собственному телу.

Но у Мукуро стояло так, что, наверное, больно было, а член все еще был измазан в его собственной сперме, ведь они трахались чертовых пять минут назад. Дино рвано вдохнул и на секунду стиснул колени. В животе прокатилась сладкая горячая волна, возбуждение было совсем не таким как обычно — хотелось сжать ноги, а не раздвинуть, тянуло немного болезненно, и Дино чувствовал, как плоть намокает, так что когда он снова развел бедра, между ними тихо и пошло хлюпнуло.

— Хочешь меня потрогать? — предложил он сорвавшимся голосом.

На короткое мгновение Мукуро ощутил себя школьником, перед которым одноклассница сняла трусики. Это было даже смешно, только вот почему-то смеяться не хотелось. Ему вспомнилось, как обалдело таращился взрослый Дино на его грудь, там, давно, в Лондоне. Тогда это было забавно и возбуждающе, а теперь он вдруг его понял. Мукуро качнулся к Дино. Пальцы скользнули по колену, выше, между сведенных бедер, коснулись горячего, нежного, влажного... ох, блядь. Рот мгновенно пересох, в висках застучало. Он потрясенно уставился на Дино.

Нет, женщины были и у него, и у его медиумов, но реакция собственного тела заставила его на мгновение замереть.

— Кажется, я понимаю теперь, что ты имел ввиду, когда говорил, что тебя так вышибает потому, что это я... — пробормотал он, больше обращаясь к себе, чем к Дино, попытался нащупать твердый комочек плоти.

Пальцы скользнули раз, другой, слегка вдавливаясь в тело. Мукуро окатило жаром, колени затряслись, губы сами потянулись к маленькой, упругой груди, накрывая сосок, сжимая, оттягивая...

— Господи, я сейчас сдохну, — пробормотал он, выпуская сосок изо рта и чувствуя себя так, будто его только что огрели по голове чем-то тяжелым.

Пальцы Мукуро, проскользнули по мокрому, вдавили вдруг что-то болезненное и сладкое, и Дино беспомощно заскулил, ощутив, как по всему телу выступает испарина. Ему было жарко, так, что вдохнуть не получалось. Казавшиеся ему раньше нежными и гладкими пальцы теперь чувствовались твердыми, жесткими. Дино ощущал их так, словно всю кожу сорвали, обнажив нервы, и казалось, что на низ живота капают кипящим мёдом, который стекает еще ниже, заливается внутрь, хлюпает под рукой Мукуро, причиняя восхитительную, нетерпеливую, сладкую боль.

А потом волосы Мукуро вдруг рассыпались по бедрам Дино, губы схватили сосок, и Дино вскрикнул в голос, подаваясь следом, когда Мукуро отпустил ноющий комочек плоти, пытаясь продлить прикосновение горячего рта.

— Я тоже, — выдохнул Дино почти бессмысленно, — я тоже…

Дино вскрикнул и подался к нему всем телом. Мукуро почувствовал, как от этого движения его собственные пальцы с хлюпающим звуком скользнули внутрь. Не глубоко, но так, что по ним тут же потекло. И его сорвало. Он качнулся к Дино, целуя его жадно, голодно. Ладонь прошлась по груди, он сжал твердый сосок, потер острую вершинку, обвел подушечками пальцев и снова сжал грудь всей ладонью, чувствуя, как от ощущения мягкой упругости начинает дрожать рука.

Мукуро немного согнул пальцы там, внизу, надавливая на плотный бугорок, потирая его, соскальзывая в мокрое, теплое нутро. И еще, и еще. Чуть сильнее надавливая и ускоряя темп, едва не кончая от разом нахлынувших ощущений, от одуряющего запаха Дино, от этих дурацких хлюпающих звуков, от того, как Дино застонал ему в рот.

Дино казалось, он все это время кончает и кончает бесконечно, изматывающе, без всякого облегчения. Пальцы Мукуро скользили в нем, двигались быстро-быстро, трахая неглубоко, задевая какое-то место там, внутри, от которого расходилась волна острого наслаждения, заставлявшая созданное иллюзией тело выкручиваться и корчиться.

Локти подогнулись, и Дино упал на спину, выгибаясь под Мукуро и со звериным шипением стискивая бедра. От этого пальцы вдруг ткнулись еще глубже, а большой надавил снаружи — и вот тогда наконец Дино завыл в голос как измученное животное, начиная кончать по-настоящему. Его подбрасывало, трясло, он кусал Мукуро за подставленный рот и то скулил, то мычал, переживая оргазм так же остро как в первый раз — а может, даже острее, в голове все почернело. Дино не мог открыть глаз, только жмурился до вспышек.

Мукуро едва не кончил от стонов Дино, от вкуса его рта, от запаха, от вида корчащегося в оргазме тела.

— Знаешь, — негромко проговорил Мукуро, дыша так же тяжело, как раскинувшийся под ним Дино, — оказывается, это охуенно.

Бедра Дино наконец перестали судорожно сжиматься, и Мукуро вытащил мокрую ладонь, провел по ней языком, жмурясь от удовольствия, а потом сунул пальцы в рот, чувствуя на языке вкус Дино.

Дино отозвался невнятным жалобным мычанием, распластавшись по кровати с раскинутыми руками, весь в каплях пота. Соски торчали так, что почти болели, а нежные мышцы внутри все еще судорожно дергались и сжимались — оргазм никак не отпускал. Дино не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь это тянулось так долго. Он с усилием развел колени шире, весь раскрылся, глядя на Мукуро из-под мокрых ресниц.

— Трахни меня, — выдохнул он, соскальзывая ладонью по своему животу, — я хочу твой член. Вставь мне, давай же.

Мукуро закрыл глаза, потом открыл. Но легче от этого не стало. Дино приглашающе раздвинул ноги, его ладонь скользнула по мокрому животу, ниже... Пальцы коснулись набухших от прилившей крови нежных складок кожи. Эта его поза, торчащие соски, разведенные колени. Все это было так одуряюще, невозможно похабно, что устоять было невозможно. Да Мукуро не очень-то и старался.

Он дернулся вверх, накрывая ладонями грудь Дино, сжимая соски между пальцами, прикусил сначала один, потом другой, вдавливая их языком, втягивая в рот, а потом выпуская и дурея от того, как они еще сильнее твердеют, от того, как Дино стонет жалобно и почти болезненно, подаваясь к нему бедрами. Мукуро сжал член в кулаке. Его так трясло, что на секунду, ему показалось, он просто не сможет вставить. Но член скользнул внутрь легко, и Мукуро застонал двинув бедрами, входя по самые яйца. А потом еще-еще-еще, кусаче целуя Дино в губы, в шею, лапая его за грудь и бедра и двигаясь-двигаясь-двигаясь рваными, резкими толчками, не в силах остановиться, так, что самого Дино начало мотать по кровати.

Это было то, чего Дино бессознательно хотел с самого начала. Мукуро ебал его как суку, как свою желанную, единственную, покорную самку, глухо воя от удовольствия, а Дино мог только течь под ним и сжимать бедра крепче и крепче, впуская глубоко в свое мягкое, изменившееся тело. Все нутро сжималось и хлюпало, и наверняка он почувствовал бы скользящий внутри член, если бы прижал ладонь к животу — но обе его руки вцепились Мукуро в спину, протыкая кожу ногтями и оставляя вспухшие полосы. Дино протяжно стонал на одной ноте, сбиваясь только от толчков, и ему казалось, что он обволакивает всего Мукуро собой, что еще секунда — и тот провалится вместе с яйцами, а потом вообще целиком. Навсегда останется там. Член терся о нежный вход, бился во что-то глубоко внутри и скользил по мягкой передней стенке, ласкал собой каждую набухшую, ноющую мышцу, Мукуро лапал его как сумасшедший и кусал, оставляя на шее синяки, и это было так хорошо, так хорошо. В голове все плыло, таяло, возбуждение окатывало тело волнами.

— Я тебя до мозга проебу, слышишь меня? До мозга, — не слишком понимая, что несет, проговорил Мукуро, наклоняясь над Дино, поймал ртом его сосок, втягивая в рот, дотронулся до него языком раз, другой, еще, а потом резко выпустил изо рта и накрыл другой.

Дино, скулил в ответ, едва не взвизгивая, когда в соски остро простреливало от сжимающихся зубов и губ. Все это вместе было слишком, его крыло как никогда в жизни, как будто он напился или обдолбался до беспамятства. Тело распирало какой-то животной радостью, было ошеломляюще, дико хорошо, и с внезапным приливом сил он вдруг спихнул Мукуро с себя, вместе с ним перекатываясь по кровати.

Они перевернулись раз, другой, едва не рухнув с краю, но Дино все-таки умудрился оседлать бедра Мукуро, упираясь коленками в матрас. Он почти полностью соскользнул и теперь сам тяжело упал обратно, надеваясь на член. Вошло так глубоко, что на секунду из груди вышибло дух, и Дино мог только потрясенно хватать воздух, чувствуя болезненно-сладкое давление головки внутри. Он поднялся и снова опустился, начиная подкидывать бедра, как будто объезжал самую норовистую из своих лошадей. Так было легче скользить и можно было раскачивать бедрами по кругу. Дино то и дело наклонялся к самому лицу Мукуро, держа его за длинные волосы как за вожжи.

— Я же теперь могу сутки не кончать, если захочу, — шептал он взахлеб, восторженно и почти зло, — могу давать тебе, пока ты не сдохнешь.

Мукуро застонал, чувствуя, как от подкатывающего удовольствия темнеет в глазах, и успев удержаться на самом краю, а потом вдруг двинул бедрами, так, что колени Дино на мгновение оторвались от кровати. Мукуро схватил его за встрепанные волосы, притягивая почти к самому лицу, и толкнулся внутрь.

— И кто же тебя тогда будет так ебать, если я сдохну, моя ты девочка? — в тон Дино проговорил он, кусая его рот, а потом разжал пальцы, толкая его обратно на член и снова поддавая бедрами.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Дино с темным острым восторгом, чувствуя, как искры прошибают в голову от этого «моя ты девочка». Это было охуительно, заводило так, что вопреки собственным угрозам Дино едва не кончил. Мукуро въехал в него раз, другой, почти поднимая над кроватью, Дино уже едва держался руками и коленями, а когда почувствовал, что бедра дрожат слишком сильно и он вот-вот упадет — соскользнул и рухнул рядом с Мукуро, на секунду уткнувшись лицом в руки и медленно выдыхая, прежде чем подняться. Колени разъехались сами, спина прогнулась, а от набухшей, темной, почти онемевшей от шлепков плоти до самого покрывала тянулись прозрачные ниточки смазки — Мукуро и его собственной.

— Вставь мне сзади, — попросил Дино хрипло, глядя на Мукуро мутными глазами из-под волос, облепивших все мокрое лицо.

Колени Дино разъезжались безбожно, и вид у него был совершенно обдолбанный, и Мукуро словно подкинуло. Он пристроился между колен Дино, входя одним движением, сжал пальцы на бедрах, дергая его на себя и одновременно толкаясь в него, так, что у Дино подломились локти, и он упал лицом в кровать. Мукуро продолжал вталкиваться в него резко, до шлепков кожи о кожу, не останавливаясь, так, что Дино дергался всем телом от каждого толчка.

— А знаешь, какой у меня здесь охуительный вид? — проговорил Мукуро, вбиваясь в Дино и обводя кончиками пальцев полураскрытую, блестящую от его собственной спермы дырку. — Твоя задница, — Мукуро снова дотронулся до поджавшегося от его прикосновения кольца мышц. — Я бы хотел выебать тебя разом в две дырки, почувствовать, как я двигаюсь там, внутри... — он шлепнул Дино по заднице и толкнулся в него снова. — Когда-нибудь я это сделаю. И тебе понравится.

Дино выдохнул. Внутри все тут же сжалось так тесно, что он чувствовал, кажется, даже рельеф вен на члене Мукуро. Как тот умудрялся удерживать иллюзию даже сейчас, Дино не понимал. Он вообще ничего не понимал, кроме того, насколько это охуительно, принимать вот так, сзади, ерзая мокрым лицом по одеялу и не в силах сделать ничего — даже потереться членом, которого нет, о кровать, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить возбуждение. Подкатывало неумолимо, все слабело и дрожало, по узким девичьим бокам ручьями тек пот, и спустя всего мгновение Дино вытолкнул из себя отрывистое:

— Вставь мне в задницу, ну! Давай же.

Мукуро вновь обвел дырку, а потом толкнулся в Дино, членом и пальцами, сразу тремя, чувствуя, как хлюпнули там, внутри, остатки спермы, как его собственный член проехался по стенке, такой тонкой, что кажется ее можно проткнуть, если надавить чуть сильнее.

— Бля-ядь, — протянул Мукуро, толкаясь в Дино снова и снова, не в силах отвести взгляд от набухших, темных из-за прилившей крови, блестящих от смазки и спермы дырок, куда впихивались его пальцы и его член.

Мукуро в одно мгновение заполнил его собой почти полностью — почти. Дино сам дернул его за свободную руку, заставив упасть себе на спину, и сунул длинные, тонкие пальцы в рот, всасывая так же сильно и мокро, как всосал бы член. Вот теперь Мукуро трахал его сразу в три дырки, был повсюду, снаружи и внутри, и этого хватило — внутренние мышцы начали сокращаться рывками, зажимая сразу и член, и пальцы, низ живота мучительно свело, бедра сладко, мелко затряслись, и Дино кончил, воя что-то нечленораздельное. Казалось, ничего человеческого в нем сейчас не осталось, только животное, желающее трахаться, и кончать, и снова трахаться, лизать, нюхать, брать, давать, и снова, и снова, и больше ничего в своей жизни.

Колени Дино окончательно разъехались. Дино и Мукуро свалились на кровать, но Мукуро даже не заметил этого, продолжая двигаться и двигаться, чувствуя, как Дино сжимается весь, как мышцы обхватывают член и пальцы, как язык Дино проходится по подушечкам, а потом Мукуро тоже скрутило в оргазме. Мукуро обмяк, подмяв Дино под себя, не в силах даже скатиться на кровать, и тяжело, надсадно дышал Дино в затылок.

Лежать на животе оказалось труднее, чем обычно, грудь мешала, но Дино просто не мог приподняться и столкнуть Мукуро с себя. Все, что он мог, это часто со стонами дышать, все еще касаясь губами упавшей рядом руки Мукуро, влажной от его слюны, и чувствовать, как истома горячей черной патокой заполняет тело, окончательно выталкивая оттуда все мысли и страхи.

Мукуро усилием воли заставил себя перекатиться на кровать.

— Сейчас, — проговорил он, все еще тяжело дыша, — я приду в себя и сниму иллюзию.

— Угу,— невнятно промычал в ответ Дино, перекатываясь следом, как привязанный. Вплавился горячими гладкими изгибами в его тело, уже прохладное — оно всегда казалось прохладным, как шелковое платье ветреной ночью, — уткнулся губами в плечо и остался лежать так, пока не почувствовал, как грудь перестает упираться Мукуро в локоть. А следом тянущая пустота между ног начала заполняться, а на постель потекла вся вытолкнутая из иллюзорного женского тела сперма.

— Упс, — хмыкнул Мукуро, — теперь мы в луже. Ну, зато точно без наследников, — он пошевелился, отодвигаясь ближе к краю кровати и утягивая за собой Дино с мокрого пятна.

— Мне еще рановато заводить наследников, — отозвался Дино рассеянным шепотом, а потом вдруг начал смеяться почти беззвучно — только плечи тряслись — и выдавил сквозь смех. — Не думал, что тебе ТАК понравится.

— Я же сказал, что мне все равно, какого ты пола, — отозвался Мукуро, зарываясь носом в мокрые волосы Дино. — И если уж говорить о прогнозах... Не думал, что ТЕБЕ так понравится...

— И правда, — согласился Дино, с трудом дыша, — оказалось, мне тоже все равно, какого я пола. И знаешь, после такого меня вряд ли заденет, если опять обзовут девчонкой. Из меня вышла бы девчонка покруче, чем из некоторых.

— Боже мой, какие же глупости тебя, оказывается, задевали в детстве, — Мукуро засмеялся. — Да, кстати, ты как-то упоминал о тяжелой жизни красивых наследников мафиозных кланов, — Мукуро провел пальцами по виску и лбу Дино, убирая прилипшие к коже волосы, и уже серьезно добавил. — Может, расскажешь?

— Я упоминал? — повторил Дино непонимающе. — Когда?

— Когда мы ехали к Бовино в первый раз. Я тогда прикрыл тебя иллюзией тебя же взрослого. И ты себе понравился. Я сказал, что ты — красавчик, а ты ответил, что не легко и не приятно быть красавчиком, когда ты дон, — отозвался Мукуро. — А я что-то такое скептическое тебе ответил и ты надулся.

— Но это правда, — Дино перестал улыбаться и опустил голову обратно, на подставленное плечо Мукуро, прикрывая глаза. Голос его звучал не жалобно, но и не весело. — Бывает... тяжело. Говорят, что красивым людям проще жить, ведь им все легко достается, стоит только улыбнуться. Может это и правда. Но не когда ты дон и тебе нужно, чтобы тебя принимали всерьез. Уважали, боялись. То что мне нужно, нельзя получить улыбкой и красивыми глазами, и с тех пор как я начал заниматься делами семьи, я постоянно чувствую это... отторжение. У меня за спиной смеются, удивляются, как я вообще что-то могу, кроме как хлопать ресницами и заплетаться в своих ногах. Называют никчемной куклой, бабой. Много всего неприятного. И вещи, которые мне приходится делать, чтобы они перестали смеяться, чтобы поняли, что я достоин уважения... иногда это вещи, которые я предпочел бы не делать.

— Ну, мне кажется, такое отношение все-таки больше из-за твоего возраста и из-за характера, а внешность уже так, дополнительный штрих, — проговорил Мукуро, поглаживая Дино по плечу кончиками пальцев. — Во всяком случае в будущем твоя внешность никому не мешает принимать твою семью всерьез.

— Думаю, это потому что я прилагал достаточно усилий, — Дино чуть повернул голову, спрятав нос в изгибе его шеи. — Мы даже с Реборном говорили об этом, что я не Занзас, которому стоит зыркнуть — и все ссут в штаны. Он хотел, конечно, большего. Чтобы при виде меня тоже ссали в штаны. Это бы потешило его самолюбие. Но я... не хочу такого. Я стараюсь как могу следить, чтобы внушать уважение, а не страх. И знаешь, такой середины, не впадая в крайности, трудно добиться. Но я знаю, что у меня получится... ты ведь сказал.

— Не впадать в крайности всегда тяжело, — согласился Мукуро,— потому, что впадать куда как легче. Но ты все равно красавчик и хороший дон, так что да, получится, конечно.

— Ну спасибо, — Дино слабо усмехнулся, — а теперь лучше расскажи-ка мне поподробней, что ты там говорил о признаниях в любви и отличных сиськах?

— Смотри-ка, ты что-то запомнил? — искренне удивился Мукуро. — А я-то надеялся, что ты был так потрясен моими талантами, что все пропустил мимо ушей. И что же тебя больше интересует? Сиськи или признания?

— Это было как-то связано. Я помню, ты уже рассказывал, но как-то вскользь, — отозвался Дино. — А я хочу услышать полную, подробную версию.

— На самом деле просто совпало, — пожал плечами Мукуро так, что голова Дино, удобно лежащая на его руке, слегка дернулась. — Мы как раз ехали на деловую встречу с твоими партнерами и я отрастил себе иллюзорную грудь, чтобы сойти за твою даму. Мы едва не опоздали, потому что надо было еще заехать мне за платьем, туфлями и бельем, а все эти примерочные, — Мукуро хмыкнул, — ну, думаю, ты уже понимаешь. В общем мы как раз стояли в пробке, я, в виде весьма гламурной дамы, и ты, впавший в священный трепет от вида моей иллюзорной груди. И ты в очередной раз сказал что меня любишь, — Мукуро глянул на притихшего Дино, который замер, лежа на его руке в ожидании продолжения. — И тут я понял, что хватит уже наверное выебываться, потому, что я ведь тебя тоже люблю. И сказал. Из меня никудышный романтик.

Дино слушал его завороженно, глядя в лицо — хотя заметно было, что он все равно думает о груди. Но когда Мукуро договорил, парень сначала моргнул, а потом улыбнулся удивительно мягко и сказал с теплом в голосе:

— А по-моему, это самое романтичное признание, о котором я слышал.

— Посреди лондонской пробки, с грудью наперевес? — изумился Мукуро. — Вот бы никогда не подумал. В прошлый раз ты сказал, что это не слишком романтично. А как же пафос и все такое, ну я не знаю, — он неопределенно взмахнул рукой. — Но в целом, если тебе нравится, значит все не так плохо, как мне всегда казалось.

— Это очень, очень романтично, — повторил Дино, вслепую нашарив его руку и сжимая тонкие, чуть липкие пальцы. — И... ты покажешь мне как-нибудь? Как ты тогда выглядел. Только не сейчас, — добавил он торопливо, — если я кончу еще раз, то точно сдохну.

— Между прочим, что-то я такое припоминаю, что по плану это я должен был сдохнуть, — засмеялся Мукуро. — И честно говоря, я почти сдох, так что нет, сейчас точно не время для показательных выступлений.

— Завтра, — сказал Дино и улыбнулся, — завтра… — повторил он мечтательно. — Это должно быть очень, очень красиво.

— Тебе полный комплект предъявлять или только грудь? — поинтересовался Мукуро, наблюдая как лицо Дино сделалось вдруг рассеянным и мечтательным.

— Полный, конечно, — не раздумывая отозвался Дино. И добавил чуть тише, уже без улыбки. — Если уж так выйдет, что я не смогу как следует сдержать слово и окажусь когда-нибудь в каком-нибудь борделе, хочу, чтобы моей первой женщиной был тоже ты.

— Ну, то есть не хочешь опозориться в борделе? — поддразнил его Мукуро. — Ладно, главное не оказывайся там после того, как свяжешься тут со мной. А то боюсь бордель может превратиться в прекрасное, чистое море крови.

— Ты же знаешь, что такого не случится, — Дино снова раскрыл глаза, задев ресницами его подбородок. — Или ты не веришь мне?

— Я просто предупреждаю, — ресницы Дино щекотно коснулись кожи и Мукуро посмотрел на него, улыбнувшись краем губ. — Зачем тебе лишние неприятности.

— Я все понимаю и сам, — Дино снова опустил ресницы и перекинул руку через его грудь, сжимая поперек ребер. — Обещаю, я смогу о тебе позаботиться. Все будет хорошо. Ты будешь моим... и ты будешь счастлив. Нужно только, чтобы мы оба выжили.

— Выживем, — отозвался Мукуро обнимая его в ответ, — это уже я тебе обещаю. В самом худшем случае, у меня есть опыт воскрешения умирающих... Но я бы предпочел обойтись без этого.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, лучше мне раньше времени ничего лишнего о твоих способностях не знать. И так достаточно всего, чтобы крыша поехала.

— Ничего такого, чего бы ты только что не испытал на себе, — отозвался Мукуро. — Просто помог одной девочке жить некоторое время без внутренних органов. Но в целом ты прав, о некоторых моих способностях тебе и вправду лучше пока не знать.

— Ладно, — Дино спрятал нос обратно в его плечо. — Давай... давай вздремнем немного. А потом я приготовлю что-нибудь поесть. Или ты приготовишь, если не хочешь схватить расстройство желудка.

***

Этим утром Мукуро проснулся рано. Обычно они с Дино оба спали до обеда, а потом еще пару часов сонно шатались по дому или пляжу, если было не слишком холодно. Но сегодня его вытолкнуло из сна, когда небо на востоке только начинало светлеть. Дино все еще спал, сложив на Мукуро ноги и обхватив рукой поперек груди.

С полчаса Мукуро просто лежал, пытаясь снова уснуть и разглядывая Дино: во сне его лицо было совсем детским. На щеке отпечатался след от подушки. Он то улыбался, то чуть хмурился, ресницы подрагивали, отбрасывая на загорелую кожу тень. Мукуро осторожно тронул пальцами губы Дино. Тот засопел, сонно вздохнул и перевернулся на другой бок.

Сон так и не шел. Наконец Мукуро поднялся с кровати, натянул футболку, джинсы, тихо вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь, и спустился на кухню. Еще четверть часа у него ушло на приготовление кофе и бутербродов. Забрав со стола чашку, он вышел в коридор и, накинув на плечи куртку Дино, толкнул входную дверь. В лицо ему пахнУло солью и холодом. Небо было затянуто тяжелыми, низкими облаками, море выглядело неприветливым, серым и холодным. Мукуро поежился и уселся прямо на ступеньку, поджав босые ноги и прихлебывая горячий кофе.

Не прошло и получаса, как наверху грохнуло распахнутыми створками окно. Стоило Мукуро уйти из кровати, как сны Дино, смутные и неясные, сменились какими-то липкими, отвратительными кошмарами. Дино проснулся в холодном поту, с налипшими на лицо волосами, весь дрожа, и сразу же слепо протянул руку, наткнувшись пальцами на пустую и уже остывшую кровать. Через мгновение он уже сидел, а еще через одно — высунулся в окно, крикнув сипло, сорвавшимся от страха голосом:

— Рокудо! Где ты?!

Мукуро дернулся от неожиданности, едва не облившись остывшим кофе, и негромко чертыхнулся.

— Я на крыльце! — задрав голову, крикнул он. — Спускайся, если проснулся! — с этими словами он поднялся и, неторопливо открыв дверь, шагнул обратно в дом.

Дино влетел к нему в объятия прямо с лестницы, обхватив руками и тяжело загнанно дыша.

— Слава богу, — выдавил он, — я так испугался, когда не увидел тебя рядом.

Мукуро едва удержал чашку с остатками кофе. Дино вцепился в него с такой силой, будто ждал, что он растает прямо у него в руках.

— Все хорошо, — Мукуро обнял его и легко поцеловал в губы. — Просто не спалось. Кофе хочешь?

— Да, — пробормотал Дино, не сразу отпуская его, — руки словно закаменели, а пальцы были холодными как лёд. — И пожевать чего-нибудь.

Мукуро снял с себя куртку и набросил ее на плечи Дино, а потом поймал его ладонь и потянул за собой в кухню, согревая холодные пальцы в своей руке.

— Там есть бутерброды. Ты чего подскочил? Приснилось что-то? Если хочешь, можем забрать еду и вернуться в спальню. У тебя руки холодные, — он сунул Дино чашку с кофе и глянул в его сонные, все еще испуганные глаза.

— Нет, — Дино мотнул головой, пытаясь запястьем убрать со лба налипшие на холодный пот волосы и одновременно не разлить кофе, — я хочу посмотреть на море. Пойдем.

Они вышли на крыльцо вместе. Дино замер, держа чашку, смотрел на море, и Мукуро обнял его, прижимая спиной к себе и сцепив руки у него на животе.

— Сегодня оно совсем серое, — проговорил он негромко, тоже глядя на кажущуюся тяжелой и вязкой воду.

— Да, — отозвался Дино шепотом, грея ладони о чашку и не отрывая взгляда от маслянистой, свинцовой воды. — Знаешь, я чувствую, что все случится сегодня. Прямо здесь.

Мукуро разом напрягся, чувствуя, как в груди начинает расползаться холод.

— Тогда нам стоило бы уйти из дома, — сказал он наконец, после нескольких минут молчания. — Если они действительно решили напасть прямо здесь, то будут искать тебя именно в доме.

— Куда уйти? В город? — Дино невесело усмехнулся. — Чтобы там пострадал кто-нибудь невинный, пока меня будут искать? Да и толку... чего оттягивать неизбежное, все равно ведь найдут, — он шевельнулся, высвобождаясь из рук Мукуро, и сел на ступеньку. Есть на самом деле не хотелось, от вида бутербродов к горлу подступила тошнота. Дино отхлебнул кофе. — Сигареты есть?

Мукуро пошарил в карманах джинсов и протянул ему немного измятую пачку, с зажигалкой внутри, а потом уселся рядом.

— Нет, не в город. Просто куда-нибудь рядом с домом. Так мы могли бы заметить их первыми, — он посмотрел на Дино. Тот пытался прикурить на ветру, вид у него был мрачный. — Но если хочешь — останемся, — пожал плечами Мукуро и вновь отвернулся, глядя на море. — Просто не хотелось бы заливать кровью весь дом.

— Там видно будет, — неопределенно отозвался Дино, наконец прикурив и крепко, шумно затягиваясь. Мокрые волосы быстро высыхали на ветру, и их начало трепать.

Еще некоторое время Дино молчал, явно давя в себе что-то, что очень хотелось сказать, потом выдохнул, потер лицо рукой.

— Ну, ты, наконец, скажешь, что происходит? — поинтересовался Мукуро, все это время наблюдавший за ним краем глаза. — У тебя такой вид, будто я тебе задолжал и все никак не верну долг.

— Я… — Дино снова запнулся. Губы нещадно сохли, и он несколько раз их облизнул. — У меня разные ужасы на уме. И о некоторых я не могу тебе сказать. Просто не могу. Но больше всего я думаю о том, что если ты появился здесь, чтобы спасти меня, то как только моя жизнь будет в безопасности, ты можешь так же внезапно вернуться. Последний враг умрет, я оглянусь — а ты уже исчез. И все. Никаких прощаний, ничего. Тебя просто не будет. Я думаю о том, сколько у нас времени.

— Возможно, — Мукуро помолчал несколько мгновений, — но вряд ли. Я ведь появился за несколько недель до всего этого. Еще и во сне. Так что если я вообще «исчезну», то, наверное, позже. Хотя, конечно, сложно искать логику в такого рода вещах. Но даже если так, ты собираешься потратить оставшееся время на мрачные мысли, вместо того, чтобы «наслаждаться моментом», как ты всегда говорил мне там, в моем времени?

— Наслаждаться моментом? — Дино слабо улыбнулся, посмотрев на него, а потом опустил голову уткнувшись взглядом в кружку и покачивая ее в руках. — Наверное, это не всегда получается. И в будущем вряд ли всегда получалось.

— Если ничего не можешь изменить, то нет смысла тратить время на переживания. Волноваться стоит только о том, на что ты в силах повлиять, — отозвался Мукуро, обнимая его за плечи. — Хотя я на твоем месте заехал бы мне в нос за такую философию, — добавил он, усмехнувшись. — Это ведь не мне придется жить без тебя, если меня действительно вышвырнет отсюда обратно.

— Я тебя, наверное, уже достал, — пробормотал Дино и поднял голову, снова глядя на море.

Он знал, что говорит нечто неправильное, но что-то внутри не давало успокоиться, не давало, как всегда, улыбнуться и сказать, что все в порядке, что они переживут и справятся, что он, Дино, никому и ничему не даст себя сломать. Сил не было, хотелось говорить все, что приходило в голову, а она полна была ужасных и постыдных мыслей. И еще больше стыдно было оттого, что они вообще туда приходят. Дино почти ненавидел себя в этот момент.

— Скорей бы все кончилось, — сказал он шепотом. — Я опять стану самим собой, и тебе будет хорошо со мной. Не хочу, чтобы ты запомнил меня таким.

— Глупости говоришь, — Мукуро крепче прижал его к себе, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. — Я люблю тебя. Даже если тебе грустно или больно. Даже когда ты злишься или боишься, если у тебя неприятности или ты обижен. Я люблю тебя любым. И мне всегда с тобой хорошо, потому что это ты. Ты и сейчас остаешься собой. Моим Дино.

Дино молча поставил чашку на ступеньку рядом с собой — только рука дрогнула, — а потом качнулся и свалился лицом Мукуро в колени, обхватывая его худые, длинные ноги и сжимая их так крепко, что носу стало больно.

Мукуро положил ладонь на его затылок, мягкие волосы защекотали пальцы, и Мукуро чуть сжал их, поглаживая Дино, словно свернувшегося на коленях котенка. Они просидели так несколько минут. Кругом было тихо, только сердито шумело море, и иногда слышались жалобные крики носящихся над волнами чаек. Мукуро поглаживал Дино по волосам, по спине, смотрел на море, заставляя себя не думать вообще ни о чем. Ни о прошлом, ни о будущем. Просто сидеть, вот так, чувствуя под ладонью тепло тела Дино, было так хорошо, а об остальном можно будет подумать позже.

В это мгновение его внимание привлекло нечто. Словно мелькнуло на краю сознания. Мукуро пристальнее вгляделся в беспокойные серые волны. Чуть справа над морем словно повисло марево бледного, синеватого оттенка. Он бы принял его за игру света и тени, если бы не знал слишком хорошо.

— Только не подскакивай, — очень спокойно произнес Мукуро, продолжая гладить Дино по спине. — Просто медленно встань и иди в дом. Сейчас же.

Мгновение Дино молчал и не шевелился, оцепенев всем телом, — его плечи и спина под рукой Мукуро сделались каменными. Потом он сказал тихо:

— Они там, да? — Дино медленно поднял голову с колен Мукуро, хрустнул шеей, кинул взгляд на море. — Я вижу... что-то. Словно воздух дрожит, — Дино поднял со ступеньки свою пустую чашку. Его лицо было бледным и спокойным. — Это иллюзия?

— Похоже, у них есть иллюзионист, — согласился Мукуро, продолжая сидеть на ступеньке, незаметно наблюдая за дрожащим маревом. — Я мог бы посмотреть сквозь их иллюзию, но не хотелось бы, чтобы они раньше времени поняли, с чем имеют дело. Подпустим их поближе, — он перевел взгляд на бледного, замершего рядом с ним Дино. — Пожалуйста, иди в дом, — проговорил он, смотря на Дино снизу вверх, чувствуя, как в ладонь привычно ложится прохладное, гладкое древко трезубца. — Я не прошу тебя сидеть там до конца. Просто не выходи, пока я не избавлюсь от иллюзиониста.

— Да, — Дино кивнул, неторопливо вставая, — видно было только, как жилка у него на шее часто-часто бьется. Он сунул окурок прямо в кружку из-под кофе, развернулся спиной и, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, проговорил через плечо: — Не вздумай убивать всех, пока я не вернусь. Не вздумай.

Дверь за Дино захлопнулась, и Мукуро неторопливо поднялся, чувствуя, как просыпается пламя, как правый глаз подергивается такой же синей дымкой, как та, что висела над морем, приближаясь с каждой минутой. Он спустился по ступенькам, и дальше, к самой линии прибоя. Босые ноги утонули в холодном песке, Мукуро ощутил, как где-то глубоко на самом дне его души, там, куда он старался никогда не заглядывать, начинает собираться Тьма.

Мгновение, и она расцвела, побежала по венам, вместе с кровью и пламенем. Собралась на руке холодной тяжестью, кольцо с огромным уродливым глазом вместо камня вспыхнуло, становясь видимым. Мукуро сделал еще несколько шагов и, наконец, всмотрелся в синеватое марево, сдергивая с него завесу иллюзии. В тот же миг в уши ударил рев мотора небольшого катера, а еще через секунду появился и он сам. К берегу уже плыли лодки с людьми. Мукуро насчитал всего три.

— Не много, — пробормотал он и усмехнулся, с силой втыкая трезубец в мокрый песок.

Огненный столб рванулся к небу прямо из океана. Раздался оглушительный взрыв. Один из горящих обломков взорвавшегося катера упал Мукуро под ноги. Мукуро переступил его и двинулся навстречу уже высаживающимся на берег людям.

Дино содрогнулся, услышав взрыв, и привалился спиной к захлопнувшейся двери комнаты, несколько секунд переводя дыхание. Потом медленно подошел к окну. На воде полыхали горящие обломки катера, несколько догорало на песке, огонь шипел и затухал в быстро сворачивающейся крови.

Дино видел сверху тонкую, высокую фигуру Мукуро с развевающимися на ветру волосами — видел и не узнавал. Это был тот же Мукуро, его первая, отчаянная, юношеская и последняя взрослая любовь. И это был не он. Что-то вместо него, сгусток сотканной из тумана плоти, сияющий синим и рубиново-красным в пасмурных утренних сумерках.

Он казался почти гигантским, намного больше темных фигур, которые как муравьи сползались к нему с воды. “Вот то, за что он расплатился несколькими годами ужасных страданий,” — думал Дино, вынимая из ящика пистолет, — “то, чего не ждали встретить в этом времени их враги.” Мгновение он стоял неподвижно, а потом бросил пистолет обратно и сомкнул пальцы на рукояти кнута. Пришло время и для его оружия. Внутри было холодно и как-то пусто, совсем как на мартовском морском берегу, куда он спустился минутой позже, так остро ощущая направленные на него самого дула пистолетов, как будто они уже упирались ему в лоб.

Их иллюзиониста Мукуро увидел сразу. Невысокий, плотный человек, спрыгнувший с носа первой лодки. Скорее всего, нанятый, уж слишком разителен был контраст между ним и остальными. С ним можно было бы поиграть, но Мукуро до дрожи в коленях боялся, что Дино выскочит из дома и сунется в драку. Так что с иллюзионистом лучше было покончить сразу.

Тьма снова дернулась, полилась в кольцо. Мукуро почувствовал, как тяжелый металл становится частью него самого, как кольцо отвечает, а потом из него разворачиваются тонкие, похожие на щупальца нити из пламени. Мгновение, и они метнулись к попятившемуся было иллюзионисту, опутывая его, свалили с ног, таща по песку.

Трезубец вошел в тело с приятным хлюпающим звуком. Кровь брызнула, попав на щеку. Мукуро стряхнул с игл бьющееся в агонии тело и шагнул навстречу бегущим по песку людям, прикрывая ладонью правый глаз, азарт и жажда крови пятого пути Ада разлились по венам.

Дино застал последние мгновения жизни чужого иллюзиониста — те самые, когда в полное, корчившееся на земле тело в путах темно-синих змей, вошли острия трезубца, насквозь протыкая грудную клетку. Кажется, он видел даже ошметки сердца, повисшие на кончиках игл, прежде чем Мукуро стряхнул еще содрогающийся труп на песок.

Кровь потекла, тут же впитываясь и окрашивая чистый, отбеленный солнцем и ветрами песок в неприятный бурый цвет гнилого мяса. Дино ступил прямо туда, под ногами хлюпнуло. Дино этого не замечал. Он смотрел вперед, на окруживших их людей, явно потрясенных происходящим. Иллюзионист, которого Мукуро только что убил, наверное, и в подметки тому не годился — Дино уже многое знал о том, как далеко в будущем шагнуло пламя и его разрушительные и созидательные способности, здесь о пламени говорили с трепетом, а о настоящих иллюзионистах ходили, кажется, лишь легенды. Этот несчастный... зачем его вообще привели сюда? Их и так было слишком много.

Эта мысль вдруг заставила Дино криво, некрасиво усмехнуться. Взгляд скользнул по ошеломленным лицам, на которых растерянность сменялась злым упрямством и ненавистью, среди них были мужчины, были женщины, одетые в черное, как будто не все равно, в какой одежде убивать друг друга. Первой из них всех опомнилась одна — скуластая, смуглая и совсем молодая, с коротким ежиком вытравленных до белизны волос и каким-то кольцом на толстой цепочке на шее.

— Ты кто такой?! Какого черта делаешь?! — почти взвизгнула она, держа пистолет в дрожащих руках и целясь прямо Мукуро в лоб.

Но если Мукуро и собирался ответить, Дино ему не дал. Он вдруг шагнул вперед и натянул между ладонями пока что свернутый кнут.

— Вообще-то это моя территория, — сказал Дино без выражения, но очень твердо. — И вопросы тут тоже я буду задавать. Для начала: знаете ли вы, как это отвратительно — нападать на человека в его собственном доме?

Скулы блондинки проступили еще резче, руки дернулись, она явно не могла выбрать, на кого нацелить пистолет.

— Ты, маленький гаденыш, заткнись! — выплюнула она. — Не дорос еще со взрослыми так разговаривать!

Мукуро на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Все эти разговоры… Мукуро считал их бессмысленными. Убить всех или оставить в живых кого-нибудь, а потом, как говаривал незабвенный Кёя: «Если паяльник в заднице не помогает, включи его в сеть». И они узнали бы намного больше полезного, потратив гораздо меньше времени.

В это мгновение один из нападавших вдруг двинулся, вскидывая оружие. Мукуро коротко взмахнул трезубцем, и того мгновенно оплели лотосы. Еще несколько секунд, и на песок свалилось окровавленное, раздавленное тело с некрасиво вывалившимся изо рта языком и выпученными глазами. Дама уставилась на Мукуро с нескрываемым ужасом.

— Я очень нервный, знаете, — проговорил Мукуро светским тоном. — Особенно когда дело касается моей семьи.

Несколько человек отступили на шаг — их руки с пистолетами все еще были вытянуты, но ощутимо дрожали. Белобрысая оглянулась на них, дернула ртом и, будто назло, сделала шаг вперед, перехватывая рукоятку поудобнее.

— Семьи? — повторила она. — Ты не из семьи Каваллоне!

Она собиралась сказать еще что-то, но Дино оборвал ее резким:

— Вы тоже. Поэтому непонятно, что вы делаете на моей земле.

Его глаза стали совсем черными, только по краям вспыхивали золотые искры. Дино чувствовал, как от пламени теплеют ладони, как невидимый огонь бьется внутри, готовый вырваться наружу. Отупение прошло — он злился, очень злился, и вид смятого лотосами тела только подогрел его азарт. Словно Мукуро выпустил из него что-то, жаждавшее крови.

Женщина с возгласом раздражения наконец-то перевела на него пистолет — будто только сейчас заметила.

— Это не твоя земля, — выдохнула она презрительно. — Твой никчемный отец все просрал, все это, все, что было у Каваллоне, должно принадлежать теперь моему дяде! Но вы не захотели играть честно. Вы перебили почти всю мою семью! И теперь ты стоишь тут и заявляешь, что я должна убраться? Я не уберусь, пока твои кишки не размажутся по всей твоей любимой вилле!

Дино будто в лицо ударили или толкнули: он широко распахнул глаза, хватанул ртом воздух, наконец-то начиная понимать. Дядя! Эта женщина была из семьи Тигрэ. Семьи, которую они с таким трудом победили в затяжной войне, которая едва не смела их род подчистую, нападая подло и коварно, зная, что Каваллоне нечем защищаться. Если бы не Ромарио тогда, не его хитрость и ум...

Перед глазами Дино встало бледное, залитое кровью лицо отца. Может, он и был никчемным доном, но...

— Твой дядя убил моего папу, — сказал Дино хрипло. Ладонь сжалась на ручке кнута. Дино медленно потянул его, разматывая. И, не отрывая взгляда от женщины, спросил:

— Рокудо, сможешь сделать так, чтобы никто не вмешался?

— Легко, — отозвался Мукуро, очередной раз втыкая древко трезубца в песок. За спиной женщины взревело пламя. Еще и еще. Отделяя их втроем от остальной толпы, беря в огненное кольцо. Нападающие шарахнулись от разломов. — Предупреждаю, — Мукуро обернулся к Дино, — если мне что-то не понравится, то вмешаюсь я.

— Ладно, — легко согласился Дино.

Тигрэ напротив него дрожала, упрямо сжимая пистолет, хотя дуло тряслось так, что пуля вряд ли попала бы ему в голову. Дино размотал кнут и медленно, почти лениво проволок по земле. Глаза Тигрэ метались от оставляющего борозду в песке кончика кнута к огненной стене вокруг и обратно.

— Ты видела, как погиб твой дядя? — спросил вдруг Дино.

Тигрэ зыркнула на него и сглотнула, так что горло заметно дернулось.

— Он взорвался к хренам вместе с кораблем! А я была в тысяче километров оттуда! Ты, гаденыш...

— Значит, не видела, — оборвал ее Дино. — А я сидел возле отца несколько суток, пока он умирал. Он очень мучился. Очень. Рокудо, — Дино облизнул губы и, не поворачиваясь, мотнул головой чуть в сторону, — если тебе не трудно, пожалуйста, дай ей посмотреть, как это, когда умирают твои близкие.

Мукуро смотрел на дергающийся в руках Тигрэ пистолет и размышлял, не запаять ли попросту иллюзией дуло? Тогда Дино мог бы развлекаться, сколько его душе угодно совершенно безопасно. С другой стороны Дино явно вошел во вкус. Мукуро видел слабое сияние пламени, то и дело вспыхивающего под кожей Дино. Было бы нечестно лишать его возможности самому постоять за себя.

— Как скажешь, — отозвался он, шагая вперед и проводя рукой с кольцом перед глазами отшатнувшейся от него Тигрэ.

Тьма рванулась из кольца, заставив ее застыть, словно каменное изваяние. Ее глаза вдруг сделались пустыми, словно стеклянными. Мукуро пожалел, что его второе кольцо ада осталось в будущем. С ним можно было бы отправить дамочку в ее личный Ад. Да и всех остальных туда же.

— У тебя есть меньше минуты, прежде чем она очнется и начнет орать от злости или от ужаса, — предупредил Мукуро, обращаясь к Дино.

В глазах самого Дино тоже мелькнуло удивление: он с любопытством разглядывал оцепеневшую Тигрэ, даже по кругу обошел, задев ручкой кнута ее локоть, — та не отреагировала, только качнулась, едва не упав.

— Ты заставляешь ее видеть что-то? — спросил он тихим и низким голосом. — Я думал, ты просто убьешь всех остальных. Не думал, что ты умеешь вот так...

— Не я, мы с твоим подарком, — отозвался Мукуро. — Думаю, она сейчас видит последние минуты своего дядюшки, хотя точно я не знаю. У каждого свой Ад. Просто не убивай ее сразу. Дай мне тоже немного развлечься, а она посмотрит.

— Как скажешь, — Дино покорно кивнул, подходя к Тигрэ совсем близко, лицом к лицу, и заглядывая в пустые, прозрачные, как стекло, глаза.

Она могла бы стать красивой, эта Тигрэ, сильной донной, могла бы возродить свою семью, если бы не решила начать с мести. Дино почему-то не чувствовал жалости, только досаду. Он подцепил подбородок Тигрэ пальцами, повернул голову в одну сторону, в другую; потом отпустил и зашел за спину, с силой дернув локти назад. Реборн хорошо научил его, как за пару мгновений смотать руки жертвы кнутом. Затянул хвосты, от рывка Тигрэ качнулась, и, слегка подтолкнув ее в спину, Дино заставил ее упасть на колени.

— Теперь пусть орет сколько хочет, — сказал он отрывисто.

В то же мгновение тело Тигрэ дернулось, она выдохнула с каким-то полузвериным возгласом, и Мукуро, перестав обращать на нее внимание, шагнул к стене пламени.

— Развлекайтесь, — проговорил он, — только туда не суйся, умоляю, здесь тебя хотя бы пули не достанут, — с этими словами он прошел сквозь огненную стену.

Та сомкнулась за ним, сделавшись вдруг прозрачной и плотной. В нее тут же забарабанили пули, впиваясь и застревая. Мукуро отмахнулся от них трезубцем, словно от стаи надоедливых мух, и ударил древком о песок. Земля под ногами бросившихся было к нему людей дрогнула, раскололась. Задние ряды нападающих смело огненным гейзером. Тех, кто были ближе всего, оплели лотосы, а потом из разлома в земле показалась огромная не то собачья, не то волчья оскаленная морда с пылающими огнем глазами. За ней вторая, потом еще, и еще.

Они накинулись на оставшихся людей, прокусывая им горло, вырывая внутренности, рыча и таская свою добычу по песку. И Мукуро присоединился к стае, с наслаждением насаживая на трезубец метнувшуюся к нему женщину.

— Прекрасное чистое море крови, — пробормотал он, глядя, как ее кровь стекает по рукояти трезубца прямо ему на руки, а потом стряхнул тело на землю и насадил на иглы корчащегося у его ног, опутанного огромными, ярко-розовыми бутонами мужчину.

Дино смотрел, как стая адских гончих терзает его врагов, и не мог оторваться. Он просто стоял рядом со связанной Тигрэ, которая отчаянно рвалась из пут, выкручивая суставы и надрывая сухожилия, орала и выла, обливаясь слезами. Дино не слышал ничего — ничего, кроме рева зверей и треска разрываемой плоти. Все вокруг Мукуро было залито кровью и устлано вывороченными кишками, а прямо на песке и внутренностях расцветали огромные, прекрасные, розовые, как утреннее небо, лотосы.

В зрачках Дино отражалось все: волшебное сияние цветов, легкие, резкие движения Мукуро, втыкающего трезубец в людей как в корчащихся на земле червяков, адское пламя в глазах и пастях животных, впечатывалось намертво, навсегда. У Тигрэ наконец прорвалось осмысленное:

— Нет... Нет, нет, нет, остановись!!!

Но было уже слишком поздно.

— Ты пришла сюда с двумя дюжинами людей против меня одного, — сказал Дино шепотом, не слыша самого себя за криками умирающих. — Это было нечестно. Теперь нас останется двое. Это по-честному.

Мукуро не знал, сколько прошло времени, пока они со стаей резвились на берегу. Тьма, густая и горячая, билась и пела в его венах, словно выпущенная на свободу птица. Он всадил трезубец в последнее, дергающееся у его босых ног тело и обвел взглядом развороченный, залитый кровью берег.

Одна из адских гончих улеглась у его ног, теребя и обгладывая чьи-то кости. Мукуро потянулся к ней, коснулся огромной головы, и животное начало таять, а вслед за ним и другие гончие. Берег заволокло густым синеватым туманом. Мукуро прикрыл глаза, снимая иллюзии, а потом повернулся и зашагал обратно, переступая валяющиеся на песке тела и все еще сжимая в ладони, скользкий от чужой крови трезубец.

Дино только теперь понял, что все это время сжимал кулаки так сильно, что на ладонях остались красные следы ногтей. Он разжал пальцы и смотрел, как Мукуро идет ему навстречу сквозь водовороты дыма, поднимающегося от обожженных тел, и устилающий их мягким покрывалом слой тумана.

Ему мерещилось, что в небе все еще полыхают отблески пламени. Фигура Мукуро казалась очень темной, босые ноги были по колено в крови. Тигрэ дрожала и плакала, скорчившись у ног Дино. Он, не глядя на нее, протянул Мукуро руку.

Мукуро ухватился за нее, почувствовал, как сжимаются пальцы Дино. Как Тьма уползает, сворачивается снова где-то глубоко внутри него. И тогда он обхватил Дино обеими руками, прижал к себе, пачкая чужой кровью, и поцеловал. Долго, глубоко, так, что его самого качнуло.

— Это на случай, если вдруг я сейчас вздумаю исчезнуть, — проговорил он тяжело дыша, отрываясь от рта Дино. — Хотя я не собираюсь. Но все равно. Я люблю тебя.

— И я, — ответил Дино, как только смог ответить. Голос звучал хрипло и сдавленно, но Дино не плакал, глаза были сухие, как две маленькие пустыни. Только горели — будто в них вселился исчезнувший огонь. И губы от поцелуя горели тоже. — Люблю. Знаешь... ты прекрасен.

— Знаю, конечно, — Мукуро улыбнулся чуть насмешливо, а потом уже серьезно добавил: — Это ведь ты делаешь меня таким, — в это мгновение Тигрэ у их ног шевельнулась. — И что ты собираешься с ней делать? — поинтересовался Мукуро, глянув на нее.

— Показать ей, как нужно выигрывать по-честному.

Дино наконец отпустил его, нагнулся и ухватил Тигрэ за путы на руках, дернув вверх так, что почти силой вздернул на ноги. Тигрэ с трудом выпрямила подгибающиеся ноги, всхлипывая и шатаясь, как впервые сделавший несколько шагов и тут же упавший на острый угол ребенок. От всей ее наглости не осталось и следа.

— Я убью тебя, — прохрипела она, почувствовав, как пальцы Дино тянут и развязывают кнут, который сдерживал ее руки. — Как только ты меня отпустишь, я убью тебя.

Дино в ответ лишь дернул за последний узел.

— И что тогда? — спросил он безмятежно. — Куда ты тогда пойдешь? Что будешь делать? Ты могла сохранить то, что у тебя еще было, а в результате потеряла все.

Тигрэ молчала, дрожа. Кнут соскользнул с ее запястий, лег Дино в ладонь. Дино отошел на несколько шагов, оставляя Тигрэ подбирать упавший пистолет, который так и валялся возле ее ног все это время.

Мукуро едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Дино как всегда был без-на-де-жен. Ну что еще за бред, возиться с этой ненормальной? Развязывать ее после всего случившегося было не умнее, чем загонять бешеную крысу в угол. Мукуро подавил острое желание просто всадить трезубец ей в спину, а потом лечь на песок и слушать шум волн. Он крепче перехватил трезубец, напряженно следя за тем, как пальцы Тигрэ касаются оружия.

Тигрэ едва держалась на ногах. Она медленно разогнулась, рука отчаянно тряслась, но дуло все-таки неумолимо нацелилось Дино в грудь, подергиваясь из стороны в сторону. Палец несколько раз срывался с курка. А потом грохнул выстрел.

Дино был к этому готов — он отскочил в сторону, и пуля только царапнула по плечу, оставив ссадину, больше похожую на ожог, да порвав рубашку. Дино тут же взмахнул кнутом и хлестнул в ответ.

Когда раздался выстрел, Мукуро дернулся всем телом, едва заставив себя стоять на месте. Сердце рухнуло и перевернулось где-то в животе. Дино отскочил и ударил кнутом, выбивая из рук Тигрэ оружие. Мукуро на секунду прикрыл глаза.

— Когда-нибудь я с ним с ума сойду, — пробормотал он.

Удары легли крест-накрест, первый же вышиб из руки Тигрэ пистолет, а второй прошелся по рукам, оставив две вспухшие багровые полосы и заставив ее вскрикнуть.

— Ты была такой смелой, когда заявилась сюда под иллюзией и с целым отрядом за спиной, чтобы убить мальчишку, — выдохнул Дино сквозь зубы. И хлестнул снова, прямо в лицо.

Из лопнувшего глазного яблока потекла кровь. Тигрэ пронзительно закричала.

— Где теперь твоя смелость? — поинтересовался Дино, продолжая наносить удары один за другим — по рукам, которыми она пыталась закрыться, по бедрам, по плечам. Одежда рвалась, и везде оставались кровоточащие рубцы. — Что ты можешь одна?! Ну?! Убивай! Убивай меня! — его ладонь стиснула рукоять, а потом вдруг вспыхнула, и пламя волной прокатилось по кнуту, охватывая его до самого кончика. Тигрэ упала, и воздух снова наполнился запахом паленого мяса. — Вы дважды пытались отобрать у меня все! — выкрикнул Дино. Его рука не останавливалась ни на секунду, до самых мышц рассекая корчащееся на песке тело. — Думаешь, я отпущу тебя? Чтобы ты снова пришла? Я никому не позволю забрать мою семью! Ты слышишь?! НИКОМУ!

Мукуро стоял и смотрел, как взлетает и опускается пылающий пламенем Неба кнут, как корчится на песке хрипящее полумертвое уже тело. Слушал, как звенит, почти срываясь от истерики, голос Дино... А потом Мукуро поднял руку, замахиваясь, и резко метнул трезубец. Он тускло сверкнул, пролетев над окровавленным телом, и воткнулся в горло Тигрэ, пробив его насквозь и уйдя иглами в песок. Тело под ним дернулось, захрипело и замерло.

Рука Дино опустилась в последний раз — уже на труп, рассекая живот кнутом до самых внутренностей. Пламя мерцало еще несколько секунд, а потом вернулось обратно будто послушный зверь, оставляя кнут лежать мертвой черной змеей. Одним ударом Мукуро разом оборвал агонию Тигрэ и хлещущие из Дино ярость, обиду, мстительную ненависть и отчаяние. Дино понимал, что несчастная Тигрэ даже не была виновата в этих эмоциях, но остановится сам просто не мог. Дино согнулся, пытаясь отдышаться, — глаза щипало от пота, — а потом упал на колени и его начало мучительно тошнить выпитым с утра кофе и желчью.

Мукуро шагнул к нему, опускаясь рядом, убирая лезущие в лицо Дино волосы, положил ладонь на горячую спину. Дино вывернуло снова, а потом он задышал часто, со всхлипами втягивая в себя воздух, и Мукуро притянул его ближе, заставляя уткнуться лицом себе в плечо.

— Все кончилось, — проговорил он, прижимая Дино к себе, прислушиваясь к его все еще судорожным вдохам и коротким выдохам. — Ты жив, и я все еще не исчез, как видишь. Теперь все будет хорошо.

С этими словами Мукуро поднялся, подхватил Дино, легко поднимая, притиснул к груди и поцеловал в перепачканные кровью, слюной и грязью губы.

Дино привалился к нему совершенно без сил, позволяя нести себя к дому и то и дело тычась перепачканным в крови и слюне лицом в плечо Мукуро. За ними оставался изуродованный пляж, весь усыпанный безобразными трупами, догорающими обломками и пятнами сплавившегося намертво от жара песка.

Мукуро поднялся на крыльцо, распахнул ногой полуоткрытую дверь и начал подниматься на второй этаж.

— Знаешь, все-таки ты красавчик, — проговорил он, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь впавшего в ступор Дино.

— Красавчик? — повторил Дино непонимающе, глядя на Мукуро усталыми и потухшими глазами, без улыбки. — Ты что, смеешься надо мной?

— Нет, я серьезно, — отозвался Мукуро, входя в спальню, опустил Дино на разворошенную кровать и упал рядом, а потом подгреб Дино к себе. — Надо бы помыться, наверное, но мне лень, — проговорил он, ткнувшись носом в пахнущую паленым мясом и кровью макушку Дино. — А ты чего-нибудь хочешь?

— Да, — сказал Дино все так же тихо, — я очень, очень хочу отмыться от всего этого. И уехать. Не хочу ночевать с двумя десятками трупов под окном.

— Ну, их можно просто спихнуть в море, — предложил Мукуро. — Но, думаю, с тебя действительно хватит всего этого.

Он приподнялся, а потом встал, склонился над Дино и принялся стаскивать с него грязную, заляпанную кровью одежду. Дино позволял раздевать себя, покорный как кукла. Мукуро сдернул с него кроссовки, штаны вместе с бельем, и Дино вдруг потянулся, хватая его за длинные пряди, дернул к себе. Глаза его вспыхнули ослепительным, безудержным золотом. Свободной рукой он потянулся к молнии на джинсах Мукуро, расстегнул ее.

— Хочешь меня выебать? — спросил Дино хрипло.

— Странный вопрос, — отозвался Мукуро, чувствуя, как пальцы Дино сжимают мгновенно твердеющий член. — А разве когда-то не хотел?

Мукуро подмял Дино под себя, дотянулся до его рта, целуя и кусая губы, приподнялся, проходясь ладонями по ребрам, подхватил под разъехавшиеся в стороны бедра и вставил сразу, одним толчком вгоняя член, и тут же начал двигаться, не давая Дино прийти в себя.

Вот это было то, что нужно, — напористо, сильно, резко, так, чтобы напрочь вышибить мысли и воспоминания из головы. Дино распластался по кровати, позволяя Мукуро держать себя и трахать мощными толчками, только голову запрокидывал и выдыхал со стонами, чувствуя, как сведенные мышцы наконец начинают обмякать, а облегчение прокатывается по телу волнами.

— Да, вот так, — прошептал он, сбиваясь, путаясь пальцами в слипшихся от крови черных волосах, бессознательно подтягивая их к своему рту и кусая грязные пряди, — хорошо, хорошо, хорошо…

Мукуро вбивался в него короткими быстрыми толчками, чувствуя, как Дино, наконец, начинает расслабляться, подаваясь навстречу, выгибаясь под его ладонями. Мукуро наклонился ниже, поймал расфокусированный взгляд светлеющих с каждой секундой глаз, продолжая двигаться-двиагаться-двигаться.

— Смотри на меня, — прошептал он, — смотри на меня, Ди-ино. Я хочу видеть твои глаза.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Дино в ответ, с трудом фокусируя расплывающийся, затянутый золотистой дымкой взгляд на бледном лице Мукуро, облепленном черными волосами. На его коже подсыхали брызги крови, и Дино все еще видел перед собой то существо, которое призывало из пустоты адских гончих и заставляло землю раскалываться от пламени. Которое рвало людей на части, наслаждаясь этим, сияя разноцветными глазами сквозь густой туман.

Это по-прежнему было то существо и по-прежнему — его возлюбленный, в одном узком, длинном, гибком, восхитительном теле, и Дино сейчас как никогда остро сознавал, что не способен больше захотеть никого другого. Что нуждается только в нем, в этом человеке, и что пойдет на все, лишь бы встретить его снова. И что он жив. И будет жить во что бы то ни стало, чтобы однажды снова держать Мукуро в своих объятиях.

— И я тебя люблю, — глядя в полыхающие золотом закатывающиеся от удовольствия глаза, отозвался Мукуро. — Ты — самое дорогое, что у меня есть, Дино. Помни об этом всегда, что бы ни случилось. Ты будешь помнить меня? — тихо спросил он, продолжая втрахивать себя в почти совсем уже расслабившееся под ним тело, чувствуя, как Дино подается к нему, словно пытаясь насадиться еще глубже.

— Д-а-а, да, да, — простонал Дино почти беззвучно, отвечая скорее прикосновениями, чем словами. А потом наконец дернулся вверх и потянул Мукуро навстречу, только в последнюю секунду вспомнив, что рот грязный и отвратительный на вкус, прижался губами к подбородку, а потом к щеке. Бедра двигались сами, буквально надевая его на глубоко ходящий внутри член, остро и почти до боли, и все нутро начинало бесконтрольно сжиматься от подкатывающего удовольствия.

Мукуро сгреб его обеими руками, просовывая ладони между его мокрой спиной и кроватью, прижимая его к себе так, что у парня на мгновение сбилось дыхание, вдавился животом в текущий под ним член и с силой проехался по нему в такт толчкам, раз, другой, третий. Заставил Дино выгнуться, прижаться к себе еще плотнее, а потом Дино весь сжался там, внутри, так, что у Мукуро потемнело перед глазами.

— Ох, блядь, — только и успел выдохнуть он как-то изумленно, его скрутило удовольствием, неконтролируемо затрясло.

Дино почувствовал, как горячая сперма потекла внутри него, как член зажатый между их животами задергался и начал выплескивать семя, много, будто они не трахались годами. Дино кончал, сжимаясь еще больше, всем трясущимся телом прильнув к Мукуро и вцепившись зубами в его плечо до яркого синяка, и безостановочно мычал что-то отрывистое и совсем несвязное, может, даже не слова. Будто ему мало было кончать по-обычному, хотелось еще и ртом, чтобы сперма потекла оттуда тоже.

Мукуро кончал, вжимая Дино в себя так, словно собирался протолкнуть его к себе во внутренности. Зубы Дино впились в плечо, удовольствие смешалось с болью, и от этого в животе все сжалось остро и сладко, просто охуительно. Так, что Мукуро затрясло еще сильнее, а потом вдруг отпустило, оставив ослепшим, оглохшим, задыхающимся от наслаждения куском плоти.

— Господи, какой пиздец, — пробормотал Мукуро в шею Дино, на слишком понимая, что говорит.

***

Следующие несколько дней после возвращения домой обернулись для Дино кошмаром. Он приложил все усилия, чтобы информация о побоище на берегу не достигла ушей дона Тимотео или кого-нибудь из представителей Альянса, но переполоха, поднявшегося в его собственной семье, хватало с лихвой.

В Ливорно был отправлен отряд на зачистку местности, за общим ужином Дино дал несколько сухих комментариев о произошедшем и постарался как можно мягче успокоить своих людей, растерянных и напуганных от мысли, что они могли потерять дона в столь раннем возрасте — могли потерять все, а затем примчался Реборн, взбешенный, как стая ос, которым в гнездо потыкали палкой.

Они долго говорили тогда за закрытыми дверьми вчетвером: он, Ромарио, Мукуро и Дино. Ромарио и Реборну Дино рассказал больше, чем остальным, отказавшись говорить только об одном: что именно случилось тогда на вилле. Реборн долго не успокаивался — хамил, льстил, угрожал, — но Мукуро по просьбе Дино молчал. А сам Дино лишь твердил упрямо: «Рокудо Мукуро спас мою жизнь и помог избавиться от врагов, но вы не должны знать, как и почему. Не должны. Не должны». Он уверен был, что поступает правильно. Будущее не может быть предрешено для стольких людей сразу — его дело тащить этот груз в одиночку, а дело остальных — жить настоящим и принимать свою судьбу такой, какая она есть.

Реборн уехал только через двое суток, и вечером третьего дня Дино наконец вырвался на свободу. Он даже ужинать не стал, оседлал двух жеребцов и увез Мукуро в нежно зеленеющее поле под прозрачно-сиреневое, сумеречное весеннее небо с россыпью южных созвездий.

Все прошедшие после Ливорно дни, промелькнули для Мукуро как один длинный сплошной полусон. Когда вроде бы и не спишь, но и не проснулся еще до конца. Он ходил по знакомому дому, что-то ел, пил кофе, слушал вопли Реборна и пересуды прислуги, смотрел, как Дино прямо на глазах становится старше, как он отдает приказы, спорит, как иногда устало закрывает глаза...

Мукуро видел все это словно со стороны. Мысли его были постоянно заняты двумя вопросами: как вернуться обратно в свое время и как потом не сдохнуть? Ответа у него не было ни на один.

После отъезда Реборна Дино как будто чуть отпустило, и когда он потащил Мукуро кататься на лошадях, тот с удовольствием согласился.

Ветер был мягким, по-настоящему мартовским, пах сырой землей и набухшими почками, а вдалеке слышались только крики наездников, гнавших лошадей с выпаса домой, да виднелись их далекие, крошечные темные силуэты.

Некоторое время Дино и Мукуро неспешно ехали рядом в подступающих сумерках, наслаждаясь теплым ветром и долгожданной тишиной. Потом Мукуро тихо проговорил:

— Даже не знаю, что было хуже, это покушение или нашествие Реборна...

Дино беззвучно рассмеялся, на секунду опуская ресницы и долго, тяжело выдыхая.

— Реборн невыносим, — признал он, — не временами даже, а постоянно. С ним так трудно, что иногда выть хочется. Или схватить его за плечи и трясти, пока из него не посыплется вся дурь. Но я благодарен за все, чему он научил меня, — Дино посмотрел на Мукуро и кивнул, будто подтверждая свои слова. — Без него я был бы ко многому не готов.

— Если из Реборна высыпется вся дурь, то, боюсь, от него самого уже ничего не останется, — отозвался Мукуро. — Слава всем путям Ада, там, в будущем, он переключился на Цунаеши, иначе мне бы пришлось его убить, — он взглянул на Дино. — Ты вообще как? В себя пришел? Жить будешь?

— Конечно буду. Я же тебе обещал, — Дино слабо улыбнулся и натянул поводья.

Они остановились посреди темного, бесконечного луга — крики всадников уже смолкли, лошади исчезли, вокруг было тихо, только клекот ночных птиц иногда доносился из травы. Дино запрокинул голову, глядя в сиреневое небо, подмигивающее ему звездами. Оно было высоким, как всегда весной, очень-очень далеким, а звезды казались холодными как лёд, хотя воздух после солнечного дня еще не остыл.

Мукуро несколько мгновений смотрел на Дино, а потом спрыгнул на землю, обошел фыркнувшего, переступившего с ноги на ногу жеребца и протянул руки.

— Иди ко мне, — сказал он, — хочу валяться с тобой в траве и смотреть на звезды вместе.

Дино вздрогнул, словно его вырвали из сна. Скользнул взглядом по протянутым рукам, а потом уперся в стремя, перекинул ногу через седло и спрыгнул в объятия Мукуро. Тот подхватил его, не давая Дино встать на землю, и сделал несколько шагов в сторону, уселся прямо в траву, заставляя Дино упасть на себя и перекатиться так, чтобы его голова оказалась на плече.

Несколько минут они лежали молча, глядя в постепенно темнеющее небо. Мукуро чувствовал, как трава колко щекочет шею. Дино согревал плечо, а волосы мягко касались щеки.

— Хорошо... — тихо произнес Мукуро, лениво наблюдая, как над ними одна за другой зажигаются звезды.

— Да, — отозвался Дино, не шевелясь. Он смотрел на звезды, но видел перед собой совсем не их. — Знаешь, я чувствую, что это наш последний вечер.

Мукуро на мгновение замер, чувствуя, как сердце вдруг пропускает удар, а потом начинает как-то жалко трепыхаться в груди. Он открыл было рот, но все слова куда-то делись. Да и что он мог на это сказать? Мукуро крепче обнял Дино, притягивая его к себе и утыкаясь носом ему в волосы, а потом все-таки проговорил:

— Если так, значит, больше твоей жизни ничего не грозит...

Дино закрыл глаза, думая, что лучше бы ему умереть вот прямо сейчас, пока Мукуро обнимал его, пока он чувствовал его кожу, его дыхание, его запах.

— Просто... не отпускай меня, — попросил он, и пальцы сами сжали куртку на плече Мукуро, — не отпускай.

Мукуро повернулся на бок, обхватывая Дино двумя руками. Он положил ладонь на затылок Дино, запуская пальцы в его мягкие волосы и тихонько поглаживая кожу у основания шеи.

— Теперь уже не отпущу, ты же знаешь, — собственный голос показался Мукуро хриплым и чужим. Мгновение он помолчал, а потом завозился, пытаясь залезть в карман куртки. Наконец ему это удалось. — Мне тут Ромарио отдал кое-что. Помнишь, он нас фотографировал? — Мукуро сунул в руку Дино фотографию.

Дино взял ее, рассматривая. Он помнил тот день, помнил, как мучило его предчувствие беды, но обнимая Мукуро на снимке, он казался счастливым. Глаза сияли мечтательно, и Мукуро улыбался в камеру, крепко держа Дино в объятиях. Пальцы Дино на секунду стиснулись до белизны, потом разжались.

— Заберешь ее с собой?

— Нет, эта — твоя, у меня есть еще, — Мукуро вытащил из кармана вторую, точно такую же, и показал Дино. — Хочу, чтобы ты меня помнил таким. А то мало ли что из меня тут вырастет, — он попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла невеселой.

— Покажу ее тебе, когда мы снова встретимся, — Дино тоже слабо улыбнулся и бережно спрятал фотографию, не сразу выпуская ее даже внутри кармана. — Иначе ты ведь ничему не поверишь. Рокудо... — он наконец вытащил руку из кармана и провел ладонью вверх по груди Мукуро, по шее, обнял и тронул пальцами губы. — Хочу, чтобы мы еще раз занялись любовью. Хочу запомнить каждый кусочек твоего тела, с головы до ног.

От слов Дино сердце Мукуро опять нехорошо защемило.

Мукуро ничего не ответил, и Дино приподнялся на локте, заглянув ему в лицо, — оно казалось таким же бледным и сияющим, как звезды высоко над головой.

— Ты не хочешь, да? — спросил он шепотом. — Думаешь, это глупо теперь? Может, ты и прав.

— Господи, — Мукуро прикрыл глаза, а потом снова глянул на Дино, — иногда ты такие глупости говоришь, что я даже не знаю, смеяться или рыдать. — Он ухватил Дино за воротник куртки и притянул к себе, целуя в губы. — Да мне всего времени никогда не хватит... — он замолчал, а потом снова потянулся к губам Дино, забираясь ладонью под его футболку, проводя по животу и выше, по ребрам, чувствуя под пальцами остро вставшие соски.

— Не надо рыдать, — выдохнул Дино, вздрагивая от прикосновений. Его голос звучал сдавленно и тяжело, руки вцепились в Мукуро так, словно того уже силой выдирали у него из объятий, а потом вдруг расслабились, отпустили. Дино толкнул его, перевернул на спину, нависая сверху. — Это очень больно, — проговорил он почти беззвучно, стаскивая с плеч Мукуро куртку так медленно, будто на руках висели чугунные кандалы. — Но несмотря ни на что, это были лучшие недели в моей жизни.

— Звучит просто ужасно, — Мукуро сунул ладонь под пояс штанов Дино, чуть сжимая пальцы, чувствуя, как тепло расползается по ладони, как колет шею трава, а ключицы обдувает ветром. — Будто мы уже умерли оба, и это конец. Но ведь на самом деле это же только начало, — он приподнялся на локтях, потянулся к Дино, касаясь ртом его подбородка.

— Знаю, — прошептал Дино ему в рот между мягкими, легкими поцелуями, — ты где-то там, ждешь меня, и я обязательно, обязательно приду. Чтобы прожить с тобой всю мою жизнь. Я знаю, Рокудо. Знаю.

Он оставил Мукуро лежать на куртке, потащил с него вверх футболку, выпутывая из нее, а потом наклонился и закрыл собой от ветра, тепло дохнул в шею, принимаясь осыпать ее поцелуями. Плечи, ключицы, грудь, на каждом дюйме кожи оставались следы его губ. Он не отрывался, то целовал, то терся щеками и носом и глубоко, до боли в легких вдыхал.

От прикосновений Дино по коже бежали мурашки, а сердце дергалось в груди так, что ломило ребра. Хотелось не то подмять его под себя и трахать до одури, пока у них обоих в голове ни одной мысли не останется, не то продолжать лежать вот так, подчиняясь его рукам, губам, давая Дино присвоить, забрать себя. Губы Дино скользнули по животу, теплая щека проехалась по коже.

— Люблю... тебя, — выдохнул Мукуро, запрокидывая голову и подаваясь всем телом вверх, к нему.

— Да, — шепнул Дино в ответ, расстегивая пуговицу, молнию, стаскивая джинсы с Мукуро, — знаю. Знаю, — и снова наклонился, целуя одну выступающую бедренную косточку, лаская ее губами как что-то самое нежное и хрупкое, — потом другую. Ткнулся носом в пах, раскрытыми губами провел к основанию члена и поцеловал там, а потом потянул джинсы дальше. Его руки почти незаметно окутывало прозрачное, золотистое сияние, от которого исходило тепло. — Я согрею тебя, — пообещал он тихо, скользя ладонями по обнажающимся бедрам, — со мной ты никогда, никогда не замерзнешь.

Мукуро дернулся всем телом раз, потом другой, застонал тихо, когда рот Дино прошелся по основанию члена. Бедра окутало знакомое тепло, мягкое, ласковое, разливающееся по телу, заставляющее мышцы расслабиться, превращающее нервы в дрожащий, липкий кисель. Пламя прошлось по телу словно волна, заставив Мукуро распахнуть глаза, подавиться стоном и судорожно выдохнуть.

— Ты самое прекрасное создание на свете, — прошептал Дино, припал губами к колену. — Ты слышишь меня? Самое. Самое, — он шептал прямо в сгиб под коленом, гладил худую жилистую икру, целовал. Губы прошлись по пальцам ноги, горячая ладонь сжала Мукуро поперек стопы, и Дино снова прислонился щекой к его колену, рвано выдыхая. — Ты будешь для меня таким всегда, — сказал он тихо и твердо, — будь тебе хоть десять, хоть пятнадцать, хоть девяносто пять.

Мукуро затрясло так, что зубы застучали.

— Твою мать, — беззвучно выдохнул он. Воздух в легких вдруг кончился. Совсем. Колени сами собой разъехались. Мукуро буквально вывернуло от острого, почти на грани боли удовольствия. Он вцепился в траву непослушными пальцами, придушенно всхлипнул, изо всех сил пытаясь на начать орать и дергаться всем телом, почти не слыша голоса Дино из-за шумящей в ушах крови.

— Так тебе нравится, да? — снова зашептал Дино, улыбаясь и сияя золотыми, горящими, как солнце, глазами.

Он готов был содрать с себя кожу живьем, чтобы увидеть Мукуро таким, но хватило всего лишь поцеловать его под коленом. Не дожидаясь ответа, Дино снова прижался губами там, всосал кожу, отпустил, а потом плавно, широко провел языком вдоль всей голени и взял в рот пальцы.

— Бля-ядь! — Мукуро все-таки заорал. Громко, протяжно, запрокинул голову, сотрясаясь всем телом каждый раз, когда язык Дино касался пальцев. Яйца поджались и заныли, член дернулся, мазнул по животу, оставляя на коже мокрый след. Мукуро вцепился в траву так, что костяшки пальцев побелели, чувствуя что еще немного, и кончит прямо так, словно школьник, увидевший девчачьи трусики.

— Рокудо... господи... — у Дино перехватило дыхание, таким восторгом прошибло от зрелища Мукуро, извивающегося в траве как змея, с текущим, темным членом, кричащего в голос от каждого прикосновения. Слишком хорошо, почти нереально.

На секунду ему почудилось вдруг, что все это сейчас исчезнет; и торопясь ощутить происходящее Дино метнулся вверх, рваными движениями расстегнув джинсы. Вставил сразу, не раздеваясь, просто навалился и вогнал член под самые яйца в стиснутое от подступающего оргазма нутро. И начал трахать плавно, размашисто, подхватив Мукуро за бока, гладя от подмышек до самых бедер, задыхаясь мучительным тягучим удовольствием.

Было так хорошо, та-ак, мать твою, охуенно, что Мукуро вцепился в Дино мертвой хваткой, толкаясь навстречу, издавая совсем какие-то неприличные, животные звуки, едва не скуля, прося: «Еще» и «Сильнее», толкаясь навстречу ебущему его члену, пытаясь задрать ноги выше, обхватить ими Дино за талию.

Ему хватило десятка глубоких, сильных толчков, а потом оргазм вышиб мозги. Мукуро даже показалось, что он услышал влажное хлюпанье, с которым мозг превратился в кашу и покинул голову. И это было хо-ро-шо. Хорошо, мать твою, так, что он орал дергался, заливая спермой себя и Дино, беспорядочно хватал Дино за шею, за руки, плечи, неся какую-то совершеннейшую чушь о том, как же ему хорошо и что если Дино только посмеет его сейчас отпустить, он сдохнет. И еще что-то уже совсем пошлое, что его вытекший мозг просто отказывался фиксировать.

Дино и не думал его отпускать — вцепился только сильнее, одуряюще горячий даже через слои одежды, так что они, казалось, спаялись намертво изгибом в изгиб. Он кончал молча — только смотрел и смотрел на задыхающегося, сходившего с ума от удовольствия Мукуро, на красные пятна на его шее, на рассыпавшиеся вокруг волосы, на мокрые, длинные стрелки ресниц, на распахнутый рот. Запоминал не лицо, запоминал черты и не слова, а голос. Каждую линию, каждый звук. И даже когда Мукуро обмяк сам, свалился, мелко подрагивая как загнанное животное, Дино все продолжал его гладить и гладить, по плечам, по рукам, по бокам и бедрам, по трясущимся согнутым коленям и голеням и неотрывно смотрел в лицо. Наверное, если бы Мукуро смотрел на него сейчас, ему стало бы страшно.

— Я наконец-то сдох и попал в рай, — пробормотал Мукуро не открывая глаз, сиплым, сорванным голосом, чувствуя, как руки Дино скользят по коже, как горячее тело вжимает его в землю, как из задницы течет, а живот все еще мелко подрагивает, от затихающего удовольствия.

На мгновение в голове мелькнула мысль, что если Дино прав и он все-таки вернется обратно в таком вот виде, затраханый, с не сошедшим еще синяком от зубов Дино на плече, с текущей из задницы спермой, то, пожалуй, Дино его просто придушит, не разбираясь. Мукуро истерически хихикнул и посмотрел, наконец, прямо в золотые от пламени глаза.

— Может быть, — отозвался Дино со слабой улыбкой. Замер ненадолго, оставив ладонь на шее Мукуро и легонько поглаживая большим пальцем подбородок, а потом тихо попросил: — Поедем домой?

— Сейчас, — Мукуро потянулся к нему, обнимая, прижал к себе, утыкаясь носом в шею и втягивая в себя его запах. — Сейчас поедем, еще чуть-чуть... — он не договорил, замерев так на несколько мгновений, стараясь запомнить вкус, запах, ощущения навалившегося на него тела и колкой травы под спиной, чтобы никогда уже не забыть. — Я буду помнить, — проговорил он шепотом, — даже когда стану совсем старым и начну забывать сколько мне лет, этот момент я буду помнить, обещаю. А теперь поехали, — добавил он, разжимая руки и наконец выпуская Дино из объятий.

***

Дино взобрался в седло и молча тронул коленями бока жеребца, разворачивая его обратно к дому. Они ехали неспешным шагом, сумерки сгустились в бархатно-синюю темноту, и над землей поднимался едва заметный, прозрачный туман, вуалью оплетавший ноги лошадей, — Дино не знал, настоящий он или это пламя Мукуро тоскует вместе с хозяином. Он молчал, покачиваясь в седле, иногда задевая коленом колено Мукуро, а впереди поместье светилось россыпью теплых желтых окон, как мерцающие на лесной поляне светлячки.

Колено Дино снова задело его колено, и Мукуро коротко взглянул на него. Лицо у того было усталое и словно слегка поблекшее. Такое же лицо было у взрослого Дино, тогда, в Риме, когда Мукуро увидел его после шести лет разлуки. И как и тогда, он почувствовал себя виноватым. Совершенно иррационально, на этот раз.

— Знаешь, — проговорил он, глядя на поместье и надеясь хоть как-то отвлечь Дино и отвлечься самому, — ужасно смешно, наверное, но я все-таки начал, в конце концов, считать этот дом своим.

Дино не сразу ответил: вздрогнул, услышав голос, посмотрел на Мукуро растерянно, запоздало осмысливая слова, только потом слегка улыбнулся, и темные, будто старая медь, глаза чуть прояснились. Дино переспросил:

— Да? Совсем не смешно. Это ведь здорово. Наверняка я хотел... чтобы ты чувствовал себя частью моей семьи.

— Но я старательно этого избегал, — Мукуро улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, я из этого времени окажусь чуточку умнее, — он вздохнул и покачал головой. — Кажется, я начинаю ревновать сам к себе. Вот оно, безумие. А еще говорят, что иллюзионисты с ума не сходят.

— Я тоже, — пробормотал Дино, а потом повторил громче, снова угрюмо глядя на холку лошади. — Тоже ревную к себе. С самого начала ревновал. Тот Дино, он... взрослее, умнее, красивее. Знает тебя лучше. Вы столько вместе пережили, и ты любишь его... Правда — его. Если бы ты сразу встретил меня вот таким как сейчас, зачем я был бы тебе нужен? Я сейчас другой. Иногда я так остро это осознавал, что в холодный пот бросало. А потом я вспоминал, что и ты ждешь меня — другой.

— Два идиота... не удивительно, что мы нашли друг друга, — совсем тихо пробормотал Мукуро, а потом громче добавил: — Но ты ведь и есть «тот Дино». И я что-то не уверен теперь, что знаю тебя взрослого лучше, — Мукуро наклонился, касаясь губами виска Дино и, когда тот, вздрогнув, взглянул на него, произнес. — Ты мне просто нужен, потому что это ты. В пеленках ты или в старческом маразме, это не так уж важно, и не меняет ровным счетом ничего. Для меня по крайней мере.

— Я — не тот, и мы знаем это, — Дино слабо улыбнулся и качнул головой, потянувшись, чтобы тронуть губами щеку Мукуро в ответ — для этого ему пришлось привстать в стременах. — Другая временная линия, помнишь? Эту я вообще не должен был прожить. Поэтому неизвестно, как сложится будущее, которое мы сами создали. Но одно я точно обещаю: что сделаю того тебя, которого найду здесь, таким же счастливым, как ты, который передо мной. А если тебе кажется, что ты чего-то не знаешь обо мне... о том, взрослом, — Дино помолчал секунду и твердо закончил: — просто спроси. Уверен, я расскажу тебе все, что только захочешь. Я не такой скрытный, как кажется, просто не очень люблю говорить, когда не спрашивают. Ведь всегда легче болтать о чем-то не очень важном.

— Ну, если ты «не тот», то откуда можешь знать, насколько «тот» скрытный? — улыбнулся Мукуро. — Как-то ты сам не можешь определиться до сих пор с этим тот — не тот. А насчет спросить... — он пожал плечами. — Чтобы спрашивать, надо знать о чем. Мы с тобой, наверное, слишком взрослые там, в будущем, чтобы тыкать наугад вопросами друг в друга. Никогда ведь не знаешь, понравится ли тебе ответ... — Мукуро посмотрел на чуть хмурящего брови Дино. — С тобой вот таким проще. У тебя все на лице написано, можно даже не спрашивать.

— Это потому, что я чувствую, как будто... ты мой лучший друг. И я не боюсь ничего тебе говорить.

Они подъехали к дому, и навстречу вышел конюх, чтобы забрать лошадей. Из дверей выглянул Ромарио, распахнул шире — словно тоже, как и его маленький дон, чувствовал что-то неладное.

— Все хорошо, — успокоил Дино Ромарио, коротко пожал за руку, — иди к себе. Увидимся утром.

— Вот так ты меня еще не оскорблял, — засмеялся Мукуро, обнимая Дино за талию и притягивая к себе, стоило Ромарио скрыться в глубине поместья. — Я-то, несчастный, расслабился, решил, что я — любовь всей твоей жизни, а оказывается, я всего лишь лучший друг, — он коротко поцеловал пытающегося что-то возразить Дино в губы, в нос, прижал к себе еще крепче. — Господи, ну что за идиотская у нас с тобой жизнь? — пробормотал он, невесело усмехаясь.

— Будем радоваться, что вообще живы, — отозвался Дино в тон ему машинально, прежде чем согнал ухмылку с лица и обмяк, потемнел, освобождаясь из объятий. Его вдруг охватило странное чувство: он отдал бы все на свете, чтобы этот вечер длился бесконечно, и одновременно почти жаждал, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось. Никогда за свои восемнадцать лет он еще не чувствовал себя таким усталым. — Пойдем, — он потянул Мукуро за руку наверх, — времени мало. Хочу, чтобы ты был в моих объятиях до самого конца.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто мы собрались умереть вместе, — Мукуро поежился и двинулся вслед за Дино, чувствуя себя ужасающе беспомощным. Сердце ныло, хотелось прижать к себе Дино и не выпускать. Остаться тут и в то же время оказаться там, в объятиях Дино из будущего, заглянуть в его глаза, коснуться серебряных прядей на его висках. И от всего этого Мукуро пребывал в растерянности. Это странное ощущение, когда ты вроде бы ничего не сделал, но все равно виноват, что твоим любимым плохо. — Может быть, еще ничего и не произойдет, — проговорил он, — но мне нравятся твои объятия. Всегда нравились, с самого начала, — он крепче сжал пальцы, чувствуя, как сжимается в ответ теплая, чуть шершавая ладонь Дино, — и быть в них тоже, иногда. Когда ты не в моих.

Двери спальни захлопнулись за ними, оставляя в желтоватом полумраке единственной лампы. Дино повернулся и принялся стаскивать с себя одежду, отступая спиной к кровати — ни разу не споткнувшись, словно Мукуро и впрямь был частью его семьи, частью него самого, а потом откинулся на разворошенные подушки.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он почти беззвучно, протягивая руки и приглашающе разводя колени. — Иди ко мне.

Мукуро закрыл глаза замер, на короткое мгновение прирастая к полу. Мысли вдруг кончились. В голове разлилась звенящая тишина, нарушаемая бухающей в висках кровью. А потом он шагнул к Дино, выпутываясь из мешающейся одежды, накрыл его собой, целуя в ключицы, в изгиб шеи, в подбородок, обнял. Крепче. Еще. Кожей к коже, чувствуя, как тело Дино мгновенно покрывается испариной, как его член трется о живот, оставляя мокрый след. Дурел от запаха, от вкуса губ, толкающегося в рот языка, целуя Дино коротко, беспорядочно, словно желая забрать с собой его вкус, запах, унести ощущение его кожи на ладонях.

Дино под ним содрогался, словно кончал от каждого поцелуя — или словно каждый поцелуй причинял невыносимую боль, как удар плетью. Вздрагивал и стонал, тихо, сбивчиво и почти непрерывно, прогибался и подставлял поцелуям плечи, шею, рот, гладил Мукуро ладонями по спине так сильно, будто хотел стянуть с нее кожу. Впивался пальцами, сжимая и снова гладя, сгребал волосы, и хватал за голову, и снова за поясницу, за задницу, прижимая крепче к себе согнутыми коленями. Член Мукуро втолкнулся под яйца, скользко, по смазке, и не переставая стонать Дино задышал часто-часто, сразу ловя язык Мукуро раскрытым ртом и беря глубоко, приглашая так же глубоко толкнуться в себя.

И Мукуро толкнулся. Въехал в него до короткого шлепка кожи о кожу, а потом снова и снова. Глубоко, так, что Дино снова коротко застонал, прямо в рот, отчего по шее и плечам тут же побежали мурашки. Мукуро двигался, и двигался, и двигался, почти вынимая и снова вталкиваясь членом в одуряюще горячую, сжимающуюся задницу, языком в рот, пальцами в волосы, вдавил Дино в разворошенную постель, оставляя засосы на горле, словно животное, метящее свою территорию.

— У меня... от тебя крышу рвет, — пробормотал он в ямку между ключицами, — всегда рвало... Я бы тебя ебал, не переставая, слышишь? Не переставая...

Дино принимал его в себя. Брал ртом, руками, задницей, впитывал всего, расплавляя золотыми искрами пламени, мерцавшими прямо в каплях пота на коже. Размазывал по себе, и сам размазывался как мёд по кровати, с жадными и короткими стонами подставляя горло укусам. Шея ныла от синяков, покрывалась следами зубов и красными пятнами, но Дино было мало, он хотел больше, вжимая голову Мукуро в свои плечи и содрогаясь от новых укусов, повторяя: «Да, да, да, да». Он не мог оторваться ни на минуту. Не мог позволить, чтобы тело Мукуро отлепилось от его тела, чтобы они перестали сжимать друг друга в объятиях до дрожи, как сумасшедшие.

Мукуро ухватил его запястья, чуть приподнимаясь над ним, не давая двинуться, втрахиваясь в него коротко, резко, почти грубо. Жадно смотрел, как Дино беспомощно запрокидывает голову, как кусает губы, стонет, как закатываются от удовольствия его глаза.

— Вот теперь ты мой. Ты мой? Давай, скажи, — Мукуро чуть встряхнул Дино, так, что у того мотнулась голова, и тут же насадил его на член так, что того выгнуло. — Скажи: «Я твой». Хочу услышать это.

Мукуро держал его руки, не давая трогать себя, и Дино оставалось только беспомощно выгибаться, пытаясь хотя бы на член насадиться как можно глубже. Кровь билась в ушах так сильно, что Дино казалось его вены сейчас лопнут. Прекрасное чистое море, как Мукуро хотел.

— Твой, — выдохнул Дино, опять дергая бедрами навстречу, до сильного мокрого шлепка яйцами по заднице. И сжался внутри, снаружи дрожа как напуганное животное. — Навсегда.

— Ох ты ж блядь, — член сжало плотное, горячее, словно Дино ухватил его собой изнутри, не желая отпускать. Мукуро дернулся, разжимая пальцы, распахнул глаза, чувствуя, как тело начинает выкручивать. Воздух разом исчез из легких. Мукуро попытался вдохнуть, чувствуя, как из него течет сперма. А потом его сшибло оргазмом, задергало, накрыло, словно штормовой волной, протащило по удовольствию, словно по острым, впивающимся в живот камням. Почти больно, остро, охуенно, заставляя стонать и корчится, тяжело втягивая воздух.

Дино жадно смотрел, как он кончает, — и почти не видел, взгляд застилало жгучими золотыми вспышками, горькими как слезы. Но он все равно знал, как закатываются разноцветные глаза, как волосы липнут к распахнутому рту и опутывают собой все содрогающееся, напряженное узкое тело, как краснеют шея и ключицы, как лоб блестит от испарины, как Мукуро дышит, когда ему хорошо. Дино помнил все, словно это выжгли на сетчатке навечно.

Несколько мгновений Мукуро хватал ртом воздух, в такт сжимающимся мышцам, чувствуя, как Дино гладит его. А потом вдруг обмяк, ткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи Дино и застонав так, словно в него всадили и провернули нож.

Руки Дино взметнулись и стиснули его мучительно сильно, сдавливая ребра, всаживая невидимый нож еще глубже.

— Тише, — сказал он не своим, надтреснутым голосом, звучавшим до смешного утешительно, будто он к ребенку обращался, — тише, любовь моя.

— Мне больно, — отозвался Мукуро, тоже не своим, каким-то чужим совершенно, странно спокойным голосом. — Почему всегда так больно? Ужасно глупо. Я же знал, что нельзя влюбляться, потому что это больно. И все равно...

Дино затих, замер, не шевелясь, будто окаменел под ним. А потом Мукуро почувствовал, как Дино тяжело, крупно вздрогнул раз, другой, и до Мукуро вдруг дошло, что он плачет, что слезы текут ручьями по его вискам, смачивая волосы и щекотно капая в уши.

— Прости, — хрипло пробормотал Дино, словно ждал, что Мукуро сейчас его ударит, — прости меня.

Мукуро обхватил обеими руками застывшие плечи, прижимая беззвучно рыдающего Дино к себе, приподнялся, касаясь губами его мокрых, дрожащих век.

— Ты безнадежен, Дино, — проговорил он совсем тихо и ласково, — совершенно безнадежен. И я так люблю тебя... — он осторожно убрал с лица Дино мокрые, липнущие ко лбу и щекам волосы. — Очень сильно люблю.

— Я тоже, — проговорил Дино надтреснуто и наконец всхлипнул в голос, так, что плечи дернулись. — Не хочу плакать, знаю, что не должен, но не могу перестать. Мне тоже очень больно. И я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал тому Дино все. Обещаешь ничего от него не скрывать?

— Нет уж, поплачь, пожалуйста, — отозвался Мукуро, касаясь пальцами его лица, словно собирая текущие слезы. — Хоть кто-то из нас это может делать, — и немного помолчав, добавил: — Что именно «все» я должен, по-твоему, рассказать тебе?

— Все, что здесь было. Все, что мы говорили друг другу. Все, что между нами было, — голос Дино медленно выравнивался, хотя слезы все еще капали, стекая прямо по пальцам Мукуро. — Я потом поплачу, когда останусь один. Ничего страшного. Сейчас... — он шумно втянул воздух, успокаивая так и не вырвавшееся рыдание. — Хочу, чтобы ты запомнил меня улыбающимся.

— Можно я тебя просто запомню? — Мукуро сам улыбнулся, вытирая катящиеся из глаз Дино слезы. — А насчет рассказать, не знаю. Думаешь, тебе захочется обо всем этом слушать? Я даже не знаю, как ты отреагируешь на мое возвращение. Внезапно пропал, непонятно где болтался...

— Я... он... все выслушает, вот увидишь. И скажи ему, — Дино поднял руку и тоже дотронулся пальцами до лица Мукуро, смаргивая муть с ресниц, чтобы видеть яснее. — Скажи, что, встретив тебя в восемнадцать, я влюбился в тебя так же, как он в двадцать пять. Он наверняка скажет, что так и знал. Что никого не смог бы полюбить, кроме тебя.

— Подожди, — пробормотал Мукуро. Он перегнулся через край кровати, зашарил рукой в сброшенной рядом куртке, выгребая из кармана фотографию и огрызок карандаша. — На, напиши что-нибудь. Если я действительно вернусь обратно, то прочту вместе с тобой там, в моем времени, — Мукуро сунул в ладонь Дино карандаш. — А я обещаю, что расскажу все, даже если ты не захочешь слушать.

Дино взял карандаш и фотографию, некоторое время разглядывал ее молча, потом перевернулся, разложив по подушке, и написал что-то размашистым, небрежным, уверенным почерком.

Пока Дино писал, Мукуро лежал, слегка навалившись на его спину, и тихонько целовал его между сведенными лопатками и ниже, по позвонкам к копчику.

— Прочту, когда вернусь, — сказал он, когда Дино протянул ему фотографию. Мукуро отодвинул ее к краю кровати, а потом притянул Дино к себе. — А сейчас я буду обнимать и трогать тебя, пока ты еще рядом, — он поцеловал Дино в распухший, красный от слез нос и продолжал: — Наверное, мне стоит одеться перед сном. Если я вернусь с голой задницей, боюсь, ты это не слишком-то оценишь.

— Ладно, — согласился Дино и сглотнул, торопливо прижимая ладони к его обнаженным плечам. Потом к груди, к животу, к бокам, к спине, к шее, гладя шелковистую, чуть тронутую испариной кожу, пока еще можно, пока Мукуро не встал и не начал одеваться.

— Эй, я просто надену штаны и вернусь, — Мукуро улыбнулся и прижался к нему всем телом, проводя ладонью по спине, заднице, бедрам, почувствовал ответные прикосновения.

Дино кивнул, медленно разжимая пальцы и отпуская его. Он смотрел с кровати, как Мукуро встает, как натягивает брюки. Глаза поблескивали темной, непроглядно-вязкой патокой, отражая свет желтой настенной лампы. Дино не шевелился, просто лежал на боку, подсунув руку под щеку, и смотрел; но когда Мукуро сел обратно на кровать, он лег Мукуро на колени, замирая так, словно усталый ребенок, который пришел отдохнуть к отцу или матери после долгого дня. Последние несколько недель казались ему одним бесконечным, полным событий днем, после которого наконец наступал вечер.

Мукуро опустил ладонь на его затылок, путаясь пальцами в волосах, тихонько задевая ногтями кожу.

— Все будет хорошо, любовь моя, — проговорил он негромко, глядя в темные, закрывающиеся от усталости глаза, с припухшими, покрасневшими от недавних слез веками. — Все будет хорошо. Но я все равно буду скучать. Спи.

На секунду Дино показалось, что холодный кулак, сжимавший сердце, сейчас стиснется до конца, и плоть пролезет сквозь него ошметками, оставив его лежать на этой кровати навсегда. Его плечи застыли, окаменев, а потом расслабились, и Дино опустил ресницы. Он правда не хотел, чтобы последним, что Мукуро увидит, были его слезы. Правда не хотел. Он вслепую дотронулся до губ Мукуро и, почувствовав на них улыбку, улыбнулся в ответ. Его пальцы еще на секунду задержались на губах, потом соскользнули, и Дино остался лежать, больше не открывая глаза.

Мукуро так сидел, поглаживая Дино по волосам, ощущая теплую тяжесть его головы на коленях, слушая, как его дыхание становится ровным и тихим, чувствовал, как постепенно расслабляется напряженное тело. Потом он осторожно потянулся за лежащей на краю кровати фотографией, не глядя сунул ее в задний карман брюк и устроился рядом с Дино, притянув его поближе, обнял за бедра. Дино завозился во сне, вздохнул, потянулся к нему, обнимая, но так и не проснулся. Мукуро уткнулся подбородком в его макушку и закрыл глаза. Какое-то время сон не шел к нему, а потом все-таки начал наползать, как туман с реки. Последнее, что он почувствовал, уже проваливаясь в темноту, это теплое дыхание Дино, коснувшееся его шеи.

***

Дино проснулся от холода. Из-под ресниц просачивалась странная муть из желтоватых отблесков лампы, перемешавшихся с серым, дождливым утром за незадернутыми шторами. Некоторое время он тупо смотрел перед собой, потом позвал:

— Рокудо? — уже зная, что ничего не услышит в ответ.

Он больше не чувствовал присутствия Мукуро рядом, его дыхания, его запаха. В комнате было пусто и тихо. Дино перевернулся на другой бок и провел ладонью по чуть примятой подушке. На секунду ткнулся в нее носом. Она слабо, тонко пахла — горьковатыми травами, соленым потом и чем-то тягуче-сладким, темным, как могло пахнуть только от одного человека на свете, и это было единственным, что напоминало о последних неделях, о том, что они не были сном.

Дино заставил себя оторвать голову от подушки, зная, что если задержится так еще немного, то останется лежать, уткнувшись в нее носом насовсем, пока запах окончательно не выветрится. У него были другие дела. Он встал и начал одеваться непослушными, будто онемевшими руками, невидяще глядя за окно, — небо затянулось низкими тучами, сезон дождей в Италии вступал в свои права, и теперь они не увидят солнца, пока не придет лето.

— Франческа, — позвал Дино, вдавив кнопку, как тем утром несколько недель назад, когда Мукуро впервые появился в его доме. — Принеси, пожалуйста, завтрак, — и подумав секунду, добавил спокойно, — на одного.

ЭПИЛОГ

Сон был из тех, что оставляют после себя тяжесть, даже тогда, когда уже проснулся. Мукуро стоял на развороченной дороге, под низким, затянутым облаками небом, с которого лился тусклый, желтоватый свет. Впереди него шел Дино. Мукуро даже не мог бы сказать, был ли это юный или тот, взрослый Дино. Он шел, не оборачиваясь, а Мукуро не мог сдвинуться с места. Движения получались медленными, словно ему приходилось пробиваться сквозь густое желе.

Он пытался снова и снова, а Дино уходил все дальше и дальше, и от этого становилось больно в груди. Мукуро попробовал позвать его, но рот раскрывался с таким же трудом, с которым двигалось все тело. Дино уже почти скрылся из вида, и Мукуро в панике рванулся изо всех сил и заорал: «Дино!» — так, что в ушах зазвенело. И проснулся, полусидящим в кровати, с бешено колотящимся сердцем и сбитым дыханием.

Что-то лежало поперек живота, не давая сесть как следует. Мукуро опустил взгляд. Его обнимала рука в знакомых, таких родных татуировках. Синее пламя, колючая проволока... И тут Мукуро почувствовал, как на него вдруг накатывает дикое, нечеловеческое какое-то облегчение, от которого все тело начинает мелко потряхивать.

Дино проснулся, как будто вынырнул из тягучего, густого, непроглядно черного озера. Проснулся и вдохнул. Сразу глубоко, всей грудью, полные легкие самого знакомого, самого желанного на свете запаха — тумана, горьких лесных трав, лакричного ликера, лаванды и испарины на прохладной коже. Он открыл глаза, встречаясь взглядом с разноцветными, смотрящими прямо в ответ глазами.

Мгновение и Дино, и Мукуро молчали, лежа лицом к лицу. Наконец, Дино протянул руку и дотронулся кончиками пальцев до подбородка Мукуро. А потом Дино почувствовал, как внутри словно лопнуло что-то, натянутое до страшной боли много, много последних дней. Он тяжело выдохнул, содрогаясь всем телом от саднящей грусти под сердцем, от любви к Мукуро и от дикого животного облегчения.

Мукуро вцепился в него обеими руками, больно хватая за плечи, словно пытаясь убедиться, что это не иллюзия, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает предательский ком, а глаза начинает жечь, словно в них сыпанули песка.

— Скажи, что ты понял, что произошло, — выдохнул Мукуро, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо Дино, — скажи, что ты не решил, что я снова тебя бросил.

— Ты маленький был здесь все это время, — сумел выговорить Дино, прежде чем голос сорвался.

Он неловко сгреб Мукуро в охапку, цепляясь пальцами так сильно, что простыня в его руках треснула. Мукуро растекся в его объятиях каким-то отвратительным, теплым, подрагивающим киселем. От облегчения заломило где-то в затылке, и вот тогда он все-таки заревел, по-дурацки хлюпая носом, цепляясь за Дино и трясясь всем телом.

— Я чуть не сдох, чуть не сдох, представляя себе, как ты просыпаешься, а меня нет, — пробормотал Мукуро глухо, пытаясь вытереть локтем распухший, покрасневший нос и продолжая судорожно цепляться за Дино. — И потом еще тысячу раз, когда понял, что не могу вернуться. Как снова в Аду побывал.

— Я все понял сразу, как только увидел тебя мелкого, жмущегося в углу, — проговорил Дино. — Ты шипел, прятался за мебелью и был готов укусить меня, а я сидел в кровати совершенно голый и понятия не имел, что мне делать.

— Я не помню себя в этом возрасте. — Мукуро распахнул глаза и снова попытался вытереть лицо локтем. — Совсем. Я тебе всю кровь свернул? А я вышел к тебе восемнадцатилетнему, сверкая голой задницей, — он снова хлюпнул носом. — Ты хотел меня пристрелить.

— Кажется, нам надо выпить, — выдохнул Дино. — А потом все друг другу рассказать.

— Валерьянки? — усмехнулся Мукуро, чувствуя себя полнейшим сопливым идиотом. Почему-то слезы Дино всегда казались ему вполне естественными, а свои собственные воспринимались почти как извращение. — Неси джин. Даже если я от него совсем одурею, сегодня это будет не очень заметно.

Дино выбрался из скомканных простыней и с трудом поднялся с кровати, прошлепав к бару, взялся за бутылку, звякая горлышком об стакан словно старик, капающий себе лекарства от сердца. Руки тряслись, и он чуть не расплескал джин, потому что в смятении налил полные бокалы.

— Да неси уже всю бутылку, — Мукуро потянулся к нему, путаясь в простыне, шмыгая и смахивая с подбородка слезы. — И иди ко мне. У меня сейчас приступ паники будет, если ты не вернешься и я не вцеплюсь в тебя мертвой хваткой, — добавил он, забирая у Дино полный до краев стакан и сразу делая большой глоток.

Дино сделал свой глоток на ходу. От слов Мукуро у него будто ноги подкосились, и все тело ослабело, словно выдернули какую-то последнюю натянутую жилу. Стакан выпал из рук и покатился по полу, расплескивая джин, стакан Мукуро Дино небрежно вытолкнул из его руки прямо на кровать, даже не думая, ничего не замечая, навалился сверху и обеими руками сдернул с Мукуро брюки.

Мукуро долго, протяжно выдохнул, словно вместе с брюками Дино выдернул весь воздух из его легких, и раздвинул колени.

— Ну, давай же, — от слез и возбуждения голос звучал сипло.

Задница проехалась по мокрому, остро пахнущему можжевельником пятну. Мукуро дернул Дино, заваливая его на себя, выгибаясь навстречу навалившемуся на него телу.

— Блядь, да, — выдохнул Дино шипяще, хватая его под колени и разводя ноги так широко, что жилы в бедрах болезненно натянулись.

Он не трахался столько дней, что член дергался, наливаясь кровью за секунды, по головке уже текла смазка, размазываясь по животу Мукуро, и Дино несколько раз толкнулся так, проезжаясь членом по его члену и выгибаясь с хриплым, рыдающим стоном от прошедшей по телу острой волны облегчения и удовольствия.

— Да, — повторил он восхищенно, и въехал в Мукуро одним плавным толчком, глубже, глубже, глубже в невозможно желанное, любимое тело, и кончил почти сразу.

Мукуро мотнуло по кровати, а потом из задницы полилось затекая под копчик, под спину. Теплое, мокрое, липкое. Мукуро охнул, посмотрев на Дино поплывшим, мутным взглядом, а потом завозился, заелозил задницей по постели, выворачиваясь, становясь на колени и локти, бесстыдно выставил вверх задницу, с текущей из дырки спермой.

— Выеби меня, — коротко выдохнул он, полуобернувшись и глядя на Дино. — Быстрее, пока у меня крыша совсем не поехала.

Дино дернулся вперед, вцепился зубами в худую, мокрую от пота и спермы ягодицу, оставляя здоровенный ноющий синяк. Сжал ее ладонью, ничего не соображая, будто раскачиваясь в какой-то вязкой безумной мути. Перед глазами все плыло, кровь в ушах стучала громче, чем Мукуро вскрикнул. Дино укусил еще раз, шлепнул, опять шлепнул, сильно, до красных следов, а потом ткнулся ртом в текущую спермой дырку и впихнул туда язык так глубоко, как только вошло, сдавил ладонью поджимающиеся яйца Мукуро.

Дино словно с цепи сорвало. Мукуро почувствовал, как мир вокруг кренится, а потом рассыпается тысячью острых, блестящих осколков, а голова начинает кружиться: не то от джина, не то от сжимающихся на яйцах пальцев.

— Еще-о, — выдохнул он протяжно, подставляясь под язык и руки Дино. — Ну, давай же!

Дино с наслаждением мучил бы его часами, вылизывал с головы до ног, терся об него, трахал в задницу и в рот и снова вылизывал и целовал до кончиков пальцев на ногах, но стояло так, что казалось, мышцы в животе сейчас закаменеют. Он вскинулся, опять впечатал ладонь в блядски подставленную задницу. Еще, еще, а потом вогнал подрагивающий от напряжения член внутрь и начал двигаться короткими рывками, почти навалившись на Мукуро всем весом и продолжая крепко держать за яйца.

От прошившей короткой, острой дрожи Мукуро застонал, чувствуя, как в животе завязывается тугой узел, от которого становится трудно дышать.

— Блядь, блядь-блядь-бля-ядь, — выстанывал он в такт толчкам.

— Да, вот так, — выдохнул Дино, трахая его в каком-то безумном, животном ритме, впечатывая шлепками и своим весом в матрас.

Пламя текло с его рук так щедро, что заливало собой всю комнату, все вокруг сияло и искрилось как когда-то давно, когда Мукуро впервые назвал его своим Небом. Дино снова забирал то, что ему безраздельно принадлежало. И только когда Мукуро завыл совсем жалобно, корчась под ним в судорогах от невозможности кончить, Дино наконец протянул руку и принялся быстро, яростно дрочить ему.

Мукуро подавился воздухом, дернулся, толкаясь в ладонь и обратно, задницей насаживаясь на ебущий его член. А потом задергался так, толкаясь и насаживаясь, толкаясь и насаживаясь. Совершенно теряя человеческий облик, в погоне за удовольствием. Выстанывая: «Да-да-да-да»… Он совершенно не соображал, что вообще произносит, кончая, сжимаясь вокруг входящего в дырку члена и заливая спермой простыню, собственный живот и пальцы Дино.

Дино кончил в ту же секунду, как на пальцы брызнуло горячее. Он вытащил член и сжал в кулаке, кончая Мукуро на задницу, на поясницу, спину. С грудным, безостановочным, звериным рычанием, размазывая свою сперму по его коже.

Мукуро так и остался стоять на разъезжающихся, подгибающихся коленях, пьяно пошатываясь от прикосновений Дино, чувствуя запах его спермы на своей кожи и пытаясь отдышаться, собрать себя хотя бы в подобие мыслящего существа.

Дино бессильно упал сверху, и они рухнули на кровать вдвоем: Мукуро, погребенный под его телом, Дино — дышащий со всхрапами как загнанный жеребец. Вокруг, все еще мерцая и переливаясь золотыми искрами, медленно догорало небесное сияние.

Какое-то время они лежали так, молча. Для них обоих мир сузился до спальни, до сбитой, перекрученной постели, до ощущения сросшихся, слипшихся, выплавившихся друг в друга тел. Наконец Дино шевельнулся, приподнял голову, скользнул расфокусированным, все еще плывущим взглядом по кровати, по скомканным штанам Мукуро, валяющимся рядом, по выглядывающему из их кармана уголку фотографии. Дино потянулся, вытягивая ее из смятой ткани, и поднес к глазам.

— Ты просил рассказать тебе все, — произнес Мукуро все еще хриплым голосом, посмотрев на Дино. — И еще написал там что-то, с другой стороны. Уже в самом конце. Я не успел прочесть.

Дино молча перевернул фотографию так, чтобы они оба могли увидеть то, что было написано на ее обороте летящим, размашистым почерком:

«В прошлом и в будущем, в любом времени, любовь моя, в любых мирах. Всегда. Твой я».


End file.
